Eperdia
by Mayo-Mayo
Summary: Dans un monde où guerriers et magiciens en tous genres cohabitent, un groupe va se former pour se dresser contre une menace portant le nom de "Prince des Ténèbres"
1. Chapter 1

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 1**** : Le commencement**

Le continent d'Eperdia vivait en paix depuis longtemps. Non pas qu'il n'y avait aucune tension entre les cinq pays qui la composaient, Premora, Séploka, Eploria, Férinia et Gorgera, ou qu'aucun crime n'était commis, mais les gens se sentaient en sécurité grâce aux chevaliers qui les protégeaient et n'avaient aucune crainte concernant d'éventuelles attaques importantes sur leurs villages. La seule chose mystérieuse qui était arrivée récemment était l'enlèvement de quelques jeunes femmes sans attache aux différents coins du continent.

Or, un jour, des monstres de toute sorte surgirent par énormes quantités du cratère qui était présent au centre du continent et s'en prirent à toute forme de vie alentours. Ils dévastaient toutes les terres qui se trouvaient sur leur passage au nom de Baki, qui s'était proclamé prince des ténèbres et semblait désirer la destruction de toute vie humaine sur Eperdia par le biais de ses créatures démoniaques.

La progression de ces armées fût stoppée par les chevaliers et certains mercenaires qui travaillaient pour chaque pays, mais les monstres revenaient toujours aussi nombreux et s'attaquaient sans cesse aux coins habités sans la moindre pitié. Pour arranger le tout, les vagues de crimes augmentèrent énormément, les gens malhonnêtes profitant du relâchement des chevaliers à surveiller ce qui se passe

Désormais, plus personne ne se sent en sécurité…

Vingt ans après l'insurrection des monstres, la ville principale du royaume de Prémora arrive à vivre à peu près normalement, les gens du peuple n'étant pas atteints par les vagues de monstres grâce aux efforts de ceux qui les combattent.

Gaëlla, jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, accompagne son petit frère, Staël, un garçon aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux yeux marrons qui semblait vouloir imiter le style de sa sœur, à l'école des combattants.

-J'espère que tu ne te battras pas, cette fois ! dit-elle pour le gronder gentiment

-Ce n'est pas ma faute. Rovel a dit que l'épée valait rien face à la lance, j'étais obligé de lui faire ravaler ces paroles. réplique-t-il

-Pourquoi tu as choisi de faire une formation à l'épée ? Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses plus sympathiques comme l'agriculture, le commerce…

-Je veux être aussi fort que toi à l'épée et protéger les autres quand je serai plus grand !

Ces paroles ne semblent pas plaire sa sœur.

-… Ecoute, c'est bien de vouloir aider les autres, mais essaye avant tout de penser à toi.

-Quand j'aurai fini ma formation, tu pourras arrêter de faire des petits boulots pour t'occuper de moi et on pourra déménager de l'orphelinat. Je suis sûr que tu serais facilement acceptée comme chevalier ; j'espère que moi aussi…

Elle ne lui répond pas. Ils arrivent à l'entrée de l'établissement de formation.

-Sois sage. Je reviens te chercher te soir.

-A ce soir, Gaëlla !

(flash-back)

Dans un petit village en flamme attaqué par des ekross, ombres noires de deux mètres de haut pouvant onduler leur corps, une petite fille de dix ans sortit d'une maison en train de brûler, tenant en ses bras un jeune bébé. Elle vit alors une femme et un homme luttant contre les créatures.

-Maman ! Papa ! hurla-t-elle

-Gaëlla, dépêche-toi d'emmener ton frère à l'abri et protège le ! dit la femme

-Ou… oui.

Elle courût alors vers la sortie du village, criant à l'aide, mais ne découvrant que les deux cadavres de deux des gardiens du village. Elle entendit alors des ekross se rapprocher et se cacha vite sous l'un des deux corps avec Staël. Les monstres passèrent lentement devant eux sans les voir, semblant avoir accompli leur devoir.

(fin flash-back)

Dans une taverne de la ville, un homme assez grand, aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux marron, ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux roux mi-longs et aux yeux marron discutent en buvant. C'est alors qu'entre un messager du château.

-Y a-t-il ici un homme et une femmes prénommés Nova et Semnia ? demande-t-il à l'assistance

-C'est nous. Que nous vaut le plaisir ? demande l'homme

-Le roi Prémor vous demande.

-Oh non ! On revient juste de mission. Ca ne peut pas attendre ? dit Semnia

-Je suis désolé, mais le roi a dit qu'il voulait vous voir le plus tôt possible.

-Allons-y… dit Nova

Ils sont amenés devant le trône. Prémor y est assis, supportant ses soixante ans avec assez de facilité sous ses cheveux grisonnants.

-Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service, majesté ? demande Nova

-Vous deux avez déjà rendu de fiers services depuis ces trois dernières années. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission de la plus haute importance. réplique le roi

-En quoi consiste-t-elle ? reprend Semnia

-Regrouper trois anciens héros pour se débarrasser du prince des ténèbres.

Les deux compagnons sont surpris par cette réponse.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Nova

-J'ai engagé des mercenaires pour enquêter sur les endroits où se réunissaient les monstres. Ils m'ont qu'ils se réunissaient sur cinq point stratégiques sur chaque nation où ils ont érigé des bâtiments de différentes sortes. Je suis persuadé que la clé pour trouver Baki se trouve là-bas. Malheureusement, tous mes chevaliers sont occupés à réfréner les attaques constantes et c'est une mission très périlleuse. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de réunir trois hommes qui ont été qualifié de héros dans leurs temps. Il s'agit de Bélion, la légende du marteau, Aravis, le magicien sacré et Lorniell, le sorcier éternel.

-Mais, majesté, si nous pouvons parler à Bélion parce qu'il s'est juste retiré, cela me parait impossible de contacter Aravis et Lorniell, le premier étant scellé à Eploria par une force inconnue depuis plus de cent ans et le second ayant disparu trois ans avant l'apparition des créatures maléfiques.

-Mes mages ont réussi à créer un orbe magique assez puissant pour libérer Aravis de son sceau (Un garde approche et tend l'orbe à Nova). Quant à Lorniell, beaucoup de gens ont entendu des bruits étranges dans une grotte au nord de Séploka, près de l'endroit où il a été aperçu pour la dernière fois ; j'espère que sa réputation d'éternel n'est pas usurpée…

Semnia a remarqué depuis une minute une ombre étrange sur le mur. Elle jette une de ses dagues à cet endroit, à la surprise générale. Il en sort alors un ombregi, créature pouvant parler et se fondre dans les murs.

-Il nous espionnait ! crie-t-elle

Le monstre assomme alors un des gardes et lui prend son arme, une épée simple. Il s'enfuit ensuite vers la sortie du château.

-Rattrapez-le, vite ! ordonne le roi

Nova et Semnia partent alors à sa poursuite.

Gaëlla revient chercher son frère après une dure journée de travail. Elle arrive dans la rue menant à l'établissement et voit son frère qui lui fait un signe de la main, auquel elle répond. Mais soudain, l'ombregi qui s'est échappé approche à l'autre bout de la rue, suivi de près par Nova et Semnia et trois gardes. Il se saisit de Staël et le menace avec l'épée.

-N'approchez pas, ou cet enfant ne verra pas le jour se lever demain. avertie-t-il

-Espèce de lâche ! Relâche le ! dit Nova

-Rend moi mon frère ! crie Gaëlla en les rejoignant à grands pas

-Eloignez vous ! répond-t-il

Ils s'exécutent et le monstre s'éloigne alors emportant le garçon.

-Il est parti vers la maison abandonnée au nord de la ville. dit Semnia

-Je viens avec vous… Moi aussi je peux me battre ! dit Gaëlla en montrant l'épée à sa ceinture

(flash-back)

Deux soldats arrivèrent au village, désormais en cendres. Ils furent attirés par des cris de bébé et virent Gaëlla qui se tenait serrée contre le corps de sa mère, tandis que son frère était posé à quelques mètres. Le premier soldat s'approcha d'elle.

-… Petite, il faut quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Les monstres pourraient revenir.

Il vit alors son visage déformé par ses sanglots.

-Viens avec nous. Nous allons vers le château de Prémora, je suis sûr qu'il y aura une place pour toi et le garçon qui t'accompagne là-bas.

Le deuxième soldat prit le bébé dans ses bras tandis que la fille se relevait lentement en séchant ses larmes. Plutôt que de prendre la main que l'homme lui tendit, elle se dirigea vers le cadavre de son père et ramassa péniblement son épée qui était restée près de lui. Elle rejoignit alors les deux soldats, sans faire paraître la moindre émotion.

(fin flash-back)

L'ombregi entre en trombe dans la maison abandonnée où se tient un homme à l'allure sombre, cheveux blonds courts et yeux verts. Il porte un arc et un carquois du côté droit et une épée du côté gauche.

-Maître Veblen ! dit la créature

-Que fais-tu ici ?! Tu n'es censé me donner ton rapport que dans une heure ! Et que fait cet enfant avec toi ?

-C'est urgent, maître. Le roi veut faire réunir les trois anciens héros Bélion, Aravis et Lorniell pour s'en prendre à nos cinq bases. Je me suis fait repéré et j'ai du m'enfuir en utilisant ce gamin comme otage.

-Maintenant il ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité, alors pourquoi t'en encombrer ?

Veblen pointe alors son arc à trois mètres de Staël qui est terrifié. Mais avant qu'il ne lance sa flèche, il est stoppé par un jet de flamme qui provient de la lance de Nova. Lui, Semnia, Gaëlla ainsi que les gardes sont rentrés à temps dans la demeure. Gaëlla s'attaque alors à l'ombregi qui a relâché son attention et le tue d'un coup d'épée.

Les six personnes se tournent ensuite vers le mystérieux inconnu, mais d'un coup sortent du sol une douzaine de tunnelus, monstres pouvant se déplacer sous terre et surprendre leurs adversaires. Ils attaquent les arrivants de leurs bras tranchants, se débarrassant de deux des gardes et blessant grièvement le dernier. Gaëlla et les deux compagnons réussissent heureusement à éviter l'attaque. S'ensuit alors un combat entre eux et le petit groupe.

Semnia combat aux couteaux trois d'entre eux tandis que Nova en enflamme cinq grâce aux capacités de son arme et que Gaëlla se charge de trancher les quatre restant. Ils prennent vite l'avantage sur leurs adversaires qui ne survivent pas à cette rixe.

-En effet… Tu te bas bien. dit Semnia à Gaëlla

-Vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal non plus. reprend Veblen

Il se tournent alors vers sa voix et le voient menaçant Staël de sa lame.

-Staël ! crie Gaëlla

-Ce garçon a l'air important pour toi. dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire

-Si jamais tu lui fais du mal…

-Je suis mort de peur… Vous pensez sûrement que j'ai besoin de ce garçon pour éviter que vous ne vous en preniez à moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour filer d'ici.

Il relâche Staël en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le dos.

-Je m'appelle Veblen. Souvenez-vous de ce nom, car je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

Tandis que Semnia et Nova veulent l'attaquer, il brandit un cristal noir et disparaît aussitôt. Gaëlla se dirige alors vers son frère.

-Gaëlla… dit-il

Elle s'agenouille et le sert fortement dans ses bras.

(flash-back)

Gaëlla et son frère furent amenés à l'orphelinat.

-Ici vous pourrez vivre sans craindre les monstres. Tu pourra te faire beaucoup de nouveaux amis… dit le soldat qui les accompagnait

Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

-Je te laisse découvrir votre chambre.

Puis il sortit. Elle observa la pièce un petit instant, sans prêter attention aux bruits faits par les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, qui passaient à travers la porte. Elle posa alors l'épée de son père sur l'un des murs et se dirigea vers le landau de Staël.

-… Je jure que je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

(fin flash-back)

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! dit-elle d'une voix puissante

Elle le tient fermement dans ses bras. Il ne voit pas les larmes qu'elle verse.

-Tu es… la dernière chose qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi…

Staël reste dans ses bras sans bouger. Il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre.

-Euh… Il faut nous dépêcher de ramener le soldat blessé pour qu'il se fasse soigner. dit Nova

Veblen entre dans une pièce sombre que la lumière du jour ne semble pouvoir atteindre.

-Prince Baki… dit-il à une silhouette peu distinguable

La silhouette se tourne vers Veblen à l'interpellation de celui-ci.

-J'ai d'importantes nouvelles provenant de Prémora.

Le lendemain, Nova et Semnia sortent de la place du marché où ils ont fait leurs provisions pour le voyage.

-C'est parti, nous avons les vivres, la carte que nous a donné le roi où sont indiqués les cinq repaires à fouiller ainsi que les endroit où on trouvera Bélion, Aravis et Lorniell, bien que ça m'étonnerais qu'on aperçoive ce dernier… Il ne nous manque plus qu'un moyen de locomotion, lequel est situé à la sortie de la ville.

-Attendez !

Ils se retournent et voient Gaëlla qui coure vers eux à toute allure.

-On m'a raconté ce que vous comptiez faire. Je veux venir avec vous.

-Mais c'est un voyage dangereux. Tu n'as pas quelqu'un sur qui veiller ? lui répond Nova

-Il y a douze ans, j'ai promis à mon frère que je le protégerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais aussi longtemps que des monstres surgiront de nulle part, il sera toujours en danger… Je veux mettre un terme à tout ça, pour qu'il puisse vivre dans un monde où il n'aura plus à craindre pour sa sécurité et où il pourra vivre tranquillement. Je pensais qu'en restant près de lui le plus souvent possible, on pourrait être heureux, mais le malheur peut frapper n'importe où dans un temps comme celui-ci… C'est pour ça que je veux vous suivre, pour stopper cette période et en créer une nouvelle !… pour Staël.

-… Laisse-la venir avec nous. dit Semnia à Nova avec un petit sourire

-… Très bien ! Tu peux venir. Un épéiste dans notre groupe pourrait être très utile. Comme ça, je ne serais pas le seul à supporter Semnia. dit-il ironiquement

-Ne crois pas que je ne m'en souviendrais pas plus tard ! répond-elle

-Je viens aussi !

La voix provient d'un stand vide à proximité. Staël en sort alors.

-Tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici ! s'exclame Gaëlla

-Moi aussi je veux arrêter Baki et faire revenir la paix à Eperdia. Je sais me servir d'une épée, comme toi.

-Ecoute-moi, Staël. Tu n'es pas assez fort, tu nous gênerais plus qu'autre chose (Staël semble mal prendre ces paroles)… J'ai économisé assez pour te payer des cours pendant les deux prochaines années et tu pourras toujours t'amuser avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Je te promets que je reviendrais le plus tôt possible.

Staël part alors en courant sans rien répondre.

-Il a l'air de mal le prendre. dit Semnia

-… Il s'en remettra. dit Gaëlla en le regardant partir

Les trois nouveaux compagnons rejoignent alors la sortie de la ville où une charrette conduite par deux chevaux les attend. Ils commencent à charger leurs provisions sans remarquer Staël qui s'est caché à l'intérieur d'une des caisses laissées par les soldats de Prémor.


	2. Chapter 2

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 2**** : La légende du marteau**

La charrette conduite par Nova roule depuis maintenant trois heures. Le groupe s'arrête pour faire une petite pause.

-Nous devrions arriver vers la chaumière de Bélion d'ici environ une heure. dit Nova

-Au fait, pourquoi a-t-il arrêté de se battre à trente-sept ans seulement, alors que sa réputation en était à son point culminant ? demande Gaëlla

-Si je me souviens bien, sa femme est morte alors qu'il protégeait une ville de Gorgera et c'est suite à cet évènement qu'il a décidé de vivre isolé du monde avec sa fille. lui répond Semnia en sortant des provisions

Elle remarque alors une des caisses qui tremble. Elle lève un de ses couteaux et la soulève, montrant Staël au grand jour, qui recule tout d'abord face à la posture agressive de Semnia. Elle se rétracte sur le coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle

-Staël ! gronde Gaëlla

Il ne sait quoi dire sous les regards accusateurs des trois adultes.

-… Bon, il peut venir avec nous le temps de réunir les trois héros mais après il devra retourner dans votre orphelinat lorsque nous repasserons par Prémora. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un écart de six heures juste pour lui ! dit Nova un peu agacé

-C'est vrai ? Merci ! dit le garçon avec un brin d'excitation

-A ta place, je ne la ramènerais pas trop… lui dit Gaëlla

Elle remarque le glaive qu'il porte à sa ceinture.

-Où as-tu eu cette arme ? demanda-t-elle un peu surprise

-Je l'ai prise à l'école dans la réserve des épées d'entraînement. répond-il souriant

-… Il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation.

Près d'une masure entourée d'arbres, un homme de grande taille, ayant les yeux verts, des cheveux blonds courts et un bouc, entraîne au bâton une jeune adolescente partageant la même couleur d'yeux et de cheveux, qu'elle avait longs.

-Sois plus souple dans tes mouvements, Angèle, je peux facilement te contrer si tu te laisses emporté par le poids de ton arme !

(flash-back)

L'homme avait vingt-cinq ans, il se rasait à l'époque. Lui et de nombreux autres soldats étaient en train de protéger un village de Gorgera d'un nombre important d'ekross et de prégols, petits monstres ne brillant que par leur rapidité et leur habitude à attaquer en groupes conséquents.

Tout à coup, il entendit un cri à environ trois cents mètres derrière lui. Une femme coincée sous un débris se faisait attaquer par deux Ekross et aucun soldat n'était à proximité. Il se rua alors vers l'endroit et dans un saut, il frappa l'un des deux monstres. A peine fût-il retombé à terre qu'il enchaîna un deuxième coup qui terrassa le deuxième assaillant. Les soldats qui virent la scène en restèrent bouche bée, de même que la jeune femme. Il l'aida à se libérer des pierres et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de petits yeux marron.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur. dit-elle avec un sourire timide

-Ce fût un plaisir, mademoiselle. répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Erie. Et quel est le nom de mon sauveur ?

-Je m'appelle Bélion. Heureux de faire votre connaissance… Erie.

(fin flash-back)

Bélion et Angèle ont terminé leur entraînement. Cette dernière se désaltère au puit à proximité.

-Tu penses qu'un jour, je pourrais devenir aussi puissante que toi. demande-t-elle

-Tout est possible avec du courage et de la persévérance. Qui sait, tu pourrais même devenir plus forte que moi. répond-il avec un petit sourire

-Tu plaisantes ! Personne ne peut te battre ! dit-elle admiratrice

C'est alors que le groupe de quatre, mené par Nova, sort d'un bosquet à proximité.

-Qui êtes vous ? demande Bélion

-Vous êtes Bélion, la légende du marteau ? demande Nova à son tour

-Que lui désirez-vous ? reprend-il

-Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? Nous avons fait une assez longue marche depuis l'endroit où nous avons laissée notre charrette.

Bélion leur montre alors de petits sièges grossiers en bois sur lesquels ils s'asseyent. Staël remarque alors Angèle ; il ne semble pas rester indifférent à la jeune fille et sa sœur le remarque en le regardant la contempler sans dévier du regard. Il lui fait alors un signe de la main, auquel elle répond machinalement : elle n'a pas l'air d'éprouver une attirance réciproque envers le garçon. Bélion, auquel ces détails ont échappés, poursuit la discussion.

-Je me suis retiré des combats il y a six ans et j'ai bien fait comprendre à Prémor que je n'y participerai plus. Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes venus ici pour rien.

-Comment savez-vous que c'est le roi de Prémora qui nous envoie ? demande Gaëlla, intriguée

-La carte que votre ami tient en main porte son sceau. lui répond-il

-Il y a du changement, nous avons peut-être trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Baki et de ses créatures et pour ça, le roi nous a demandé de vous réunir, vous, Aravis et Lorniell, pour mettre ce projet en œuvre. reprend Nova

-Le magicien sacré et le sorcier éternel … (Il semble peu crédule) Si vous chercher des fantômes, libre à vous ; moi, tout ce qui m'importe à présent se situe ici même et je ne le laisserais seul pour rien au monde.

-Vous laisseriez faire Baki ! Alors que ses monstres massacrent tout sur leur passage et qu'ils pourraient sans prendre à vous un jour, même si vous êtes situés au bord du continent. reprend assez énergiquement Gaëlla

Il ne répond pas. Sa fille le regarde avec incompréhension et Gaëlla avec un peu de déception, tandis que Staël a encore les yeux rivés sur Angèle. Il se lève alors.

-… Laissez-nous. Partez, s'il vous plait. dit-il enfin

- Pensez à votre fille, voulez-vous vraiment qu'elle vive dans un monde comme celui d'aujourd'hui ? (Bélion reste dos à eux, Nova ne dévie pas son regard de lui) …Ecoutez, Bélion, nous allons revenir d'ici deux heures, d'ici là, réfléchissez. Si vous nous confirmez votre réponse négative, alors nous vous laisserons.

Ils se lèvent tous, suivis peu après par Staël qui n'a pas suivi toute la conversation.

-Euh… salut ! dit-il à Angèle en partant

-Et c'est reparti pour une demi-heure de marche… dit Semnia un peu irritée

-Ca nous fera de l'exercice avant le déjeuner. lui répond Nova en plaisantant

(flash-back)

Trois ans et demi après le sauvetage d'Erie, Bélion avait commencé à se laisser pousser le bouc et était en ménage avec elle. Un jour, il rentra chez eux, visiblement éreinté d'avoir combattu toute la journée. Erie le reçut assise, elle était enceinte.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir eu une rude semaine, Bélion.

-Les monstres ne cessent de revenir et d'attaquer les villages. Cela me semble de plus en plus difficile chaque jour.

Il alla vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Est-ce qu'un jour, tout ceci s'arrêtera et on pourra enfin vivre en paix ? demanda-t-elle visiblement assez fatiguée de cette situation

-… Tous ces monstres ne pourront pas venir indéfiniment. Il faudra bien qu'un jour, ils stoppent leur accroissement. Je suis persuadé que ce jour est pour bientôt et que notre enfant n'aura pas à vivre dans un monde où la guerre est omniprésente.

Elle eut un large sourire.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

-Pas autant que moi. (Il lui rendit son sourire) Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas chez moi à Premora ? On pourrait se voir plus souvent, et vous deux seriez en sécurité à la grande ville.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai trop d'amis ici et j'aime trop admirer les fleurs du coin pour quitter cet endroit… De plus, Veltori est très bien protégée, elle aussi.

-Comme tu voudras.

(fin flash-back)

Bélion ne parle plus depuis que le groupe est parti. Tout à coup, Angèle jette violemment son bâton sur le sol.

-Angèle ? dit-il

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi lâche, papa ?! Tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse et tu passes ta vie ici à me faire des leçons alors que tu pourrais aider les autres !

-… Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Pourquoi tu te défiles comme ça ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Je te déteste !

Elle rentre en courant dans la maison en claquant la porte.

-Angèle…

-Les enfants sont intenables quand ils atteignent leur adolescence…

Il se tourne et voit Veblen qui arrive de l'autre côté de la forêt.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demande Bélion

-Moi ? Personne d'important. Juste quelqu'un qui était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait la fameuse légende dont parlait tout Prémora il y a peu.

Trois autres hommes aux cheveux bruns le suivent : le premier est assez grand, les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, le deuxième les a en bataille et le troisième les a à hauteur du cou. Bélion est moins surpris par leur air de famille que par leurs yeux : ils sont gris et ne présentent aucune pupille.

-Vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'être venu avec des amis ? reprend Veblen

-… Que me voulez-vous exactement ?

-Voyez-vous, celui pour lequel je travaille sens votre existence comme un danger potentiel. Et c'est quelqu'un de très prudent.

Bélion se sent menacé. Il prend son marteau, posé à côté de lui, et se met en garde. C'est alors qu'Angèle sort de la maison, visiblement encore en colère.

-Je voulais aussi te dire… (Elle s'arrête dans son élan en voyant les quatre hommes) Papa, qui sont ces gens ?

-Eloigne-toi vite, Angèle !

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que l'un des trois hommes aux yeux gris l'attrape par le poignet. Bélion réagit rapidement en faisant tourner son arme au niveau de son épaule et le faisant lâcher prise. Angèle tombe alors devant l'entrée de la maison et son père lance à ses pieds un orbe qu'il a sorti de sa poche. Tout à-coup, une sphère transparente se crée autour de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit l'homme aux cheveux en bataille

-C'est un puissant sort de protection enfermé dans un orbe que Prémor m'avait donné pour les services que j'ai rendu à son pays. répond Bélion

-Papa… dit Angèle, enfermée sur place

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la protection finira par disparaître. Le temps pour moi de me débarrasser des gêneurs. lui dit-il en tournant les yeux vers les quatre personnes

-Ca risque d'être plus difficile que tu ne le penses. Je crois même que les frères Blade n'auront pas besoin de moi pour t'éliminer. dit Veblen en se posant sur un tronc d'arbre

Les trois hommes le regardent avec un peu de dénigrement. C'est alors que Bélion s'élance vers eux en frappant de son marteau, qui est stoppé par une grosse épée que fait apparaître l'homme aux cheveux longs. Il se fait alors attaquer par celui aux cheveux mi-longs qui a fait apparaître, quant à lui, une épée fine. Il esquive habilement ses coups rapides puis voit le dernier surgir du haut avec un katana à chaque main. Il l'évite de justesse en faisant un bond en arrière puis l'attaque rapidement avec son marteau, lequel est de nouveau bloqué par la grande lame de l'homme aux cheveux longs. Il se fait alors attaquer par les deux autres de chaque côté, qu'il fait projeter en tournoyant son arme. Le dernier lui envoie par sa lame une vague noire magique qu'il bloque avec son marteau. Les trois frères attaquent alors en même temps.

(flash-back)

Bélion, à trente-sept ans, eut une discussion officielle avec le roi Prémor.

-Bélion, vous êtes un des meilleurs éléments parmi mes soldats… Je devrais même dire que vous êtes le meilleur. Peu de gens ont été qualifiés de légende à votre âge.

-C'est un honneur pour moi, votre altesse, mais pourquoi avez-vous demandé à me voir ?

-Votre valeur au combat a déjà été récompensée il y a quelques temps par mes mages, mais je tenais à vous offrir une parcelle de terre au Sud-est de Prémora pour de nouveau vous remercier de l'aide que vous avez apporté à ce pays et à ceux alentours. Vous pourrez y passer une retraite paisible avec votre famille quand l'heure viendra.

-C'est très généreux de votre part, mais Erie a déjà une maison à Gorgera dans laquelle je compte m'installer le moment venu.

-… Cette parcelle est tout de même à vous ! Ne me faites pas l'affront de refuser mon offre.

-… Merci beaucoup, votre altesse.

Ces terres ne semblaient guère l'intéresser. C'est alors qu'entra dans la salle du trône un messager portant les couleurs de Gorgera.

-Roi Prémor, j'ai d'importantes nouvelles concernant Gorgera. Les villes de Damora et de Veltori ont été attaquées.

Bélion réagit à l'écoute du deuxième nom.

-Comment s'est passée la bataille ? demanda Prémor

-Damora a été détruite. Veltori a résisté mais les monstres ont tué une douzaine de promeneurs qui s'étaient éloignés de la ville.

Bélion alla vers lui et le prit par l'épaule.

-Est-ce que vous avez trouvé une femme près de la petite prairie ?

-Pardon ?

-La petite prairie ! Là où il y a tout un parterre de fleurs !

-Euh… Effectivement, il y avait le corps d'une femme rousse qui avait un peu moins de quarante ans.

Bélion le lâcha et s'effondra au sol.

-… Y avait-il une petite fille avec elle ?

-Non, elle était seule.

(fin flash-back)

Le combat dure depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes sans qu'aucun camp ne se fasse directement touché, mais Bélion semble plus épuisé que ses trois adversaires.

-Tu te bats très bien. dit l'homme aux cheveux longs

-Même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, vous ne vous débrouillez pas mal non plus. répond-il

Les trois s'élancent sur Bélion qui s'apprête à les recevoir, mais il reçoit une flèche dans l'épaule qui lui fait baisser sa garde et prendre des coups de chacun de ses assaillants. Il s'écroule alors à terre, blessé de toute part.

-Papa ! crie Angèle

-Je croyais que tu nous le laissais. dit l'homme aux cheveux en bataille, se tournant vers Veblen

-Ce combat commençait à m'ennuyer. répond-il

Bélion se redresse un peu en se mettant sur le genou. Angèle le regarde, toujours coincé dans sa sphère, les larmes aux yeux. Il se tourne vers elle.

-Angèle… Quand ta mère est morte, j'ai tout fait pour te tenir à l'écart du monde, pour que tu ne subisses pas le même sort… Il semblerait que je ne sois pas assez fort pour te protéger. J'ai voulu faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, au détriment de mes convictions, et ça n'aura servi à rien…

-Papa…

-J'aurais du suivre ce groupe pour les aider. (Il se lève péniblement, retire la flèche de son épaule et ramasse son marteau) Promet moi que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne feras pas la même erreur que moi, tu ne trahira pas tes convictions.

Il brandit alors son arme et bondit, recouvert de sang, sur Veblen. Mais ce dernier évite aisément son coup et lui transperce le cœur d'un coup de sa lame.

-Papa ! crie de nouveau Angèle

Elle s'effondre en larme tandis que son père s'écroule au sol, mort. Veblen s'approche alors de la sphère.

-Que fait-on d'elle ? demande l'homme au cheveux mi-longs

-Sa vie n'a aucune importance. Seul Bélion valait le déplacement. dit Veblen

Il la regarde à travers la barrière. Elle lève alors la tête et le fixe avec un regard communicant de la haine sous ses larmes. Ils s'éloignent ensuite, la laissant seule avec le cadavre de Bélion.

Les quatre hommes, ayant fini leur besogne, s'éloignent de la chaumière.

-Et voilà une bonne chose de faite. Vous avez bien travaillé, les gars. dit Veblen

-Ne prend pas tes airs supérieurs avec nous, Veblen. Nous sommes tout aussi importants que toi, même plus, aux yeux de prince Baki. dit l'homme aux cheveux longs

Veblen remarque alors une ombre à proximité, signe que quelqu'un les suit. Il se retourne.

-… Ah, c'est toi, Xénakis !… Je suis désolé, mais celui-là n'est pas pour toi.

Nova, Semnia, Gaëlla et Staël reviennent au bout de deux heures d'absence.

-… Je n'avait pas cette tête là ! dit Staël

Ils découvrent le spectacle d'Angèle, plantée à genou devant son père gisant sans vie.

-Oh mon dieu… fait Gaëlla

Nova s'approche de la fille et la regarde quelques instants pendant que les autres regardent le corps de Bélion sans savoir quoi dire. Elle semble plus en colère que triste. Il lui tend alors la main.

-… Viens avec nous. dit-il

Elle lui prend la main au bout de quelques secondes et il l'aide à se relever.


	3. Chapter 3

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 3**** : Liens tragiques**

Le groupe continue son voyage jusqu'à Eploria pour libérer Aravis. Nova conduit la charrette. Angèle n'a pas parlé depuis son arrivée dans le groupe, il y a quatre heures. Staël s'approche alors d'elle.

-Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? (Elle ne répond pas) … Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu manies le bâton ? dit-il en regardant l'arme à sa main

Angèle ne répond pas.

-… Moi, je ne fais de l'épée que depuis deux ans, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être un technicien hors pair ! reprend-il en se vantant

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de parler, Staël. lui dit Semnia

Gaëlla fait signe à son frère de venir vers elle.

-… Tu sais, j'ai perdu mes parents quand je n'avais qu'un an, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'on doit ressentir sur le coup. dit-il à Angèle avant d'obéir à sa sœur

Il se met désormais à côté de sa sœur. Un long silence se produit.

-… Un "technicien hors pair"… La dernière fois qu'on s'est combattu, qui s'est fait battre en moins de deux minutes ? dit alors Gaëlla d'un ton moqueur

-Ca doit faire au moins trois mois qu'on n'a pas fait de combat ensembles ! répond Staël gêné

-La nuit tombe… Il faut trouver un endroit où dormir. Il doit bien y avoir une ville ou un village dans le coin pour nous arrêter. dit Nova, coupant cette conversation

Dans un petit village de Férinia, un homme dans la quarantaine fait son marché. Il a les cheveux bruns court et les yeux bleus. C'est alors que la charrette conduite par Nova entre dans le village et s'arrête sur la place du marché.

-Y a-t-il une auberge dans le coin ? demande-t-il

Personne ne lui répond. Les gens vaquent à leurs occupations sans se soucier d'eux.

-Merci pour votre aide… dit Semnia, sarcastique

L'homme se dirige alors vers eux.

-Il n'y a plus d'auberge dans le coin depuis la dernière attaque. Si vous voulez, je peux vous héberger chez moi cette nuit. Ma maison est grande.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur. dit Nova

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? demande Gaëlla

-Mon nom est Rocann. Heureux de faire votre connaissance. répond-il avec un petit sourire

(flash-back)

Rocann, dix-neuf ans plus tôt, se précipitait à l'intérieur d'une maison assez spacieuse. En y entrant, il croisa un homme.

-Hérin ! Les villageois m'ont prévenu. Comment va Nira ?

L'homme était anxieux, il avait environ le même âge que Rocann, les cheveux châtain foncés et les yeux marron.

-Elle a perdu les eaux pendant que nous nous promenions ensembles. J'ai vite demandé de l'aide aux alentours pour la ramener chez nous et maintenant les guérisseurs se chargent d'elle. répondit-il d'un air soucieux en montrant la porte de la chambre

-Le bébé n'était pourtant pas prévu avant au moins deux semaines… dit Rocann

-Je t'ai fait chercher et tu n'arrives que maintenant ? reprit Hérin

-Je donnais des cours en plein air, je ne savais pas… (Il regarda Hérin, visiblement de plus en plus inquiet) Bon, j'y vais moi aussi ! (Il posa sa main sur son épaule) Elle s'en sortira, Hérin.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais fût devancé par un guérisseur qui l'ouvrit de l'autre côté, tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

-Voici votre enfant. C'est une fille. dit-il

-Et Nira ! Comment va-t-elle ?

Le guérisseur fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement.

Hérin eût une face abattue, puis il allât se mettre face au mur.

-Hérin… fit Rocann

-… Océane. Elle voulait qu'on l'appelle Océane si c'était une fille…

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe, guidé par Rocann, arrive devant la même maison que dans le souvenir.

-Et à part ça, que faites-vous dans un village comme celui-ci ? demande Gaëlla

-J'aide les enfants qui ont des capacités magiques à mieux les contrôler. répond-il

-Vous êtes un professeur, alors. dit Staël

-Pas vraiment… Je ne peux pas leur faire des cours appropriés comme on le fait dans les villes. Je ne sais faire que de la magie de guérison et de protection, je ne suis donc pas le mieux placé pour enseigner la magie offensive.

Il entrent dans la maison. Ils entendent alors provenant d'une pièce une jeune voix féminine.

-Rocann, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ca fait une heure que j'attends le déjeuner ! Il faut toujours que tu lambines quand c'est toi qui fais les courses ! dit-elle d'un ton facétieux

La jeune fille vient alors vers l'entrée. Elle a des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux marron. Elle semble peu surprise de la présence du groupe.

-Tu héberges encore des sans-abri. J'espère qu'il y aura assez à manger pour tout le monde…

-Nous ne sommes pas des sans-abri ! dit Nova offusqué

-En fait, ces gens sont de passage dans notre village et comme l'auberge a fermé, je leur ai proposé de passer la nuit ici. dit Rocann à la fille

-Et je précise qu'on a notre propre nourriture ! reprend Nova

-… D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qu'un groupe comme le votre vient faire dans le coin ? demande-t-elle

-On veut réunir des héros pour aller vaincre Baki. dit Staël

-"On" ? dit Semnia

La fille et Rocann réagissent aux propos de Staël.

-C'est vrai ? demande la fille avec un certain enthousiasme

-… Oui. dit Nova avec un peu d'hésitation

-Vous allez affronter le prince des ténèbres !? reprend-elle excitée

-Océane ! la coupe Rocann

Elle se ravive dans son enthousiasme.

-… Nous avons trois chambres de deux lits ici. (Il s'adresse à Nova) Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous en partagerons une et Océane verra avec vos amies comment se répartir les autres ?

-En fait, moi j'aimerais bien dormir avec …

-Cela nous conviendra parfaitement. répond Nova en coupant Staël

-Je vais donc devoir partager ma chambre avec l'une de vous… Et comment vous vous appelez ? demande Océane

-Je m'appelle Semnia, et voici Gaëlla. L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'appelle Nova et le garçon s'appelle Staël.

Océane s'avance alors vers Angèle qui restait seule dans un coin.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Elle ne répond pas.

-Elle ne parle pas depuis que son père s'est fait tuer, sûrement par les armées de Baki. dit Semnia

-Ces ordures n'apportent que de la souffrance… dit Océane en contenant sa rage

Un long silence retentit le long de la pièce. Rocann regarde Océane avec une certaine compassion.

-… Je vais dormir avec elle, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. dit Gaëlla

-Très bien. Je vais préparer les lits. dit Rocann

(flash-back)

Rocann s'occupait d'Océane dans la maison. Elle avait treize ans et révisait ses cours de commerce.

-… Le kilo de blé se vend à deux mille lyras et le kilo de maïs…

-… On pourrait arrêter un moment, Rocann ? le coupa Océane

-Il faut que tu révises pour pouvoir vendre plus tard. répond-il

-Mais ces cours de commerce sont si barbants !… Et le professeur est vraiment pénible lorsqu'il tente d'expliquer comment gérer ses produits…

Hérin rentra alors.

-Bonjour papa ! dit-elle énergiquement avant de venir l'embrasser

-Bonjour, Océane. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? répondit-il avec un petit sourire

-Je me suis ennuyée, comme d'habitude !

-… Tu peux aller dans ta chambre et me laisser seul avec Rocann ?

-D'accord !

Elle s'exécuta. Rocann et Hérin restèrent un moment dans la pièce sans se parler.

-… Elle est pleine d'énergie ces derniers temps. dit Hérin en regardant vers sa chambre

-Elle tient ça de sa mère. dit Rocann avec un sourire

-… Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire, Rocann… Je pars demain combattre dans les armées de Férone.

Rocann fut d'abord décontenancé, puis afficha un peu de colère.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement

-Il faut que tu me comprennes ! Je ne peux pas laisser se faire ravager des villages comme le nôtre alors que j'ai la capacité de me battre.

-Et Océane, as-tu pensé à Océane ?! reprit-il en haussant la voix

-Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à elle ! C'est pour ça que je n'y vais que maintenant !

-… Ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit moi qui lui annonce. Tu le feras toi-même.

-Je n'allais pas te demander une telle chose. (Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Océane puis se retourna vers Rocann) Ne pense pas une seconde que je ne vous regretterai pas.

(fin flash-back)

Rocann s'installe dans son lit tandis que Staël se plaint auprès de Nova du peu de place qu'il lui laisse dans leur lit commun.

-Je suis plus grand que toi, c'est normal que je prenne plus de place ! dit Nova

-C'est pas une raison pour prendre toute la couverture ! dit Staël

-… Vous espérez vraiment pouvoir battre le prince des démons alors que personne n'a pu l'arrêter depuis vingt ans ? dit Rocann

Ils stoppent leur chamaille.

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Je suis du genre persévérant. répond Nova

-Et en plus, il ne se sert que de ses monstres pour s'en prendre aux autres. Je suis sûr que je pourrais le battre moi-même. dit Staël

-Vu ton niveau, je pense que tu dois tout juste être capable de battre deux ou trois Prégols… reprend Nova un peu ironiquement

-… Je te montrerai ma valeur, et plus tôt que tu ne le crois ! réplique-t-il un peu vexé

Rocann se retourne et resserre sa couverture, pensif.

Dans la chambre d'Océane, celle-ci mène la conversation avec Semnia.

-… Vois-tu, je m'entraîne à faire des invocations depuis quatre ans maintenant, et c'est nettement mieux que d'apprendre à commercer ! D'ailleurs, Rocann a assez mal pris le fait que je change de parcours d'étude. Je le ressens bien à chaque fois qu'il me fait des cours avec les élèves de mon âge.

-C'est vrai qu'apprendre le commerce serait du gâchis pour toi, peu de personnes possèdent l'aptitude d'invoquer les esprits. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu commencé qu'aussi tard ?

Océane se tait un instant.

-… Mon père ne voulait pas que je fasse de la magie, mais à quinze ans, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus de compte à lui rendre.

-Ce n'est pas Rocann, ton père ?

-Non… Mon père est mort. dit-elle un peu sèchement

Angèle se couche, toujours sans mot dire, tournant le dos à Gaëlla. Celle-ci commence à s'installer dans son lit.

-… Tu sais, quand j'avais dix ans, j'ai moi aussi perdu mes parents, tués par des ekross… Pendant près de deux mois, je n'ai adressé la parole à personne. Et maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il aurait été moins difficile pour moi de supporter cette épreuve si j'avais eu quelqu'un à qui parler. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

Ces paroles semblent toucher Angèle, surtout la dernière phrase qui lui rappelle les dernières paroles de son père. Mais elle ne répond toujours pas.

-… Bonne nuit, petite. dit Gaëlla

Au beau milieu de la nuit, des cris se font entendre depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Les sept personnes se réunissent alors au salon, Nova et Semnia en tête.

-Il se passe quelque chose dehors ! dit Nova en s'habillant rapidement

-Une attaque de monstres, elles se faisaient rares ces derniers temps, mais il semblerait que ce soit reparti. dit Rocann en sortant, suivi par Gaëlla, Angèle et Océane

-Ils risquent de faire pas mal de dégâts. dit Semnia

-Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit en pleine nuit… dit Staël, sortant de la chambre en baillant

-On leur envoie des lettres pour qu'ils attaquent plus tôt mais bizarrement, on n'a jamais reçu de réponse. répond Océane, ironique

Elle ramasse alors près de l'entrée un bâton orné à son bout d'un cristal rouge.

-Tu comptes encore te battre ? lui demande Rocann

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste les bras croisés. répond-elle

Elle suit alors Nova, Semnia et Gaëlla qui sortent. Ils sont suivis peu après par Staël qui finissait de se rhabiller en prenant son épée.

-Moi aussi, je veux me battre ! dit-il

Rocann reste seul un instant avec Angèle, qui finit par sortir elle aussi.

Dehors, ils voient le village insurgé par les monstres.

-Des prégols et des ekross… Ce sont les armées les plus courantes, et celle-ci semble avoir un effectif très élevé. dit Semnia

D'autres magiciens du village sont déjà en train de leur tenir tête.

-Qu'attendons-nous pour les rejoindre ? dit Océane avant de se lancer dans la bataille

Elle brandit son arme et récite une formule.

-_Ondins venant des mers, inondez mes ennemis de votre puissance._

Il apparaît alors cinq créatures d'un mètre de haut, aux corps bleus transparents flottant en l'air, qui attaquent les monstres à toute vitesse.

-Attaquons nous aussi ! dit Nova

Angèle est toute seule près d'un endroit touché par les attaques. Tout à-coup, elle voit deux prégols qui se dirigent vers elle. Elle se met tout d'abord en garde, mais au bout de quelques secondes où elle semble douter, elle pose son bâton et semble attendre ses attaquants, comme résolue à accepter sa mort. Les deux monstres se jettent alors sur elle, mais sont stoppés par un coup de glaive de Staël qui les met au tapis.

-Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que ton père voudrait pour toi ? dit-il

La fille se sent ébranlée par cette réplique. Il apparaît alors un ekross devant eux.

-On va voir si je ne suis bon à rien. pense Staël tout haut

Il se met face à la créature. Elle l'attaque en allongeant son bras et il évite l'attaque en faisant une roulade. Il s'approche d'elle en courant puis elle l'attaque avec son autre bras, qu'il esquive de justesse en se baissant. Il l'attaque avec son arme qui frappe dans le vide, le monstre ayant ondulé son ventre vers la gauche.

Angèle regarde Staël se battre. Elle commence à ressentir un peu d'attirance pour lui et sourit pour la première fois. Mais elle ne voit pas un des Prégols derrière elle se relever et s'approcher. Il l'attaque et elle réagit trop tard pour se défendre, heureusement il se fait brûler par un jet de flamme au dernier moment. C'est Nova qui l'a sauvée in extremis. Elle le regarde un moment et il lui sourit. Elle lui rend son sourire.

Staël a enfin réussi dans un bond à mettre son épée dans la tête de l'Ekross qui se dissipe en une fumée noire.

-Vous avez vu ? Je sais me battre ! dit-il essoufflé

Il tente de brandir fièrement son épée mais la fait malencontreusement glisser et le pommeau tombe sur son pied. Angèle se met à rire.

-Pour un technicien hors pair, tu gères mal ta présentation. dit-elle en plaisantant

Les deux sont d'abord surpris de l'entendre parler pour la première fois puis se mettent à rire avec elle.

Océane est en transe, en train de contrôler les ondins qu'elle a invoqués contre des ekross. Elle se fait attaquer par surprise par un prégol qui la blesse au bras et fait disparaître ces invocations. Il s'en prend à elle mais elle réagit vite en l'assommant du bas de son bâton. Elle se fait attaquer dans le même temps par deux ekross qui surgissent dans son dos. Ils sont stoppés par une barrière formée par Rocann qui s'est interposé.

-Rocann ! dit-elle

(flash-back)

Rocann donnait des cours à des enfants de douze ans dans une petite salle. Soudain, un messager de Férinia entra.

-Vous êtes Rocann ? fit-il

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? répondit Rocann

-J'apporte des nouvelles de Férone. Pouvez-vous me suivre ? fit-il en montrant la porte

Rocann se tourna vers ses élèves.

-Vous m'excusez un instant…

Il sortit avec le messager.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Cela a quelque chose à voir avec Hérin ?

-… Il est mort il y a deux jours. Je suis désolé.

Rocann fût au début surpris et accablé par cette nouvelle, mais il contint vite sa tristesse.

-… A-t-il laissé quelque chose pour Océane ou moi ?

-Désolé, il n'avait pas prévu de mourir si tôt.

Rocann s'éloigna pour laisser sortir sa peine.

-Océane vient de te perdre toi aussi, imbécile… dit-il tout bas, les larmes aux yeux

(fin flash-back)

Rocann retient les deux monstres avec sa barrière. C'est alors qu'apparaissent Gaëlla et Semnia qui les exterminent de leurs lames.

-Vous allez bien ? dit Gaëlla avant de se disperser avec Semnia

Rocann se tourne vers Océane.

-… Tu es exactement comme ton père : altruiste, imprudente et têtue comme une mule ! dit-il en souriant

-… J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule ! dit-elle un peu embarrassée en tournant la tête

Ils entendent un des villageois crier.

-Les monstres s'enfuient ! Nous sommes sauvés !

Il aide Océane à se relever.

-Je sais ce que tu as en tête : tu veux partir avec eux… Je ne vais pas essayer de t'en empêcher, je sais que ce sera peine perdue. Mais cette fois, moi non plus je ne resterai pas les bras croisés.

Au matin, Nova, Semnia, Gaëlla, Staël et Angèle sont devant leur charrette détruite lors de l'attaque.

-C'est pas vrai ! On avait toutes nos provisions à l'intérieur ! fait Nova un peu énervé

-Il va falloir marcher et s'acheter d'autres provisions en route… dit Semnia

-Excusez-nous ! entendent-ils crier derrière eux

Ils tournent le dos et voient Rocann et Océane arriver.

-Pourriez-vous nous prendre avec vous, s'il vous plait ? demande-t-il

-… Un guérisseur et une invocatrice nous seraient en effet d'une grande aide. Mais vous n'avez pas peur pour votre village ? demande Nova

-Il pourra très bien se défendre tout seul ! fait Océane

-D'ailleurs, leur attaque était sûrement due à votre présence. Cela prouve que Baki vous considère comme une menace. Donc si nous partons d'ici, les monstres ne s'acharneront pas dans le coin. reprend Rocann

-Vous avez sûrement raison… Dans ce cas, si une bonne marche ne vous intimide pas, soyez les bienvenus. dit Nova

Ils partent alors. En marche, Staël se rapproche d'Angèle.

-Au fait, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit nom. dit-il, curieux

-Angèle… lui répond-elle avec un petit sourire

Veblen discute dans une pièce sombre avec une femme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs et aux yeux gris sans pupille, comme ceux des frères Blade.

-Ce groupe a survécu sans peine à l'attaque de cette nuit et il est en route pour libérer Aravis. Qu'a prévu de faire Baki ? demande Veblen

-… Prince Baki a déjà envoyé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cette affaire. répond-elle calmement


	4. Chapter 4

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 4**** : Le magicien sacré**

Le groupe marche depuis deux heures, Nova et Semnia en tête, Rocann aux côtés d'Océane et Gaëlla derrière Angèle et son frère.

-Au fait, vous ne nous avez pas dit où nous allions. dit Océane

-C'est vrai ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant tous les deux… En fait, nous nous rendons à Béronas pour y délivrer Aravis de son sceau. répond Nova

Rocann est abasourdi à l'écoute de ces propos.

-A… Aravis ! Le magicien sacré ?! dit-il

-Ouaip ! dit Staël

-Comment est-ce possible ? Cela fait 137 ans qu'il a été scellé pour sauver la ville. Les plus grands mages n'ont pu trouver un moyen de défaire ce sceau à l'époque. reprend Rocann

-A l'époque, justement. Les mages de Prémora ont étudié le sceau et se sont rendu compte que sa résistance diminuait avec le temps. Ils ont mis quinze ans pour condenser suffisamment de magie dans un orbe afin qu'il puisse défaire ce sceau. Et cet orbe, nous l'avons en notre possession. répond Semnia

Rocann met du temps à revenir de la nouvelle. Il fait alors une mine réjouie.

-C'est extraordinaire ! Je vais pouvoir rencontrer mon idole, celui qui m'a inspiré !

-Ca ne lui aura pas déplu longtemps de vous suivre… dit Océane un peu sarcastique

Angèle est un peu intriguée.

-Qui était-ce ? Je me souviens vaguement que mon père m'en a parlé, mais…

-Aravis était un grand magicien qui maniait avec une grande dextérité la magie de la lumière. Tout au long de sa vie, il a voyagé aux quatre coins du continent et s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour aider ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. dit Rocann, passionné

-Mais un jour, alors qu'il avait cinquante-trois ans, une entité mystérieuse a été entendu à Béronas et a voulu s'emparer de tous les esprits de la ville. Aravis s'est sacrifié en se faisant scellé pour éviter que les habitants ne se fassent tués. continue Gaëlla

-On a même construit un monument à son effigie au pied duquel est apposé le sceau où il a été enfermé. poursuit Rocann

-Et ce sceau, nous allons le briser dans trois heures environ ! termine Nova

-… Une seconde ! Si ça s'est déroulé il y a 137 ans, alors Aravis doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! s'exclame Angèle

-Les habitants ont rapporté que l'entité qui l'a scellé a du même coup stoppé son processus de vieillissement pour qu'il endure éternellement cet emprisonnement. dit Semnia

Ils quittent l'herbe pour rejoindre la route. Ils aperçoivent sur le côté un homme assis, portant une cape et une capuche blanches ainsi que des gants blancs, qui se tient la jambe gauche. Ils accourent alors vers lui.

-Vous allez bien, monsieur ? demande Semnia

Elle aperçoit alors son visage : il a de courts cheveux châtain sous sa capuche et des yeux marrons.

-Euh… Oui, c'est juste une égratignure. dit-il

Elle semble tomber sous le charme de ce visage et de cette voix. Nova remarque son expression, un peu déconcerté.

-Je vais vous arranger ça. dit Rocann

Il pose ses mains sur la blessure qui guérit au bout de quelques secondes. L'homme se relève.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose… Mais que faites-vous seul sur cette route ? rétorque Rocann

-En fait, je rentrais chez moi après avoir vendu toutes mes marchandises dans différents villages du coin.

-Vous êtes donc un marchand ambulant ? demande Gaëlla

-C'est exact : Favart, pour vous servir.

-Et comment pouviez-vous transporter vos marchandises sans moyen de transport ? questionne Nova

-En fait… Je me suis fait attaquer en chemin et la seule chose que ces bandits m'ont laissé, c'est la blessure que votre ami vient de soigner. répond-il, l'air un peu embarrassé

-Et vers où habitez-vous ? demande Semnia, d'un regard attentif

-Ma maison se situe au nord de Béronas.

Semnia semble enjouée de cette nouvelle.

-Ca tombe bien ! Nous allons nous aussi vers cette ville. Vous pouvez venir avec nous, comme ça, vous serez en sécurité. (Elle se tourne vers Nova) Cela ne pose pas de problème ? demande-t-elle en faisant les yeux doux

-… Il peut venir. répond-il en tournant la tête, un peu agacé

Au centre de la ville de Béronas se dresse une statue de bronze en l'honneur d'Aravis. Elle représente un homme à l'allure fière, portant une barbe et les cheveux mi-longs. Au pied de la statue est incrustée une pierre bleue claire dont la forme fait penser à un losange placé sur un hexagone, ornée d'une petite pierre ovale violette.

(flash-back)

Aravis entra sur le qui-vive à Béronas. Il avait les cheveux gris, ainsi que la barbe. Un des habitants vint s'adresser à lui.

-Vous êtes le grand Aravis ?! dit-il, un peu fasciné

-Nous parlerons plus tard de ma notoriété. Je n'étais pas très loin et j'ai appris que la ville avait un problème, alors je me suis dépêché.

Il remarqua alors un champ de force devant lui s'étendant en demi sphère.

-… Que se passe-t-il au juste ici ? demanda-t-il, un peu troublé par cette vision

-Cette barrière est apparue il y a quelques heures. On n'arrive pas à communiquer avec ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. On sait juste qu'on peut y pénétrer mais pour l'instant, personne n'en est ressorti. répondit l'habitant sur les nerfs

-… J'y vais !

-Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'Aravis entra dans le dôme. Il y découvrit de nombreux visages touchés par la crainte. Soudain, une puissante voix résonna.

-**Une autre personne est venue, et son énergie dépasse de loin celle de quiconque ici.** fit la voix

Aravis se dirigea vers le centre du dôme. Il y vit une dense fumée d'où provenait cette voix. Plusieurs soldats étaient par terre à proximité, mal en point. Il se dirigea vers eux.

-Il est… trop fort… Nous n'avons rien pu faire… dit l'un d'eux

-**Même avec ta puissance, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Si tu veux m'attaquer, tu finiras dans le même état que ces soldats.** reprit la voix

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas si j'essaie ? (Il se mit en position d'attaque) _Sphera_ _Lumna !_

Des boules de lumière sortirent de ses mains. Mais elles furent retournées à leur expéditeur avant d'atteindre la fumée. Aravis se les prit de plein fouet et tomba à terre.

-**Ce que tu viens de faire était idiot et inutile.**

Aravis se leva, un peu sonné.

-… Que comptez-vous faire de tous ces gens ? demanda-t-il

-**En réponse à une offense, ils doivent tous être sacrifiés pour que l'équilibre soit rétabli.**

Les gens autour prirent encore plus peur qu'avant.

-De quelle offense s'agit-il ?! s'exclama Aravis

-**Tu n'es pas assez fort pour que je te le dise.**

-… N'y a-t-il rien à faire pour épargner la vie de ces innocents ?

Un silence passa. On aurait dit que l'entité réfléchissait.

-… **Il y a effectivement un moyen. Tu es tout de même assez puissant pour endurer à toi seul le tourment qui leur est destinée. Mais il te faudra pour cela endurer l'une des pires souffrances pour l'éternité. Es-tu prêt à vivre cet enfer pour sauver leurs vies ?**

Aravis regarda tout autour de lui les visages des hommes, femmes et enfants, touchés par la crainte.

-… Oui, je le veux. Faites votre office.

-**Tu vivras éternellement, mais tu ne connaîtras plus le bonheur.**

Un rayon bleu foncé toucha alors Aravis, le transformant en la pierre qui est incrustée au pied de sa statue 137 ans plus tard.

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe, accompagné par Favart, est presque arrivé à Béronas. Nova transporte Angèle sur son dos.

-Au fait, Favart, pourquoi portez-vous des gants alors qu'il fait loin d'être froid ? demande Semnia, gentiment curieuse

-En fait, je supporte mal la saleté et je les porte en permanence pour ne pas me salir les mains… dit-il, un peu gêné

-Ca ne doit pas être pratique pour un marchand ambulant : comment les gens réagissent quand vous leur serrez la main ? demande Staël

-… Les gens supportent assez bien cette manie.

-Et à part ça, avez-vous d'autres manies ? continue Semnia, un peu espiègle

-Nous sommes arrivés. les coupe Nova, un peu maussade, en posant Angèle par terre.

Devant eux s'étend l'entrée de la ville, protégée par des murs de toutes parts, laissant deux entrées au Nord et au Sud.

-C'est là qu'on se sépare. Je dois prendre l'entrée Nord pour rentrer chez moi.

-Nous pourrions vous accomp…

-Bon retour chez vous. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire. dit Nova en coupant Semnia

Favart s'éloigne saluant le groupe de la main. Ils lui répondent, Nova sans grand plaisir et Semnia visiblement un peu déçue.

-Il faut que nous brisions ce sceau. dit Nova

-Ne serait-il pas plus prudent d'informer au préalable les habitants de ce que nous comptons faire ? Ils risquent de ne pas comprendre s'ils nous voient faire de la magie sur le sceau renfermant leur ancien sauveur. dit Gaëlla

-… Tu as raison. Allons d'abord voir le chef de Béronas.

Le chef, assis sur sa chaise et entouré de deux conseillés, n'a pas l'air de croire le groupe en premier lieu. Il a environ quarante ans.

-Vous voulez me faire gober que vous êtes ici pour briser le sceau d'Aravis !? dit-il, ironique

-C'est la vérité ! Nous avons même une lettre de Prémor attestant de notre bonne foi. dit Nova

Il donne une lettre au chef, qui la lit puis la passe à l'un de ses conseillers qui l'examine alors.

-Il n'y a pas d'erreur : c'est bien le sceau de Prémora. affirme le conseiller

-Alors c'est vrai ? Vous comptez libérer Aravis, notre sauveur, de sa prison ?! reprend le chef, qui est passé du doute à l'excitation

-En effet. dit Gaëlla

-Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir les habitants. Il y a de fortes chances que vous ayez un public lors de la libération ! dit-il, enjoué

Le groupe est désormais à la place centrale, où une foule de gens curieux et impatients s'étaient regroupée. Nova s'avance vers la statue d'Aravis en sortant l'orbe de son sac.

-C'est maintenant qu'on va voir si ça marche… dit-il tout bas

(flash-back)

Aravis tournait en rond dans un cube bleu clair de deux mètres de longueur ne lui laissant apercevoir que le néant aux alentours. Il s'assit au bout d'un moment, soupira, et mis sa tête entre ses bras.

"Nous sommes mal partis." entendit-il

Cette voix lui était très familière. Il se leva, surpris.

-Qui est là ?! cria-t-il

"Je suis toi."

-… C'est impossible !

"A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Au bout de trente années d'enfermement dans ce trou à rats, tu devrais plutôt être surpris de ne te parler à toi-même que maintenant." dit la voix, ironique

-… Je saurais échapper à la folie. dit Aravis en essayant de se reprendre

"Fais retarder aussi longtemps que tu voudras l'inévitable, mais un jour, je sais que tu me parleras."

(fin flash-back)

Nova lance l'orbe au pied de la statue. Une intense lumière s'y échappe alors et recouvre le sceau, qui se met à craqueler de toutes parts. Il implose alors dans une fumée dense. Cette fumée se dissipe et Aravis en sort, les vêtements très usés. Les spectateurs restent abasourdis à la vision de celui-ci. Il regarde tout autour de lui, sans rien dire. Nova s'approche alors de lui.

-Vous êtes bien Aravis ? demande-t-il

-… Où suis-je ?

-Vous êtes à Béronas. Nous avons pu vous desceller grâce à un orbe magique.

Aravis réagit au nom de la ville. Il semble sur le point d'éclater.

-Bé… ronas !

-… Vous allez bien ?

-_Ultima !_

De son corps se propage alors une forte explosion lumineuse.

(flash-back)

Aravis tournait encore dans son cube, essayant d'ignorer la voix qui lui parlait.

"… Tu te rends compte qu'à l'heure qu'il est, on devrait croupir sous une tombe depuis plusieurs années… Je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais ça. (Il marche un peu plus vite) A ton avis, ça fait combien de temps que les gens ont oublié ton geste pour eux, cinq, dix ans ? (Il marche encore plus vite) De plus, une grande partie d'entre eux doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est… (Il accélère de nouveau la cadence) En fin de compte, ça n'aura pas servi à grand-chose que tu te sacrifies."

-C'est faux ! Grâce à moi, ils ont tous eu une vie plus longue ! explosa Aravis

"Et notre vie à nous ! Nous sommes enfermés dans une cage pour l'éternité tandis qu'ils vivent leurs vies tranquillement !"

Aravis s'assit, posa sa tête entre ses bras et se met à pleurer, comme croulant sous le poids de sa situation.

"Tu peux craquer tant que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas par la faute de qui tu t'es retrouvé dans cette position."

Il dégagea sa tête de ses bras, avec un regard haineux.

-Béronas !… dit-il d'une voix désireuse de vengeance

"Oui ! Ce sont les habitants de cette ville qui sont la cause de notre souffrance. Ils ne méritent que la mort !"

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe, privé de Nova, se relève sonné, peu touché par l'explosion. Ils aperçoivent autour d'eux ceux qui étaient venus, plus ou moins blessés. La fumée produite par l'explosion se dissipe alors, montrant Aravis tenant par le cou Nova, grièvement blessé.

-Nova ! crie Semnia

-Semnia… dit-il faiblement

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Aravis ? Vous êtes censé être un héros pour tous ces gens ! dit Rocann, encore sous l'effet de la stupéfaction

Aravis ne semble pas faire attention à ses paroles. Il a le regard empli de haine et de folie.

-Béronas… doit… mourir ! Je ne laisserai personne ici survivre ! (Il devient de plus en plus furieux) _Lesora ! _crie-t-il

De grands lasers de lumière sortent de sa main et visent les personnes présentent. Semnia, Gaëlla et Staël arrivent à les éloigner de l'attaque avant qu'elle ne les touche. Aravis semble s'impatienter de plus en plus.

-Mourir !… Vous devez tous mourir !

-Je me suis préparé à pas mal de choses concernant ce qui aurait pu arriver au grand Aravis, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

La voix provient de derrière Aravis et le stoppe dans son élan. Il se retourne et voit Favart, qui a baissé sa capuche.

-Favart ? dit Semnia

-C'est pathétique, pour un homme avec un tel passé, d'en être réduit à une telle loque. Tu ne vaux plus rien désormais. reprend-il, assez hautain

-Tu me considères comme insignifiant ?! s'énerve Aravis

-Et si c'était le cas ? dit-il, ironique

Aravis jette Nova par terre et se lance vers Favart.

-_Sphera Lumna !_

Il lui envoie deux boules en sautant par-dessus lui. Favart les réceptionne avec ses gants. De la fumée apparaît alors deux mains griffées en métal sombre. Aravis n'a pas le temps d'atterrir que Favart lui bondit dessus et lui entaille le ventre de ses griffes, le faisant agonir pendant dix secondes. Aravis s'écroule alors par terre, mort.

Le groupe s'est regroupé autour de Nova tandis que Rocann le soigne. Ils sont stupéfaits du bref combat qu'ils ont vu, surtout Semnia.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment, Favart ? demande-t-elle

-Mon vrai nom est Lek. Je suis au service de Baki.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai… dit Semnia, qui n'en revient pas

-… Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attaqué avant alors qu'on avait notre garde baissée ? demande Nova, qui commence à récupérer

-Ne me comparez pas à Veblen. Je n'affronte personne à la déloyale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Baki ? demande Océane

-J'ai mes raisons… Je vous quitte, mais je pense qu'on se reverra très bientôt.

Il brandit le même cristal qu'avait Veblen et disparaît alors.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on ait autant d'ennemis… dit Gaëlla

Les habitants se regroupent autour du cadavre d'Aravis.

-Ce n'est pas un héros ! C'est un monstre !

-Nous avons perdu notre temps à le glorifier !

Le corps croule sous les insultes. Rocann finit par éclater.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ! (Ils se taisent) Cette personne s'est sacrifiée pour les autres et vous le dénigrez parce qu'il a succombé à la folie, alors que nombre d'entre nous auraient fini pareils !

-Rocann… dit Océane

Le groupe sort de Béronas, avec une nouvelle charrette et de nouveaux chevaux.

-Je ne comprends pas. Si c'était un grand héros, pourquoi s'en est-il pris à tout le monde ? demande Staël

-Vivre tout seul et sans distraction pendant si longtemps lui a fait perdre la tête. Nous aurions du y penser… A cause de nous, beaucoup de gens ont été blessé. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort. répond Gaëlla

Océane s'approche de Rocann.

-On ne sera pas beaucoup resté… (Il ne répond pas) Je suis désolée, Rocann.

-… La personne qu'on a rencontrée n'était plus le magicien sacré depuis longtemps. dit-il pour se convaincre

Semnia, qui conduit la charrette, semble en peine. Nova vient lui parler.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il, préoccupé

-… Aucun problème ! répond-elle avec un sourire forcé

Lek entre dans la même pièce sombre dans laquelle discutait Veblen, où il est attendu par celle avec qui ce dernier parlait, toujours aussi calme.

-Aravis est mort. dit-il

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas profité pour te débarrasser de ces "héros" ? demande-t-elle, toujours impassible

-… Prince Baki ne m'en a pas donné l'ordre direct. Mais j'ai rapporté quelque chose qui pourra l'intéresser.

Il sort de sa poche un orbe magique.


	5. Chapter 5

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 5**** : Labyrinthe**

Le groupe est en train de combattre sept forénions, créatures vertes d'un mètre et demi environ, qui peuvent envoyer des épines par les paumes. Staël évite avec difficulté les projectiles de deux des opposant et sa sœur se glisse par derrière pour trancher les deux monstres; Nova brûle les épines qu'envoient trois autres alors que Semnia s'approche rapidement d'eux pour les découper ; Océane s'occupe du reste d'entre eux grâce à trois ondins invoqués tandis que Rocann protège son corps en transe de leurs projectiles. Ils n'ont pas de problème pour se débarrasser de ces adversaires pendant qu'Angèle reste à l'écart, semblant éviter tout conflit.

-Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à re-repartir… dit Nova, un peu sur les nerfs

Il voit alors que les chevaux sont blessés aux jambes.

-Oh non ! Il se sont fait toucher par les forénions. s'exclame-t-il

Rocann analyse alors les blessures des animaux.

-Ces épines sont venimeuses. Il me faudra au moins une heure pour soigner ce genre de blessures. dit-il

-J'en ai marre ! éclate Nova

-Calme-toi, Nova. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver pour ça. dit Semnia

-Pas de quoi s'énerver ! (La couleur de son visage se rapproche de celle de ses cheveux) Il ne nous arrive que des tuiles ! Deux des héros qu'on devait réunir sont morts et on nous demande de chercher un type que personne n'a vu depuis plus de vingt ans ! Pourquoi pas ressusciter Monor tant qu'on y est !

-C'est qui, Monor ? demande Staël

-C'était un héros de Férinia qui est mort assez mystérieusement après avoir défendu un village durant les premières invasions de monstres. lui répond Gaëlla

-Et maintenant, il faut qu'on se traîne deux enfants et qu'on se fasse attaquer toutes les demi-heures ! reprend Nova de plus belle

-Hé ! Je ne suis plus un gamin, je sais me battre ! dit Staël

-Tant que tu as moins de dix-huit ans, tu restes un enfant pour moi. lui répond Nova

-A deux ans près, je faisais partie du lot… dit Océane

Nova continue à s'énerver.

-D'accord, tu sais te battre, mais tu es loin de nous avoir été indispensable ! (Il se tourne vers Angèle) Quant à Angèle…

Il se tait, réalisant qu'il a été trop loin. Mais le mal est fait, et Angèle semble sur le point de craquer.

-Je suis désolée si je suis un fardeau pour vous ! crie-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

Puis elle court pour s'éloigner du groupe.

-Angèle, attends ! dit Staël qui lui emboîte alors le pas

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, des fois… dit Semnia à Nova

-… J'irai la chercher dans une demi-heure, pour qu'elle soit là quand nous serons prêts à partir. dit-il

(flash-back)

Une petite fille blonde de huit ans attendait dans une pièce gardée par un soldat de Gorgera. Elle semblait désorientée.

-Je veux voir maman ! dit-elle au soldat

C'est alors qu'entra un homme, c'était Bélion qui souriait faiblement à la fille.

-Papa ! cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras

-… Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? demanda-t-il au soldat

-Pas de problème. répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce

-Papa, ils me gardent ici depuis presque un jour et on ne me laisse même pas parler à maman !

-… Angèle, il faut qu'on discute. Ta mère… Erie… est morte. dit-il

Angèle fut sous le choc. Elle commença à pleurer.

-… C'est faux ! Tu mens ! cria-t-elle en lui frappant la jambe

Il s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps. Bélion commençait à se sentir mal à son tour.

-… Demain, nous quitterons cet endroit pour avoir la vie paisible qu'elle voulait ! dit-il en continuant à la serrer dans ses bras

(fin flash-back)

Staël a rattrapé Angèle. Il la retient par le poignet.

-Attends ! (Il lui lâche le poignet) Moi aussi ça me met en rogne que Nova nous ait insulté, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'éloigner toute seule des routes. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber.

Elle a un petit sourire ironique.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? (Elle redevient sérieuse et commence à lui tourner le dos) Et puis que veux-tu qu'on trouve dans le coin ? Il n'y a que de l'herbe, quelques arbres et…

Elle se tait, surprise par la vision d'un mur de ronces sombres de trois mètres de hauteur en face d'elle, et qui s'étend sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

-… une espèce de mur végétal pas du tout inquiétant ! reprend Staël qui a découvert la chose en même temps qu'Angèle

Les frères Blade circulent sur un chemin en labyrinthe formé de murs identiques à celui qu'Angèle et Staël viennent de voir. Ils arrivent au centre de ce labyrinthe où un ombregi garde une tourelle en pierre.

-Bienvenu, seigneur Pavel. dit-il en s'adressant à celui au cheveux longs

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en formalité. Fais nous entrer pour qu'on puisse entendre ton rapport de la semaine. répond ce dernier

-Bien entendu. Entrez. Vous verrez qu'il y a eu peu d'intrusion ces derniers temps.

-Bon ! Je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cette mission ô combien barbante, alors je vais me promener un peu dans les alentours. dit l'homme aux cheveux en bataille

-Enri, Prince Baki nous a ordonné de faire ça ensembles ! J'en ai assez que tu te permette ce genre de libertés quand tu n'a pas envie de faire quelque chose. dit le dernier

-Mon petit frère va me dénoncer ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur

-Espèce de…

-Tu peux partir ! Mais n'oublie pas de revenir à la fin du rapport pour qu'on soit tous présent pour informer Prince Baki. dit Pavel un peu sèchement

-Merci beaucoup grand frère ! dit Enri avec désinvolture avant de s'éloigner d'eux

-Va au diable !… (Il se retourne vers Pavel après que Enri soit parti) Pourquoi tu le laisses toujours faire ça ?

-Il est pire que tout quand il est contrarié… répond-il, un peu ennuyé

Rocann s'attelle à la guérison des chevaux ; personne ne dit rien. C'est alors que Gaëlla prend la parole.

-Au fait, nous sommes loin de la frontière entre Eploria et Séploka ?

Semnia sort de sa poche la carte que le roi leur a donnée.

-Laisse-moi regarder… (Son visage change d'expression en feuilletant la carte) C'est pas vrai ! Nous juste à côté d'un des cinq bâtiments où le roi nous a dit que les monstres se réunissaient.

Le reste du groupe réagit à ces propos.

-Quel genre de bâtiment ? demande Gaëlla

-Un labyrinthe de ronces. répond Semnia

-Original… dit Océane

-Dépêchons-nous de retrouver Angèle et Staël ! dit Nova

-Je ne peux pas arrêter la guérison des chevaux. Ca les tuerait à coup sûr. dit Rocann

-Dans ce cas, il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour vous protéger si d'autres monstres attaquent. dit Nova

-Laissez-moi y aller. Je pourrais vous être utiles dans un labyrinthe. réagit Océane

-… Dans ce cas, je vais rester avec Rocann. Ne perdez pas de temps ! dit Semnia

-Soit prudente… dit Rocann à Océane

Angèle et Staël sont entrés dans le labyrinthe.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ? On pourrait se perdre comme ça. dit Staël

-Aucun problème, je n'arrêtais de faire des escapades en forêt quand je vivais avec mon père et à chaque fois je retrouvais le chemin de la chaumière. Alors ce n'est pas un bête labyrinthe de plantes qui va me désorienter.

(flash-back)

Bélion, près de la chaumière, était inquiet. Lorsque Angèle surgit des herbes.

-Me revoilà ! dit-elle, enjouée

-Angèle, tu devrais faire attention ! Jusqu'à combien de temps crois-tu que tu pourras t'éloigner d'ici avant que tu ne te perdes pour de bon.

-Tu parles comme si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! Et puis je ne m'en fais pas : je suis sûre que mon petit papa viendrait me sauver si j'avais un problème. reprit-elle, espiègle

-Il faut parfois apprendre à te débrouiller par toi-même et ne pas dépendre des autres ! C'est pour ça que je t'apprends à te servir d'une arme.

-Le bâton, c'est bien par moment, mais c'est ennuyeux à force… J'ai douze ans et aucun moyen de m'amuser à part me promener dans les bois. Je n'ai même pas un seul ami à qui parler… dit-elle d'un ton morose

-Je suis là, moi. Et ton petit papa n'aime pas quand tu lui fais des frayeurs comme celles qu'il a eu en ne te voyant pas revenir. dit Bélion pour la consoler

(fin flash-back)

-Et si on rencontrait des monstres ? demande Staël

Elle s'approche de lui.

-Tu me protègerais, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en faisant les yeux doux

-Euh… O…oui, bien sûr ! dit-il, hébété sous le charme

-Dans ce cas, allons faire un petit tour ! reprend-elle en entamant le chemin

Les deux adolescents marchent depuis quelques temps.

-On peut rentrer maintenant ? Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on marche et la seule chose qu'on a trouvé, c'est des prégols un peu partout. D'ailleurs, je commence légèrement à fatiguer… dit Staël, un peu nerveux

-… Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir dans le coin, à part ces ronces bizarres… Je me demande l'intérêt d'un tel édifice.

-On s'en sert pour garder une des cinq pierres qui peuvent dévoiler le repaire de Prince Baki.

Angèle et Staël sont surpris, mais la voix semble familière à la jeune fille. Ils se retournent alors et voient Enri.

-Vous… dit Angèle

-… Et vous devez comprendre que si je vous dit ça, c'est que je compte me débarrasser de vous dans les minutes qui suivent. poursuit-il d'un ton suffisant

-Vous travaillez pour Baki ! dit Staël en se mettant en garde

-Tu es perspicace ! répond-il ironiquement

-Mais… ces yeux… Il fait partie de ceux qui vous ont attaqués, toi et ton père ? demande Staël en se tournant vers Angèle

Angèle ne répond pas. Elle semble paralysée par la peur.

-Angèle…

-Ton amie n'a pas l'air en mesure de répondre… Je le ferais à sa place : oui, je suis bien un de ceux qui ont combattu Baki pendant que sa fille restait apeurée dans sa bulle !

-Retire ces paroles ! dit Staël, énervé, qui se met en position de combat

-Sinon quoi ? Tu es loin de représenter une menace pour quelqu'un de ma trempe. répond Enri d'un ton moqueur

-J'en ai assez qu'on me sous-estime !

Il se jeta sur Enri et ce dernier évite son coup d'épée en sautant sur le côté, mais son habit se fait tout de même légèrement toucher.

-Tu as l'air de te débrouiller à l'épée, mais voyons ce que tu peux faire contre ça !

Enri fait alors apparaître deux katanas qu'il saisit. Il s'élance alors vers Staël qui échappe difficilement à ses attaques. Il essaye de contrer, mais son glaive est facilement stoppé par une des épées de Enri qui vise ensuite sa tête de l'autre arme. Il évite de justesse ce coup en tombant sur les fesses, perdant son épée sur le coup. Il profite alors du relâchement de Enri pour lui faire un balayage. Il se relève alors pendant que son adversaire tombe et récupère son épée, mais Enri a empêché sa chute en se servant de son katana droit et attaque Staël avec le gauche. Il n'arrive pas à reculer suffisamment pour esquiver le coup et se fait blesser au torse. Il vacille alors, et Enri, complètement redressé, l'assaille de coups qu'il n'arrive pas à tous éviter. Staël finit par s'écrouler par terre, victime de nombreuses petites blessures infligées par les katanas.

-Maintenant, à ton tour. dit Enri en se tournant vers Angèle qui reste tétanisée

-A…Attends !… dit Staël en se levant péniblement, l'épée au poing

-Tu es persistant ! J'ai horreur des personnes qui insistent alors qu'elles savent pertinemment qu'elles n'ont aucune chance ! Tu devrais abandonner maintenant si tu ne veux pas souffrir davantage.

-J'ai… promis à Angèle… que je la protègerais.

Ces mots touchent beaucoup la jeune fille qui sort de sa torpeur.

(flash-back)

Angèle se faisait entraîner par son père. Elle semblait en avoir assez de manier le bâton et n'était pas concentrée. Bélion le remarqua.

-Stop !… Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer si tu as la tête ailleurs. fit-il

-Je suis désolé, papa, mais plus le temps passe, plus je me dit : « à quoi bon ? ».

-"A quoi bon ? "… A quoi bon quoi ?

-J'apprend à me battre, mais je fuit devant les serpents des bois ! A quoi le bâton va me servir si je n'arrive pas à trouver la force de le brandir devant mes ennemis ?…

-… Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère : elle aussi s'effrayait rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir un conflit. Mais je sais une chose, c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé tomber ses proches, de même que je veillerais sur toi jusqu'à ma mort. dit-il pour la rassurer

-Si tu mourrais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… Je ne veux pas te perdre comme maman. dit-elle tristement

-Personne n'est éternel… C'est une chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, mais il n'y a pas meilleure satisfaction que de pouvoir protéger ceux que l'on aime.

(fin flash-back)

Angèle se relève, visiblement déterminée, et frappe énergiquement de son bâton le dos de Enri, alors concentré sur Staël. Il titube sous l'effet du coup, mais se remet vite en équilibre.

-… Tu vas me payer ça ! dit-il, énervé

Il l'attaque d'une déferlante de coups d'épées, qu'Angèle arrive à esquiver en fermant les yeux et se remémorant les conseils de son père quand il l'entraînait.

"Il faut rester concentré sur les mouvements d'air de ton ennemi pour éviter ses coups et attendre qu'il se relâche pour contre-attaquer."

Alors que Enri baisse la vitesse de ses coups, Angèle arrive à lui en asséner un sur le bras gauche et faire tomber un de ses katanas. Enri, de plus en plus agacé, vise sa tête avec son épée restante et Angèle l'évite en y laissant quelques cheveux. Elle attaque à nouveau mais Enri esquive son bâton et sautant en arrière, récupérant dur le coup sa deuxième arme. Angèle commence déjà à être essoufflée.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, mais tu commences déjà à fatiguer ! Tu ne risques pas d'en finir rapidement avec moi à coups de bâtons. dit Enri avec un sourire assuré

-… C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas te tuer à moi seule. reprend-elle en copiant ce sourire

Enri se fait alors transpercé la gorge par le glaive de Staël qu'il n'a pas remarqué derrière lui. Il n'a que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de son sort et s'effondre alors par terre, mort. Ses deux katanas disparaissent juste après. Le jeune garçon tombe sur les genoux, manifestement à bout de forces. Angèle vient vers lui pour bander ses blessures.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle, un peu inquiète

-… J'ai connu mieux. Mais ça devrait aller.

Elle lui fait alors un petit baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Staël est tout d'abord surpris du geste.

-Merci… chuchote-t-elle tendrement

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

C'est la voix du frère Blade aux cheveux mi-longs. Lui et Pavel surprennent les deux adolescents et découvrent stupéfaits le cadavre de leur frère.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça !? dit le jeune frère que la colère gagne

Il s'élance vers eux en faisant apparaître son épée fine, mais il se fait stopper par un petit mur de flammes. C'est Nova, Gaëlla et Océane qui cette fois apparaissent.

-Gaëlla ! crie Staël, encore atteint par la douleur du combat

Les trois adultes s'approchent prudemment des deux adolescents en fixant les regards de Pavel et son frère. Gaëlla prend Staël dans ses bras tandis que Nova s'approche d'Angèle.

-… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter contre toi. dit-il d'un ton coupable

-Ca ne fait rien… Merci de m'avoir aider quand j'étais au plus mal. répond-elle, réconfortante

-Je t'en prie. dit-il avec un petit sourire

Il pose sa main sur son épaule et ils se sourient pendant que Gaëlla vérifie les blessures de Staël et qu'Océane garde un œil sur leur deux ennemis.

-Vous croyez pouvoir vous en sortir comme ça ? dit le jeune frère, sur le point de se battre

-Nous devons partir. Nous n'avons pas l'avantage ici. dit Pavel

-Mais ils ont tué Enri ! Ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça !

Il s'apprête à les attaquer.

-Riu ! crie Pavel, autoritaire

Il se stoppe à cet ordre. Il se dirige vers son frère et regarde froidement les cinq personnes avant de brandir le même cristal noir que Veblen et Lek. Pavel observe seul le groupe pendant un instant, l'air pensif.

-… Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on en reste là. dit-il sèchement avant de disparaître à son tour

Les cinq personnes sont désormais seules. Angèle finit par s'intriguer.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver ? demande-t-elle

-Toi et Staël n'êtes pas très discrets : ça a été un jeu d'enfant de suivre vos traces. dit Nova

-… J'imagine que c'est comme ça que ces trois là nous sont tombées dessus… (Elle a un flash) Au fait, celui-ci nous a dit qu'il y avait une pierre gardée ici qui dévoilerait le repaire de Baki, combinée à quatre autres.

-C'est vrai ? dit Nova

-Il faut se dépêcher d'aller la chercher pendant qu'ils ne sont pas sur leur garde ici. dit Staël qui commence à récupérer

-Mais tu es blessé ! Il faut te soigner le plus vite possible. dit Gaëlla, inquiète

-Je pense pouvoir tenir pendant quelques temps. S'il te plait, Gaëlla, fais-moi confiance. demande-t-il sur un ton sérieux et un peu suppliant

-… D'accord, Staël. se résigne-t-elle

-C'est bien joli, mais comment contez-vous trouvez le cœur de ce labyrinthe ? Même le feu n'arrive pas à entamer ces ronces. dit Nova

-C'est là que j'entre en scène ! s'exclame fièrement Océane

Elle brandit alors son bâton.

-_Lutins amicaux, aidez-moi dans les tâches qui m'incombent._

Huit petits êtres de vingt centimètres apparaissent. Ils se dirigent alors à toute vitesse dans les différents chemins disponibles du labyrinthe.

-J'ai compris ! Grâce à eux, on va mettre un rien de temps à quadriller la zone ! dit Gaëlla

Peu de temps après, les cinq personnes atteignent le centre du labyrinthe.

-Vous voyez qu'il fallait m'emmener ! proclame Océane

L'ombregi qui garde l'entrée de la tourelle a à peine le temps de réagir qu'il se fait brûler par Nova.

-Alors c'est ça le centre du labyrinthe… dit-il

Ils entrent, montent les petits escaliers en pierre de la tourelle, et découvrent une pierre rouge vif, semblable à un rubis, sur un socle en métal sombre, comme celui qui forme les mains de Lek.

-Il faudrait faire attention au cas où il y ait un piège… dit Nova

En même temps qu'il dit sa phrase, Staël retire la pierre du socle. Celle-ci se désagrège alors et tombe en poussière entre ses mains. Les quatre autres le regardent.

-Oups… dit-il, gêné

-Staël… réprimande sa sœur

-… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre Semnia et Rocann. dit Nova, se contenant

-Tu ne t'énerves pas ? dit Angèle, étonnée

-Je garde ça pour plus tard. lui répond-il en souriant

Pavel et Riu entrent dans la pièce sombre, où se trouve Veblen.

-Tiens, l'impulsif n'est pas avec vous ? dit-il d'un ton léger

Riu l'empoigne contre le mur par accès de colère.

-Riu ! dit Pavel, toujours autoritaire

-… Bien, chef ! dit-il froidement en le lâchant

Celui-ci quitte la pièce, dégoûté. Pavel reste seul avec Veblen.

-… Dis-moi, Veblen : comme Molina n'est pas là pour me raconter tes rapports, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as observé à la ville principale de Prémora concernant certains des membres du groupe que tu as vu ? demande-t-il, intéressé


	6. Chapter 6

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 6**** : Le sorcier éternel**

Le groupe s'approche de la grotte de Séploka où Lorniell a été vu pour la dernière fois.

-Nous y sommes. dit Semnia en regardant la carte

-J'espère qu'on aura plus de chances ce coup-là… dit Gaëlla

-Ce serait déjà bien que Lorniell soit encore en vie, et qu'on n'ait pas affaire à un grabataire vu le temps qu'il n'a plus été aperçu… reprend Nova

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera après ? demande Staël

-"On" ? Il est toujours prévu de te ramener à ton orphelinat à Prémora. dit Nova

-Mais j'ai pourtant montré que je pouvais être utile ! réplique-t-il, offusqué

-Comme quand tu as détruit la pierre du labyrinthe de ronces ? reprend Nova, d'un ton sarcastique

-… Je l'ai pas fait exprès. s'efface-t-il

-J'ai réfléchi là-dessus et je pense qu'en fait, c'est la présence des pierres qui permet au repaire de Baki de rester caché. Il doit falloir détruire les quatre autres pour le dévoiler. dit Océane

-Tu le pense vraiment ? demande Staël qui reprend un peu d'assurance

-Il faut dire que ça se tient : si détruire les pierres suffisait à rendre le repaire introuvable, Baki aurait réduit celle-ci en cendres bien avant que vous n'arriviez. dit Semnia

-Tu es toujours aussi futée, Océane ! dit Rocann, un peu fier

-En tout cas, c'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas trouvé un de ces cristaux noirs sur le cadavre de ce Enri. On aurait peut-être pu se rendre chez Baki sans avoir à chercher ces pierres… reprend Semnia

-Il a certainement disparu en même temps que les deux épées qu'il pouvait faire apparaître. dit Angèle

-Ce genre de pouvoir est très inhabituel. Je sens qu'on risque d'avoir d'autres surprises de ce genre avant d'affronter le prince des ténèbres… dit Nova

-J'espère que le sorcier éternel sera de la partie… dit Gaëlla

Au fin fond d'une grotte se tient un homme assis en tailleur, immobile. Il ressemble à un homme au milieu de la trentaine, grande taille, cheveux longs argentés et yeux bleus. Il a l'air de méditer ici depuis longtemps, vu l'usure de ses vêtements.

(flash-back)

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns mi-longs rentrait chez lui. Une femme l'attendait au pied de la porte.

-Maman ! cria le garçon en se jetant dans ses bras

-Alors, Lorniell, comment s'est passé ton premier jour de cours ? demanda-t-elle après qu'il eut fini de l'embrasser

-Bof… Tout le monde est nettement moins doué que moi pour faire des sorts de terre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on commence à un niveau aussi bas, c'est un peu ennuyeux… dit-il, blasé

-… Alors tu restes sur ta décision ?

-Oui ! Je veux suivre une deuxième formation. J'ai envie d'apprendre le plus rapidement possible. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir atteindre ce qu'aucun autre n'a encore atteint en magie ! répondit-il, passionné

Sa mère semblait hésitante.

-Dans ce cas… c'est d'accord ! Je te fais inscrire pour une formation sur la magie d'air dès demain ! dit-elle, faussement enthousiaste

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Merci ! s'écria-t-il

(fin flash-back)

Les sept personnes sont à l'entrée de la grotte, ils ont laissé la charrette et les chevaux cinquante mètres plus loin. Ils arrivent à peine à distinguer cinq mètres devant eux à cause de l'obscurité. On entend des battements de chauves-souris postées au plafond de l'endroit, situé à une hauteur dépassant les quinze mètres. Ils entendent alors un bruit sourd provenant du fond de la grotte.

-C'est moi ou le coin est pas très rassurant ? dit Océane

-Il fallait s'y attendre… dit Gaëlla

-En tout cas, on n'y voit pas grand-chose… Je pourrais peut-être invoquer des salamandres pour qu'elles nous éclairent avec leur feu. poursuit Océane

-Pas la peine. dit Nova

Il s'avance alors, lève sa lance et frappe dans le vide, faisant jaillir du feu qui éclaire la salle pendant une dizaine de secondes.

-… C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique comme ça : personne n'aura à me porter. dit Océane

-Il se la joue toujours autant à chaque fois qu'on doit explorer un endroit sombre ! plaisante Semnia

-Euh… Restez bien derrière moi ! dit Nova, un peu vexé par cette remarque

Ils avancent alors, Nova en tête faisant une salve de feu toutes les dix secondes.

Le groupe explore la grotte depuis quelques minutes. Nova semble s'épuiser tandis que les autres chassent les chauves-souris qui volent vers eux.

-A part les chauves-souris, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir ici pour l'instant… dit Océane

-On ne devrait pas tarder à voir le bout de cette grotte. dit Rocann

-Je l'espère… parce que je commence à fatiguer. dit Nova en continuant de frapper dans le vide avec son arme

Tout à coup, ils entendent un bruit de ficelle qui se tend. Des boules de feu sortent alors de chaque coin des murs en direction du groupe. Rocann fait alors un champ protecteur autour de lui et Océane tandis que les autres évitent tant bien que mal ces projectiles brûlants.

-Venez vous protéger à l'intérieur ! crie Rocann

Gaëlla tire Staël par le bras pour lui faire éviter l'un des projectiles et ils arrivent ensuite à entrer dans le champ de protection. Semnia et Angèle l'atteignent à leur tour mais juste avant d'y entrer, une boule de feu est sur le point de toucher cette deuxième. Nova la sauve de justesse en se mettant devant elle et en se faisant brûler l'épaule. Ils rentrent alors à toute vitesse dans le champ protecteur.

-On est en sécurité maintenant. dit Semnia

-Mais on est un peu serré… déplore un peu Océane

-Vous nous êtes vraiment très utile, Rocann ! complimente Nova

Il se tient l'épaule, faisant voir une certaine douleur dans son visage.

-Tu t'es fait blesser blessé pour me sauver… lui dit Angèle d'un ton désolé

-Ce n'est rien, juste une petite brûlure. dit-il rassurant

Les salves de boules de feu commencent à s'arrêter. Rocann défait alors son champ protecteur et tout le monde se desserre. Il s'approche alors de Nova.

-Je vais soigner cette blessure. dit-il

Il l'examine, est d'abord un peu surpris, puis la soigne en quelques secondes.

-On peut dire que c'était rapide ! dit Nova, visiblement soulagé

-C'est assez bizarre… Les blessures infligées par ces flammes sont certes douloureuses, mais n'attaquent pas la chair. Comme si celui qui avait fait ces boules de feu voulait que celui qui les reçoit survive à coup sûr. dit Rocann

-Comment ça ? demande Nova

-Vous auriez très bien pu en recevoir une douzaine, vous n'auriez que des blessures superficielles. continue-t-il

-… C'est bizarre, en effet… Mais je pense connaître l'explication, et elle se trouve dans cette grotte ! reprend-il, en se remettant en marche

-Il se la joue aussi dans des moments comme ça ! plaisante à nouveau Semnia

L'homme aux cheveux argentés continue de méditer, impassible. Il semble à l'affût de quelque chose.

(flash-back)

Lorniell avait désormais un peu plus de vingt ans. Il était en train de cuisiner à l'intérieur d'une maison assez modeste. Sa mère rentra alors, visiblement éreintée.

-Bonsoir, maman ! l'accueillit-t-il

Elle s'assoit de fatigue sur un fauteuil un peu abîmé.

-… Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-elle

-Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'eau, mais j'ai un peu de mal à maîtriser le feu. Je suis presque au même niveau que les autres, c'est dire… répondit-il, suffisant

Il lui apporta dans une assiette en bois les légumes qu'il venait de faire bouillir.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… poursuivit-il

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste travaillé un peu trop depuis ce matin…

-… Je suis désolé que tu aies à faire deux travaux pour que je suive une formation sur chacun des éléments de la magie noire… dit-il, coupable

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !…Tant que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, alors ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plait. dit-elle d'un ton consolant

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe arrive près de l'excavation où l'homme attend. Nova est le premier à entrer. L'occupant envoie alors une décharge électrique de ses mains qui l'effleure et touche le mur. Il recule alors en vitesse se réfugier contre le mur de l'autre côté, suivi par les autres.

-Allez vous en d'ici ! crie l'homme d'un ton intimidant

-… Vous êtes Lorniell, le sorcier éternel ? crie Nova, collé au mur

Il réagit à ces propos, semblant surpris, puis se ressaisit au bout de quelques secondes.

-Ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer ! reprend-il du même ton

-Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas ! Tous les pièges que vous avez posé sont juste là pour effrayer quiconque passerait par ici, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a pour but de tuer. crie de nouveau Nova

L'homme se stoppe à nouveau. Il réfléchit un instant.

-Que me voulez-vous ?! crie-t-il alors moins agressivement

-Nous voulons juste discuter ! crie Nova

Il réfléchit encore, visiblement très hésitant.

-… Vous pouvez venir. dit-il, plus calme, au bout de quelques secondes

Ils entrent alors prudemment pendant que l'homme se rassoit en tailleur.

-Je réitère ma question : que me voulez-vous ? reprend-il posément

-Vous êtes bien le sorcier éternel ? demande de nouveau Nova

-… Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ça… Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai parlé à personne, d'ailleurs.

-La vache ! Ca se voit qu'il est resté ici longtemps ! Il aurait pu prévoir des vêtements de rechange… chuchote Océane aux autres

-Chut ! lui dit Semnia

-Désolé de vous recevoir dans de tels frustes, mais je n'avais pas prévu de recevoir du monde… dit Lorniell

-… Ouf ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'on avait encore affaire à un cinglé. dit Océane

-Océane ! gronde Rocann

-Ce n'est pas grave… Vous devez certainement avoir quelque chose d'important à me demander pour venir me chercher jusqu'ici, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je réponde positivement à une quelconque requête. enchaîne Lorniell

-… Etes-vous au courant que trois ans après votre disparition, des hordes de monstres s'en sont pris à Eperdia au nom d'un certain Baki ? poursuit Nova

-… Je le sais. (Il prend un air désolé) Mais je ne peux pas les combattre. Je dois rester ici, pour le bien de tous…

Le groupe semble mal réagir cette réponse.

-Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous battre ?! s'exclame Nova

-Je… ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Comment ça ? Nous avons traversé de nombreuses épreuves avant de vous voir. Certain d'entre nous ont même combattu de puissants ennemis au service de Baki ! s'énerve Nova

-Mon père est mort en se battant contre ces types ! poursuit Angèle du même ton

-Nos parents sont morts dans cette guerre pour nous protéger, moi et mon frère ! continue Gaëlla

-Beaucoup de gens ont perdu quelqu'un qui leur était proche et vous, vous vous terrez ici lâchement ! enchaîne Océane

-Vous vous réfugiez dans ce trou parce que vous avez peur de vous battre ! reprend Nova

-Ce n'est pas des autres que j'ai peur ! C'est de moi-même ! éclate Lorniell

Les autres se taisent, surpris par cette réponse. Lorniell se met à parler, plein de dégoût envers lui-même.

-Il y a plus de cent ans, je courais après le pouvoir. Je voulais devenir le plus grand sorcier d'Eperdia… J'ai découvert alors qu'il existait une personne dans un petit village de Gorgera : Exaro, je n'oublierai jamais ce nom… Cette personne avait un pouvoir qu'aucun humain n'avait encore jamais eu. J'ai travaillé pendant quatre ans sur un sort qui pouvait transférer ces pouvoirs de son corps au mien… (Il prend une petite pause) Je l'ai finalement essayé : la seule chose dont je me souvienne était une grande douleur au crâne et une sensation indescriptible au niveau des yeux… Quand je me suis réveillé, tous les habitants étaient morts, et leurs maisons détruites.

Le groupe est stupéfait à l'écoute de ces paroles.

-… Pendant longtemps, j'ai voulu me racheter en aidant les autres grâce à ma magie, on m'a même surnommé le sorcier éternel à cause des "bénéfices" de ce transfert. Le roi de Séploka m'a même donné un orbe de magie pour mes services… Mais il y a vingt-trois ans, j'ai ressenti de nouveau cette sensation au niveau dans mes pupilles. J'ai réussi à la repousser, mais elle revient jour après jour ! Depuis, je reste ici pour que plus personne ne puisse subir ce que les habitants d'Exaro ont subi… (Il se rapproche d'un coin et se met dos à eux) Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

Le groupe reste un temps muet. Gaëlla s'approche de Lorniell au bout de quelques temps.

-Vous avez pourtant pu résister pendant ces vingt-trois ans… dit-elle

-Et vous pouvez vous battre en conservant votre état normal. Vous pourriez très bien nous aider à combattre tout en vous contrôlant ! continue Nova

-… Laissez moi seul. dit-il, résigné

-Mais vous… Très bien, nous allons partir. Suivez-moi, vous autres. dit Nova, comme impuissant

Ils commencent à sortir. Semnia reste sur lace et ne quitte pas Lorniell des yeux.

-Tu viens ? lui demande Nova

-Je vous rejoint dans une minute. répond-elle

Nova acquiesce et sort. Semnia et Lorniell restent seuls. Elle se met alors sur la droite du sorcier.

-… Vous savez, comme je n'ai jamais pu jouir d'une grande solidarité au sein de ma famille, j'ai souvent pensé que faire les choses seules, sans impliquer les autres, était la méthode la plus sûre… jusqu'à ce que je rencontre quelqu'un qui m'a fait découvrir ce que c'est que de faire des choses à plusieurs. Je me suis alors rendu compte que même les choses les plus désagréables pouvaient se faire avec un certain plaisir dans ce cadre !… Je n'ai pas de proche décédé comme la plupart des autres membres du groupe, mais je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul, et pour quelque raison que ce soit, je ne conseille la solitude à personne… (Le visage de Lorniell réagit à cette dernière phrase) C'est un peu comme une cicatrice : on pense pouvoir la supporter toute sa vie, mais lorsqu'elle disparaît, on se rend compte qu'on vit nettement mieux qu'avant…

Elle sort alors de l'excavation, laissant seul un Lorniell pensif.

(flash-back)

Lorniell préparait des sacs à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ? demanda sa mère

-Sûr et certain ! Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre ici, il faut que je voyage à travers Eperdia pour me perfectionner et acquérir de nouvelles techniques. dit-il, décidé

Il pris ses affaires et franchît le seuil de la porte.

-Au revoir, maman… Tu n'auras plus autant à travailler pour moi désormais.

-Tu pourrais au moins rester ici encore quelques temps, pour planifier ce que tu feras…

-Désolé, je veux partir tout de suite. Peu de gens ont vécu chez leurs parents jusqu'à vingt-huit ans… J'ai déjà trop abusé de ton aide.

-Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit… Depuis que tu as suivi ces formations, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un seul ami. Tu accordes tellement d'importance à ta quête du pouvoir que tu en oublies presque de vivre !… Je ne veux pas que tu finisses tes jours avec la solitude pour seul compagnon.

-Tu m'as dit toi-même que si je faisais ce qui me plaisait, c'était tout ce qui compte !

-Mais es-tu vraiment heureux ?… Quand ton père est parti, je me suis promis de faire en sorte de ne jamais te décevoir, mais ai-je fait en sorte que tu aies la meilleure vie possible ? se lamenta-t-elle

Lorniell la serra dans ses bras.

-… Je suis désolé, maman.

Puis il la lâcha et partit.

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe ré atteint l'entrée de la grotte. Nova semble un peu déprimé.

-… Prémor risque d'assez mal prendre qu'on n'ait pu réunir personne… dit-il

-… Je sais que je suis loin de valoir Bélion, Aravis ou Lorniell, mais pour vous en prendre à Baki, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! dit Gaëlla dans un relan d'enthousiasme

-Pareil ! poursuit Océane

-… Dans ce cas, moi aussi je suis partant. continue Rocann, un peu moins enthousiaste

Ils entendent alors une musique douce résonner à la sortie. Intrigués, ils sortent et voient une femme blonde, celle qui discutait avec Veblen et Lek, en train de jouer de la flûte. Ils remarquent ses yeux, identiques à ceux des frères Blade, et se mettent en garde. Mais leurs corps commencent subitement à se raidir, les armes de chacun tombant à terre.

-Je… ne… peux plus… bouger. dit Gaëlla, d'un ton crispé

-Elle… nous contrôle… avec… cet instrument. dit Nova du même ton

Tout en continuant à jouer, la femme s'approche d'un couteau qu'a laissé tomber Semnia, le fait sauter avec son pied puis l'intercepte avec la partie de sa main qui tient le bout de la flûte. Elle se dirige alors vers le groupe, visiblement dans l'intention d'utiliser cette arme. C'est alors qu'une boule d'éclair se dirige vers elle. Elle l'évite de peu en sautant en arrière et en gardant les mains sur sa flûte. Elle voit alors Lorniell, l'air décidé, qui sort de la grotte.

-A… ttention. dit Semnia

Lorniell s'avança doucement de la femme en gardant les mains sur les oreilles.

-… Les effets paralysants de ta flûte ne doivent pas seulement se propager par les tympans… Mais j'ai un moyen de te contrer. dit-il en affichant un rictus

Il frappe ses mains l'une contre l'autre, faisant entendre un bruit strident qui masque le bruit de la flûte et atteint les oreilles de la femme au point de la faire déséquilibrer. Lorniell jette alors une autre boule d'éclair qu'elle évite, pensant que c'est elle qui est visée, mais voit son instrument se faire détruire. Elle perd le calme qu'elle affichait jusqu'alors.

-… Toi, tu va regretter de m'avoir ridiculisée ! dit-elle, folle de rage

Elle s'apprête à l'attaquer mais voit les sept autres se relever, visiblement encore sonnés par le tour du sorcier. Elle se reprend et brandit son cristal pour disparaître, gardant un regard haineux en direction de Lorniell. Celui-ci se dirige juste après vers les autres, qui récupèrent de la sonorité qu'ils ont subi.

-Mes oreilles… gémit Staël

-Désolé, c'était la manière la plus appropriée d'affronter un tel adversaire… dit Lorniell

-Vous pouvez créer des sons !? s'exclame Océane

-Oui. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'éloigner certains fouineurs d'ici… Je crois que maintenant, je n'aurais plus besoin de faire ça.

Le groupe s'étonne de ces paroles, sauf Semnia qui ramasse son couteau et a un petit sourire.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes partant pour affronter Baki ?! demande Nova

-Si vous voulez bien de moi…

-Euh… pas de problème ! Soyez le bienvenu. se reprend Nova

Il s'adresse alors à tout le monde.

-Nous allons dormir au prochain village et demain, nous verrons quoi faire au sujet de ces pierres ! annonce-t-il, encore un peu déboussolé

Semnia se rapproche alors de Lorniell pour lui parler discrètement.

-Même quand il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire, il faut encore qu'il se la joue…

-"Ces pierres" ?

-On vous expliquera demain. Y a-t-il une chose qui vous calme rien qu'à sa pensée ?

-… C'est bête à dire, mais dès que pense à ma mère, je sens comme une grande sérénité à l'intérieur de moi. Elle m'a toujours apaisé quand je me sentais mal.

-… Dans ce cas, si vous virez en mode incontrôlable, je vous promet de me mettre près de vous et de crier « Maman ! » jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez vos esprits ! dit-elle d'un ton amusé

Lorniell sourit alors pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le groupe.

La femme arrive dans la même pièce sombre où Veblen avait parlé avec Baki. Elle est visiblement encore furieuse, mais se met à genoux devant le dos un trône imposant flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Veblen se trouve également ici, près de l'entrée.

-Prince Baki, le groupe compte désormais le héros Lorniell dans ses rangs. Laissez-moi la tête d'une armée de vos monstres et je saurai m'occuper d'eux.

Le trône se tourne alors, laissant voir celui qu'elle a appelé Baki. Il ressemble à un garçon de onze ans, les cheveux blonds courts et les yeux également sans pupille, mais bleu cette fois.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider quoi faire, Molina ! dit-il autoritairement

-… Excusez-moi, Prince Baki. s'efface-t-elle

-Pardonnez-moi, seigneur, mais ils risquent de s'en prendre aux bases que vous avez installées… Il serait judicieux de les attendre à celle de Séploka avec un comité d'accueil qu'ils ne risquent pas d'oublier. intervient Veblen

-… Non. Chacun d'entre vous s'occupera de ces bases une par une ! Ce sera une autre occasion de prouver votre valeur. répond Baki

-Laissez-moi la première ! réagit Molina rapidement

-Tu m'es plus utile ici que dehors pour l'instant. (Il tourne de nouveau son trône) Lek ! crie-t-il

Lek se trouve dans un coin de la pièce, assis les bras autour de ses jambes pliées et peu attentif. Il se lève à l'interpellation de Baki.

-Oui, maître ? dit-il

-Comme Xénakis et Plorias sont absents, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de la base de Séploka dans l'immédiat.

-… Bien, maître.


	7. Chapter 7

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 7**** : Oublier**

Lek entre dans un château entièrement fait en pierres noires où il est accueilli à la pièce d'entrée par un ombregi. La pièce comporte un escalier, deux passages vers des couloirs au rez-de-chaussée et un passage vers une autre pièce à l'étage.

-Bienvenue, maître Lek. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Un groupe va arriver ici sous peu et Prince Baki m'a envoyé ici pour me charge d'eux… avec vous sous mon commandement bien entendu. dit-il assez froidement

-… Dans ce cas, quels sont vos ordres ?

-Combien y a-t-il de créatures ici ? demande-t-il en inspectant les lieux

-Il y en a un peu plus d'une centaine de différentes sortes. Mais les Prégols sont en assez grande majorité.

-… Que ceux qui peuvent se camoufler leur tendent une embuscade dans cette pièce ! La moitié des autres veillera sur la pierre tandis que le reste se répartira dans les pièces restantes. commande-t-il tout en montant les escaliers

-Bien, maître Lek. acquiesce l'ombregi en le suivant

-Maintenant, laissez-moi ! ordonne-t-il, arrivé au passage à l'étage

L'ombregi s'éloigne et Lek entre alors dans une pièce vide et très spacieuse, comportant deux autres passages en plus de celui d'où il est entré. Il s'assoit alors par terre, au centre, plie ses jambes et met ses bras autour.

(flash-back)

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains était en train de frapper énergiquement avec ses bras et ses jambes de nombreuses cibles en bois à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre. Il était en sueur et visiblement peu nourri. C'est alors qu'entrèrent les frères Blade au complet, qui avaient exactement les mêmes apparences que lorsque le groupe les rencontrera. Enri se tourna vers l'enfant qui continuait son exercice sans leur prêter attention.

-Toujours à faire la même chose ? Prince Baki ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire de toi. ironisa-t-il

Il se vexa que l'enfant n'eût même pas dédaigné poser un regard sur lui. Il s'approcha alors de lui et le souleva par le col.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore ! dit-il, un peu énervé, la face très proche de celle du garçon qui restait stoïque

-Enri, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! ordonne Pavel

-Tu manques vraiment de patience pour t'énerver contre un enfant… dit Riu

-Quand nous ne sommes pas en mission, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Pavel ! (Il se met de nouveau face au garçon) Molina 2 a besoin d'une leçon de respect.

-Cela suffit, Enri !

Baki entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Molina. Eux non plus ne paraissaient pas plus jeune que ce qu'ils deviendront plus tard. Enri retira sa main du garçon et recula.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Prince Baki ! s'aplatit-il

-Laissez-nous ! ordonna Baki

-Bien, Prince Baki ! dit Pavel avant de se retirer suivi de près par Riu et Enri

-Ca veut dire quoi, "Molina 2" ? dit Molina à ce dernier avant qu'il ne sorte

Enri répondit par un petit sourire narquois et sortit aussitôt. Baki se dirigea alors vers l'enfant.

-Eh bien, Lek, je vois que tu as fait des progrès. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi : je vais te donner le moyen de rendre tes coups plus puissants tout en te protégeant des attaques magiques. Prépare-toi à souffrir davantage demain.

-… Bien. dit-il, fatigué et d'une voix sans ton

Baki le gifla alors, le faisant tomber deux mètres plus loin et lui laissant un bleu sur la joue.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Maître ! cria-t-il dans un accès de colère

-… Bien, maître. dit-il en contenant ses larmes de douleur

(flash-back)

Le groupe arrive à l'entrée du château, ayant terrassé sans mal les quelques prégols présents à l'extérieur.

-Alors c'est ici que se trouverait une des pierres dont vous avez parlé… dit Lorniell

-Je l'espère… En tout cas, Prémor nous a dit que les monstres se réunissaient en cinq points stratégiques. dit Nova

-Et voilà… le "château sombre". dit Semnia en lisant la carte

-Le type qui s'est chargé de faire cette carte manque d'originalité. Moi, j'aurais écrit "noir manoir"… remarque Océane

-Il ne reste qu'à y entrer ! dit Staël, enthousiaste

-Toi, tu restes à l'arrière ! J'ai accepté que tu nous suives ici ainsi qu'Angèle parce que je ne voulais pas vous laisser seuls, mais ne participez aux combats que pour vous défendre ! le reprend Nova, un brin autoritaire

-… Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, s'il te plait. continue Gaëlla d'un ton plus doux

Staël se met alors derrière le groupe, visiblement déçu. Angèle se met à côté de lui et lui sourit pour le consoler. Ils rentrent alors tous à l'intérieur et découvrent la pièce d'entrée, vide. Ils marchent quelques secondes, à l'affût, et arrivent au pied des escaliers.

-On dirait qu'il n'y a pers…

Une douzaine de tunnelus surgit du sol, coupant Nova dans ses paroles. Heureusement Rocann arrive in extremis à bloquer leurs bras tranchants grâce à un champ protecteur autour des huit personnes regroupées depuis qu'ils sont rentrés. Le groupe se met alors en garde pendant qu'une quinzaine d'ekross sortent de l'ombre faite par les escaliers. Nova et Semnia se mettent alors comme instinctivement dos à dos, Staël et Angèle les copient. Les deux "duos" se parlent chacun à mi-voix.

-Enfin un combat comme je les aime… dit Semnia avec un petit sourire d'excitation

-Tu vas y tenir le coup ? plaisante Nova

-Là, je suppose qu'il faut qu'on se protège… dit Staël, un peu stressé

-Tiens, tu n'as plus l'enthousiasme de tout-à-l'heure ? plaisante Angèle

-_Salamandres des volcans, que votre feu éparpille mes ennemis en cendres._

Trois créatures cornues, le corps enflammé, apparaissent alors sous l'invocation d'Océane. S'ensuit alors un combat intense. Nova et Semnia se coordonnent, Nova parant de sa lance les coups adverses visant sa coéquipière juste avant que celle-ci attaque avec ses dagues. Les trois salamandres se battent à coup de fouets brûlant sous le contrôle d'Océane pendant que Rocann protège son corps à l'aide d'une barrière. Staël et Angèle restent dos à dos et se battent en évitant les coups et en se prévenant mutuellement tandis qu'Angèle empêche un maximum d'ennemis de s'approcher d'eux. Lorniell, quant à lui, détruit ses adversaires en leur jetant des boules d'éclair à bout portant tout en évitant leurs coups.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les monstres sont terrassés et le groupe s'en sort avec quelques égratignures.

-Ce genre d'adversaire ne pourra jamais nous battre ! dit Staël, fièrement

-Le fait qu'ils nous attendaient prouve que cet endroit a de l'importance pour Baki. dit Nova

-Cela montre aussi qu'il ne faut pas baisser sa garde. poursuit Lorniell

-Il y a trois accès possible. Lequel faut-il prendre ? s'interroge Gaëlla

-Comme la pierre était en plein centre du labyrinthe, celle du château doit se trouver en son point central également. J'opterais donc pour la salle de l'étage. dit Nova

Tous acquiescent. Ils montent alors les escaliers, prudemment, puis entrent dans la salle devant eux. C'est là qu'ils tombent sur Lek, encore assis de la même façon que lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il se relève après avoir vu le groupe.

-Fav… Lek ? bafouille Semnia

-Je vous attendais… J'aurais été déçu que de simples grosses bestioles aient raison de vous. dit-il

-Merci de ton intérêt… Il n'y a que toi pour nous stopper ? remarque Nova

-C'est exact ! moi et quelques monstres un peu partout. répond-il

-Vous le connaissez ? demande Lorniell

-Disons qu'on s'est déjà croisé… dit Rocann

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas nous affronter à toi tout seul ? dit Océane, un soupçon ironique

-Ca vous dérange si j'essaie ?

Il s'élance alors sur le groupe avec une grande rapidité. Tous s'écartent de justesse, le laissant frapper dans le vide, mais il se rue instantanément sur Rocann qui tente de se protéger avec un champ protecteur.

-Mauvaise idée ! dit Lek dans l'action

Sa main transperce le champ et s'apprête à toucher Rocann, mais elle est stoppée par l'épée de Gaëlla, qui lutte pendant quelques secondes pour retenir ses griffes, jusqu'à ce que Nova tente de le frapper par derrière avec sa lance. Il l'évite en sautant sur le côté, puis voit une boule d'éclair foncer vers sa tête, lui laissant juste le temps de l'esquiver par un geste du cou. Lorniell lance alors une nouvelle boule d'éclair que Lek intercepte avec sa main pendant qu'il bloque la lance de Nova de la main droite. Gaëlla tente de lui asséner un coup d'épée qu'il évite en faisant un saut arrière. Durant cette courte période de temps, Semnia n'a pas osé attaquer Lek, Staël et Angèle ont assisté à la scène un peu dépassés, de même qu'Océane qui n'a pas tenté d'invocation de peur de se faire surprendre par le rythme du combat.

-Il faut éviter les sorts contre lui. A priori, ses mains peuvent absorber toute forme de magie. dit Nova au groupe

-Finement observé. dit Lek

-Et reprend-toi un peu, Semnia ! On risque d'avoir besoin de toi pour ce coup-là.

-Euh… oui ! se reprend-elle sous les paroles de Nova

-Je reste à l'arrière pour vous couvrir. dit Lorniell

-Moi aussi. Cette fois, je vais participer à la bataille ! dit Océane

-… Tu avais raison. A moi tout seul, je n'ai quasiment aucune chance de vous battre. Mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourra peut-être faire pencher la balance.

Il sort alors de sa poche l'orbe qu'il avait dérobé à Aravis et la fait fracasser aux pieds du groupe avant qu'il ne réagisse. Une fumée en sort et s'étend très rapidement sur toute la pièce, atteignant même Lek.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'évanouit sous les effets de la fumée, à l'instar des huit autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, chacun commence à se réveiller, confus. Ils se regardent les uns les autres d'un regard curieux.

-Qui êtes vous, tous ?… Et qui je suis, moi ? dit Lek

-Vous non plus, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites là ? dit Rocann

-Je crois qu'on est tous dans le même cas… Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ici ? demande Semnia

Tous disent non de la tête.

-Peut-être que l'un d'entre nous a quelque chose sur lui qui pourra nous aider à comprendre. dit Lek

Ils commencent tous à s'inspecter. C'est alors que Lek s'aperçoit de l'anormalité de ses mains, poussant alors un petit cri de stupeur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi mes mains…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mélangé entre la peur et l'incertitude. Semnia s'approche alors de lui pour le rassurer. Elle le prend alors par le poignet.

-… Ca ne s'étend pas très loin. dit-elle d'un sourire un peu gêné

Il se ressaisit et lui rend son sourire, visiblement touché par ce geste.

-Je n'ai rien sur moi… à part mes vêtements. dit Rocann

-A part cette lance et un peu d'argent, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. dit Nova

-Je n'ai qu'une épée mais elle a été forgée au nom de quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas volée… s'inquiète Gaëlla

-Moi aussi, je n'ai qu'une épée. dit Staël

-Et moi seulement un bâton. dit Angèle

-Pareil, mais le mien est assez particulier… et aussi un peu d'argent. dit Océane

-Moi, je n'ai trouvé qu'un drôle de globe… dit Lorniell en montrant son orbe de magie

-Je n'ai sur moi qu'un cristal noir plutôt bizarre… dit Lek

-Pour ma part, j'ai deux dagues, de quoi faire des bandages, un peu de papier, une plume, de l'encre, et une carte assez étrange…

Tous se regroupent derrière elle pour regarder la dite carte.

-… Ca représente un continent coupé en cinq … parties, on va dire, avec un cratère au centre. Il y a cinq points sur la carte qui ont l'air importants. continue-t-elle

-Voyons… "les trois maisons", la "grande tour", le "cimetière", le "labyrinthe de ronces" et le "château sombre"… Vu l'apparence de la pièce où nous sommes, il y a fort à parier qu'on se trouve dans ce dernier endroit. poursuit Rocann

-En tout cas, ça ne fait pas envie, des noms comme ça… dit Océane

-On doit être une sorte de groupe qui cherche quelque chose dans ces coins. dit Nova

-Peut-être qu'en trouvant cette chose, on retrouvera la mémoire. dit Lek

-Comme vous avez l'air d'être le plus âgé, vous pourriez peut-être nous diriger en attendant ? s'adresse Semnia à Rocann

-Je ne pense pas être un grand-père, non plus !… Mais je veux bien mener le groupe si personne ne s'en plaint. répond-il, un peu vexé

-On était juste l'un à côté de l'autre quand tout le monde s'est réveillé. Tu pense qu'on est frère et sœur, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? dit Angèle à Staël

-… C'est possible. réfléchit-il

Lek ressent alors une assez forte douleur au crâne. Il tombe alors sur les genoux en se tenant la tête, à la surprise des autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'inquiète Semnia

Des flashs lui parcourent alors l'esprit : il voit un petit garçon se faire frapper au ventre par un homme, puis ce même garçon s'écraser le poing contre une cible en bois et enfin il le voit se faire arracher les mains, criant de douleur. Il a du mal à reprendre son souffle ; Semnia l'aide à se relever.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle, soucieuse

-J'ai vu des images horribles… Elles doivent concerner mon passé… Mais qui je suis pour avoir vécu ça !? se met-il à paniquer en regardant de nouveau ses mains

Semnia le prend à nouveau par les poignets pour le calmer. Elle croise alors son regard avec le sien.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose en ce moment, mais devant de tels yeux, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. lui sourit-elle en pansant la petite coupure qu'il s'est faite au front

Il se calme alors. Ils restent un moment à se sourire mutuellement, sous l'œil des autres, particulièrement celui de Nova qui semble un peu jaloux.

-… Hem !… On pourrait peut-être y aller. dit Rocann

-Heu… oui ! se reprennent Lek et Semnia

-Pour commencer, allons… par là ! dit Rocann en montrant un des trois passages

Ils se dirigent alors par là. Nova remarque alors Lorniell en train de se frotter les yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demande-t-il

-Ce n'est rien… J'ai juste une petite sensation bizarre aux pupilles. répond-il

Rocann est le premier à arriver devant le passage. Une épine vole alors à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Le groupe aperçoit alors le forénion qui l'a lancé, accompagné de trois prégols, et ne manquent de pousser des cris de peur. Ils se réfugient de l'autre côté du passage, évitant de peu d'autres projectiles.

-C'est quoi, ces choses ?! s'alarme Rocann

-Sans doute des ennemis… dit Staël

-Ca, je crois qu'on l'avait remarqué ! ironise Océane

-On devrait pouvoir les affronter, vu qu'on a des armes et tout ça… remarque Angèle

-Qui est volontaire ? demande Rocann, un peu sarcastique

Le forénion entre alors dans la pièce. Nova, un peu déconcerté, tente de le toucher avec sa lance, mais le rate, faisant sortir du feu de son arme qui brûle deux des trois prégols qui ont suivi le forénion. Ce dernier s'apprête alors à attaquer Nova alors que tout le monde est stupéfait, mais Semnia, instinctivement, le tranche par derrière avec ses deux dagues. Le prégol restant prend peur et tente de s'enfuir.

-Il va en ameuter d'autres ! crie Rocann

Lek s'élance alors derrière lui et le rattrape en un rien de temps, lui plantant ses griffes au bas du dos. Tout le monde reste ébahi des compétences qu'ils viennent de voir.

-Waouh !… Mon arme est vraiment capable d'une chose comme ça ?! dit Nova, impressionné

-J'ai l'impression que nous sommes tous plus ou moins capables de telles choses… poursuit Semnia

-J'espère qu'on les découvrira bien assez tôt… En tout cas, je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu'à continuer notre recherche en nous reposant sur ceux qui peuvent se battre pour l'instant. dit Rocann

Cela fait environ dix minutes que les neuf personnes explorent le château. Rocann marche en tête, suivi par Gaëlla, Staël et Angèle discutent pour essayer de se rappeler des souvenirs communs, Océane inspecte son bâton, Lorniell avance en se frottant les yeux et Lek et Semnia avancent côte à côte sous le regard de Nova.

-Nous avons de la chance de ne croiser ces créatures que par petits groupes… Il y en a peut-être plus qui garde l'objet que nous cherchons. dit Rocann

Lek ressent alors de nouveau une douleur au crâne et de nouveaux flashs lui reviennent. Il voit encore le garçon, cette fois en train de maudire la race humaine, puis lui en train de massacrer sans vergogne différentes personnes.

-Vous avez encore vu ces images ? s'inquiète Semnia

A la fin de ces images, Lek se recroqueville sur lui-même, sur le point de craquer, de nouveau tiraillé par l'incompréhension. Semnia le prend alors dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-Chhhhhh… dit-elle d'un ton réconfortant

Lek finit par se calmer et se relève.

-… Excusez-moi. s'adresse-t-il alors à tout le monde

-… Vivement qu'on retrouve la mémoire pour tirer toutes ces affaires au clair ! dit Rocann

Ils atteignent la pièce suivante et découvrent un escalier montant. Ils le montent alors, Gaëlla et Nova en éclaireur.

-Il n'y a rien ici ! dit Gaëlla en observant la pièce où mène l'escalier

-Cette sensation aux yeux commence à me taper sur le système !… s'exaspère Lorniell

Il fait alors un geste ample de la main pour s'aérer, générant alors un puissant courant d'air qui déséquilibre Angèle et Semnia. Staël tente de rattraper Angèle mais il est emporté dans sa cavalcade et Lek rattrape Semnia, l'empêchant de tomber de plusieurs mètres de haut. C'est alors elle qui a des flashs : elle se voit adolescente frapper une femme d'âge mûr, puis elle voit Nova lui disant « bonjour » et enfin le visage de Lek sous une capuche blanche. Staël et Angèle atterrissent par terre, la fille sur le garçon, les deux visages extrêmement proches. Ils restent à se regarder comme ça, gênés, puis Angèle se relève.

-Euh… Tu es sûre qu'on est frère et sœur ? dit Staël

Lek remonte Semnia, aidé de Lorniell.

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça. dit-il, confondu en excuses

Lek voit la main ensanglantée de Semnia.

-Votre main ! Par ma faute…

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais eu nettement plus mal. le coupe-t-elle, pensive

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? demande-t-il, intrigué devant l'expression qu'elle fait

-Rien, je… Je crois que je viens de me souvenir de quelques petites choses. répond-elle en pansant sa blessure

-Tout le monde va bien ? demande Rocann

-Pas de problème ici. dit Semnia

-Pareil pour nous. dit Angèle

-Par contre, il n'y a pas le moindre autre passage pour sortir de cette pièce. déclare Gaëlla qui revient après une inspection des lieus

Le groupe cherche un passage caché dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes, en vain. Lek aperçoit Semnia en train d'écrire sur du papier et s'approche alors d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande-t-il

-Je dessine tout le monde. Je me suis dit que peut-être, ça m'aiderait à me rappeler de quelque chose…

-… Tiens ! Pourquoi moi et l'homme aux cheveux rouges sont en premier plan avec vous ? se questionne-t-il en regardant le dessin

-Déjà, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer !… Je pense que tu as une certaine importance pour moi, de même que cet homme… Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'intrigue-t-elle, voyant son air gêné à regarder le dessin

-Euh… rien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas de griffes sur cette image. sourit-il

-… Tiens ! Prend le ! dit-elle en lui tendant le papier

-Mais vous… tu es sûre ? dit-il, bafouillant

-C'est juste un dessin… Je peux en faire d'autres.

Il accepte alors le présent, un peu gêné.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien ici ! se plaint Nova

-Il ne reste plus qu'à rebrousser chemin… dit Rocann

Lek se pose sur une paroi du mur, le faisant coulisser sans le vouloir. Il disparaît alors aux yeux des autres qui, d'abord surpris, s'empresse d'étudier cette partie des lieus.

-… A priori, ça ne peut se faire tourner que d'un côté. dit Lorniell

De l'autre côté, Lek s'est chu sur le sol et met quelques secondes à se relever. Il aperçoit alors devant lui l'ombregi à qui il avait parlé en entrant ici. Il ne le reconnaît évidemment pas.

-Vous allez bien, maître Lek ? dit le monstre

-Que… Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? dit-il, sous le coup de la surprise

-Vous pensez encore pouvoir vous mesurer contre le groupe qui a pénétré le château ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très en forme…

Lek est sous le choc, il commence à comprendre les visions qu'il a eues.

-Maître Lek ?

-Euh… Oui ! Tout va très bien. Faites moi un compte-rendu de la situation de notre côté. essaie-t-il de se ressaisir

-Le gros de notre effectif surveille la pierre, comme vous l'avez ordonné. dit l'ombregi en montrant la salle au bout du couloir où ils se trouvent

-… Le plan a changé ! Toutes les troupes qui surveillent la pierre vont aller guetter nos ennemis deux salles plus loin. dit-il après un petit temps de réflexion

-… Mais, maître…

-C'est un ordre ! le coupe-t-il en voulant être autoritaire

-… Bien, maître.

Il fait alors sortir les nombreux prégols et forénions qui sont dans la salle tandis que Lek essaie de garder son calme.

-Voilà qui est fait, maître Lek.

-Bien, disposez. répond-il, visiblement nerveux

L'ombregi obéit, non sans lancer un regard un peu soupçonneux vers Lek. Ce dernier reste un moment seul, désemparé. Il prend une grande inspiration puis se dirige vers la paroi qu'il fait pivoter de moitié, se montrant au groupe.

-Ouf ! Tu n'as rien. dit Semnia, soulagée

-… J'ai trouvé l'objet que le groupe recherche. dit-il, comme résigné

-C'est vrai ?! Où est-il ? s'exclame Rocann accompagné des expression de joie et de soulagement des autres

-Suivez-moi. continue Lek sans changer de ton

Il les mène alors devant la pièce, où ils aperçoivent de loin un socle similaire à celui du labyrinthe de ronces, portant cette fois une pierre vert éclatant, semblable à une opale.

-C'est donc ça que nous cherchions… dit Rocann

-… J'ai vérifié : il n'y a pas d'ennemi ici. dit Lek

Tous se dirigent alors vers le socle. Semnia voit alors que Lek ne suit pas les autres.

-Tu ne viens pas ? demande-t-elle

-J'ai déjà vu le "trésor". Je vous rejoins dans trente secondes.

Elle suit alors les autres. Arrivés près du socle, ils commencent tous à se sentir étranges.

-… Je vois des images défiler dans ma tête. dit Océane

-Nous sommes certainement en train de retrouver la mémoire ! dit Rocann

Lek observe Semnia dans le même état statique que les autres

-… Quand tu te souviendras qu'on est ennemis, tu ne me considèreras plus comme tu l'as fait. Je préfère vous laisser, en espérant que ma mémoire sordide me revienne le plus tard possible. dit-il tout bas

Il s'apprête à s'en aller, mais aperçoit l'ombregi sortir du mur et s'attaquer à Semnia qui n'est pas en état de remarquer grand-chose. Ne pouvant laisser faire ça, il entre en trombe dans la pièce et plaque le monstre contre le mur, le tuant de ses griffes. Il commence alors à ressentir les mêmes effets que les huit autres. Il tente désespérément de lutter, mais…

Le groupe reprend ses esprits. Ils restent muets pendant un moment.

-Ca a marché ! Enfin, je me souviens de tout ! se réjouit Océane

-Je pense que c'est le cas de tout le monde ici. dit Nova

-J'ai faillit à nouveau perdre l'esprit… Il s'en est fallu de peu… Heureusement, le métal de ce socle doit absorber la magie, comme celui des mains de Lek. Cela doit expliquer ses flashs et pourquoi les effets de l'orbe se sont dissipés. dit Lorniell

Tous se tournent alors vers Lek, qui est face au mur. Un long silence se produit.

-Lek… dit Semnia d'un ton apitoyé en s'approchant de lui

-Ne me touche pas ! éclate-t-il en la rejetant d'un coup de griffe qu'elle évite en reculant

Tout le monde alors, à l'exception de Semnia, se met en garde.

-… Vous avez gagné cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera, vous n'aurez peut-être pas autant de chance. continue-t-il, semblant masquer de la frustration sous sa colère

Il brandit alors son cristal noir et disparaît.

-Lek… dit Semnia, bas

-… Il ne nous reste qu'à analyser cette pierre. dit Nova

Il se retourne et voit Lorniell, l'ayant déjà fait tomber en cendres. Nova reste coi un moment.

-Là, ce n'est pas moi ! dit Staël

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! s'exclame Nova

-La présence d'un tel socle ne se justifie que d'une manière : il permet aux pierres de rester stables pour certainement maintenir le repaire de Baki caché. De toute manière, si ça les arrangeait que les pierres soient détruites, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. répond-il

-Je l'avais déjà dit, ça. intervient Océane

-De plus, je ne pourrais pas supporter très longtemps d'être dans cette pièce ! finit-il en sortant de la salle

-… Euh… Bien ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à y aller. dit Nova

Ils partent alors. Nova prend Rocann à part.

-Je reprends ma place, si vous le voulez bien… plaisante-t-il

Lek est seul dans une pièce sombre, de nouveau assis les jambes pliées entourées de ses bras.

(flash-back)

Veblen examinait l'orbe que Lek avait pris à Aravis tandis que celui-ci attendait, encore assis dans la même position particulière.

-Alors ? demanda Lek

-C'est assez gratifiant d'être le seul de la "bande" à s'y connaître… Cet orbe magique est de type néfaste, c'est tout ce que je peux dire à la couleur un peu sombre qui s'en dégage. répondit Veblen

-Très bien.

Il se leva et reprit l'orbe des mains de Veblen.

-Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu t'asseyais toujours dans cette position…

-Ca ne te regarde pas. répondit Lek, sèchement

-… Je n'ai jamais été un grand social, mais de ce point de vue, tu me bats largement…

(fin flash-back)

Veblen rentre dans la pièce et voit Lek, pensif.

-Tiens, tu es là ?… Tu as manqué quelque chose en sortant de notre petite réunion : Molina a quasiment supplié Baki de la laisser s'occuper de la prochaine base, sans résultat… Toujours peu loquace ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup depuis que tu es revenu du château.

Il s'apprête à sortir.

-… Veblen. l'interpelle-t-il

-Oui ? répond-il en s'arrêtant

-Tu penses que tu aurais eu quelle vie si tu n'étais pas tombé sur Baki ?

-… Je ne suis pas "tombé" sur lui. Je l'ai recherché pendant des mois. répond-il, presque fièrement

Il quitte alors la pièce, laissant seul Lek, toujours assis dans cette position. Il sort de sa poche le dessin de Semnia, le fixe pendant quelques secondes, un peu mélancolique, puis la déchire entre les griffes de sa main.


	8. Chapter 8

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 8**** : ****"****Paternées****"**

Il fait nuit. Le groupe s'est installé le bivouac. Autour du feu, Angèle, d'abord seule, est rejointe par Nova.

-Tu ne dors pas à cette heure ? dit-il

-… Mon père me laissait souvent veiller quand je n'avais pas sommeil… En plus, Staël non plus ne dort pas : je l'ai vu s'entraîner avec Gaëlla !

-Ne le prend pas comme ça ! Ca n'avait rien d'une réprimande ! se reprend-il en agitant les bras

-Je sais…

-… Ton père te manques, n'est-ce pas ?

-Les autres ne dorment pas non plus ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet

-Comme tu l'as dit, Staël s'entraîne avec Gaëlla ; J'ai vu Océane avec Rocann, Lorniell médite dans son coin et Semnia n'est pas une couche-tard…

Océane semble en position de forte concentration sous l'observation de Rocann.

-_Ô puissant Salamander, daigne partager le pouvoir de tes flammes pour que je puisse terrasser mes ennemis. _finit-elle par dire en brandissant son bâton

Elle reste dans cette position l'espace de quelques secondes, attendant une réponse à son invocation, qui visiblement n'arrive pas.

-J'en ai marre ! crie Océane en jetant son bâton par terre

-Il faut te concentrer davantage. dit Rocann en essayant de la calmer

-Mais je ne fais que ça, me concentrer ! Et ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de passer au niveau supérieur sans aucun résultat ! continue-t-elle, énervée

-Tu t'en demandes peut-être un peu trop après seulement quatre ans de pratique.

-… Le problème vient surtout de toi. dit-elle sèchement

-Pardon ? dit-il, un peu choqué

-Tu ne t'y connais presque pas en magie d'attaque ! La plupart des invocations que j'ai pu faire, je les ai trouvées toute seule !

-Désolé d'avoir été le seul du village à enseigner la magie ! (Océane ramasse son bâton et s'éloigne de lui) Eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça !?

-Chercher un meilleur professeur.

(flash-back)

Océane, à dix ans, eut une conversation houleuse avec son père dans leur maison, sous le regard de Rocann.

-Non, non, non ! Il est hors de question que ma fille devienne une invocatrice !

-Mais Rocann m'a dit que c'était une capacité exceptionnelle ! répondit-elle

Hérin se tourna alors vers Rocann, le regard accusateur.

-Je ne l'ai jamais encouragée à suivre cette formation ! se défendit-t-il

-… Tu peux nous laisser seuls, ma fille et moi ? (Rocann sortit de la pièce et il s'approcha d'Océane) Ecoute… la voie de la magie mène très souvent au chemin du combat. Et je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie, je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Rocann non plus, je pense. dit-il en la tenant par les épaules

-… Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait vous faire de la peine… Je ne vais pas faire pleurer les deux hommes de ma vie ! dit-elle en souriant

-Tu me promets de ne jamais suivre de cours en rapport avec le combat ?

-… Promis juré ! dit-elle, faussement enthousiaste

(fin flash-back)

Lorniell, assis par terre, semble méditer. C'est alors qu'il entend un bruit provenant de derrière lui.

-Qui est là ? demande-t-il sans changer de position

-C'est moi… dit Océane un peu timidement

-Je peux savoir ce que viens faire ici en pleine nuit ?

-Euh… Voilà ! Je veux que vous m'entraîniez pour réussir de meilleures invocations. dit-elle dans un regain de résolution

-… Tu veux que moi, je t'entraîne ? dit-il, un peu étonné, en se relevant

-… S'il vous plait. reprend-elle avec un petit sourire timide

-… Je n'ai jamais rien enseigné à personne et je ne pense pas que je vais faire une exception pour toi. dit-il sèchement tout en s'éloignant d'elle

Océane le regarde s'éloigner, un moment résignée, puis reprend son air résolu.

-S'il vous plait, je veux devenir plus forte pour aider ceux qui me sont proches ! crie-t-elle d'un trait en fermant les yeux

Lorniell se stoppe à ces paroles.

-… Alors comme ça, tu veux devenir plus forte ? dit-il en se retournant

-Oui ! dit-elle fermement

-Dans ce cas, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable.

-Pardon ?

-Je te parle de combat : affronte-moi et je verrai si je décide ou non de t'entraîner.

Après quelques secondes, Océane acquiesce de la tête et se met alors en position.

-_Ondins venant des mers,_ …

A peine a-t-elle commencé son invocation que Lorniell bondit vers elle et la soulage de son bâton d'un coup de pied. Il la plaque ensuite au sol et la retient de son bras par le cou.

-Tu as perdu. dit-il avant de la relâcher

-Mais… vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps de finir mon invocation ! se plaint-elle tout en se relevant

-Dans un vrai combat, je ne crois pas que ton adversaire attende sagement… Tu te débrouilles peut-être pas mal en magie, mais il te faut également travailler le reste. Tu saisis ce que je veux dire ?

-Il faut que je m'améliore en combat simple ? dit-elle, un peu étonnée

-Exact ! Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as du profiter de l'aide de ce Rocann pour te couvrir, mais les vraies compétences d'une personne se jaugent à ce qu'elle peut accomplir toute seule. Si tu veux progresser en invocations, tu dois d'abord savoir te battre convenablement.

-Alors, vous…

-Je te propose un marché : si tu arrives à invoquer quoi que ce soit contre moi, je te promet de m'occuper de ton entraînement.

-C'est vrai !? Dans ce cas, c'est reparti pour un tour ! dit-elle, enthousiaste

Le lendemain matin, le groupe approche de la troisième base.

-La base de Gorgera n'est plus très loin. dit Semnia en lisant la carte

-Pourquoi on laisse toujours la charrette aussi loin !? C'est un peu fatigant de devoir marcher aussi longtemps… se plaint Staël

-J'ai déjà dit que si on fait ça, c'est pour éviter qu'elle soit prise dans les combats et qu'elle soit cassée ! le reprend Nova

Il aperçoit alors l'air maussade d'Angèle et se rapproche un peu d'elle.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui, comme hier soir…

-Je vais très bien ! dit-elle un peu sur les nerfs

Nova s'éloigne alors, voyant qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter pour l'instant. De son côté, Rocann, après s'être rendu compte depuis quelques temps des bleus que porte Océane et de sa mine fatiguée, se décide à aller vers elle.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ?! dit-il un brin autoritaire, cachant son inquiétude

-Ce n'est rien… juste une grande suite de tentatives toutes soldées par des échecs. dit-elle, un peu froide

Rocann s'éloigne, sentant à son tour que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Le groupe arrive alors devant trois maisons en bois de faible qualité, toutes parfaitement identiques, et organisées comme les trois points d'un triangle équilatéral.

-Ce n'est que ça ? dit Gaëlla, étonnée

-"Les trois maisons"… Il est vrai qu'aux vues des deux autres bases, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus vaste… continue Semnia

-… Visitons ces maisons une à une. dit Nova

En s'approchant de la première maison, Océane se met à côté de Lorniell, sous l'œil un peu méfiant de Rocann.

-Vous serez encore partant pour ce soir ? demande-t-elle

-Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner, toi… soupire-t-il

-Non ! dit-elle en tirant la langue

-… Tes parents ne devaient pas être tranquilles tous les jours.

(flash-back)

Océane, qui avait désormais treize ans, s'amusait dans sa chambre en faisant quelques dessins. C'est alors qu'entra Hérin.

-Alors, papa ? Tu as fini de parler avec Rocann ?

-… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. dit-il, sérieux

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse

-Voilà… Je me suis engagé dans l'armée de Férone et je pars au combat. (Océane, qui semblait mal prendre la nouvelle, jeta tout d'abord un regard haineux vers lui puis lui tourna le dos)… Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? (Il s'approcha d'elle) Dis quelque chose !

-… Sors de ma chambre.

-Comment ?

-Je t'ai demandé de sortir de ma chambre ! cria-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! cria-t-il de plus belle

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend à moi !? Tu m'as forcé à suivre une formation commerciale alors que je voulais devenir invocatrice sous prétexte que tu t'inquiétais pour moi et maintenant tu vas combattre ! Comment je dois prendre ça, à ton avis ?! haussa-t-elle d'un ton

-Mais… ça n'a rien à voir. bredouilla-t-il sous le coup de l'étonnement

-… La vérité, c'est que tu m'en veux d'être responsable de la mort de maman, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ce que je voulais. dit-elle sèchement en lui tournant à nouveau le dos

-… Dans ce cas, au revoir ! cria-t-il, énervé, avant de sortir en claquant la porte

(fin flash-back)

La dernière à rentrer dans la maison est Angèle. Cette dernière, avant de passer le seuil de la porte, sent une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourne et voit à sa grande stupéfaction la silhouette de son père qui lui sourit entre les deux autres maisons.

-Angèle. l'interpelle Nova

Attiré par cette voix, la fille se retourne à nouveau et constate que la silhouette a disparu.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? poursuit Nova

-Euh… rien. dit-elle, un peu interloquée, avant de rentrer à son tour

A l'intérieur, chacun commence à inspecter les lieux. Rocann s'approche de Lorniell.

-Est-ce vous qui êtes responsable de l'état d'Océane ?! questionne-t-il, un peu énervé

-… La seule personne responsable des bleus de cette fille, c'est elle-même. répond Lorniell, impassible

Rocann fixe le sorcier pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que parle Nova.

-Il n'y a rien ici. Allons fouiller les autres maisons. dit-il

-C'est étrange qu'on ne trouve aucun monstre ici… dit Gaëlla

Ils sortent alors et se dirigent vers la maison sur leur droite. Avant d'entrer, Angèle se stoppe, prise de réflexion.

-Angèle ? dit Nova

-… Je me disais : peut-être que je pourrais rester dehors pendant que vous regardez l'intérieur de la maison, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. lance-t-elle

-Hum… Ma foi, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. dit Nova

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? dit Staël, un peu préoccupé

-C'est bon ! Vous serez à quelques mètres de moi. répond-elle un brin agacée

Staël n'insiste pas et se retrouve le dernier à entrer après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet vers Angèle, qui désormais est seule dehors. Elle s'assoit alors par terre.

-Cet endroit fait un peu penser à notre chaumière, pas vrai ?

Surprise, elle tourne son regard et voit Bélion, qui lui a parlé de sa vraie voix et vient s'asseoir à coté d'elle, sur sa droite.

-Enfin… les arbres en moins ! poursuit-il en souriant

-C'est… C'est toi, papa ? balbutie-t-elle sous le choc

-Qui d'autre ?

-Mais… comment…

-Chuttt… (Il lui met un doigt devant la bouche) Plutôt que de se poser des questions, pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps qu'on a ensemble ? dit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle

-Il n'y a rien ici non plus. résonne alors faiblement la voix de Nova

Angèle est alors surprise de voir le reste du groupe sortir de la maison sur sa gauche et non de celle devant laquelle elle se trouve. Les autres sont également surpris et se dépêchent de la rejoindre ; elle constate alors que Bélion a de nouveau disparu.

-Tu n'as pas bougé ? demande Nova

-Non, je… je suis restée à ma place. répond-elle, clairement intriguée

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ces maisons. Il faudrait se séparer en trois groupes et entrer dans chacune en même temps. dit Semnia

-Bonne idée, Semnia ! dit Nova

-Euh…je crois que je vais encore rester à l'extérieur pour voir ce qui se passe. dit Angèle

-Tu es sûre ?… Bien, dans ce cas, qui va avec qui ? annonce Nova

-J'y vais avec Lorniell ! intervient rapidement Océane en se mettant à coté du sorcier

Ce dernier pousse un soupir et Rocann ne tarde pas à réagir.

-Je les suis ! dit-il en les rejoignant

-Bon… J'irai avec Gaëlla. Tu te charges de Staël ? s'adresse Nova à Semnia

-Tu me relais ton rôle de baby-sitter ? plaisante-t-elle tout en dessinant différents marques aux seuils de chaque maison

-Eh ! J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me traiter comme un gamin ! intervient Staël

-Ne pense pas que te coller à moi soit le meilleur moyen pour qu'on se réconcilie ! dit Océane à Rocann, sur un ton de dispute

-Rassure toi, je le savais déjà ! répond-il du même ton

Ils rentrent dans une des maisons en continuant leur discussion tandis que Lorniell se tient le front. Les deux autres groupes formés rentrent dans les maisons restantes, laissant Angèle seule à nouveau.

-Tu as pas mal changé en quatre jours. Je te trouve plus… mature.

C'est à nouveau Bélion qui apparaît à Angèle. Celle-ci recule, prise soudainement de méfiance.

-Quoi ? Tu doutes de moi ?… C'est un peu normal. Mais qui d'autre que moi sait que tu ne supportes pas le bruit que font les grenouilles ? Que tu as un penchant un peu déplaisant pour l'exploration ? Qu'à cinq ans, tu as pleuré pendant des heures parce que tu avais perdu ta poupée ? Et enfin, qui d'autre que moi sait qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour nous deux…

Angèle perd sa méfiance au fur et à mesure qu'il énumère ces faits, elle finit par jeter son bâton par terre et se jeter dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Papa !… Tu me manques tellement ! dit-elle en sanglotant

-… Ne t'inquiète pas. dit-il d'un sourire inquiétant

Il lui serre alors la gorge de ses deux bras, sous l'étonnement total de la fille.

-Tu vas bientôt me rejoindre ! poursuit-il, le ton menaçant

Elle s'apprête à succomber à cet étranglement quand la lance de Nova arrive sur son agresseur, qui l'évite de justesse et lâche prise par la même occasion. Nova est le premier sorti d'une des maisons, suivi de Gaëlla. Angèle vient vite se réfugier auprès de lui. Les deux autres groupes sortent alors des autres maisons, surpris pour certains de la présence de Bélion qu'ils avaient vu mort.

-Qui c'est ce type ? demande Océane

-C'est… Bélion. dit Gaëlla, encore sous le coup de la surprise

-Le Bélion !? Vous nous aviez dit qu'il était mort ! s'exclame Océane

-Ce n'est pas Bélion. affirme Nova en fixant l'homme

-Pas moi ? Je lui ressemble assez pourtant… réagit-il nonchalamment

-L'homme que j'ai croisé à Prémora n'aurait jamais voulu tuer sa fille ! éclate Nova

Angèle regarde alors Nova, elle a l'air très touché de ces paroles et semble entrevoir différemment celui qui vient de la sauver.

-On va voir si je ne suis pas Bélion. continue-t-il d'un sourire menaçant

Il s'empare de son marteau et se jette alors sur un Nova désarmé. Le marteau se voit bloqué avec difficulté par l'épée de Gaëlla. "Bélion" aperçoit alors des boules de feu jetées par Lorniell arriver sur sa gauche et Semnia, dagues aux poings, arriver sa droite. Il ressaisit rapidement son arme, faisant un coup circulaire qui désintègre les flammes et projette Semnia.

-Ce style de combat… C'est le même que celui de mon père. dit Angèle, ébahie

Nova tente de passer "Bélion" pour récupérer son arme mais celui-ci est bloqué par ce dernier en même temps que Gaëlla. Semnia se relève et se jette sur lui, mais il la frappe avec le manche de son marteau au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui la fait plier des genoux et perdre son souffle. "Bélion" est alors surpris par un tremblement de terre, généré par Lorniell, au niveau de ses pieds qui le déstabilise. Nova en profite alors pour le passer et Gaëlla pour l'attaquer. Mais il évite de justesse le coup de celle-ci et l'attrape par le poignet. Il frappe alors de son autre main derrière lui et touche gravement Nova à la tête.

-Nova ! crie Angèle, sortant de sa torpeur

Staël reste tétanisé, Rocann et Océane n'osent bouger tandis que "Bélion" jette Gaëlla sur Semnia, les faisant se heurter la tête et tomber dans les pommes. Il se précipite alors sur Lorniell qui lui lance des boules d'électricité, toutes stoppées par le manche du marteau que "Bélion" tient à l'horizontale. Il arrive alors en face du sorcier et frappe dans sa direction. Lorniell évite le coup en sautant en arrière mais perd l'équilibre. Son adversaire s'apprête alors à frapper à nouveau mais il se stoppe suite à une douleur au pied causée par le fort appui du bâton d'Océane.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore. dit-elle en reculant

"Bélion" se dirige alors vers elle. Lorniell tente de l'attaquer mais il se fait frapper à son tour par le manche du marteau et tombe à terre.

-Océane, met-toi à l'abri ! crie Rocann qui a profité du face à face Lorniell-Bélion pour aller s'occuper de Nova dont le front saigne dangereusement

"Bélion" frappe alors et Océane l'esquive au dernier moment en faisant une roulade sur le côté.

-Ouf ! Ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ne m'a pas servi à rien… dit-elle

Mais son adversaire réattaque de plus belle alors qu'elle n'est plus en position d'éviter le coup. Heureusement, Angèle lui assène un coup de bâton au bras qui dévie son coup, ratant sa cible de justesse.

-Tu as toujours eu un angle mort lors de tes attaques. dit-elle

-… Tu es une très vilaine fille. dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant

Il est définitivement stoppé par la lance de Nova qui lui traverse les côtes, le coupant en deux. Tout le monde se tourne alors en direction de Nova, encore mal en point, mais conscient après avoir été soigné par Rocann.

-Cette fois, je ne t'ai pas loupé. dit-il, essouflé

Angèle se dirige alors vers lui tandis que Rocann s'occupe de Gaëlla et Semnia.

-C'est bizarre… Il n'a perdu aucune goutte de sang. remarque Océane

Elle inspecte le corps et distingue quelque chose qui dépasse.

-… Un fil…

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de ceux qui ont battu Enri et Molina. dit une voix provenant de derrière la maison où se trouve Staël

Un homme apparaît alors, d'assez grande taille, les cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'à ses genoux et les yeux gris sans iris. Staël sursaute de surprise et de peur, puis s'empresse de rejoindre les autres.

-Vous travaillez également pour Baki. Qui êtes-vous ? demande Nova

-… Mon nom est Plorias. J'aimais beaucoup ma nouvelle marionnette. Dommage que vous l'ayez détruite.

-Marionnette ? Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui contrôliez Bélion ? dit Océane

-Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais j'adore partager des secrets : je peux contrôler les corps des cadavres fraîchement tués, ayant accès à leurs souvenirs et leurs compétences pour terrasser mes ennemis. chuchote-t-il fortement, le sourire aux lèvres

-Alors… c'était vraiment mon père qui…

Angèle, prise de rage, fonce vers Plorias sans réfléchir.

-Angèle, attend ! crie Nova pour la calmer

-J'espère pour vous qu'on ne se reverra pas. dit Plorias

Il brandit alors un cristal noir et disparaît avant qu'Angèle ne puisse l'atteindre.

-Encore un ennemi de plus… dit Gaëlla

Un silence se produit. Semnia prend alors la parole.

-… En tous les cas, j'ai bien vérifié par où sont entrés et sortis les trois groupes et en se basant sur les marques que j'ai faites, on peut constater qu'on se "téléporte" de maison en maison dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ca ne nous dit pas où est la pierre mais c'est peut-être un indice pour…

-C'est un leurre. la coupe Lorniell

-Pardon ? s'étonne Semnia

-Ces maisons et leur mystérieuse propriété sont trop visibles. En plaine, au beau milieu de nulle part, beaucoup de gens peuvent se rendre compte de la bizarrerie de ces bâtiments, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a personne pour les garder. poursuit le sorcier

-Il est vrai que Prémor nous a dit que cet endroit était le moins sûr des cinq comme étant une base, ses mercenaires n'ayant vu proliférer des monstres dans le coin qu'occasionnellement… dit Nova

Lorniell inspecte alors chaque parcelle de terre.

-Or, la présence de ce Plorias montre que nous ne sommes pas loin d'une des trois pierres restantes et avec ces trois maisons, on évite de penser à chercher là où il serait le plus évident de chercher en plaine, …

-Sous l'herbe dense ! finit Océane

-Exact. La taille de l'herbe, même si elle ne parait pas énorme, peut cacher un dispositif qui pourrait nous conduire à la pierre.

Lorniell et Océane se mettent alors à inspecter, suivis juste après par Staël. Rocann se met à chercher aux cotés d'Océane.

-Tu sais… Je suis désolé de m'être incrusté aujourd'hui… Parfois, j'oublie que tu es désormais une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans et plus la petite fille que j'ai vue grandir. lui dit-il

-… Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui ai été un peu froide cette nuit. De toute façon, on n'est jamais restés fâchés très longtemps. Pourquoi en voudrais-je à l'un des deux hommes de ma vie ? répond-elle d'un petit sourire

(flash-back)

Océane, quinze ans, s'énervait à essayer de comprendre un cours de commerce qu'elle révisait dans sa chambre. Elle entendit alors frapper à la porte.

-C'est toi, Rocann ? Tu ne devais pas terminer tes cours plus tard ?

-Je peux entrer ? dit Rocann

Elle vint lui ouvrir la porte.

-Qu'est-ce c'est que cette tête ? Tu es tombé malade à force de jalouser tes élèves ? plaisante-t-elle

-… Hérin est mort. Je suis désolé ! dit-il en contenant ses larmes

Océane resta sous le coup de la nouvelle quelques secondes. Rocann voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle l'évita et lui tourna le dos. Elle eut alors un rictus nerveux.

-… Alors mon père est mort. dit-elle en conservant ce rictus

-Océane…

-J'arrête les cours de commerce. lança-t-elle

-Tu… Tu es sûre de vouloir parler de ça maintenant ?

-Ma décision est prise : le plus tôt possible, je commence une formation d'invocatrice.

-… Je vais te laisser seule un moment. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux. dit Rocann, un peu consterné, avant de quitter la pièce

Océane reste un moment sans bouger, son rictus toujours présent.

-Je ne te dois plus rien maintenant… dit-elle faiblement alors qu'une larme coule de son œil

(fin flash-back)

-Eh ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! crie Staël

Tous viennent vers lui et voient sous les herbes une petite plaque de métal accrochée au sol. Nova tente de la bouger, en vain.

-C'est solidement attaché au sol… dit-il

-Poussez-vous. dit Lorniell

Il envoie alors de fins morceaux de terre tranchants aux quatre côtés de la plaque, la faisant sauter. Surgit alors du sol un socle semblable à ceux vus à Eploria et Séploka, ornant cette fois une pierre d'un éclat violet, comme celui de l'améthyste. Lorniell réagit assez mal à cette apparition.

-Détruisons cette pierre et partons sur le champs ! dit-il, empressé

-Cette fois, je prend les devants ! dit Nova en enlevant la pierre de son socle, qui se désagrège alors

-Euh… Je crois que ce n'est pas possible de partir tout de suite. dit Staël

En effet, des dizaines de monstres de toutes sortes sont apparus autour d'eux.

-Ils ont du apparaître en même temps que le socle. dit Semnia

-Je vais avoir mal au crâne pendant un petit moment… dit Lorniell

La nuit tombée, le bivouac est de nouveau installé et Angèle et de nouveau seule assise près du feu. Nova, s'apprêtant à se coucher, l'aperçoit et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Waaaa… Pas fâché de quitter Gorgera à la première heure demain. dit-il

-Tu as quelque chose contre cette nation ?

-Disons qu'il y a quelqu'un avec qui je suis en froid dans le coin…

-… Quand j'étais toute petite, je vivais ici avec ma mère, jusqu'à ce que… (Elle retient quelques larmes) Après, tous les ans, mon père et moi avions l'habitude de fêter le jour de son anniversaire : on faisait trois fois rien, mais à chaque fois, c'était un peu comme si elle était avec nous. Aujourd'hui, ça devait être ses trente-huit ans, mais… dit-elle, l'air triste

-Angèle… (Il lui passe le bras sur les épaules) Vous faisiez quoi, ton père et toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Presque tout le monde dort à point fermé après les combats qu'on a eus et je n'ai pas très sommeil. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas encore minuit ! sourit-il

Elle sourit à son tour, sa tristesse semblant disparaître totalement, puis commence à lui expliquer ce qu'ils doivent faire.

Lorniell médite encore dans un coin. Océane arrive, peu discrète, visiblement épuisée.

-Tu es plutôt pugnace… dit-il

-Je vous l'avais dit que je remettrais ça ce soir ! dit-elle, haletante

-… C'est d'accord.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'accepte comme élève.

-Sé… Sérieusement ?!

-Aujourd'hui, tu as montré que tu pouvais te battre sans avoir recours à tes invocations et je dois reconnaître que tu as un assez bon esprit déductif. Tu peux certainement améliorer tes capacités et je serais content de t'y aider.

-C'est vrai ?!… Super ! On commence quand tu veux, Lorniell ! s'anime-t-elle

-C'est obligé que tu me parles comme ça ? dit Lorniell, un peu décontenancé

-Je ne supporte pas de vouvoyer les proches. Tu n'as aucun problème avec ça ? Bon, je crois que je vais me coucher, on se voit demain ! dit-elle énergiquement

Elle s'en va, laissant un Lorniell un peu déconcerté, qui affiche un sourire après quelques secondes.

Pavel s'adresse à Baki, siégeant sur son trône, assisté de Molina.

-Prince Baki, je sais que vous avez demandé à Xénakis de protéger la pierre de Prémora, mais je vous en conjure : laissez-moi me charger de cette base. dit-il humblement

-J'ai bien remarqué que tu manigançait quelque chose depuis que Riu et toi êtes revenus du labyrinthe… Soit ! Je te laisse la base de Prémora et j'enverrai un ombregi pour prévenir Xénakis de ne pas interférer.

-Merci, Prince Baki ! dit-il respectueusement avant de quitter la pièce

-Pourquoi lui a-t-il le droit d'y aller ?! marmonne Molina

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! (Molina, surprise d'avoir été entendue, s'excuse de la tête) Pour l'instant, tu m'es plus utile ici. Et le cas de Pavel est intéressant…Ce doit être celui qui prend le plus ce groupe au sérieux parmi vous, et maintenant qu'Enri est mort, lui et son frère ont un intérêt restreint. Qu'il meurt ou non ne change absolument rien. dit-il avec un sourire méprisant


	9. Chapter 9

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 9**** : Chacun son tour**

Pavel marche d'un pas décidé. Riu le rattrape en courant.

-Pavel ! Attend !

-… Je craignais que tu viennes me voir avant mon départ. dit-il en s'arrêtant

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête ! A deux contre cinq, et même plutôt contre trois, « on n'avait pas l'avantage », et maintenant, tu comptes affronter tout le groupe à toi tout seul !? dit Riu, partagé entre colère et incompréhension

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Enri et toi aviez toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce que je faisais… répond-il en lui tournant le dos

-Alors tu as un plan pour te débarrasser d'eux ?!

-Plus spécialement de deux d'entre eux. poursuit-il en s'éloignant

-Attend ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?!

-… Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on s'est faite quelques jours après être arrivés ici ? Si je t'emmène avec moi pour ce combat, ta vie sera en danger et ma promesse sera rompue.

-Mais…

Riu n'arrive pas à continuer sa phrase, comme impuissant, laissant Pavel partir.

-… Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait cette promesse. dit-il tout bas

Le groupe est de retour à Prémora et se trouve dans le château du roi Prémor.

-… Il ne nous reste qu'à trouver les pierres des bases de Prémora et Férinia et le repaire de Baki devrait se dévoiler. termine d'exposer Nova

-Je constate avec regret que votre quête de réunir les trois anciens héros n'a pas connu le succès escompté… Mais je vois que vous avez formé là une compagnie fort …intéressante. dit le roi

-Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une compagnie à proprement parler… dit Nova

-En tout cas, s'ils veulent participer à cette mission, je ne m'y oppose en aucune façon. Mes soldats sont toujours occupés à contenir les vagues donc je ne peux vous apporter aucun renfort, mais je peux vous accorder une aide matérielle.

Le groupe sort du château.

-Cela tombe bien, cette aide financière : il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de lyras, ni de vivres d'ailleurs… Je m'achèterais bien quelques tomates. dit Semnia

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté d'être le chef du groupe comme Prémor l'a suggéré ? Tu n'aimes pas commander ? demande Océane à Lorniell

-… Je ne mérite pas de diriger un groupe. répond-il

-Alors, par où on va maintenant ? dit Staël

-"On" ? Si je me souviens bien, on avait dit que lorsqu'on serait revenu, tu rejoindrais ton orphelinat. réagit Nova

-Mais je…

Gaëlla le coupe en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule et l'emmène loin des autres.

-Ecoute Staël, je ne veux pas revivre de scène comme celles de la maison abandonnée ou du labyrinthe de ronces. Je te saurai nettement plus en sécurité si tu restes ici.

-Mais je ne veux pas rester ici !

-Arrêtes de prendre ça comme un jeu ! hausse-t-elle le ton

-Je sais bien que ce n'est pas un jeu !… Dans le labyrinthe de ronces, j'ai promis à Angèle que je la protègerais, alors si je ne viens pas avec vous, je faillirai à ma parole. dit-il d'un ton passionné

-… D'accord, je te laisse venir. dit-elle, après un temps de réflexion suite à son étonnement

-C'est vrai ?! réagit-il un peu excité

-Mais à une condition ! Quand on devra affronter Baki, tu resteras loin à l'écart, dans un endroit protégé, c'est clair !

-Promis, juré !

-Serment fraternel ?!

-Serment fraternel !

Ils retournent alors voir les autres.

-Est-ce qu'il pourrait rester encore un peu ? demande Gaëlla gentiment à Nova

-Je croyais avoir dit…

Nova est stoppé dans son élan d'agacement par Semnia qui le tire par le bras pour le prendre à part.

-Laisse le nous suivre quelques temps… dit-elle tout bas

-… Pourquoi tout le monde prend un malin plaisir à me contester ces derniers temps !?

-Tu dois être le seul du groupe à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il en pinçait pour Angèle… à part Lorniell, peut-être.

-Ah bon ? Tu en es sûre ?

-Ca saute aux yeux ! D'ailleurs, Angèle n'a pas l'air d'être complètement indifférente, elle aussi. reprend-elle, d'un sourire un peu pervers

-Tu crois ? répond-il, ébahi

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas priver ta protégée de son amoureux ?

-Qui te dis que c'est ma protégée ? dit-il, gêné

-Alors ?! dit-elle en faisant à nouveau les yeux doux

-… C'est bon, il peut venir. Mais je n'en prends pas la responsabilité ! plie-t-il

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur des chefs ! finit-elle, visiblement contente

(flash-back)

Nova, la vingtaine, entra dans une taverne, manifestement déprimé.

-Je peux avoir un alcool fort ?… dit-il en s'affalant près du comptoir

-… Toi, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. dit le tenancier en préparant son verre

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler…

-Comme tu voudras.

-… J'ai quitté ma famille en claquant la porte, en emportant l'arme familiale et en me jurant de ne plus jamais les revoir, et je vais être obligé de revenir… J'ai cherché du travail pendant presque un an sans résultat et je ne peux plus rien m'offrir à part un dernier verre… Je suis d'autant plus pathétique que je n'ai même pas réussi à me fixer une réelle ambition pendant tout ce temps… se confessa-t-il d'un rictus nerveux

-La vie n'est pas toujours juste, les monstres qui sont apparus il y a onze ans ne cessent de nous le rappeler… (Il posa le verre près de Nova et réfléchit un moment) J'ai peut-être un job de serveur pour toi.

-Je doute qu'une formation aux lances soit le curriculum idéal pour ce poste…

-N'importe qui pouvant se servir de ses bras est apte pour faire ça. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu es prêt à te servir de tes mains pour ne pas revenir chez toi les pieds devant ?

-Pourquoi pas !? Je suis votre homme ! se releva-t-il dans un regain de courage pour lui serrer la main

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe arrive au pied d'une tour menaçante, faite dans la même roche que le "château sombre".

-Et voici la "grande tour" ! annonce Semnia

-Toujours aussi original… dit Océane

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à entrer. dit Nova

Ils se dirigent alors vers l'entrée. Gaëlla se rapproche de Nova.

-Au fait, merci d'avoir permis à Staël de rester. lui dit-elle

-Tu devrais plutôt remercier Semnia… répond-il

-Elle aussi a vu que Staël… ?

-Et aussi qu'Angèle…

-Ah bon ?… Semnia me sidère, elle a vraiment le chic pour deviner les sentiments des autres ! Peu après qu'on soit partis de la capitale de Prémora pour la première fois, elle avait déjà deviné que je n'avais jamais eu de relation amoureuse. encense presque Gaëlla

-… Elle ne devine pas tout à ce niveau-là. réplique Nova sur un ton un peu dépité

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Rien… Ce qui me sidère, c'est que tu laisses ton frère nous suivre alors que tu sais très bien qu'il risque sa vie en faisant ça.

-… Mon frère a passé ces douze dernières années à me prendre comme modèle. Je ne vais pas le priver de la présence de la première fille autre que moi qui l'intéresse.

Le groupe entre dans la tour. Un mur circulaire semble former une autre tour, sans entrée, à l'intérieur tandis qu'un escalier en spirales monte en s'enroulant autour de ce mur.

-Ces escaliers doivent mener au sommet. dit Rocann

-Restons prudents : je vais ouvrir la marche avec Lorniell et Semnia la fermera avec Gaëlla, au cas où l'ennemi nous attaquerait par derrière. dit Nova

Le groupe monte les escaliers depuis cinq minutes, n'ayant rencontré sur son passage que quelques prégols. Angèle s'approche de Nova et Lorniell.

-… Dis, Nova, tu sais pourquoi Staël a tellement insisté pour rester avec nous ? demande-t-elle

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour parler de ça… répond-il

-C'est que… j'ai l'impression d'y être un peu pour quelque chose. poursuit-elle, un peu timidement

-… Ecoute, si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander ?! réplique-t-il avec un certain agacement

Il se fige un instant, se rendant compte de sa rudesse mal placée. Angèle, d'abord surprise, prend un petit sourire timide.

-… Désolée, je n'aurais pas du t'embêter avec ce genre de problème futile. dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, laissant Nova un peu pris de remords

-Hier, c'était elle qui était sèche avec vous, et aujourd'hui c'est vous qui ne voulez pas l'écouter… J'ai du mal à comprendre votre relation. remarque Lorniell sans pour autant manifester un grand intérêt à la situation

-S'il vous plait, j'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas de ça. répond Nova

-Comme vous voudrez.

La fin des escaliers se fait alors voir. Après que Nova et Lorniell aient vérifié qu'il n'y a pas de danger apparent dans la pièce qui semble être le sommet, le reste du groupe monte.

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun piège ? demande Semnia

-Nous n'avons rien vu en tout cas… répond Nova

-Hormis ces deux grands élastiques attachés au mur qui n'ont pas l'air de représenter un grand danger. dit Lorniell

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est la plus haute salle de cette tour ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait grand-chose ici… dit Océane

-C'est l'unique salle accessible. Alors soit la pierre est cachée quelque part par là, soit il y a d'autres pièces à découvrir d'ici. dit Semnia

-En admettant que la pierre se trouve effectivement dans la tour. dit Rocann

Tout à-coup, les élastiques plantés au mur s'étirent et viennent prendre Nova et Gaëlla pour les fixer au mur. A peine ont-ils le temps d'être surpris que le centre du sol disparaît sous les pieds des autres, les faisant tomber de la pièce, sous les yeux médusés de Nova et Gaëlla. Le sol se reforme et les élastiques se desserrent, libérant les deux compagnons restant avant même qu'ils n'aient tenté de se débattre. Ils se jettent alors au sol.

-Staël ! crie Gaëlla

-Semnia ! Angèle ! crie Nova

-Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous préoccuper de vous en ce moment.

Ils se retournent et voient Pavel, apparu derrière eux.

Les six autres sont en train de chuter à grande vitesse. Si la plupart se sentent impuissants, Lorniell semble se concentrer pour préparer quelque chose. Océane l'aperçoit et décide alors de faire quelque chose.

-_Drakôn né des cieux, balaye mes ennemis de ton souffle._

Une créature jaune volante d'un mètre vingt, à la tête sensiblement proche de celle d'un dragon, apparaît alors. Sous le contrôle d'Océane, elle se place près de Lorniell et se prépare à son tour, sous le regard des quatre autres qui ne semblent pas saisir leur manœuvre. Le sol se rapproche alors dangereusement et au dernier moment, Lorniell fait jaillir une énorme quantité d'air de ses mains, accompagné du souffle puissant du drakôn. Sous cet effet, la chute du groupe voit sa vitesse nettement chuter et ils se posent par terre en douceur.

-… Eh bien !… Heureusement que vous étiez là ! s'adresse Semnia à Lorniell et Océane un temps après l' atterrissage

-C'est bien beau, mais comment on va sortir d'ici ?! dit Océane

-… Pour l'instant, il y a autre chose dont nous devons nous occuper. dit Lorniell

Des tunnelus surgissent alors du sol et s'en prennent à eux.

En haut, Pavel est seul face à face avec Nova et Gaëlla.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter l'autre fois. Mon nom est Pavel. dit-il

-… Pas la peine de faire autant de formalité. dit Nova

-Je voulais juste que vous sachiez le nom de celui qui va vous tuer. poursuit-il d'un ton plus menaçant

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! réagit Gaëlla en s'élançant vers lui, suivi par Nova

Arrivés à quelques mètres de lui, ils voient alors leurs armes respectives se faire emportées par les deux élastiques du mur, à leur grande surprise. Ils tentent de le récupérer mais les élastiques se déplacent à grande vitesse et les évitent pour mieux les attaquer ensuite. Acculés par la vitesse, ils ne font plus qu'éviter les coups, jusqu'à ce que les élastiques se résorbent après un geste de Pavel.

-Vous n'avez plus l'air aussi sûrs de vous, Gaëlla, Nova… dit-il, le sourire assuré

(flash-back)

Nova essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir tandis que le tenancier prenait les commandes. Il vit alors une femme et son enfant se faire embêter par un homme louche.

-Allez !… Tu vas bien m'accorder un peu de ton temps. dit-il d'une voix nauséeuse

-C'est que… je dois y aller. Mon fils doit suivre ses cours d'agriculture. répondit-elle, peu rassurée

-On s'en fiche du môme ! Laisse-le ici et viens t'amuser avec moi. lança-t-il, sans-gêne, en agrippant violemment les hanches de la femme

-Je pense qu'elle n'en a pas très envie ! intervint Nova du comptoir

L'homme lâcha alors la femme et se dirigea vers lui, visiblement énervé.

-T'as un problème !? dit-il

-Cela fait un moment que vous n'avez plus rien commandé ici. J'aimerais que vous partiez pour laisser une place libre, s'il vous plait. répondit Nova

L'homme voulut lui donner un coup de poing. Nova l'évita et s'empara de sa lance, qui était sous le comptoir, et la mis à proximité de son cou.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lança Nova, menaçant

L'homme partit sans demander son reste. La femme s'approcha alors de Nova.

-Merci beaucoup. dit-elle, reconnaissante

-Ce n'est rien, c'était un… plaisir. répondit-il, semblant réaliser quelque chose

-Vous m'avez rappelé mon mari. Il est mort en prenant parti de villageois sans défense contre des pilleurs. continua la femme

-… Un soldat qui obéissait aux ordres. dit Nova, un peu railleur

-Pas un soldat. (Nova eût une réaction) Un mercenaire : il accomplissait des missions pour les autorités de la ville quand les soldats ne suffisaient pas et il profitait de l'occasion pour venir en aide gracieusement aux plus démunis ! dit-elle, passionnée, avant de quitter la taverne avec son fils, laissant Nova pensif

Le tenancier s'approcha de lui.

-J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude de traiter les clients comme ça. plaisanta-t-il

-… Merci de m'avoir hébergé ici pendant tout ce temps. Cet endroit n'a jamais eu besoin de moi. dit Nova en enlevant son tablier, prenant sa lance et se dirigeant vers la sortie

-Eh ! Tu t'en vas pour de bon ?! lui cria le tenancier

-J'ai trouvé mon ambition ! répondit-il du même volume

(fin flash-back)

-Ces élastiques sont imprégnés de la magie de Prince Baki. Ne vous attendez pas à ravoir vos armes de sitôt. dit Pavel

Il fait alors apparaître sa grosse épée, comme lors du combat contre Bélion, et frappa vers eux. Ils évitèrent le coup et faisant un bond en arrière.

-… Pourquoi tu t'en prends à nous deux et pas aux autres ?! demande Gaëlla

-Pourquoi !? Ces deux gosses, Angèle et Staël, ont tué mon frère ! Les tuer ne serait pas un juste retour des choses : il faut qu'eux aussi perdent un être cher !… J'ai vu la façon dont vous étiez proches au labyrinthe de ronces, et j'ai tout de suite deviné à qui m'en prendre pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ! répond-il, presque enragé

-Ton plan pour nous séparer des autres avait une faille : à aucun moment tu ne pouvais être sûr qu'ils seraient tous présents au centre de la pièce. Tu ne pouvais pas faire patienter ta colère au point de peaufiner ce détail… remarque Nova

-La chance est un facteur à part entière en combat, et il se trouve que je n'en ai pas manqué dans ce cas. réplique-t-il en souriant

Nova sent alors un mouvement derrière lui et tourne son regard.

-Attention, Gaëlla ! crie-t-il

Leurs armes, contrôlées par les élastiques, les attaquent à nouveau. Ils les évitent de justesse et continuent leur "jeu" d'esquive sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre.

-Vous continuerez à vous bougez comme ça jusqu'à ce que fatigue s'en suive. Mais je vais peut-être accélérer le processus. dit Pavel

Il s'approche alors de Gaëlla et l'attaque à son tour. Elle doit maintenant éviter les coups de son épée et de celle de Pavel.

-Gaëlla… dit Nova, se sentant impuissant, entre deux esquives

L'épée désormais contrôlée par l'élastique enchaîne les coups horizontaux que Gaëlla évite en sautant ou en s'accroupissant selon la hauteur, enchaînant avec des bonds sur le côté pour éviter les attaques de Pavel, moins rapides mais plus dévastatrices vus les dégâts au sol suite à chacun de ses coups. Gaëlla s'épuise à vue d'œil et semble sur le point de vaciller quand tout à-coup résonna un bruit semblable à une lame enfoncée dans la chair. Pavel se retourne et voit Nova, le torse ensanglanté, qui pose un genou à terre.

-Nova ! crie Gaëlla, essoufflée

Il évite péniblement le coup suivant en s'effondrant par terre. Pavel stoppe alors l'élastique d'un geste de la main. La lance redresse alors Nova et le maintient sur les genoux en gardant son cou près de la lame. Il s'accroche à l'autre bout avec sa main.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus résistant… Bah ! L'ordre n'a aucune importance. dit Pavel en s'approchant de lui

Gaëlla tente d'intervenir, mais se fait stopper par son épée qui l'oblige de nouveau à esquiver. Pavel est maintenant juste à côté de Nova et s'apprête à l'achever.

-Une dernière parole ? dit-il, narquois

Nova a alors un rictus. En l'espace d'un instant, il s'empare de sa lance en évitant le coup, la pointe vers Pavel et en fait jaillir du feu, que son adversaire tente d'éviter en vain, se faisant brûler la côte gauche. Nova se relève alors sans problème après avoir coupé l'élastique qui ne retient désormais plus son arme.

-Quand ils sont "au repos", les élastiques de Baki ne sont pas si résistants que ça. dit-il

-C… Comment as-tu… bafouille Pavel, partagé entre l'étonnement et la douleur

Nova sort de son habit une tomate réduite en bouillie.

-Semnia avait envie de tomates bien juteuses. ironise-t-il

-Je… Je n'ai pas encore perdu !

Il se lance alors sur Nova en se tenant la côte, mais ce dernier esquive sans problème ses coups trop amples.

-… Moi, je ne suis pas du genre à me reposer sur la chance. dit-il avant de lui tailler le haut du ventre avec sa lance, après une de ses esquives

Pavel tombe par terre, mal en point ; son épée disparaît. Il tente d'atteindre avec sa main le cristal noir qui est tombé de sa poche. Nova le remarque et réagit rapidement en lui enfonçant sa lance dans le cœur. Le cristal s'évapore alors sous les yeux du combattant.

Sur son trône, Baki, jusqu'alors concentré les yeux fermés, les rouvre tout d'un coup, affichant un air un peu contrarié.

-Que se passe-t-il, Prince Baki ? demande Molina, seule présente avec Lek, encore assis dans un coin

-… Pavel est mort. dit-il

-… Et qu'en est-il de Lorniell ?! poursuit-elle, impatiente, après un temps de surprise

-Lorniell n'est pas la seule personne intéressante du groupe. dit-il, affichant un petit sourire d'intérêt

Gaëlla est toujours aux prises avec l'élastique imposant. Un jet de flamme venant de la lance de Nova l'en libère.

-Ca va ? demande-t-il

-Je ferais pas ça tous les jours… répond-elle, essoufflée, reprenant son arme

Elle reprend son souffle puis regarde le corps de Pavel.

-Son envie de vengeance était telle qu'il ne pouvait laisser cet objet le faire à sa place… S'il avait fait un combat loyal, j'aurais réellement eu des difficultés, mais il s'est laissé guidé par sa colère et a recherché une victoire facile. Il est mort en faisant la même erreur que son frère. dit Nova

-… Alors Angèle t'a parlé du combat contre Enri ?… Staël ne m'en a pas touché un mot. Il ne laisse rien paraître mais je me doute bien ce que ça doit représenter, la première personne qu'on tue (Elle jette à nouveau un coup d'œil sur Pavel)… si on peut appeler ça une personne… (Elle sursaute alors) Staël ! Tous les autres !

-Dépêchons-nous ! réagit Nova

Il se ruent vers l'escalier et croisent alors Lorniell, à leur grande surprise, suivi par Océane, Rocann, puis Angèle et Staël côte à côte, chacun ayant les vêtements recouverts de terre.

-Staël ! crie Gaëlla de joie en le serrant dans ses bras

-Angèle ! copie Nova, un peu plus calmement

Il aperçoit Semnia atteindre la salle à son tour, les habits dans le même état.

-Semnia… dit-il, bas, rassuré

(flash-back)

Nova, quelques années plus tard, finissait de combattre un petit groupe de monstres qui s'attaquaient à un village. A la mort du dernier, les villageois sortirent de leurs maisons pour l'acclamer.

-… Eh bien ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas remercié à ce point. s'étonne-t-il

-C'est parce que vous êtes un héros ! Vous avez empêché le village d'être rasé pour la troisième fois. dit une villageoise s'approchant vers lui

-Vous savez… Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je passais par là, c'est tout. répondit-il, gêné

-Vous êtes modeste, en plus ! Vous me faites beaucoup penser à Monor lorsqu'il est passé par ici il y a dix-huit ans ; je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente… Vous resterez bien dormir ici. poursuivit-elle, admirative

-Je suis désolé : je ne compte pas rester longtemps à Férinia.

-C'est dommage !… Vous avez quelqu'un à rejoindre ?

-… Je voyage seul. répondit-il, alors maussade

-Vous n'avez personne avec qui partager vos exploits !?

-Eh non !… sourit-il, timide, pour cacher sa soudaine morosité

Quelques heures plus tard, Nova marchait sur les plaines en quête de la ville la plus proche, c'est alors qu'il entendit un faible gémissement provenant de derrière une petite colline sur sa gauche. Il s'avança et vit une jeune femme, assise sur un tronc d'arbre découpé, en train de pleurer. Elle écarta les mains de son visage, c'était Semnia. Intrigué et attiré par ce visage en pleurs, il s'approcha doucement alors qu'elle ne l'apercevait pas. Mais une pierre qu'il n'avait pas remarquée le fit glisser et tomber les quatre fers en l'air, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Semnia.

-Euh… Bonjour. sourit-il, gêné, dans sa position grotesque

(fin flash-back)

-Comment vous vous en êtes sortis ? demande Gaëlla, encore sous le coup de la joie

-D'abord, j'ai vu que Lorniell préparait un sort, et j'ai vite compris qu'il préparait un sort pour de vent, comme il l'avait fait au château, pour atténuer notre chute. J'ai donc invoqué un drakôn pour l'aider. commence Océane, excitée

-Ensuite, des tunnelus sont sortis de partout ! Mais Lorniell et Semnia s'en sont vite débarrassés. poursuit Angèle

-Il faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas au top dans des endroits confinés… remarque Staël

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de participer. se plaint Océane

-Vous pourriez peut-être préciser que je vous ai protégé, tous les trois, pendant tout ce temps… intervient Rocann en les regardant

-… Bref ! Après que les monstres soient morts, on s'est retrouvé piégés par un mur circulaire sans voie d'accès. continue Océane

-Si je me souviens bien, tu voulais qu'on le détruise mais Lorniell t'a contredit en disant que toute la tour risquait de s'effondrer. la taquine Angèle

-C'est alors que j'ai eu l'idée d'agrandir les trous faits par les tunnelus pour se faire des tunnels donnant vers l'autre côté. dit Staël, un peu fier

-C'est vrai, ça ? s'étonne Nova

-Exact ! C'est à lui qu'on doit l'état de nos vêtements. confirme Semnia

-Bien joué. le félicite Nova

-Tu… Tu parles sérieusement ? réagit Staël, surpris

-Oui… Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je le répète ! (Il remarque Lorniell en train d'inspecter le mur) Euh… Vous faites quoi ? s'intrigue Nova

-Vu les yeux de l'homme qui gît par terre et le fait que vous soyez toujours là après qu'on ait combattu, creusé et remonté, j'imagine qu'il y a eu lutte entre vous dont les vainqueurs se devinent aisément. Or on ne l'a pas croisé en montant, donc il se cachait ici, donc il doit y avoir un passage dissimulé dans ces murs. répond le sorcier

-… Je n'ai rien à ajouter. dit Nova, stupéfait

Lorniell effleure alors une dalle suspecte qu'il peut enfoncer sans problème dans le mur. Ceux-ci se déplacent, laissant apparaître une petite salle où se trouve une pierre jaune brillante, proche d'un citrine, ornant toujours le même socle.

-Baki m'a tout l'air d'être un original… dit Nova

-Allez, cette fois, c'est moi qui l'enlève ! s'avance Gaëlla

-Je voulais le faire !… se plaint Océane

-Désolée. Si tu y tiens, vas-y. s'écarte Gaëlla, confondue

-… Non, fais-le. Mais le prochain est pour moi !

Gaëlla enlève alors la pierre qui se désintègre.

-Plus qu'une ! dit Nova, déterminé

Dans une pièce sombre, Riu passait sa colère et sa tristesse en frappant sur les murs, sous l'œil in intéressé de Plorias.

-Entamer les murs ne t'apportera rien. remarque ce dernier, dérangé par le bruit

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné. répond Riu, aigri

Lek entre alors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demande Plorias

-Molina m'envoie vous dire le nom de celui qui protègeras la crypte. répond-il

-Baki n'a pas voulu que je m'en charge. se contient Riu

-Tu ne l'appelles plus "Prince" ? (Riu lui tourne le dos)… Alors, de qui s'agit-il ? poursuit Plorias, en se tournant vers Lek


	10. Chapter 10

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 10**** : Estime de soi**

Veblen approche de l'entrée d'une sorte de cimetière, escorté par deux forénions et un ombregi.

-Maître Veblen, n'oubliez pas ce qui a été convenu. dit ce dernier

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire ! réagit-il, hautain

Ils passent l'entrée. L'air de l'endroit semble être vicié vu les vapeurs jaunâtres s'y trouvant. Veblen s'applique un onguent sur le visage.

-Je ne supporte pas cet endroit… se dit-il tout haut

-C'est pourtant là que Baki t'a installé à tes débuts.

Veblen se tourne vers la voix rauque et aperçoit une silhouette, dos au mur de la crypte qui se tient au centre du cimetière. Son visage ne se distingue pas à cause de l'ombre du mur, cachant partiellement les rayons du soleil couchant. Veblen a un rictus à sa vision.

-… Déjà ici ? Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois. réagit-il

-Je devais déjà garder la tour à la place de Pavel. Je n'aime pas qu'on me vole mes proies.

-Tu comptes t'occuper de moi parce que tu ne peux plus t'occuper de lui ? ironise Veblen

-… N'oublie pas ce qui est prévu. finit-il par dire en s'éloignant

-… Je n'oublie pas, Xénakis. répond-il, plus sérieux

(flash-back)

Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds se dirigeait vers un établissement. Deux autres garçons s'approchèrent de lui.

-Eh, Bartre ! C'est pas le gosse d'aristo qui va faire son cours sur les arcs ? dit le premier, railleur

-T'as raison, Dorcas. Il se sent tellement supérieur aux autres qu'il croit pouvoir en faire deux fois plus qu'eux. répondit le deuxième du même ton

Le garçon feintait de les ignorer en lisant un livre sorti de son sac, mais Dorcas se mit devant lui et lui prit des mains.

-Et il doit même avoir des livres bien détaillés pour mieux suivre les cours. continua-t-il de se moquer

-… Rend-le moi. dit le garçon, hautain et un peu agacé

Il tenta de le reprendre mais Dorcas fut plus rapide que lui et éloigna le livre de ses mains. Le garçon, pris d'impatience, sortit alors le glaive reluisant qu'il avait à sa ceinture et l'enfonça dans la côte de l'enfant qui lui faisait face.

-Dorcas ! cria Bartre, épouvanté

Le garçon récupéra son livre par terre, essuya sa lame avec un mouchoir et repartit.

(fin flash-back)

Océane est en train de faire divers mouvements sous le contrôle de Lorniell.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois m'entraîner physiquement pour mieux faire de la magie ? demande-t-elle

-Sais-tu pourquoi il y a un cristal sur ton bâton ? réplique le sorcier

-Eh bien… C'est ce qui sert à invoquer. répond-elle, un peu surprise par cette question

-Faux ! Le bois seul du bâton est nécessaire aux invocations. Ce cristal sert de catalyseur : il t'empêche d'invoquer les esprits que tu ne seras pas en mesure de contrôler.

-Tu veux dire que je peux invoquer n'importe quel esprit mais que le cristal m'en empêche !?

-Exact. Il jauge la puissance de ton aura, détermine quels esprits accepteront d'être sous ton contrôle et empêche les autres d'apparaître.

-Donc, si je me débarrasse du cristal, je pourrai invoquer n'importe qui ?

-Ne le fais sous aucun prétexte ! Cela entraînerait un conflit entre ta conscience et celle de l'esprit qui, s'il gagne, n'en fera qu'à sa tête ! C'est pour cette raison que les sages ont créé ces cristaux il y a vingt mille ans. réagit-il, autoritaire

-D'accord… Tu en sais des choses alors que tu ne fais que de la magie noire.

-… C'est justement parce que la magie que je fais n'était pas aussi bien vue que les "Grandes" magies que sont la magie sacrée et les invocations que j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur elles. Et au fil de mes recherches, je n'ai pas trouvé de différences d'aptitudes, juste quelques mots à scander comme différence… C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu devenir le plus puissant, pour prouver que la magie dont je dispose mérite autant d'éloges. lache Lorniell

Il y a un moment de silence. Océane regarde Lorniell d'un regard attendri.

-… Sinon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour améliorer la puissance de mon aura ? se reprend-elle

-De nombreux critères entrent en compte, mais les plus importants sont la sagesse, l'intelligence et l'état physique. C'est ce troisième critère qu'il me semble le plus simple d'améliorer chez toi. Et comme tu sembles avoir le plus d'affinité avec les invocations liées à l'élément eau, c'est par là qu'on va se concentrer.

-Je sens que mon aura va gonfler en même temps que mes raideurs…

Ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'à une certaine distance, Rocann les observe depuis quelques temps. Il semble frustré et ne bouge pas.

-C'est dur de se faire remplacer…

Il est surpris par Gaëlla qui se met à son tour à les observer.

-… Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? C'est si intéressant ? finit-il par répliquer

-D'habitude, c'est Semnia qui joue la psy du groupe mais d'après ce que m'a dit Nova, elle se couche toujours avant 22h00. dit-elle d'un ton léger

-… Quand son père est parti, elle passait tout son temps libre avec moi, et quand elle a décidé de faire de la magie, j'étais constamment auprès d'elle. Depuis que nous vous avons suivis, elle passe plus de temps à parler aux autres qu'à moi, et maintenant qu'elle a un nouvel enseignant, on ne se parle presque plus… lache Rocann

-… Le quinquagénaire fait sa crise de jalousie ? plaisante Gaëlla

-Je n'ai que quarante et un ans ! réagit-il, vexée

-… Je me disais que j'aurais pu comprendre ce que vous ressentez, mais après ce que vous m'avez dit, ce n'est pas le même rapport qu'entre moi et mon frère Je vois deux possibilités : soit vous ne voulez pas qu'elle affirme son indépendance par rapport à vous parce que vous avez encore besoin de la couver…

-Je ne veux pas la couver ! coupe-t-il aussi sec

-… soit vous vous en voulez de ne pas être suffisamment intéressant à ses yeux (Rocann baisse légèrement la tête)… Je crois que j'ai touché dans le mille.

-Vous avez tous des capacités et des personnalités qui la captivent. Comment je peux me faire remarquer dans tout ça alors que je n'ai aucun secret pour elle…

-… Je suis sûre qu'elle vous remarquera si vous vous donnez à fond demain. le console-t-elle

Le lendemain, le groupe atteint la dernière base. Tous sont bouche bée devant le spectacle du cimetière d'où se profile une fumée peu rassurante.

-J'avoue que là, c'est l'endroit le moins accueillant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir… dit Océane

-Le "cimetière"… dit Semnia en lisant la carte

-… Allons-y ! dit Nova

Dans le cimetière, Veblen se tourne les pouces. Il montre d'évidents signes d'ennui en attendant allongé sur le côté droit près de la crypte. C'est alors que surgit le groupe qui a tôt fait de se débarrasser des quelques prégols à l'entrée.

-Ah, tout de même… soupire-t-il, un peu blasé

Il se relève et vient les défier du regard à distance, tout en leur adressant un sourire narquois. Angèle a du mal à contenir sa haine et s'apprête à l'attaquer.

-Attend ! dit Nova en la stoppant du bras

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour l'affronter !? réagit-elle impétueusement

-Tu dois être la seule à ne pas te poser de question sur la nature de la fumée en face de nous. dit Lorniell, le ton critiquant

-… Il arrive bien à la respirer, lui ! poursuit-elle après un moment de doute

-Tiens, c'est vrai. remarque Staël

-Il a peut-être pris une quelconque substance qui lui permettrait de supporter l'air du coin. la reprend gentiment Océane

-… Ah oui. C'est possible… acquiesce Staël

-… Excusez-moi. se réfrène Angèle, frustrée

-Zut ! Ma belle stratégie est tombée à l'eau. déclame Veblen, faussement dramatique

-En tout cas, je ne vois pas comment s'approcher de la pierre sans prendre le moindre risque avec cette fumée. dit Semnia

-Euh… Je crois que je pourrais créer un petit champ protecteur autour de chacun pour nous éviter de la respirer. intervient Rocann

-C'est vrai ?! Tu peux faire ça ? réagit Océane, un peu impressionnée

-Oui… Oui, je peux ! lance-t-il, moins hésitant, se tournant vers elle

-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le faire ?… dit Nova

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr. se reprend-il

Rocann joint alors les mains en se concentrant et une faible aura lumineuse enveloppe soudain les huit corps.

-Waouh… dit Staël

-Si je ne suis pas assez concentré, ces "enveloppes" disparaîtront. Elles devraient nous protéger de la fumée mais pas des attaques comme un vrai champ protecteur. dit Rocann en déjoignant les mains

-Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire, alors… plaisante Océane

-Vous vous dépêchez de venir ?!… Parce que je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. crie Veblen

Angèle se précipite alors sur lui.

-Désolé, mais tu vas d'abord devoir t'occuper de mes autres camarades de jeu. réagit-il

Une demi-douzaine d'ekross vient alors s'interposer. Angèle évite leur attaque d'un bond en arrière mais elle n'a pas fait attention aux épines que les deux forénions aux côtés de Veblen lui ont lancées. Heureusement, Nova stoppe ces épines de sa lance avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent. Staël se plante devant eux pour affronter les ekross qui s'avancent. Semnia et Gaëlla les attaquent sur le côté, s'ensuit un combat entre les six ekross et les cinq combattants.

Pendant ce temps, Rocann observe le combat. Il ne remarque pas qu'un autre ekross s'est glissé derrière lui et s'apprête à l'attaquer. Il est stoppé par un coup de bâton d'Océane. Le monstre commence alors à moduler son corps pour s'en prendre à elle mais elle le tranche alors d'un coup vif à l'endroit où il s'est amoindri. Rocann reste surpris un moment.

-… Les cours de Lorniell font leur effet. dit-elle

-Océane…

Les enveloppes commencent à faiblir.

-Concentre-toi, vite ! (Il se ressaisit et les enveloppes reviennent à la normale) Ouf…

-Tu me protège ?…

-C'est pour te rendre la pareille. (Une épine de forénion arrive qu'elle intercepte de son bâton) Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire des invocations dans cet environnement, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un te serve de garde du corps pour que tu maintiennes nos protections.

Rocann a un sourire de satisfaction avant de se recentrer sur le combat.

Les six ekross que combattent les autres finissent par être vaincus.

-… Joli travail d'équipe. dit Veblen avec le sourire

Il se fait surprendre par une salve de boules d'éclair lancées par Lorniell, qu'il évite de justesse mais à laquelle les deux forénions ne survivent pas. Il se retrouve désormais seul face au groupe.

-Merci pour le compliment. dit sèchement Nova

-Ce n'était pas un compliment. Ceux qui ne combattent jamais seuls et qui ont besoin de la force des autres sont des êtres faibles… J'ai toujours méprisé les frères Blade de se battre comme ils le faisaient. La façon dont vous vous êtes débarrassés de Enri et Pavel n'a fait que confirmer mon opinion à leur sujet.

-Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler : tu fais bien équipe avec des monstres pour nous affronter. dit Lorniell

-Eux ?… Ce ne sont que de vulgaires outils créés par Baki pour s'occuper des plus faibles. Moi je fais partie de ceux à qui il fait appel pour s'occuper des autres.

-Au bout du compte, tu obéis à ses ordres et tu te crois supérieur à un de ses pantins d'ombregis. C'est assez pathétique… reprend Lorniell avec dédain

Veblen réagit violemment à cette insulte en lançant des flèches vers Angèle et Semnia, les deux plus proches de Lorniell. Semnia les évitent en plongeant à terre et Staël sauve Angèle en la plaquant sur le sol, laissant le sorcier un peu isolé du reste du groupe. Veblen de précipite vers lui. Lorniell tente de l'intercepter avec des boules électriques mais Veblen les contre avec des flèches. Il arrive en face de lui et le fait tomber par terre dans son élan. Il s'apprête alors à utiliser sa lame contre lui.

-Je suis supérieur à n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! dit-il dans le feu de l'action, énervé

(flash-back)

Le jeune adolescent, dans une chambre sobrement luxueuse, entendait et entrevoyait la conversation de deux adultes derrière sa porte entrouverte.

-Cela aura des répercussions, madame ! Votre enfant ne peut pas blesser mon fils sans se soucier des retombées ! dit l'homme, visiblement en colère

-Ce n'est que la parole de deux amis miséreux contre celle de mon enfant. répondit la femme, d'un ton hautain

-Comment osez-vous…

-Cela suffit ! Partez maintenant. Et estimez-vous heureux que j'ai daigné écouter un traîne-patins de votre genre. le coupa-t-elle, dédaigneuse

-… Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! s'énerva-t-il de plus belle

Puis il s'en alla avec fracas. Le garçon observa sa mère, seule, quelques instants.

-Veblen ! interpella-t-elle

Le garçon la rejoignit.

-Oui, mère ? dit-il

-Est-il vrai que tu as blessé un dénommé Dorcas en te rendant à tes cours d'arc ?

-Il m'avait manqué de respect. répondit-il calmement

-… C'est bien, mon fils. N'oublie pas : notre famille fait partie des plus grands de ce monde, et les gens faisant partie des sous-classes nous doivent les égards dus à notre rang. Ne laisse aucun d'eux se considérer à la même hauteur que toi.

-Oui, mère.

(fin flash-back)

Lorniell repousse Veblen en provoquant un fort courant d'air avec ses mains. Nova l'attaque alors ; Veblen esquive de justesse son coup de lance et se replie vers l'entrée de la crypte avant que Gaëlla ne l'atteigne.

-Qui m'aime me suive ! déclame-t-il, reprenant son ton léger, avant d'entrer

Gaëlla est la première à atteindre l'entrée ; elle recule vite après avoir évité des tirs de flèches provenant de l'intérieur.

-Ca ne va pas être simple d'entrer s'il nous canarde de l'intérieur… dit Nova

Rocann observe la partie de la crypte visible de l'extérieur : le début d'escaliers descendants.

-Une seconde… Il n'y a pas de fumée dans cette crypte ! remarque-t-il

-Oui, et alors ? répond Océane

Quelques instants plus tard, Rocann entre en trombe par les escaliers de la crypte, entouré d'un champ protecteur qui arrête les flèches de Veblen. Lorniell arrive derrière Rocann et envoie des boules d'éclair vers Veblen, permettant au reste du groupe d'investir la grande pièce en toute sécurité.

-Bien joué, le vieillard. s'adresse Veblen à Rocann, railleur

-Je n'ai que quarante et un ans ! réagit-il, agacé

-Je vais enfin pouvoir attaquer de front. dit Océane, un brin excitée

Elle se met rapidement à une bonne distance de Veblen sans le quitter des yeux.

-_Ondins ven_…

Un ombregi surgit du mur et l'empêche de poursuivre son invocation en lui disputant son bâton. Leur face à face ne dure que quelques secondes, le temps que Lorniell le terrasse d'une boule d'éclair. Pendant ce temps, Nova, Semnia, Gaëlla et Angèle s'élancent en direction de Veblen.

-Tu vas payer pour mon père ! crie Angèle, presque enragée

-Une autre fois, si tu veux bien.

Il disparaît en brandissant son cristal noir avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent.

-Il y a comme un air de déjà vu… dit Semnia

-… C'est tout ? Quel lâche ! s'exclame Océane

-Il ne reste qu'à trouver la pierre. dit Staël

-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin… dit Lorniell en se frottant les yeux

-Comme dans le château, il y a certainement un mécanisme pour la faire apparaître. dit Nova

-Oui, mais lequel ? se demande Staël tout haut en marchant

Il pose alors le pied sur une dalle qui s'enfonce au sol. Une portion du mur commence à coulisser tandis qu'une dalle du plafond tombe sur le garçon. Angèle lui évite de justesse de se la prendre en le plaquant à son tour. Ils se retrouvent de nouveau face à face l'un sur l'autre.

-… Ca va devenir une habitude. plaisante Angèle

-…Baki est vraiment un tordu. dit Océane

Le mur laisse place à un autre socle du même type que les autres, ornant cette fois une pierre d'un éclat bleu tel celui du saphir.

-Cette fois c'est mon tour ! dit Océane, excitée telle une fille de six ans

-… A toi l'honneur. dit Semnia, un peu déconcertée

Océane s'apprête à retirer la pierre, puis s'arrête dans son élan, pensive.

-… En fait, je crois que je vais plutôt laisser ma place à l'homme du jour. dit-elle en se tournant vers Rocann

-… Tu… Tu es sérieuse ? réagit-il

-Tu mérites bien ça après tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas priver le deuxième homme de ma vie de son heure de gloire. sourit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule

Rocann reste un instant surpris. Gaëlla lui sourit discrètement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Son visage s'irradie alors, laissant paraître sa joie. Il s'avance vers le socle et en retire la pierre, qui se désagrège.

-Bien, il est temps de vérifier si le repaire de Baki va se dévoiler, comme l'a dit Enri. dit Nova en invitant d'un geste de la main le reste du groupe à sortir

Tous le suivent. Océane, l'avant-dernière suivie de Rocann, s'apprête à quitter la crypte quand son bâton lui glisse des mains.

-Zut ! s'exclame-t-elle

-Je te le récupère. dit Rocann, serviable, en faisant demi-tour

Veblen entre dans une pièce sombre où patiente Plorias.

-Me revoilà !

-… Tout s'est passé comme prévu ?

-Il semblerait… répond-il évasif

-Un conseil : évites une réponse de ce genre pour Baki.

-Baki n'a rien à me reprocher concernant le travail qu'il m'a demandé d'accomplir. dit Veblen, redevenant sérieux

(flash-back)

Veblen se faisait conduire à Baki par les frères Blade.

-… Alors le grand prince Baki n'est qu'un enfant de dix ans. remarqua-t-il d'un sourire intéressé

-Etes-vous sûr de vouloir parler à cet humain ? dit Molina, stoïque, à Baki

-C'est le premier à avoir réussi à pénétrer dans mon antre ; ça vaut bien quelques minutes de mon temps. répondit-il, affichant le même sourire

-Lorsqu'on voit vos hommes disparaître après avoir brandi un cristal, il est assez simple de deviner vers où ils vont… Il m'a suffi de m'agripper au plus facile à berner. dit Veblen jetant un coup d'œil vers Riu qui n'en manqua pas de se vexer

-Au moins, il est perspicace. railla Enri pour énerver son frère

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Enri. le réprimanda Pavel

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu me veux au point d'oser t'aventurer ici tout seul ? questionna Baki

-Je suis venu vous proposer mes services.

Baki et ses quatre acolytes masquèrent difficilement leur étonnement.

-… Tu veux m'aider à exterminer et dominer ton peuple ? finit par réagir Baki

-Les gens ne me montrent pas le respect qu'une personne de mon rang mérite. Il n'y a que par la violence et la peur qu'ils pourront se rendre tous compte de mon importance.

-Intéressant… Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ta présence au sein de mon armée puisse me sembler nécessaire ?

-Eperdia est très vaste… Un combattant supplémentaire vous serait utile pour la "ratisser". De plus, je connais de nombreuses façons de découvrir les points faibles de mes adversaires. répondit Veblen d'un ton sournois

Lui et Baki se fixèrent un moment. Baki eut un petit sourire

-… Molina.

-Prince Baki ?

-Va dire à Lek que désormais, un des siens va nous tenir compagnie. dit-il sans quitter Veblen du regard

(fin flash-back)

-Ils ont de la chance de détruire la dernière pierre dans le cimetière. poursuit Veblen

-Pourquoi ? demande Plorias

-C'est le meilleur endroit pour admirer le spectacle. sourit-il

Rocann est le dernier à sortir de la crypte avec un petit décalage.

-Désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps. Le bâton s'était faufilé en dessous des marches… s'excuse-t-il

Aucun ne lui répond, tous bouche bée. Il regarde dans la même direction et voit à son tour un immense château émerger du cratère au centre du continent. De toutes part d'Eperdia, les gens assistent à ce spectacle des plus impressionnants. Le groupe finit par suffoquer tout-à coup.

-… Rocann… La fumée… Vite ! dit Nova un peu péniblement

-… Ah oui ! finit Rocann par se rendre compte

Baki est toujours sur son trône, encore assisté de Molina.

-Votre repaire est dévoilé au grand jour… constate-t-elle

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se produise si vite… Ce groupe est plutôt impressionnant. J'ai bien envie de les saluer. sourit Baki


	11. Chapter 11

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 11**** : Le trio infernal**

Riu semble grogner, seul, assis contre un mur. Lek est assis dans sa position habituelle à quelques mètres de là.

-… Dis, tu te souviens de la façon dont Enri et moi t'avions bizuté à ton arrivée ici ? finit par dire Riu, souriant faiblement

Lek ne répond pas ; il le fixe, semblant réagir assez mal à cette question, puis tourne la tête.

-… Même si je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait suivi, je te demande pardon en nos deux noms… s'excuse Riu d'un ton un peu timide

Lek semble surpris de cette attention. Baki entre alors, accompagné de Molina et Plorias.

-Nous allons recevoir des invités dans peu de temps. J'aimerais que tout le monde assiste à la façon dont je vais les accueillir. annonce-t-il

Riu se lève subitement.

-Pitié, prince Baki, laissez-moi me charger d'eux ! supplie-t-il

-Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire tuer bêtement… réagit Baki

-Je… Je me dois de venger mes frères ! insiste-t-il

-… Pitoyable. dit Plorias, tout bas

-Tout seul, la seule chose que tu feras, c'est les rejoindre. Ta seule puissance ne te permet pas d'oser t'opposer à eux… A moins que… dit Baki, tournant le dos à Riu et faisant mine de réfléchir

-Que… quoi ? s'interroge Riu

-Il y a certaines étendues de mes pouvoirs dont je ne vous ai pas fait part, toi et tes frères. répond Baki en se retournant vers lui

-Prince Baki… Vous comptez utiliser ce sort ? dit Molina, étonnée

(flash-back)

Riu et ses deux frères suivaient Baki, déjà assisté par Molina, et entrèrent dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse qu'ils découvraient, visiblement.

-C'est donc ça que renfermait le cratère du continent… Comment Prince Baki était-il au courant de la présence d'un tel édifice ?… dit Pavel

Plorias entra à son tour.

-Comme je m'y attendais, c'est loin de valoir la maison, question confort… fit-il, l'air un peu contrarié

-C'est notre nouvelle maison, maintenant ! Riu ne se sentiras pas dépaysé par la vétusté de l'endroit. lança Enri

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ! se vexa Riu

-Essayez d'arrêter ces chamailleries quelques minutes ! On vient de quitter notre mère et c'est la première chose que vous faites… les interrompit Pavel

-… Tu as raison. acquiesça Riu

-… On aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard. poursuivit Enri

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe se trouve désormais à la sortie du château de la ville principale de Férinia. Gaëlla s'adresse à son frère.

-Je te laisse ici jusqu'à mon retour. dit-elle

-Mais je veux…

-Tu me l'as promis ! le coupe-t-elle

-… Oui, je vais rester ici en t'attendant. Fais attention à toi. finit-il par s'inquiéter

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis bien entourée ; et je n'oublie pas qu'il y a un certain garçon que je n'ai pas fini d'éduquer. répond-elle, d'un ton plaisantin, en le serrant dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir

Nova les observe, entouré du reste de l'équipe, et parait alors pensif.

-On va enfin affronter Baki. dit Angèle, entre l'excitation et l'appréhension

-… Angèle, j'aimerais que tu restes ici avec Staël. finit par dire Nova

-Quoi !? Mais… pourquoi ? réagit-elle, stupéfaite

-… Il a raison, Angèle. L'endroit où on se rend va être encore plus dangereux que ceux qu'on a visités. intervient Semnia

-Une enfant de ton âge n'y a pas sa place. rajoute Lorniell

-M… Mais…

-Ecoute… depuis ce moment… quand je t'ai donné la main dans la forêt… j'ai le sentiment que c'est à moi de veiller sur toi. Et je ne veux pas prendre davantage de risques avec ta vie. Fais ce que je te demande, s'il-te plait. lui dit Nova en s'approchant d'elle pour lui tenir les mains et la regarder droit dans les yeux

-Je… D'accord. Mais promet moi de revenir ! J'aurais encore besoin qu'on veille sur moi. finit par répondre Angèle, plutôt émue

-Je ne l'oublierai pas. répond Nova, légèrement ému à son tour, la prenant dans ses bras sous l'œil attendri de Semnia et Océane

-… Je vais également rester ici. annonce Rocann sous la surprise générale

-… Quoi !? ne manque pas de s'exclamer Océane

-J'ai utilisé une magie plutôt gourmande en énergie et ce, de façon continue. Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste, je risque plus de représenter une gêne qu'une aide. dit-il

-Et il nous faut atteindre ce château au plus vite. On ne sait pas ce que peut préparer Baki. ajoute Semnia

-Exactement. acquiesce Rocann

-Alors tu ne viens pas avec nous… dit Océane, légèrement attristée

-Je suis désolé… Mais…

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je réponds tout de suite non ! Je vais les accompagner et participer au bottage de cul du prince des ténèbres ! le coupe-t-elle

-… Prend soin de toi. dit-il, d'abord un peu décontenancé

Elle le surprend de nouveau en se jetant dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Le groupe s'éloigne alors du château, privé de trois de ses membres. Avant de partir, Semnia s'adresse rapidement à Angèle en catimini.

-Profitez-en pour mieux faire connaissance, toi et Staël. dit-elle, le ton un brin vicieux

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer, Semnia ? réagit la fille, rougissant

D'un des balcons du château de Baki, Lek observe les contours gardés par une armée de monstres de toutes sortes pouvant se chiffrer par milliers. Veblen se joint à la vue.

-… C'est vraiment impressionnant. Ca doit être la première fois que je vois autant de créatures créées par Baki. (Lek ne réagit pas. Il semble pensif.)… Tu pourrais au moins me remarquer quand je te parle ! hausse-t-il le ton, sortant Lek de sa torpeur

-… Pardon. répond Lek sans le penser

-Comme d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi tu penses…

-… Je pensais à Riu. confesse Lek

-Riu ?… C'est vrai : aujourd'hui, nous allons assister au grand final des frères Blade. déclame Veblen d'un sourire moqueur

Dans une grande pièce dallée cubique du château de Baki, Riu attend. On peut voir sur son visage une expression d'anxiété liée à un soupçon d'excitation. Il attend, le regard vif, tourné vers une des deux entrées de la salle.

Le groupe, désormais composé de cinq personnes, s'approche de ce qu'il pense sa destination finale. Océane, commençant à montrer des signes d'anxiété, s'adresse à Lorniell.

-Ca va être la première fois que je combats sans Rocann à mes cotés. Est-ce que je vais être à la hauteur ? dit-elle, bas, légèrement stressée

-Avec ou sans lui, tes invocations sont les mêmes. répond Lorniell, un peu froidement, sans la regarder

-… C'est vrai.

-… Dit, est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de froid sans compassion. finit par demander le sorcier après être rester un instant pensif

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ?

-En écoutant le récit de Veblen sur son opinion du travail d'équipe, j'ai remarqué que nos avis étaient semblables. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était seul qu'on montrait ses vraies capacités… Depuis que je vous ai rejoint, je suis souvent à l'écart de vos discussions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes !? (Elle lui donne un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne, ne manquant pas de le surprendre et de lui faire un peu mal.) Quand on a vécu en ermite pendant vingt ans, c'est normal d'avoir du mal à communiquer. De plus, si Baki aime manger de la confiture de myrtille, comme moi, ça ne signifie pas que j'ai secrètement envie d'annihiler l'espèce humaine ! le reprend-elle vivement

-… Merci. lui sourit-il faiblement en se frottant le dos de la tête

Les trois autres les ont observés depuis le coup de poing.

-Très intéressant… Une liaison de plus s'est renforcée aujourd'hui. dit Semnia d'un ton espiègle, dévoilant en même temps un regard un peu tourmenté que seul Nova remarque

-En fin de compte, il n'y aura que nous deux et Rocann qui n'auront pas "tissé de lien". plaisante Gaëlla

-… Oui. sourit Semnia, une pointe de mélancolie dans le regard, posé au sol

-… Nous sommes arrivés. dit Nova

A une centaine de mètres des cinq compagnons se dresse le château de Baki, entouré de ses monstres. Le groupe avance prudemment, se cachant derrière les rochers du coin pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-Ca risque d'être difficile de passer sans se faire remarquer. Et une confrontation directe ne serait pas à notre avantage… constate Nova

-… Je pense avoir une solution. dit Océane

Quelques instants plus tard, cinq ondins attaquent les monstres présents devant l'entrée, éloignant la grande majorité de son poste. Ceux restants se font subitement attaquer à distance par Lorniell et Nova, se débarrassant rapidement d'eux à coup de boules d'éclair et de salves de feu. Ils se dépêchent ensuite d'entrer, suivis par Gaëlla et Semnia transportant le corps d'Océane, en transe.

-Pas mal, l'idée de les attirer avec une invocation. dit Gaëlla après qu'ils se soient dépêchés de passer la première pièce

Océane se réveille de sa transe et découvre le couloir où ils sont arrivés.

-Bien joué, Océane. la félicite Lorniell

Elle a un sourire victorieux. D'importants bruits de pas se font alors entendre de l'extérieur.

-Les monstres se dirigent par ici ! s'exclame Nova

-Baki doit nous observer… se dit Lorniell

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! s'affole Océane

-Je me charge d'eux. Partez devant. dit Lorniell en se postant à la sortie du couloir

-Mais…

-Pas le temps de discuter ! Dans un lieu aussi étroit, je devrais m'en sortir. Je vous rejoindrai. coupe-t-il Océane qui n'a pas eu le temps de protester

Ils se décident donc à le laisser seul, à regret. Les monstres arrivent alors à l'entrée du couloir. Lorniell les abat alors à coup de boules d'éclairs, enrayant leur progression sans toutefois la stopper. Trois tunnelus sortent subitement du sol à quelques mètres derrière lui et tentent de lui faire faux bond.

-Ah non, c'est moi votre adversaire ! dit le sorcier

Il leur envoie des boules d'éclair dans le dos, les stoppant aussi sec. Une demi-douzaine d'épines de forénions arrive alors vers lui, qu'il consume avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent en sortant du feu de sa main. Un tunnelus arrive à s'approcher de lui et tente de l'attaquer de son bras tranchant mais Lorniell parvient à se protéger en formant de la glace devant lui.

Nova, Semnia, Gaëlla et Océane arpentent différentes pièces sans trouver de résistance à leur passage.

-Etrange… Nous n'avons croisé personne. En plus, le chemin qu'on emprunte est on ne peut plus linéaire. remarque Océane

-C'est vrai… Notre chemin est trop direct. acquiesce Semnia

-Il n'y a qu'une explication : l'ennemi ne cherche pas à prendre des détours, il veut nous affronter directement. annonce Nova, sérieux et résolu

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te la jouer comme ça quand on est en comité réduit. le déstabilise Semnia

-En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose que Lorniell couvre nos arrières. On ne risque pas d'être pris en tenaille. dit Gaëlla

Ils entrent alors dans la salle dallée cubique où se tient Riu.

-Je vous attendais. dit-il

-Toi… Tu t'appelles Riu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comptes te débarrasser de nous comme tes frères l'ont tenté avant toi ?… demande Nova, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à chaque recoin de la pièce

-Ne cherche pas. Il n'y a pas de piège dans cette salle. s'adresse Riu à Nova

-Pas de piège ? Pas de… "machin" contrôlé par la magie de Baki ? réagit Gaëlla

-Ah, ça ! Toute cette pièce est imprégnée de la magie de Prince Baki. lui répond Riu

Le groupe n'en manque pas d'être surpris.

-Toute ? Ca veut dire que les murs, le sol et le plafond vont nous attaquer !? s'affole Océane

-Non. Laissez-moi vous expliquer les pouvoirs de cette salle. poursuit Riu

-Tu ne serais pas un peu idiot de nous dévoiler ça ?! réagit Semnia

-… Lorsque l'on meurt, il reste une trace énergétique de soi. Les pouvoirs de Baki permettent à ces traces de revenir à la vie l'espace d'un instant. Il suffit qu'une personne pense à vous pour avoir cette opportunité. continue-t-il

-Ca signifie que …! appréhende Nova

-Mes frères ! Assistez-moi une dernière fois pour ce combat ! déclame Riu

A la grande stupéfaction des quatre compagnons, deux silhouettes apparaissent au centre de la pièce, celle d'Enri et de Pavel qui se perçoivent en légère transparence.

-Etes-vous prêts, mes frères ? demande Riu, confiant, se plaçant à côté d'eux

-Plus que jamais, petit frère… A mon tour de te transpercer le cœur. adresse Pavel à Nova

-Ce sale gosse qui m'a tué n'est pas ici !… Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'éventrer sa sœur. dit Enri en regardant vers Gaëlla

Tous trois font apparaître leurs épées et s'apprêtent à attaquer.

(flash-back)

Riu, Enri et Pavel étaient assis autour d'une table dans le château de Baki.

-Pourquoi as-tu demandé qu'on se réunisse ici, Pavel ? demanda Riu

-J'espère que ce n'est pas pour me faire la morale parce que j'ai ébréché le mur de la salle d'entraînement… soupire Enri

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Nous sommes ici depuis quatre jours, et on ne sait pas qui on rencontrera à l'extérieur. J'aimerais qu'on se fasse une promesse. dit Pavel

-Oh non !… Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le coup des frères solidaires… gémit Enri

-J'aimerais juste que quoi qu'il advienne, on se protège mutuellement. Que nos vies passent avant toute chose. poursuivit Pavel

-Je le promets. réagit rapidement Riu

Pavel et Riu se tournèrent vers Enri qui restait muet.

-Enri… dit Pavel sur un ton de réprimande

-Ouais, ouais. Promis. répondit-il, peu enthousiaste

(fin flash-back)

Les trois frères se lancent sur Nova. Celui-ci pare avec difficulté les deux katanas d'Enri, laissant une ouverture à Riu qui s'apprête à le toucher avec son épée fine. Heureusement, Semnia l'attaque avec ses couteaux au dernier moment, le faisant reculer. Gaëlla charge alors Riu avec son épée mais se fait bloquer par l'imposante lame de Pavel. Riu frappe alors en direction de la jeune femme qui évite de justesse le coup, tombant au sol. Pendant ce temps, Océane s'est mise à une bonne distance du combat et s'apprête à faire une invocation.

-_Ondins venant…_

-Tu n'en feras rien ! dit Riu

Il lance alors son épée fine vers elle, la forçant à l'éviter, coupant court à son incantation. L'épée revient ensuite vers la main de son propriétaire.

-Mon arme ne paye peut-être pas de mine, mais elle possède certaines propriétés. se vante légèrement Riu

Revenant au combat, Pavel tente de toucher Gaëlla à terre mais Nova envoie un jet de flammes vers lui, le forçant à se protéger avec son arme. Enri se rue sur Nova et Semnia le bloque. S'ensuit une confrontation entre couteaux et katanas pendant que Gaëlla fait une rixe avec Riu qui profite des petits temps morts de ce duel pour lancer son épée vers Océane afin de l'empêcher de faire des invocations. Nova lance à n'en plus finir des rafales de feu à Pavel qui encaisse de moins en moins bien le choc malgré la défense que lui prodigue son arme. C'est alors qu'Enri remporte sa confrontation avec Semnia et parvient à lui frapper le visage avec le pommeau d'un de ses katanas, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

-Semnia ! crie Nova, relâchant ses attaques

Pavel s'empresse alors de s'attaquer à lui, le plaquant à terre, Nova ayant tout juste le temps de bloquer la grosse épée. Gaëlla tente à son tour d'intervenir mais Riu lui barre le chemin. Enri s'apprête à achever Semnia quand une pierre vient frapper son bras. C'est Océane qui l'a lancée ; elle assaille alors Enri de nombreux jet de pierres qu'elle conserve dans sa poche, énervant ce dernier. Riu lance de nouveau son épée vers la jeune fille, cependant, plutôt que l'esquiver, elle la saisit par le manche et l'envoie à son tour loin de son propriétaire.

-_Ondins venant des mers, inondez mes ennemis de votre puissance._ a-t-elle alors le temps de prononcer

Six ondins apparaissent, contrôlés par Océane. Ils se ruent sur les frères Blade, mais Pavel réagit vite en se relevant et en balayant l'air d'un coup circulaire, pulvérisant la moitié d'entre eux. Enri, qui s'est baissé pour éviter le coup de son frère, se redresse rapidement et se débarrasse en un coup d'un des trois autres ondins qui se sont dirigés vers lui. Son épée lui revenant finalement en main, Riu en élimine un autre en l'attaquant par derrière après avoir "éloigné" Gaëlla d'un coup de coude. Enri se précipite alors sur Océane en transe, malgré la tentative de Nova de le stopper, mise en échec par un blocage de Pavel. Le dernier ondin restant tente de protéger le corps d'Océane, mais Enri le détruit en plein élan. Reprenant à peine ses esprits, Océane voit Enri sur le point de l'attaquer de ses deux katanas.

-Adieu ! dit-il, violemment

Cependant, une boule d'éclair vient frapper Enri au dernier moment, le déséquilibrant. C'est Lorniell qui vient d'entrer dans la salle, les vêtements à moitié déchirés et visiblement épuisé.

-Lorniell ! crie Océane de joie

-Je croyais que deux d'entre eux étaient morts… dit le sorcier un peu étonné

-Vous aimez ça, attaquer par derrière, comme des lâches ! s'énerve Enri

Il attaque soudainement Océane qui évite ses épées de justesse. Lorniell court alors vers eux en éloignant Enri par ses boules d'éclairs. Pendant se temps, Gaëlla lutte toujours contre Riu et Nova combat Pavel en protégeant Semnia.

-Dépêche-toi d'invoquer quelque chose ! dit Lorniell à Océane tout en gardant Enri à distance

-Mais je…

-N'hésite à aucun moment. La confiance en soi est également un facteur déterminant. l'encourage-t-il

-… Oui ! cesse-t-elle d'hésiter avant de s'apprêter à faire une invocation

Riu, qui a remarqué ce fait, lance son épée vers Océane, mais Gaëlla se met dans sa trajectoire et lui renvoie en la frappant de sa lame.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser humilier davantage en te laissant toujours faire ce que tu veux ! lui adresse-t-elle

-_Ô magnifique Ondine, permet moi de couler mes adversaires._ scande Océane

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ondine apparaît devant la jeune fille. La vision de cette belle jeune femme d'assez grande taille dont le corps liquide scintille d'un bleu transparent stoppe l'assistance dans son combat l'espace d'un instant. Enri est le premier à en revenir en l'attaquant mais ses deux katanas traverse le corps d'Ondine, dorénavant contrôlée par Océane, sans dommage. Elle contre-attaque alors en lui envoyant un disque d'eau à bout portant, le projetant deux mètres plus loin.

-Enri ! réagit alors Riu

Il tente d'aller vers lui, mais Gaëlla l'en empêche. De son côte, Pavel parvient à se dégager de Nova et se plante devant Ondine qui s'était rapproché à nouveau d'Enri. Il tente de l'attaquer d'un coup de bas en haut mais elle l'évite facilement en reculant. Elle lui lance à son tour des disques d'eau qu'il évite de justesse. Elle se stoppe et tend sa main vers lui, il tente de l'attaquer à nouveau mais il finit par se sentir mal : on peut voir de la vapeur d'eau s'échapper de son corps. Il finit par s'écrouler à terre, sans force.

-Pavel ! crie Riu de plus belle

-L… Laisses-nous… Sauve ta vie… dit péniblement Pavel

-Barre-toi, crétin. poursuit Enri qui ne peut plus bouger

Il les voit alors tous les deux se faire transpercer le cœur par les bras d'Ondine puis disparaître comme ils sont apparus. Versant une larme, il se rue ensuite vers la sortie, passant à côté de l'épée de Gaëlla puis en dessous la lance de Nova. Il s'apprête à gagner la sortie, mais il trébuche, le pied retenu par Semnia qui vient de reprendre connaissance. Il s'en défait d'un coup de pied et se relève ensuite, surpris par l'apparition d'Ondine devant lui, qui lui transperce le cœur à son tour, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

(flash-back)

Pavel posait sur Riu, assis sur une chaise, un regard autoritaire.

-Franchement… Dénuder le garçon que Prince Baki a amené ici et le pendre par les pieds pendant deux heures… Ca ne m'étonne pas d'Enri mais toi… Je peux savoir ce que tu avais dans le crâne quand tu as accepté de faire cette farce digne d'un gamin de 25 ans ?! le réprimanda-t-il

-… Ca va ! Prince Baki nous a déjà sévèrement blâmés. Je me passerais bien de tes leçons de morales… répondit Riu, tentant d'être rebelle

Pavel s'approcha de lui et le regarda fixement.

-Tu as une nouvelle rechute ! finit-il par plaisanter

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-J'ai cessé de compter le nombre de fois où tu as voulu suivre les coups douteux de ton frère. A chaque fois, tu espères que vous arrêterez votre petite guerre (Riu ne répondit pas et baissa la tête)… Ecoute, il y a certaines choses qui sont irrécupérables. Dis-toi que malgré ses remarques, il tient à toi autant que moi. Et nous serons toujours soudés quoi qu'il arrive.

(fin flash-back)

-Mes… frères… Je suis… désolé… d'être aussi faible… dit Riu dans ses dernières forces avant de succomber au coup d'Ondine

Cette dernière retire son bras, laissant tomber le corps à terre, puis disparaît, rendant à Océane le contrôle de son corps.

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète Nova pour Semnia en l'aidant à se relever

-A part un "léger" mal de tête, je n'ai rien. le rassure-t-elle

-Je… J'ai réussi… n'en reviens pas Océane

-Félicitation. Peu d'invocateurs ont réussi à attendre ce niveau… encore moins en seulement quatre ans de pratique. lui dit Lorniell

Elle pousse alors un hurlement de joie, suivi d'une dance libre dans laquelle elle entraîne Lorniell par surprise en lui prenant les mains et le faisant tourner un moment, ce passage ne semblant pas trop plaire au sorcier.

-L'héroïne du moment… dit Gaëlla, bas, souriant

-… Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'étais au même niveau que la plupart des invocateurs ?! réagit tardivement Océane aux propos de Lorniell, stoppant sa dance

-… Tu aurais pu avoir une trop haute opinion de toi et progresser moins vite. répond-il, après être revenu de son "duo forcé"

-Vous vous êtes débarrassé de tous les monstres qui gardaient le château ?! s'adresse Semnia à Lorniell, un peu époustouflée

-… Ce n'était pas si difficile. répond le sorcier, essoufflé

-Chacun de nous n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux se retirer et affronter Baki plus tard… dit Gaëlla

-Cela ne serait pas plus prudent, Gaëlla… lui répond Nova

-Baki doit nous observer depuis qu'on a atteint l'entrée. Si on essaye de partir maintenant, nous pourrions très bien nous faire attaquer dans une situation désavantageuse. poursuit Semnia

-Et puis, j'ai quelque chose de prévu au cas où l'un des pires scénarios arriverait. ajoute Lorniell

-Je pourrais vous soigner grâce à Ondine. Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle avait également des pouvoirs de guérison. dit Océane en se tournant vers Lorniell

-Non ! Tu ne dois plus avoir beaucoup d'énergie. Garde-là pour Baki. Nous nous chargerons des autres adversaires sur le chemin. la contredit le sorcier

-… J'allais justement le dire… dit Nova, blasé

Ils se dirigent alors vers la pièce suivante et découvrent avec stupéfaction un sol circulaire à ciel ouvert, suspendu par les entrées des deux pièces adjacentes. Devant eux se dressent Molina et Plorias, sur leur droite, ainsi que Veblen et Lek, sur leur gauche. Molina regarde Lorniell haineusement tandis que Veblen observe le groupe d'un air supérieur, affichant un sourire moqueur.

-Regardez qui voilà ! dit-il

Lek détourne alors son regard du groupe.

-Lek… se dit Semnia, bas, en l'observant

-Vous comptez vous en prendre à nous tous en même temps ?! lance Océane

-Nous sommes avant tout ici pour annoncer notre maître. lui répond Veblen

-Comment ? réagit Nova

-Inclinons-nous. dit Molina

Lek, Veblen, Plorias et Molina posent un genou à terre. Le groupe assiste alors médusé à l'arrivée de Baki par les airs, venant se poser délicatement au sol.

-Bienvenue. dit-il, affichant un sourire


	12. Chapter 12

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 1

**Episode 12**** : Le prince des ténèbres**

Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Les cinq compagnons observent Baki, partagés entre l'étonnement de voir que leur grand ennemi n'est qu'un enfant de dix ans au regard bleu profond et la tension qui se dégage autour de lui. Nova est le premier à parler.

-Tu… Tu es…

-Oui, exact. Je suis Baki, prince des ténèbres. le coupe Baki

Un nouveau silence se fait ressentir, plus court. C'est maintenant Océane qui le rompt.

-… Hé hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Un gamin qui fait une apparition ! (Elle se tourne vers ses compagnons) On va pouvoir en finir et rentrer plus tôt que prévu ! Moi, je suis déçu, pas vrai vous autres ? se moque-t-elle, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère

Les autres restent figés sans la remarquer, elle semble assez mal le prendre.

-Il me semble que tout le monde a compris, jeune fille : Baki n'est pas celui que son apparence laisse imaginer. Il n'y a qu'à voir la tension sur vos visages pour savoir ce que vous ressentez vraiment. lui adresse Veblen

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on ressent d'après toi ?! réagit immédiatement Océane

-L'incertitude… La peur… lui répond-il d'un sourire méprisant

-Veblen ! (Veblen se tourne vers Baki.) Cesse de les tourmenter inutilement !… Tu n'ignores pas pourquoi je me suis déplacé tout exprès ! lui parle Baki de haut

-Oui… acquiesce-t-il en s'effaçant

Baki se tourne alors vers le groupe et les fixe un instant.

-Bravo pour en être arrivés jusque là. Toutes mes félicitations ! leur sourit-il

Le groupe a un petit sursaut d'étonnement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on découvre mon repaire si facilement. Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple groupe puisse partir en quête de me chasser… J'ai voulu vous tester en vous faisant combattre un à un mes généraux, et j'ai été surpris de voir comment vous les avez défaits, chacun sans exception. J'ai commencé à devenir sérieux en protégeant la château avec la plus grande armée que j'ait jamais créée, mais elle s'est faite détruire par un seul d'entre vous… Et ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est qu'alors que vous étiez en comité restreint, vous avez vaincu les frères Blade, un trio de démons redoutés chez nous, sans aucune perte… poursuit-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?! demande Nova, sur le qui-vive

-Je tiens à vous récompenser… pour vous féliciter de votre pugnacité. répond-il, souriant

Le groupe a un nouveau sursaut.

-… Nous récompenser ?

-J'y ai bien réfléchi. Ce que vous devez désirer le plus au monde, c'est… avoir ma peau, non ? continue Baki d'un sourire arrogant

La tension s'élève d'un cran.

-Le hic, c'est que les quatre personnes ici présentes, que vous avez déjà affrontées, sont bien plus fortes que ne l'étaient chacun des frères Blade. Vous ne pourrez jamais nous vaincre si vous nous affrontez tous ensembles, la planète dut-elle exploser. C'est pour cette raison que je veux vous accorder une chance. Je vais leur interdire de se mêler à notre combat ; je me battrai seul contre vous. (Le groupe a un nouvel étonnement.) Voilà ma récompense, n'est-ce pas magnanime ? (Ils le regardent tous, plein de colère.)… Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous n'allez pas refuser, quand même ? sourit-il encore

-… Bien sur que non !… Nous vous affronterions même si tous vos généraux étaient avec vous ! C'est dans ce but que nous sommes venus jusqu'ici ! lache Nova, remonté, soutenu par ses quatre compagnons

-Alors… Je suis votre homme. répond Baki, calmement, pendant que Lek, Veblen, Plorias et Molina s'éloignent

Le groupe se met en position et s'apprête à attaquer quand Baki leur fait signe d'attendre de la main.

-Deux minutes ! dit-il

-Quoi, t'as pas eu ton goûter ?! raille Océane

-J'ai également imprégné de ma magie le sol où vous êtes posés. (Le groupe panique un instant et commence à se disperser.) Ne vous inquiéter pas, ce sol a juste la faculté de vous rendre votre énergie.

-… C'est vrai que je me sens nettement plus en forme qu'il y a deux minutes. constate Océane

-… Moi aussi. la suit Gaëlla

-… Ne vous faites pas leurrer ! dit Lorniell, grinçant, ne quittant pas Baki du regard

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Océane

-On pourrait croire qu'il nous fait une fleur, mais en fait cette situation doit plus l'arranger que nous. Un moyen de le battre aurait été de l'affaiblir en profitant du nombre s'il nous était supérieur en force, mais comme il régénèrera lui aussi ses pouvoirs au fur et à mesure, il pourra se battre pleinement tout du long. explique le sorcier, fixant toujours le prince des ténèbres d'un regard exacerbé

-Tu te trompes, Lorniell. (Lorniell a un petit sursaut de surprise à l'écoute de Baki.) Le pouvoir de ce sol n'agit que sur les humains. Moi, Plorias et Molina n'en profitons pas. Le seul but de cet enchantement étant de pouvoir profiter de notre combat au mieux, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que cela dure vraiment longtemps. réplique Baki

Lorniell est surpris et réagit assez furieusement à cette réplique, au point de vouloir attaquer Baki, mais Nova le stoppe.

-Calmez-vous. S'il a une si haute estime de lui, autant en profiter et récupérer entièrement. dis Nova, bas, à Lorniell

Semnia acquiesce discrètement de la tête ; Lorniell arrive alors à se calmer.

-Tu nous dis que vous ne pouvez pas profiter des pouvoirs de cette salle car ils ne marchent que sur les humains ?… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ? interroge Gaëlla

-C'est vrai ! J'ai aussi entendu que les frères Blade étaient des …"démons" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? enchaine Océane

-… Je vais répondre à vos interrogations. Je pense que vous avez remarqué un détail physique chez Molina, Plorias et les frères Blade qui a du vous étonner.

-Ces espèces d'yeux bizarres sans pupille. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer ! lance Océane

-Ce serait notre cas si nous étions d'Eperdia, car d'après mes renseignements, c'est cette pupille qui vous permet de voir. Mais vous avez certainement aperçu que nous n'avions pas ce handicap. poursuit Baki

-Vous n'êtes donc pas des humains mais des… démons qui ont vécu ailleurs qu'ici. conclut Semnia, assez déconcertée

-C'est exact. Nous venons d'un endroit appelé Sérinel. Nous autres, démons, n'avons pas accès à certaines de vos magies, mais nous possédons chacun des pouvoirs qui vous sont étrangers. explique Baki

-Des pouvoirs qu'aucun humain n'a jamais eus… réfléchit Lorniell

-Notre race nous permet également de vivre bien plus longtemps que vous. continue Baki, sourire au lèvres

Le groupe a un déclic. Lorniell en reste bouche-bée. Océane est la première à réagir.

-Alors ça veut dire…

-La personne à qui j'ai voulu aspirer le pouvoir était un démon ! la coupe Lorniell

-C'est possible… Bien que le seul démon susceptible d'être présent à l'époque ne se serait certainement pas laisser faire. Il y a bien une autre possibilité… dit Baki

-Quelle possibilité ?! s'empresse Lorniell

-… Les deux minutes sont écoulées. Je pense que vous avez du entièrement récupérer de votre précédent combat. se stoppe Baki dans ses explications

Lorniell, un peu déçu par cet arrêt de la conversation, se remet vit en garde, à l'instar de ses quatre compagnons. Baki semble les attendre tranquillement les bras le long du corps. Nova et Semnia sont les premiers à se jeter sur lui.

Staël donne des coups d'épée dans le vide à l'intérieur du château de Férinia. Angèle arrive, sortie de son lit, bâton au poing.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, toi non plus ? demande-t-elle

-… Je m'entraine. répond-il, continuant de frapper

-… Je peux m'entrainer avec toi ?

Ils se regardent un instant ; Staël acquiesce d'un sourire en rangeant son épée dans un fourreau en bois léger. Ils se mettent l'un face à l'autre puis se combattent tout en causant.

-Tu penses qu'ils reviendront quand ? demande-t-elle

-Voyons… Quatre heures pour l'aller, quatre heures pour le retour… Ca fait six heures qu'ils sont partis… D'après mes calculs, ils devraient être là d'ici deux heures et demie. dit Staël d'un ton léger

-Tu as raison, ils ne devraient pas y passer trop de temps. le suit Angèle du même ton

-En tout cas, Rocann n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Il n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis leur départ…

-J'aurais bien aimé voir la raclée qu'ils sont en train de mettre à Baki.

-Comme celle que tu vas te prendre ? reprend Staël d'un ton léger

Il la loupe d'un coup ample et Angèle en profite pour l'envoyer à terre.

-Tu disais ? sourit-elle en pointant le bout de son bâton vers le cou de Staël

-Eh ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à circuler dans le couloir à cette heure là ! les réprimande un garde qui passe par là

Angèle aide Staël à se relever et ils s'apprêtent à regagner leurs chambres sous la surveillance du garde.

-… Dis, tu penses qu'ils vont tous bien ? finit par s'inquiéter Angèle

Staël la rassure d'un sourire et d'un geste du pouce.

-… Gaëlla. s'inquiète-t-il alors également, tout bas, masquant son anxiété à Angèle

Baki évite sans soucis les couteaux de Semnia et arrête avec ses mains le bout de la lance de Nova à distance, le soulevant sans peine, lui et son arme, et l'envoyant vers Gaëlla qui s'apprête à l'attaquer. Elle se prend Nova en pleine figure et les deux restent sonnés un instant. Semnia l'attaque alors de côté tandis que Lorniell lui envoie une vague de boules électriques, mais Baki réduit à néant les projectiles du sorcier tout en esquivant aisément chaque coup de couteau porté. En l'espace d'un instant, sa main se voit entourée d'une aura noire et transperce le ventre de Semnia. Océane ne tarde pas à réagir.

-_Ô magnifique Ondine, permet moi de couler mes adversaires. _

-Oh, oh ! réagit Baki, amusé

Ondine apparaît alors et envoie des trombes de disques d'eau vers Baki, la faisant s'éloigner de Semnia, gisante. Elle se dépêche alors d'apposer les mains sur sa blessure et de refermer partiellement la plaie. Elle n'a pas le temps de la soigner davantage car Baki l'attaque, les mains imprégnées de la même aura noire. Elle évite une attaque sur deux mais les attaques faisant mouche semblent bien plus l'affecter que les coups d'épée d'Enri. Elle tente de le toucher avec des disques d'eau, en vain car Baki s'est placé à une distance suffisamment élevée pour voir venir ses attaques. Elle défaille suite aux coups de Baki en posant un genou à terre, Baki s'approche alors d'elle pour l'achever mais Ondine en profite pour lui envoyer une trombe d'eau à bout portant. Seulement, à sa grande surprise, Baki encaisse le choc sans dommage, en formant son aura noire au niveau du torse, et lui porte un grand coup vertical, la réduisant à l'état de gouttelettes giclant dans l'air. Océane, qui reprend le contrôle de son corps, s'effondre.

-… Il a vaincu sans problème… ma meilleure invocation. dit-elle, atterrée

A peine remis de sa victoire, Baki voit Nova foncer dans sa direction pour l'attaquer. Il bloque de nouveau sa lance de la main, ce qui semble assez énerver Nova.

-Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ? plaisante-t-il

Il le soulève ensuite par magie et le frappe sur le sol à plusieurs reprises en ricanant. Nova, sous la violence des coups, finit par perdre connaissance. Baki le jette alors à terre.

-Nova… s'inquiète Semnia, rampant vers lui, faible suite au coup de Baki

Gaëlla est désormais seule face à Baki. Elle reste en garde et ne bouge pas, tétanisée par le spectacle des pouvoirs de son adversaire. Baki s'apprête à attaquer, c'est alors que Lorniell surgit derrière lui et fait jaillir un important jet de flamme de la paume de sa main gauche. Baki le stoppe de sa main droite et se prépare à l'attaquer de l'autre main mais le sorcier utilise ensuite sa main droite pour générer un souffle glacé, forçant le prince des ténèbres à bloquer de sa main gauche. S'ensuit un face à face tendu entre eux deux ; les deux souffles de feu et de glace finissent par se rejoindre et former un souffle plus puissant qui semble déstabiliser Baki. Il augmente alors la puissance de son aura noire et finit alors par éjecter le sorcier à quelques mètres, mais il n'a pas remarqué Gaëlla qui s'est faufilée derrière lui et qui lui donne un coup d'épée dans le dos. Il n'a qu'une coupure bénigne à la surprise de la jeune femme mais il semble tout de même assez mal le prendre et se tourne vers elle dans l'intention de lui faire payer ce coup. Lorniell envoie alors une boule d'éclair sur son entaille que Baki a intercepté en passant sa main dans son dos.

-Je t'ai vu venir, Lorniell. sourit-il en se retournant

Il est alors surpris de voir une dizaine de disques de feu tranchants générés par le sorcier à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne semble pas en mesure de les parer ou les esquiver. Une énorme explosion retentit alors, masquant un instant la visibilité à l'endroit où se trouve Baki.

-… Je l'ai eu ? se questionne Lorniell, un peu essoufflé

A sa déception, Baki réapparait, indemne, une immense hache noire imposante à quelques centimètres devant lui.

-Bravo, Lorniell. Tu mérites ta réputation de héros. complimente-t-il, d'un sourire assuré

Lorniell, Gaëlla et Semnia sont abasourdis tandis qu'Océane demeure effondrée de sa défaite. Veblen observe leur réaction, un peu excité, Lek essaye difficilement de ne pas y porter attention, Molina porte un regard un peu déçu vers Lorniell et Plorias assiste à la scène sans y porter un grand intérêt.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que vous me forciez à utiliser mon arme… Finalement, ça a été assez amusant de vous laisser venir ici. sourit-il toujours, la plaie faite par Gaëlla se refermant

-… Nous laisser venir, tu dis ? finit par réagir Lorniell

-Si mon intention avait été de m'assurer de votre mort au départ, vous n'auriez jamais pu aller plus loin que le château que j'ai créé à Séploka. Mon principal but était de me divertir en observant vos exploits… Seulement il est temps de tourner la page.

Il saisit sa hache et se jette sur Lorniell. Ce dernier tente de le repousser à coups de boules d'éclair, mais l'arme de Baki les balaye toutes. Il se poste rapidement face au sorcier et le fait tituber d'un coup de coude. Il s'apprête alors à le frapper de sa hache quand Gaëlla s'interpose pour tenter de le bloquer, mais son épée se brise sous le choc et la hache lui blesse grièvement l'épaule droite.

-Gaëlla ! crie Lorniell

Il fait alors résonner un bruit strident avec ses mains qui secoue Baki, puis attrape Gaëlla pour s'éloigner de lui à toute allure en projetant de l'air dans sa direction.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? s'inquiète Semnia, pouvant désormais marcher avec difficulté

-L'atmosphère de l'endroit lui permet de recouvrir lentement… Sans ça, elle ne tiendrait pas plus de deux minutes. examine Lorniell

-Rassurez-vous. Dans deux minutes, elle ne souffrira plus, tout comme vous. dit Baki

-On ne pourra pas tenir plus longtemps. Aidez-moi à regrouper tout le monde. dit Lorniell, tout bas, à Semnia

Océane sort tout-à coup de sa torpeur.

-… Si Ondine ne peut pas te battre, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça !? éclate-t-elle

Elle frappe alors son bâton sur le sol et brise le cristal qui l'ornait jusqu'alors.

-Océane ! Ne fais pas ça ! réagit Lorniell, paniqué

-_Ô invincible Alexander, annihile de ta lumière tous ceux qui se dressent face à moi._

Apparaît alors un immense "homme" au teint clair, bénéficiant de deux grandes ailes dorées et portant une toge blanche recouvrant tout son corps, les bras et la tête exceptée. Il garde ses yeux fermés. Océane semble lutter dans sa tête mais finit par s'évanouir.

-Maintenant il est incontrôlable ! prévient Lorniell, un peu affolé

-… Imposant. remarque Baki, sans montrer la moindre inquiétude

Alexander envoie alors de ses mains des rayons lumineux de toutes parts. Tout le monde s'écarte sauf Baki qui veut accueillir un de ces rayons de sa main droite, mais le rayon est si puissant qu'il le fait légèrement reculer et le fait saigner de l'avant bras. Un autre rayon arrive vers lui qu'il bloque difficilement de sa hache. Il s'énerve alors et fonce sur Alexander.

Pendant ce temps, Lorniell regroupe Gaëlla et Océane, toutes deux inconscientes, tandis que Semnia aperçoit Nova, également dans les pommes, à proximité d'un trou dans la plateforme, l'endroit où tout le monde se trouve, causé par Alexander. Elle va le plus vite possible vers lui ; c'est alors qu'un rayon arrive en direction de Nova. Par un courageux effort, Semnia arrive à le sortir du champ de lumière in extremis, tombant alors à deux mètres de Lek. Celui-ci la fixe, l'air indifférent pendant quelques secondes quand un autre rayon frappe à proximité, projetant Semnia vers un des trous de la plateforme. Lek la rattrape machinalement avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ils se regardent un court instant, troublés, puis Lek se ressaisit et l'attaque. Semnia réagit en évitant ses mains griffées de justesse. Lorniell arrive alors à côté d'elle, transportant Océane et Gaëlla.

-Vite ! Il faut se rapprocher de Nova. lui dit-il

Ils se rapprochent donc de Nova et Lorniell sort son orbe magique. Il le lance à terre et une sorte de petite bulle transparente se forme, entourant les cinq compagnons, qui disparaissent subitement.

-… Ce sorcier avait cette échappatoire en tête depuis le début. dit Veblen, sur un ton presque admiratif

De son côté, Baki tranche finalement Alexander en deux de sa hache, le faisant disparaître comme Ondine. Il semble néanmoins plus épuisé et énervé après ce combat-là.

-… Séparez-vous en deux groupes et trouvez-les ! Exterminez-les ! ordonne-t-il, presque furieux.

Océane ouvre les yeux, quelque part sur les plaines, Semnia à son chevet.

-Elle se réveille ! dit Semnia

Nova et Gaëlla viennent alors vers elle, visiblement encore affaiblis.

-Ca va mieux ? s'inquiète Gaëlla

-… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Océane d'une voix fatiguée

-Tu t'es évanouie et Alexander s'est mis à attaquer à l'aveuglette. Lorniell a pu nous transporter instantanément à la plus grande distance possible vers le château de Férinia. Grâce au matériel de soin qu'on a pensé à amener, j'ai réussi à soigner Nova et Gaëlla au mieux, mais on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir te réveiller. explique Semnia

-… Où est Lorniell ? questionne la jeune fille

Semnia pointe son doigt vers le sorcier, assis sur un rocher à une vingtaine de mètres, pensif. Océane se lève et se dirige vers lui. Il ne détourne pas son regard du sol.

-… Au moins, il fait toujours beau ! tente-t-elle de détendre l'atmosphère

Lorniell ne bouge pas la tête. Un long silence se produit.

-… Ecoute, je…

Lorniell la gifle alors soudainement en se levant, la coupant dans ses paroles.

-Je t'avais dit de ne te débarrasser du cristal de ton bâton sous aucun prétexte ! Par ton inconscience, tu as mis tout le groupe en danger ! la réprimande-t-il, d'une voix forte, le regard sévère

Océane fixe ce regard quelques secondes puis ne peux s'empêcher de verser une larme avant de s'éloigner, sans rien répondre.

-… Il faut qu'on se mette en route pour le château de Férinia. Là-bas, on sera soigné complètement et on pourra mieux réfléchir sur la situation. intervient Nova

-Sale ambiance… dit Gaëlla, bas, à Semnia, qui observe pensive la plaie que Lek lui a faite quand il l'a sauvée de sa chute

Et tous commencent à marcher, Océane se tenant à une certaine distance de Lorniell, pensif également. Nova se rapproche de lui.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse ? demande-t-il

-C'est juste quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête. répond le sorcier

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle finira bien par vous pardonner ce geste.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça !… A chaque fois qu'on rencontrait un de ces "démons", mes yeux se sentaient submergés de cette sensation dont je vous ai parlé, de même lorsque nous étions en présence des socles qui ornaient les pierres qu'on a détruites ou de Lek qui porte des mains du même composants. On peut donc affirmer sans trop se tromper que c'est cette présence démoniaque qui veut faire surgir ce… monstre en moi. dit Lorniell avec un peu d'amertume

-C'est vrai que c'est logique. acquiesce Nova

-Cependant je n'ai pas ressenti cette sensation en présence de Baki. Et ce malgré la présence de Molina et Plorias. Je me sentais… normal.

-En effet, c'est étrange…

-En plus, tout ce que nous a dit Baki me donne matière à réfléchir… Cette sensation m'est revenue il y a vingt-trois ans : c'est peut-être l'instant où lui et ses démons sont apparus à Eperdia. Il a bien dit qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul démon possible qui ait pu subir mon sort de transfert de pouvoirs il y a 137 ans.

-… Il se serait préparé pendant trois ans avant de lancer son insurrection. C'est très probable. Il faudra discuter de tout ça devant le roi de Férinia et ses conseillers quand nous serons arrivés.

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe, ayant rejoint le château, et donc retrouvé Angèle, Staël et Rocann, est réuni autour d'une table ronde où Nova raconte au roi Féron ce qui s'était passé. Féron accuse le même âge que son égal Prémor, ses cheveux blancs se faisant rares sur son crâne dégarni. Il est entouré de deux conseiller, dont la longue chevelure blanche du plus vieux se mélange presque avec sa barbe fournie. Staël s'est posée à côté de sa sœur tandis qu'Angèle s'est placée près de Nova. Océane, quant-à elle, encore chambardée des mots de Lorniell, se colle à Rocann qui est un peu gêné.

-Si je comprends bien, Baki est tellement puissant qu'à vous cinq, vous n'avez pu que l'égratigner. dit Féron

-Et il n'a pas montré toute l'étendue de sa puissance. insiste Lorniell

Une ambiance abattue se ressent autour de la table démoralisée.

-Même en regroupant les meilleurs magiciens, il faudrait des dizaines d'années avant de pouvoir créer un orbe assez puissant pour le vaincre. s'accable le plus jeune conseiller

-Il y a peut-être une autre solution. intervient le conseiller le plus vieux

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demande Nova

-Mon grand-père m'a fait part il y a longtemps d'une légende concernant l'autel Reiya. répond-il

-L'autel Reiya ? se questionne Rocann

-L'autel au nord-est d'Eploria que chaque praticien de la magie de la lumière se doit de visiter pour achever sa formation. Tous les guérisseurs sont supposés le connaître. réagit le conseiller

-… Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé. s'excuse-t-il, gêné

-Selon mon grand-père, un esprit serait présent dans cet autel et il octroierait un pouvoir immense au couple de personnes dont les intentions seraient pures. Beaucoup s'y sont rendus dans l'espoir d'obtenir ce pouvoir mais sans résultat. Avec le temps, cette légende s'est oubliée, mais peut-être pourrait-elle être vraie ?… La recherche du pouvoir sans grand but salvateur ne représentait pas un objectif pur à l'époque, mais maintenant, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher. poursuit le conseiller

-… Alors notre dernier espoir reposerait sur le fait qu'un possible esprit veuille bien nous accorder un pouvoir à l'ampleur indéterminée pour affronter Baki une nouvelle fois. dit Nova, un peu dubitatif

-… Malheureusement. Pour l'instant, je crois que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix. lui dit Semnia

-… Dans ce cas, reposez-vous ici quelques heures avant de partir à l'aube. Nous allons vous ravitailler au mieux avant que vous ne partiez. Je m'excuse, comme Prémor, de ne pas vous donner de renforts, mais tous mes soldats sont occupés sur le champ de bataille, à l'instar des siens. conclut Féron

Lek fait des recherches dans les plaines quand il tombe sur des traces à proximité de l'endroit où Océane s'est réveillée il y a quelques heures.

-… Molina ! crie-t-il

Molina arrive alors en trombe.

-Tu as repéré leurs traces ? demande-t-elle

-Oui.

-Parfait… Je vais enfin pouvoir te rendre l'affront que tu m'as fait au centuple, Lorniell ! vocifère-t-elle


	13. Chapter 13

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 13**** : Deux amis inséparables**

Le groupe a quitté le château de Férinia depuis deux heures et marche, Nova en tête. Ils sont de nouveau huit. Staël ne s'éloigne pas de Gaëlla.

-… Staël, pourquoi tu reste collé à moi comme ça ?! finit-elle par s'agacer

-C'est juste que… tu as rencontré Baki, frôlé la mort, et moi j n'étais pas là pour te protéger ! Je ne te lâcherais plus à partir de maintenant !

Gaëlla, d'abord surprise, sert son petit frère dans ses bras, arborant un petit sourire.

-… Idiot. Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger…

De son côté, Océane se tient encore à distance de Lorniell et se tient aux côtés de Rocann.

-… Dis, Rocann, tu faisais quoi pendant qu'on combattait Baki ? demande-t-elle, curieuse

-Rien de bien important… répond-il, évasif

Nova discute quant-à lui avec Angèle tout en marchant.

-… C'est tout de même étonnant que l'endroit que l'on veut atteindre se situe juste à quelques kilomètres au nord de Béronas. dit-il

-C'est vrai. Peut-être que cette histoire d'autel a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Aravis. poursuit Angèle

-Ca me fait penser à ce que Lorniell m'a dit… Son histoire avec le village d'Exaro s'est passée au même moment que l'histoire d'Aravis à Béronas…

-Ca fait beaucoup de coïncidences… remarque Angèle

-Je pense que Lorniell aussi a du s'en apercevoir…

Nova aperçoit alors Semnia, marchant seule, pensive et légèrement peinée. Il se dirige vers elle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas parlé depuis qu'on a quitté le château de Férinia. s'inquiète-t-il

-… Ce n'est rien. répond-elle tardivement

-On se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour que tu me le dises, si quelque chose te tracassait (Elle ne répond pas)… Ca concerne L…

-Puisque je te dis que tout va bien. hausse-t-elle légèrement le ton, souriant pour le rassurer

Nova, bien que peu convaincu, acquiesce et s'éloigne d'elle.

(flash-back)

Nova et Semnia rentrèrent dans une taverne.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de se détendre après une mission réussie. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! dit Semnia, enthousiaste

-Attends-moi au comptoir. Je vais amener les armes chez le forgeron. dit Nova avant de la laisser

Semnia s'accouda donc au bar quand une voix l'interpela.

-Semnia ?

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme de son âge, c'est-à dire dans la deuxième moitié de la vingtaine, qu'elle semblait reconnaître avec déplaisir.

-… Reinox ? dit-elle

-Eh bien !… Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver dans un endroit comme celui-ci dix ans après que tu ais quitté le domicile familial. s'approcha-t-il

-Je n'ai aucune envie de parler d'eux ! se vexa-t-elle en s'éloignant

-… Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile d'avoir été considérée comme la mauvaise graine de la famille. Tsk, tsk… Quand je pense qu'ils ont même du s'arranger avec mes parents pour que mon frère accepte de t'épouser. se moqua-t-il, cruel

-… Lâche-moi ! finit-elle par lancer en se sauvant du bar

Nova entra alors.

-Eh, Semn…

Elle passa devant lui à toute vitesse, le laissant perplexe.

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe continue de marcher quand une faible musique s'entend au loin, les intriguant.

-… On dirait… du violon. dit Océane

Lorniell ne tarde pas à comprendre ce qui se passe.

-… Vite ! Il faut qu'on soit hors de portée ! réagit-il vivement

Tous s'éloignent alors en courant pour ne plus entendre le bruit. Molina apparaît alors au loin, jouant du violon, le sourire en coin.

Après avoir couru quelques minutes, le groupe tombe sur une assez grande cabane en terre épaisse.

-A l'intérieur ! Le son devrait moins porter. Elle sera obligée de s'approcher. dit Lorniell

Ils se précipitent vers la porte. Un vieux fermier leur ouvre.

-Bonjour, que venez vous faire chez moi ? dit-il

-Ce serait un peu long à vous expliquer, monsieur, mais il faut qu'on entre chez vous au plus vite pour échapper à… quelque chose. dit Nova

Ils se précipitent alors à l'intérieur quand tout-à coup, Molina apparaît derrière Rocann, dernier à entrer, lui donne un coup de couteau et l'expulse dehors. Elle referme alors la porte rapidement après être entrée.

-Rocann ! crie Océane

-Votre ami risque difficilement de s'en remettre. se vante Molina en commençant à jouer de la harpe

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Océane. Il va pouvoir se soigner. dit Nova, rassurant Océane

-Je doute que mon partenaire lui en laisse le temps. le contredit Molina

Molina reste devant la porte, jouant encore de son violon. Océane est la première à vouloir sortir, mais Molina la repousse sans problème d'un coup de pied. Lorniell envoie alors vers elle des boules d'éclair, plus lentes qu'à la normale, qu'elle évite tandis que Gaëlla tente de passer la porte à son tour, repoussée de la même manière qu'Océane. Nova et Semnia se jettent sur Molina, mais celle-ci semble esquiver sans problème leurs coups qui n'ont pas la même vitesse qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle arrive à s'approcher de Nova puis le fait tomber d'un coup de tête, faisant ensuite valdinguer Semnia d'un long coup de pied avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Angèle l'attaque alors par derrière, Molina parvient à bloquer son bâton avec l'archer de son violon puis lui donne un coup de coude avant de l'envoyer sur Staël qui se précipitait dans sa direction, épée au poing.

-C'est étrange… Je ne me sens pas très en forme… dit Nova

-Ce sont les effets de son instrument. dit Lorniell, s'appuyant contre un mur

-Comme d'habitude, tu es très perspicace, Lorniell… Tu as sans doute également compris que ton tour avec les mains sera nettement moins efficace dans une pièce hermétiquement close. lui adresse-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres, sans s'arrêter de jouer

Elle s'approche de lui et lui assène un coup de genou au ventre qu'il ne peut pas éviter.

-Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'ai mis en échec. le fixe-t-elle de près, d'un sourire vengeur

Elle remarque alors Semnia et Nova se dirigeant vers la sortie avec difficulté. Elle se précipite sur eux en lançant Lorniell par terre quand Staël s'interpose. Elle évite son coup d'épée et le vire de son chemin d'un geste du bras, pour arriver devant Semnia et Nova à quelques pas de la sortie. Elle se fait surprendre par un coup de bâton d'Océane, permettant aux deux compagnons d'atteindre la porte. Nova arrive à l'ouvrir et à sortir, mais Molina empêche Semnia de le rejoindre en fermant rapidement la porte. Semnia et Nova se jettent un regard avant que la porte ne se referme.

(flash-back)

Semnia réfléchissait, un peu minée, assise sur une petite colline non loin de la ville. Nova arriva alors.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as quitté la taverne si subitement… dit-il

-… Nova, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai quitté ma famille parce que je ne supportais pas la vision qu'ils avaient du monde. Je viens de faire une rencontre qui m'a rappelé une autre raison pour laquelle je détestais l'un d'entre eux… Depuis toute petite, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me rabaisser parce qu'aucun garçon de l'endroit où j'étudiais ne voulait sortir avec moi. Tu penses que je suis indésirable au point que personne ne puisse un jour vouloir de moi ? dit-elle en sanglotant

-… Hé. (Il passa sa main sur la joue de Semnia) Regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas indésirable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une bande de gosses de riches n'a pas su apprécié ta personnalité attachante qu'il faut que tu te mettes de pareilles idées en tête. la consola-t-il

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras puis amena machinalement ses lèvres vers les siennes avant de l'embrasser. Nova, d'abord surpris, se laissa rapidement prendre dans cette "embrassade". Au bout de quelques secondes, Semnia a un petit fou-rire nerveux.

-…Hi, Hi… Excuse-moi… Hi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Hi… On est amis, je ne veux pas que ça régresse… essaya-t-elle tant bien que mal à s'empêcher de rire

-… Tu as raison…

-Hi, Hi… Excuse-moi… Hi… Comme si… Hi… toi et moi, on pouvait… Hi, Hi…

-… Ha, Ha…C'est vrai. Aucune chance… dit-il d'un rire moins franc, plutôt déçu

(fin flash-back)

-… Bonne chance, Nova. dit Semnia, bas

Molina la frappe et la fait tomber à terre.

-… Bah. Il arrivera bien à s'occuper de ces deux là. se dit Molina

A quelques dizaines de mètre de la cabane, Rocann se traine par terre en se guérissant lentement.

-Tu vas me payer ça, Molina ! dit-il, un peu énervé

Il aperçoit alors des chaussures. Il lève son regard et voit leur propriétaire, Lek, sur le point de l'attaquer.

-Non, Lek, attend ! crie-t-il, en vain

Les griffes de Lek s'apprêtent à toucher le guérisseur, quand elles sont interceptées par la lame d'une lance. C'est bien évidemment Nova qui vient de sauver Rocann. Lui et Lek se fixent un moment.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Lek. dit-il, un peu essoufflé suite à la musique de Molina

Lek l'attaque alors avec vivacité. Nova, encore faible, ne peut qu'éviter ses coups de griffes en gardant sa lance fermement dans sa main.

Dans la cabane, Molina martèle Lorniell à coup de pieds en continuant à jouer du violon tandis que les autres rampent avec peine sous l'effet de sa musique. Dans le déluge de coups, le sorcier fait un signe de la tête à Semnia, lui indiquant une de ses dagues, tombée à l'autre coin de la cabane. Le vieux fermier se trouve juste à côté de l'arme. Semnia lui fait signe discrètement de la lui lancer. Dans un grand effort, le fermier saisit l'objet et le jette vers Semnia… mais pas assez fort. La dague tombe à deux mètres de Semnia et Molina est alertée par le bruit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? dit-elle

Elle se précipite vers l'arme, mais Staël la surprend en mettant ses jambes sur sa route, la faisant trébucher tandis que Semnia s'approche lentement de la dague. Molina se relève et s'apprête à la devancer en l'éloignant du pied, c'est à ce moment qu'Angèle intervient à son tour en poussant légèrement l'arme de la main, permettant à Semnia de l'attraper. Molina se rue sur elle mais elle jette son arme vers Lorniell, qui l'attrape, avant que la démone ne l'atteigne.

-… Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? Tu pense pouvoir me faire peur en agitant un couteau ? ricane Molina

Lorniell fait alors grincer la dague contre le mur, provoquant un long bruit désagréable, si intense qu'en plus de masquer le son du violon de Molina, il lui casse une de ses cordes et fait tomber sa propriétaire. Molina, d'abord déconcertée, jette un regard haineux vers le sorcier et l'aperçoit jetant la dague dans sa direction. D'un réflexe, elle parvient à y échapper en brandissant son cristal, disparaissant sur le coup.

Molina apparaît alors dans une des pièces sombres du château de Baki. D'abord un peu sous le choc d'avoir échappé de justesse à la mort, elle se met ensuite à déferler sa rage en détruisant tous les meubles alentours.

-… Ouf ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait tous y rester, cette fois. soupire Océane

-C'est la deuxième fois… gémit Staël en se frottant les oreilles

-Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen pour la combattre… Dès que j'ai compris que son violon aspirait l'énergie, je me suis ménagé en ne lançant plus aucun sort tout en réfléchissant à une solution. En voyant la dague de Semnia au sol, je me suis rappelé que les "sons parasites" pouvait s'obtenir autrement que par magie. explique Lorniell

-Tu es toujours aussi épatant… (Le sorcier s'écroule par terre) Lorniell ! s'inquiète Océane

-Ce n'est pas étonnant… Molina lui a asséné pas mal de coups… J'ai l'impression de recouvrir mon énergie. L'effet de sa musique doit se dissiper. On devrait pouvoir prêter main-forte à Nova et Rocann dans quelques minutes. dit Semnia

-… Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? intervient le fermier

Dehors, Lek continue d'assaillir Nova de coups, que ce dernier évite de plus en plus difficilement. Il parvient finalement à l'atteindre avec ses griffes, effleurant son avant-bras. Il frappe alors un grand coup, faisant valser Nova à terre.

-La musique de Molina fait encore son effet. dit Lek, d'un ton sérieux

Il se jette sur lui pour l'achever quand Nova se redresse subitement, bloquant Lek de son dos et le faisant tomber à son tour, inversant ainsi leurs positions. Avant que Lek ne tente de se relever, Nova pointe sa lance à hauteur de son cou.

-… Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais en mauvaise posture pour que je me relâche. Tu as fait la même chose contre Pavel et moi aussi je m'y suis laissé prendre. dit-il, d'un sourire vaincu

Nova le fixe pendant un instant. Il éloigne alors sa lance pour la planter dans le sol.

-… Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas ?! réagit Lek, interloqué et un brin en colère

-Je ne le juge pas nécessaire. répond Nova calmement

-… Je pourrais très bien te tuer à cet instant !

-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. (Lek est surpris) Tu l'as dit toi-même à Béronas : tu n'es pas déloyal. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à rejoindre Baki, mais je sens que ta place n'est pas là.

-Pfff… Tu penses pouvoir me pousser à rejoindre votre petite communauté ? pouffe Lek

-Pas moi… Semnia. (Lek reprend un air sérieux)… Je… Je l'aime. (Lek est stupéfait) Mais elle ne m'aime pas… en tout cas pas de la même manière… En revanche, je vous ai assez observés pour savoir qu'elle t'aime, toi. (Lek semble troublé) Et je sens que ce sentiment est partagé… Je ne veux que son bonheur, et il semble que seul toi peux le lui apporter. C'est une femme merveilleuse, tu as beaucoup de chances… (Il lui tend la main pour se relever) Aujourd'hui, tu peux faire un choix. Pourquoi ne pas tendre la main vers une meilleure vie, ou personne ne te donneras des ordres ? lui sourit-il amicalement, main tendue

Lek regarde la main de Nova, hésitant. Il semble tiraillé. Tout-à coup, le bruit d'une lame entrant dans la chair retentit. Du sang gicle au visage de Lek, abasourdi. Nova arbore le même air, du sang sortant du coin de ses lèvres. Il dirige son regard lentement vers son torse et y voit plantée la lame de sa lance. Sa vue commence à se brouiller. Dans un dernier effort, il tourne sa tête pour voir celui qui l'a attaqué et aperçoit avec stupeur le visage souriant de Rocann, tenant fermement le manche de la lance. A peine remis de sa stupeur, il finit par fermer les yeux définitivement… Un long silence plane. Rocann retire la lance du corps de Nova et la jette à terre, sous les yeux de Lek qui n'en revient toujours pas.

-… Tu diras à Molina qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chances que j'ai pris l'apparence du guérisseur. dit Rocann, légèrement contrarié

-Que…

Les traits de Rocann se déforment alors et font apparaître un autre homme, chauve et d'âge mûr, aux yeux gris, cette fois avec pupilles.

-… Xénakis. dit Lek

-Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Après l'attaque contre le repaire de Baki, il n'y avait que trois possibilités : le vieux ou l'un des deux gamins.

-Ca veut donc dire que le vrai Rocann est…

-… mort, bien sûr. le complète Xénakis.

Lek le regarde avec une certaine colère. La porte de la cabane commence à s'ouvrir.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas de te coller sa mort sur le dos ? dit Xénakis, ironique, reprenant la forme de Rocann

Le reste du groupe sort, Semnia en tête. Elle aperçoit alors le corps inanimé de Nova et le visage de Lek couvert de sang à côté. Lek la fixe quelques secondes, impuissant, et décide de fuir en brandissant son cristal noir.

-C'est… C'est pas vrai… Nova. commence à sangloter Angèle

Elle et Semnia se précipitent vers son corps.

-Je suis désolé… J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu. dit "Rocann"

Semnia le serre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Angèle pleure à chaudes larmes également juste à côté. Staël pose son bras sur son épaule pour la consoler. Océane, également triste, se réfugie dans les bras de "Rocann", qui échappe un léger rictus qui n'échappe pas à Lorniell. Celui-ci inspecte rapidement le corps de Nova et son arme et finit par avoir un regard suspicieux envers le guérisseur.

-… Nova ! continue de pleurer Semnia

(flash-back)

A la table d'une auberge, Semnia expliquait à Lorniell, venant de rejoindre le groupe, les différents points de la quête.

-… On va donc contrôler chacune des bases et y chercher des pierres du même genre. expliquait-elle, montrant un dessin ressemblant à la pierre trouvée au labyrinthe de ronces

-Hum… Je comprends mieux… Cet Enri a été très imprudent de dévoiler une telle chose. pensa le sorcier tout haut

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-… Au fait, vous dessinez très bien. se retourna-t-il pour la complimenter avant d'aller se coucher

Nova s'approcha alors d'elle.

-Dis donc !… Je t'en ai fais un bref descriptif et tu arrives presque à la dessiner à la perfection. dit-il d'un ton admiratif

-… Avec le sorcier éternel à nos côtés, ça commence à faire une sacré équipe sous ta responsabilité. changea-t-elle de sujet, un peu gênée du compliment

-Une équipe, une équipe…

-Houaaah… Je sens qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit moi aussi. bailla Semnia

-Attend ! la stoppa Nova pendant qu'elle se levait

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse

-Semnia. On se connaît depuis… trois ans, pas vrai ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-On va se battre contre l'ennemi le plus terrible jamais connu de mémoire et… s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose…

-Tu me fais peur, là. s'inquiéta-t-elle

-Je veux juste dire que tu es la personne la mieux placée pour diriger un groupe… après moi, bien sûr. finit-il sur une note d'humour

-… Merci… Mais je ne m'attends pas à prendre ta place dans la semaine. dit-elle légèrement à son tour

(fin flash-back)

Lek apparaît dans la même pièce que Molina, déboussolé. Il met un certain temps à remarquer l'état chaotique de l'endroit du à Molina, qui ne s'était pas encore calmée.

-Je te tuerai, Lorniell ! crie-t-elle, enragée

-… Je vais faire notre rapport à seigneur Baki. dit Lek, encore déstabilisé

Semnia s'arrête de pleurer et se relève.

-Allons-y. Nous devons au plus vite rejoindre l'autel Reiya. dit-elle, sérieuse

Les autres la suivent, trainant la patte, le moral au plus bas.

-Tu vas regretter ton geste, Lek ! poursuit-elle, bas, le regard plein de rage


	14. Chapter 14

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 14**** : Ce qui est prévu**

Il fait nuit. Dans le campement, personne ne parle. Semnia reste assise, l'air figé, éloignée des autres. Angèle se décide à aller lui parler.

-… Il est bientôt 23h00… (Un silence. Semnia reste stoïque) Nova m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas rester éveillée passées 22h00… (Idem) A priori, il avait tort… (Idem) Pourquoi il faut que tu réagisses comme ça !? éclate Angèle

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? dit Semnia, toujours stoïque, sans la regarder

-Pourquoi tu… fais comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance ?! Depuis qu'il…, tu n'as pas décroché un seul mot si ce n'est pour nous dire quoi faire ! Et tu… n'as rien laissé paraître. continue Angèle

-… Je suis le nouveau responsable du groupe. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes à faire maintenant que de se lamenter. répond-elle, toujours de la même façon

-… J'espérais pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre la peine que je ressens… Je me suis trompée apparemment ! termine Angèle, entre déception et colère, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas

Semnia est de nouveau seule. L'espace d'un instant, elle passe sa main devant ses yeux, mais les baisse rapidement pour de nouveau prendre son air figé.

Un peu plus loin, Lorniell réfléchit, délaissant sa méditation nocturne habituelle. Un bruit discret se fait entendre : c'est Océane, visiblement venue pour le voir.

-… Finalement tu as décidé de venir quand même t'entraîner avec moi ? dit-il

-Tu veux dire… malgré le fait que tu m'aies giflée et criée dessus ?… Je n'arrive pas à dormir après ce qui s'est passé… Et puis il faut avouer que j'étais légèrement en tort. répond-elle, finissant sur un léger ton de mea culpa

-"Légèrement" ? sourit le sorcier

-Bon… Je me suis complètement gourée ! J'ai fait une bourde monumentale !

-J'ai été un peu excessif aussi… Tu me pardonne ? dit Lorniell un peu timidement

-… L'expérience m'a appris qu'il n'est jamais bon de rester fâché longtemps.

Ils se sourient un instant. Lorniell fait alors un geste et Océane se met en position d'entraînement.

-… Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, ce qui est arrivé à Nova ? demande Lorniell

-Mourir, ça doit faire bizarre, c'est sûr…

-Je veux dire… la façon dont il est mort. Le coup qui l'a tué venait de son arme. Pourquoi Lek l'aurait utilisée alors que ses griffes auraient eu le même effet ?…

-Certainement parce qu'il voulait l'avoir à distance. répond Océane

-Mais la blessure montre bien qu'on lui a planté sa lance dans le dos. Le Lek qu'on a rencontré n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à faire des coups bas de la sorte…

-Il faut dire qu'on le connaît pas tant que ça. commence à s'agacer Océane

-Soit ! Mais si c'est bien lui qui l'a tué de dos, tu peux m'expliquer comment il a fait pour que son visage et le haut de sa tunique soient recouverts de sang ?

-… J'arrête. dit-elle, sèche, commençant à partir après avoir stoppé ses gestes d'entraînement

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclame Lorniell

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?!… Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris où tu voulais en venir ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas saisi qui tu essayes d'accuser à la place de Lek ?! se retourne-t-elle, remontée

-… Il n'y a que lui comme témoin de la scène. Et je le trouve assez changé ces derniers temps.

-Ne parle pas de Rocann comme si tu le connaissais ! Il s'est occupé de moi depuis ma naissance, et jamais il n'a porté la main sur moi, lui ! hurle-t-elle, visiblement en colère, avant de partir à vive allure

Lorniell reste seul, partagé entre réflexion et amertume. Il n'a pas remarqué que, caché à quelques dizaines de mètres, "Rocann" les espionne depuis le début. Il semble un peu contrarié par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

(flash-back)

Xénakis, mal en point, se faisait traîner par un guerrier, visiblement une marionnette contrôlée par Plorias, qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière. Il fut amené de force devant le trône de Baki, toujours veillé par Molina, en présence de Veblen.

-Prince Baki, laissez-moi vous présenter quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré récemment dans des circonstances… houleuses. dit Plorias

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me présente une de tes victimes alors qu'en général, tu ne te prives pas de les tuer pour mieux pouvoir profiter d'eux ? dit Baki

-Celui-ci est spécial, seigneur. Voyez tout d'abord ses yeux. (Le guerrier force Xénakis à redresser sa tête et à montrer le gris de ses yeux) Une couleur que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant chez les humains. De plus, il a une capacité qui pourrait vous intéresser. continua Plorias

-De quoi s'agit-il ? réagit Baki, intrigué

-Il semble pouvoir changer d'apparences et de pouvoirs.

-C'est un pouvoir démoniaque ! Comment un humain pourrait-il posséder une telle capacité ?… A moins que… Comment t'appelles-tu ? demande Baki à Xénakis

Xénakis ne répondit pas. Baki s'approcha alors de lui.

-Houlà… fit Veblen

-Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. (Il frappa Xénakis violemment au ventre) Si tu veux éviter que je te fasse souffrir bien davantage que ce qu'a pu te faire Plorias, il vaut mieux que tu répondes à mes questions… Comment t'appelles-tu ? requestionna Baki

-… Xénakis. répondit-il

-En quoi consiste ton pouvoir exactement ?

-Je… peux prendre l'apparence des personnes que j'ai tuées et utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

-Intéressant… Dis-moi, à quoi tu aspires avec ce pouvoir ?

-… Je veux collecter le plus d'apparences possibles pour étendre ma puissance !

-… Tu me plais bien. sourit Baki

(fin flash-back)

Le lendemain, le groupe continue de se diriger vers l'autel Reiya, toujours mené par Semnia conservant son air stoïque. Océane reste à côté de "Rocann", tous deux observés par Lorniell. Océane remarque ce que fait le sorcier puis lui lance un regard noir.

-… Dis-moi, Rocann, que s'est-il passé pendant qu'on se trouvait dans la cabane ? finit-elle par demander, un brin inquiète

-Nova a empêché Lek de me tuer, et pendant que je soignais ma blessure, Lek l'a tué. répond "Rocann"

-Mais comment Lek s'y est-il pris précisément ?

-… Nova lui a fait quelques coupures au torse et au visage et l'a fait tomber. Lek a vite inversé la situation en lui faisant un balayage. Avant que Nova ait pu se relever, Lek s'est emparé de sa lance et l'a… transpercé alors qu'il était encore allongé sur le dos. raconte "Rocann", feintant d'être troublé

-Ouf… Euh, je veux dire : désolée de t'avoir posé cette question. Ca n'a pas du être facile à vivre pour toi…

-J'aurais pu l'aider si je m'étais moins occupé de ma blessure. feint-il cette fois la culpabilité

Océane le regarde d'un air compatissant avant de pousser un autre soupir de soulagement, plus discret, puis lance de nouveau un regard noir vers Lorniell, cette fois encore plus méprisant, au point de déstabiliser le sorcier. "Rocann" observe furtivement la scène et lâche de un petit rictus.

(flash-back)

Riu s'emportait face à Baki, sous la présence de Xénakis, Veblen, Molina toujours à côté du prince des ténèbres et Lek encore assis dans son coin.

-Je vous en conjure, Prince Baki ! Laissez-moi m'occuper du cimetière ! suppliait presque Riu

-Je n'aime pas me répéter ! Tu as déjà reçu ta réponse ! répondit Baki autoritairement

Riu acquiesça et sortit de la salle, visiblement déçu. Molina prit la parole.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé là-bas puisque vous estimez qu'il a, comme Enri, un intérêt restreint ? demanda-t-elle

-J'ai d'autres projets pour lui. Qui plus est, j'aimerais prendre une petite "assurance" cette fois-ci. répondit Baki

-Me permettrez-vous d'y aller cette fois ? Après que Pavel ait pris ma place à la dernière minute et récolté la mort. railla légèrement Xénakis

-Je veux bien laisser la place sur ce coup-là. réagit Veblen, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver dans le "cimetière"

-Vous irez tous les deux !… Pendant que Veblen s'occupera de nos visiteurs, Xénakis aura une mission… d'infiltration.

(fin flash-back)

L'autel Reiya est en vue. C'est un autel en pierres blanches, adossé au pied d'une colline longeant la mer.

-C'est donc ça, l'autel Reiya… dit Gaëlla

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, maintenant ? demande Staël

-Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à… prier. répond sa sœur

Ils sont un peu tendus d'être les seuls à parler, l'ambiance générale n'étant pas à la discussion pour les autres. Semnia finit par s'avancer.

-… Allons-y. dit-elle, toujours sérieuse

Tous se mettent à genoux, collent leurs mains et ferment les yeux, priant avec sincérité, à l'exception de "Rocann", qui semble plutôt réfléchir à la situation, et Lorniell, qui observe ce dernier. Tout-à coup, une puissante voix provenant de la colline résonne pendant que l'autel s'allume, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Vous qui venez visiter mon autel, quels desseins vous amènent ?

-… Etes-vous l'esprit de l'autel ? demande Semnia

-A ton avis… dis Océane, bas

-Je suis le gardien de la grande sagesse de Reiya ! Vous êtes donc venus pour vous l'octroyer.

-Une voix résonnante comme venue d'outre-tombe… Est-ce vous qui avez scellé Aravis il y a 137 ans de cela ? intervient Lorniell

-Je l'ai fait pour compenser une offense envers Reiya, offense dont tu n'a pas l'air d'être étranger. lui répond la voix

Ces dernières paroles atteignent Lorniell qui baisse alors sa tête, désirant ne plus parler. Semnia tente alors de prendre la parole.

-Nous sommes ici pour…

-Je connais vos raisons !… Bien que je perçoive parmi vous quelqu'un qui ne semble pas les partager.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? réagit Océane

Une grande lumière aveuglante s'étend alors l'espace d'un instant, éblouissant le groupe. A peine rouvrent t-ils les yeux qu'ils voient un symbole s'éclairer sur le mur, de la forme d'un losange apposé sur un hexagone, avec un cercle au centre (c'est-à dire de la même forme que le sceau d'Aravis).

-… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?… (Personne ne répond. Gaëlla regarde autour d'elle) Où sont passés Angèle et Staël ?! s'inquiète-t-elle

En effet, les deux adolescents ne sont plus là, à la grande surprise des autres.

-Ils ont disparus suite à cette lumière… Ce serait eux, le couple aux intentions pures dont nous a parlé le conseiller de Féron ?! dit Océane

Tous regardent aux alentours, quand soudain, un homme équipé d'un fléau surgit de terre et se jette sur Gaëlla, évitant de peu son arme. Un sorcier arrive de la même façon et s'en prend au reste du groupe à coups de sorts d'air.

-Tiens, tiens ! Comme on se retrouve ! entendent-ils une voix familière

C'est Veblen qui apparaît, accompagné de Plorias.

-Vous. dit Semnia

-Avez-vous déjà croisé Molina et Lek où sommes-nous les premiers ?… Je ne vois pas "cheveux rouges" et les deux gosses, vous jouez à cache-cache ? continue Veblen

D'un coup, Semnia se jette sur lui avec rage, les lançant dans une rixe dans laquelle Veblen passe le plus clair du temps à esquiver les coups de dagues sans trop de mal. Les autres veulent se jeter sur Plorias mais ses deux pantins s'interposent. Gaëlla se bat contre le guerrier au fléau tandis que Lorniell contient les puissantes rafales d'air lancées par le sorcier pantin, tout en gardant un œil sur "Rocann", qui n'ose rien faire, se sachant observé. Cette "distraction" fait perdre de la puissance à Lorniell, qui se fait surprendre par son adversaire. Ce dernier parvient à créer un fouet d'air vertical du tranchant de la main, faisant tomber Lorniell. Pendant ce temps, Océane brandit son bâton d'invocation sur lequel a été apposé une nouvelle pierre.

-_Ô magnifique Ondine, permet moi de couler mes adversaires. _scande-t-elle

Rien ne se passe… La jeune femme est surprise.

-Comment ça, personne !? On me juge moins digne parce que j'ai fait une erreur ! se plaint-elle

Le sorcier pantin lui envoie alors une rafale de vent qui la renverse à son tour. Lorniell intervient en posant sa main à terre, faisant trembler le sol au pied de l'ennemi. Il vacille alors et ne peut éviter la salve de boules d'éclair que le sorcier lance vers lui. Il s'écroule alors par terre tandis qu'une boule perdue manque "Rocann" de quelques millimètres.

-Eh ! Fais un peu gaffe, Lorniell ! J'ai failli me la prendre, celle-là ! s'exclame-t-il

-… Désolé. répond Lorniell sans le penser

Pendant ce temps, Gaëlla parvient, après avoir évité le fléau du guerrier pantin, à le surprendre en posant son pied sur la chaîne de l'arme et à trancher son adversaire d'un vif coup d'épée.

-… Bélion était un jouet bien plus résistant que ces deux là. Ne pensez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte la prochaine fois. dit Plorias avant de disparaître grâce à son cristal

Veblen se dégage alors de Semnia.

-Il semble qu'on soit encore amenés à se revoir… Dites bonjour à votre chef de ma part ! ironise-t-il, prenant son cristal

Il s'évanouit avant que Semnia ne l'atteigne. Elle ne se prive pas de montrer sa frustration à ce moment. Océane prend alors Lorniell à part.

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?! le réprimande-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ne me prend pas pour une cruche ! Vu la distance qu'il y avait entre la marionnette et Rocann, même un aveugle n'aurait pas pu se tromper à ce point dans la trajectoire.

-… Tu as remarqué que c'est la première fois qu'il me tutoie ?

-… Tu as remarqué qu'il a récemment vu un équipier mourir sous ses yeux et que tu viens d'envoyer une boule d'électricité à un centimètre de sa tête ? réplique-t-elle

-Tu as entendu l'esprit : il y a quelqu'un parmi nous qui ne semble pas vouloir stopper Baki.

-Il parlait sûrement des deux troubleurs de fêtes et leurs pantins qui étaient juste à côté !… D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à Rocann ce qui s'était passé lors de la mort de Nova et son histoire expliquait toutes les "anomalies" que tu as décelées. finit-elle avant de s'éloigner

-… Peut-être n'était-ce pas à cause d'Alexander. Peut-être qu'Ondine n'a pas voulu se manifester parce que tu refuses de voir la vérité en face. lance le sorcier

Océane le prend mal. Elle fait demi-tour pour venir lui parler de près.

-A partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus mon professeur ! Contrairement à quelqu'un que je connais, je me retiendrai de vous gifler. lui jette-t-elle froidement avant de le laisser

Lorniell cache difficilement que ces dernières paroles l'ont atteint. Rocann observe cette scène de loin avec délectation, profitant du fait que Gaëlla et Semnia reprennent les recherches d'Angèle et Staël.

(flash-back)

Dans la crypte du cimetière, un rat observait le combat entre Veblen et le groupe. Il vit Rocann entrer en trombe, Océane faire des acrobaties pour se retrouver près du mur. Il vit l'ombregi lui disputer son bâton, et mettre discrètement un minuscule dispositif sur celui-ci. Il vit Veblen s'enfuir, le groupe détruire la pierre et s'apprêter à partir. Au moment où Océane s'apprêtait à sortir, juste avant Rocann, le rat posa sur un petit mécanisme qu'il dissimulait jusqu'alors. Le bâton glissa des mains d'Océane.

-Zut ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Je te le récupère. dit Rocann

Au moment où Océane avait quitté la pièce, Rocann s'approcha du bâton. Le rat se transforma soudainement en l'homme chauve qu'est Xénakis et brisa le cou du guérisseur avant que ce dernier ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Il prit alors l'apparence de Rocann, ramassa le bâton, enleva le petit dispositif et se dirigea vers la sortie.

(fin flash-back)

Veblen attend tranquillement dans une salle. Plorias y entre.

-Alors ? demande Veblen

-Baki veut tous nous voir. dit Plorias

Les deux "compagnons" arpentent alors un couloir.

-Il s'est remis du fait que les gentils se soient échappés à sa barbe ? questionne Veblen

-Il semblerait…

-… Au fait, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas commodes, mais les deux pantins que tu leur as soumis n'étaient pas très fameux…

-J'ai été un peu pris au dépourvu quand Baki nous a ordonné de vite aller leur poursuite ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si l'essentiel du bétail disponible est de qualité médiocre.

Ils entrent dans la salle du trône de Baki. Lek et Molina sont déjà présents, en face de lui.

-Vous êtes tous là… à l'exception de Xénakis, mais il a une excuse valable. plaisante Baki

-Prince Baki, que comptez-vous faire ? Nous connaissons les raisons de leur voyage jusqu'à l'autel Reiya grâce à un des conseillers du palais de Prémor que nous avons torturé. intervient Molina

-Et je sais même que ce pouvoir a été obtenu et par qui, après avoir entendu le rapport de Plorias et Veblen. Il va sans dire qu'ils vont maintenant revenir ici pour avoir leur revanche. poursuit Baki

-Que comptez-vous faire, maître ? demande Lek

-Rien. répond-il

-… Rien ? s'étonne Veblen

-Disons simplement que je m'apprête à assister à la fin de votre petite…compétition. sourit-il

Cela fait presque une heure que le groupe recherche ses deux plus jeunes membres. Ils se retrouvent devant l'autel.

-Je ne les trouve pas ! J'ai cherché partout aux alentours ! s'affole de plus en plus Gaëlla

-Calme-toi. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont très bien. tente de la rassurer Océane

-Je ne me calmerai que lorsque je verrai mon frère et Angèle en un seul morceau !

Tout-à coup, le symbole sur le mur s'intensifie en lumière et éblouit le groupe. Il finit par disparaître et on voit réapparaître le corps d'Angèle devant l'autel, bizarrement vêtue d'une toge blanche portant le même symbole que celui qui a disparu du mur.

-Angèle… C'est bien toi ? Où est passé Staël ? se questionne Semnia

-Je suis là.

A leur grande stupeur, ils voient une moitié du corps d'Angèle se transformer comme par flux magique en une moitié de corps de Staël. C'est ce demi-Staël avec sa bouche incomplète qui vient de parler.


	15. Chapter 15

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 15**** : Liés**

Personne ne dit rien… Chacun est interloqué de voir les deux plus jeunes membres de leur groupe afficher littéralement une moitié de corps chacun. Staël et Angèle ne semblent pas trop surpris de leur nouvelle apparence commune.

-Heu… Quoi de neuf ? tente vainement la "moitié Staël" de détendre l'atmosphère

-… C'était donc ça la raison pour laquelle il fallait que ce soit deux personnes… Il pouvait combiner leurs forces efficacement en regroupant leurs esprits dans un seul et même corps. dit Océane

Lorniell reste en retrait. Il n'a pas fini d'encaisser les paroles d'Océane.

-… Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demande Gaëlla

(flash-back)

Staël et Océane apparurent dans un creux très étroit entouré de roches. Pris au piège dans ce coin exigu, ils mirent peu de temps à paniquer, surtout Staël.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?! s'affola-t-il

-C'est cet esprit qui nous a amenés ici ?… Pourquoi ? s'interrogea Angèle

-L'important pour le moment serait de savoir comment sortir d'ici. Aide-moi à chercher un endroit creux. dit-il en inspectant la roche de son côté

-… D'accord.

(fin flash-back)

-… Comme Océane l'a dit : l'esprit de l'autel nous a fait un petit discours puis en… commence à répondre Staël

-… une formule, il nous a fusionnés et a dit qu'on avait nos chances face à Baki désormais. termine Angèle

Les deux adolescents sont surpris de s'entendre compléter leur phrase. Ils tentent de se regarder l'un l'autre, en vain vu leur situation.

-Il vous a dit ça ? réagit Semnia

-… Pas exactement. Il a mentionné le « fils du mal » et il a dit que c'était celui qu'on voulait défier donc on…

-… a vite fait le rapprochement. termine Staël à son tour

-Et est-ce que c'est irréversible ? s'inquiète Gaëlla

-… Il suffit d'y retourner. dit Staël, devançant Angèle de peu

-Etes-vous sûrs d'être de taille face à Baki ? demande "Rocann", montrant une légère inquiétude

-Je peux m'en assurer. finit par intervenir Lorniell

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demande Semnia

-Durant notre combat, j'ai pu jauger la puissance de Baki. Il n'a pas démontré tout son niveau contre nous, mais j'en ai une idée approximative. explique le sorcier

-Vous pourriez faire de même concernant… comment on doit vous appeler ? dit "Rocann", se tournant vers le corps mi-Staël, mi-Angèle

-On n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi… répond Angèle

-Alors on se concentre et vous pouvez estimer notre force ? dit Staël

-… Bien sûr… Et si vous vous concentrez assez fort, je pourrai même vous prédire l'avenir. réagit Lorniell, ironique

Océane pouffe légèrement, mais se reprend vite, n'oubliant pas de snober le sorcier.

-… Pour qui me prenez-vous ? C'est parce qu'on s'est combattu que j'ai pu jauger le niveau de Baki. Si on veut jauger le votre, il faut employer la même méthode. poursuit Lorniell

-Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas les combattre comme ça… réagit Gaëlla

-C'est le seul moyen de vérifier s'ils peuvent tenir tête à Baki. Et puis s'ils sont aussi forts que l'esprit l'a dit, je ne devrais pas leur causer de gros problème. répond le sorcier

-… D'accord, allons-y ! disent Staël et Angèle en chœur

Le sorcier et le corps partagé entre les deux adolescents se mettent en garde. Le reste du groupe s'écarte, Gaëlla la dernière, l'air inquiète. Lorniell est le premier à agir en lançant un fouet d'air diagonal en direction du corps. Staël/Angèle l'encaisse sans tomber, surpris(e) ensuite de voir le sorcier arriver à sa gauche. La moitié Angèle parvient à dévier de sa main les boules d'éclair qu'il lance. Lorniell pose un genou à terre et fait alors trembler le sol à leurs pieds, faisant perdre l'équilibre au corps. Il s'approche alors d'eux et fait jaillir des flammes de sa main droite. Staël/Angèle en échappe en faisant un bond en arrière ; le sorcier lui envoie subitement un rocher par sa main gauche, qu'il/elle ne peut éviter. Il/Elle fait alors apparaître un bâton avec deux lames aux extrémités, sorte de mélange entre les deux armes des adolescents, et bloque le rocher avec. Lorniell, surpris de cette apparition, s'arrête l'espace d'une seconde, puis revient à la charge en créant des pics de glace qui arrivent sur Staël/Angèle de tous côtés à grande vitesse. Il/Elle arrive à en éviter une partie et découpe l'autre avec son arme. Lorniell arrive alors devant le corps et fait une attaque combinée : fouet d'eau de la main gauche et jet de flammes de la main droite. Staël/Angèle bloque les coups du fouet tout en éviter le jet de flammes ; il/elle arrive alors à l'approcher et génère une vague d'énergie avec sa main, envoyant le sorcier plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-… Désolé, on a du mal à gérer notre force. s'excuse la moitié Staël

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète la moitié Angèle

-… Ce n'est pas fini. dit Lorniell, le ton un peu énervé, se relevant péniblement

Il s'apprête à attaquer de nouveau, les yeux commençant à s'assombrir. Il se fait alors stopper par Semnia, qui lui retient le bras.

-Moi, je crois que si. dit-elle

-Je pense que ça doit être suffisant. rajoute Gaëlla, un peu glaciale envers le sorcier

Lorniell se calme. Ses yeux reprennent leur couleur habituelle.

-… Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais je dirais que vous et Baki avez un niveau similaire. dit-il

-Vous n'êtes pas beau à voir après vous être fait avoir comme ça. raille Océane, d'un ton un peu méprisant envers lui

Elle s'éloigne alors avec "Rocann", laissant le sorcier aux côtés de Semnia

-… Merci d'être intervenue. dit Lorniell à Semnia

-Je sais ce que j'ai promis au cas où ça arriverait, mais j'aimerais éviter le plus possible de faire connaissance avec votre mauvais côté… répond-elle

Pendant ce temps, Gaëlla s'approche de Staël/Angèle.

-Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-elle à la moitié Staël

-… Depuis quand Océane vouvoie Lorniell ? se questionne-t-il

Une heure plus tard, Staël/Angèle se promène aux abords d'une forêt au clair de lune. Il/Elle aperçoit alors un étang et regarde son reflet, s'étonnant de voir que les deux côtés de son visage sont inversés. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Staël prend le contrôle entier du corps. Il distingue alors non pas son reflet, mais celui d'Angèle dans l'eau, qui semble pouvoir s'exprimer indépendamment de Staël.

-… Un détail que le gardien de Reiya ne nous a pas signalé. dit Staël

-On peut au moins se parler face à face. sourit le reflet d'Angèle

-… J'aimerais tellement faire plus que ça. continue Staël, un brin mélancolique, effleurant l'eau de ses doigt comme pour toucher Angèle

Il se penche ensuite, rapprochant ses lèvres le plus lentement possible pour ne pas troubler cette eau et donner l'impression que les deux adolescents s'embrassent.

(flash-back)

Staël recherchait vivement un moyen de sortir de ce trou tandis qu'Angèle restait assise, comme résignée de son sort.

-… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ?! se stoppa Staël d'un coup

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rétorqua-t-elle

-La seule fois où je t'ai vu avec cette expression, tu t'apprêtais à te laisser tuer par deux prégols. Tu comprendras pourquoi je n'apprécie pas trop de la revoir !

-… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Explique-moi ! Tu m'as demandé de te protéger, mais tu ne me dis jamais rien. Pourquoi tu ne te confies pas à moi ? Je peux très bien me mettre à ta place. commença-t-il à s'agacer

-Comment tu pourrais comprendre une seule seconde ce que je ressens !? (Staël se calma suite à cette phrase haute en débit) D'accord, tu as perdu tes parents, mais à l'époque, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ! Moi, j'ai du vivre la mort de ma mère à huit ans, et j'ai vu celle de mon père de mes propres yeux !… Quand Nova s'est occupé de moi, j'ai cru que c'était encore possible, de vivre avec quelqu'un sur qui me reposer. J'ai l'ai considéré comme un deuxième père providentiel. Mais… il a fallu que je voie aussi son cadavre… Comment je pourrais vouloir vivre après ce que "la vie" m'a apporté ! éclata-t-elle en sanglots

Staël la serra alors dans ses bras.

-… Je ne vaux peut-être pas grand-chose, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour m'occuper de toi… Je t'aime. se confessa-t-il dans un élan de courage

Angèle fût surprise. Elle le regarda dans les yeux il sécha de sa main les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé des yeux de la jeune fille.

-Staël… dit-elle, légèrement troublée

Ils se fixèrent un moment, approchant doucement leurs visages, et finirent par s'embrasser tendrement. Tout-à coup, quelle ne fût pas leur surprise de se voir "rentrer" l'un dans l'autre, leur deux corps devenant de moins en moins indépendant.

(fin flash-back)

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te toucher pour de vrai… s'adresse encore Staël au reflet d'Angèle

-Moi aussi, Staël… dit le reflet, affecté

Océane surgit alors des arbres.

-Heu… StaAngèle ? interpelle-t-elle

Le corps est à nouveau "coupé" en deux parties et se tourne vers la jeune femme.

-Comment ? disent-il en chœur, peu emballé par cette appellation

-C'est quoi ce nom ? enchaîne Staël

-Je me suis dit : comme vous ne formez plus qu'un seul et même corps, autant vous donner un nom commun dans les cas où on serait un peu pressés. J'ai fait une synthèse de Staël et d'Angèle, ça a donné StaAngèle. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? finit par demander la moitié Angèle

-Euh… Semnia veut qu'on se réunisse pour décider quoi faire maintenant. dit Océane

-On arrive. répond la moitié Staël

Océane prend les devants. "StaAngèle" la suit de quelques mètres.

-… Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de ne pas leur avoir tout dit ? dit la moitié Angèle, bas

-… C'est une option que je n'ai envie de prendre qu'en dernier recours, donc on leur annoncera seulement s'il faut en arriver là. lui répond la moitié Staël du même ton

Tout le groupe est désormais réuni autour d'un feu de camp.

-… Tu veux vraiment qu'on attaque le château maintenant ?! s'étonne Gaëlla, s'adressant à Semnia

-Baki souffre peut-être encore de sa rixe avec Alexander et on ne sait pas ce qu'il projette de faire à court terme. Revenir rapidement à la charge avec quelqu'un de son niveau me paraît le choix le plus judicieux. répond-elle, calmement

-Mais sera-t-on vraiment capables de se battre contre Baki ? En plus, il ne sera pas seul… remarque la moitié Angèle

-Vous formez le plus fort d'entre nous et donc le plus amène de battre Baki. Quant à ses généraux, nous nous en chargerons. lui répond Semnia en désignant le reste du groupe

-Tu tiens vraiment à mettre en pratique les dires de Lorniell aussi rapidement !? Il ne serait pas plus « judicieux », comme tu dis, de les préparer un tant soit peu à un tel affrontement ?! réagit Gaëlla, virulente

Semnia s'approche d'elle.

-Si je savais « un tant soit peu » ce que prépare notre ennemi, je m'accorderais le luxe d'être patiente, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en lui tournant le dos

-… Ne crois pas qu'assouvir ta vengeance pour Nova le plus tôt possible te fera oublier ce que tu ressens en ce moment. finit par lancer Gaëlla

Semnia s'arrête, visiblement atteinte par ces paroles. Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, la moitié Staël intervient.

-… Je suis partant. dit-il, déterminé

-… Tu es sûr d'y avoir réfléchi ? lui demande Gaëlla, inquiète, en s'approchant

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Tu es avec moi, Angèle ?

-… Oui, je te suis, Staël. finit par répondre la moitié Angèle, déterminée à son tour

Gaëlla fait une mine déconfite.

-Dans ce cas, nous partirons demain à l'aube. dit Semnia avant de gagner sa tente

Tout le monde se disperse. "StaAngèle" se dirige vers Lorniell, qui a suivi la conversation de loin, adossé contre un arbre.

-Heu… Dites. Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a nos chances contre le prince des ténèbres ? demande la moitié Angèle

-C'est ce que j'ai dis, non ? répond le sorcier calmement

-Vous sembliez vraiment énervé quand on s'est combattu. Comment ça se fait ? demande cette fois la moitié Staël

-… La frustration. Le fait de se faire étaler une deuxième par quelqu'un qui a plus de deux têtes de moins que moi… dit-il, un peu railleur

Angèle et Staël font les gros yeux à eux deux. Lorniell parle alors plus sérieusement.

-… En fait, je suis assez contrarié depuis que… depuis quelque temps. Vous étiez à disposition, alors j'ai tout passé sur vous. Je suis désolé… continue-t-il

-Ce n'est pas grave. sourit la moitié Angèle

-Y a pas de mal. enchaîne la moitié Staël

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller dormir aussi. dis la moitié Angèle

Et il/elle s'éloigne. Lorniell se déloge de son arbre et s'apprête également à rejoindre son drap. C'est alors que Gaëlla apparaît devant lui, le visage sévère.

-… Il y a quelque chose ? dit le sorcier après un petit temps, légèrement surpris

-J'ai entendu votre conversation et il y a effectivement une chose que j'ai envie de vous dire : si jamais vous essayez une nouvelle fois de lever la main sur mon frère, avec ou sans son accord, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous, et vos contrariétés ne seront pas une excuse valable. dit-elle froidement avant de s'éloigner

Lorniell reste un instant déconcerté.

-On dirait que vous êtes de moins en moins populaire, dans le coin… remarque "Rocann", venant de quelques mètres derrière lui

-… L'impopularité est le plus grand déplaisir de l'incompris… "Rocann". rétorque sèchement le sorcier

-Océane m'a fait part de vos doutes à mon sujet. Je dois avouer que vous ne manquez pas d'imagination. continue "Rocann"

-Vu la façon dont vous avez su lui masquer la vérité, je dois vous retourner le compliment…

-Qui pensez-vous qu'elle croirait entre vous, qu'elle connaît depuis seulement une semaine, et moi ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous manigancez, mais sachez que je vous ai à l'œil ! Si vous faites le moindre mal à Océane…

-… Je n'en attendais malheureusement pas moins de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi borné… soupire "Rocann"

Océane arrive alors derrière lui.

-Rocann, viens m'aider. Normalement, c'est à ton tour de mettre préparer nos lits ce soir. (Elle remarque le sorcier) Ah, vous êtes là, Lorniell ?

-Océane… On pourrait arrêter ce petit jeu ?… s'exaspère légèrement Lorniell

-… Je vous souhaite bonne nuit, Lorniell. dit-elle en s'éloignant

"Rocann" la suit, adressant un petit sourire narquois au sorcier.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe atteint le château de Baki.

-Ouaaah ! C'est immense… dit la moitié Staël, légèrement époustouflée

-C'est plus impressionnant que sous un cratère… enfin j'imagine. dit "Rocann"

-Je pense qu'on aura le temps de s'extasier après s'être occupé de nos "hôtes". dit Océane, montrant le nombre important de monstres qui sortent de l'entrée

Tous se mettent en garde. "StaAngèle" se lance sur le groupe imposant et le détruit à coups de puissants rayons d'énergie sortant de ses mains, évitant aiguilles de forénions et lames de tunnelus avec rapidité. Très vite, il ne reste qu'une douzaine de monstres présents qui, effrayés, se dispersent. "StaAngèle" crée alors des boules de lumière avec ses mains qui se dispersent elles aussi et terrassent les fuyards. Le reste du groupe reste sans voix.

-… Waouh… dit Océane

-Son dernier sort ressemble au Sphera Lumna d'Aravis, mais en plus puissant… Et il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour le lancer… remarque Lorniell

-Euh… on y va ? finissent par dire Angèle et Staël en chœur

-J'imagine difficilement comment on pourrait être plus fort que ça… se dit Océane

(flash-back)

Lorsqu'Angèle et Staël ouvrirent les yeux, ils se rendirent compte que leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un. La panique les prit alors.

-Qu'est qui nous arrive ?! s'affola le demi-Staël

-On… on ne forme plus qu'un seul corps !

-Vos âmes sont liées désormais.

L'esprit gardien de Reiya leur apparût sous la forme d'une grande sphère de lumière.

-C'est vous qui nous avez fait ça ? demanda Angèle

-Reiya vous juge digne de ses pouvoirs.

-Ses pouvoirs ?

Staël se concentra et fit sortir de la main qu'il contrôlait une puissante vague d'énergie qui détruisit les parois aux alentours sur une longueur appréciable.

-Ouah… s'étonna-t-il

-Vous êtes désormais prêts pour défier le fils du Mal. Reiya vous a également attribué une arme améliorée regroupant celles que vous maniez.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra retrouver nos deux corps après ? demanda Staël, d'un ton sérieux

-Staël…

-Vous pourrez revenir ici pour mettre un terme à votre pouvoir et redevenir deux êtres à part entière… Mais il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Angèle

-Vous pouvez devenir plus puissant que vous ne l'êtes, mais pour ça il faudra lier vos deux esprits à jamais, de manière irréversible. (Staël et Angèle ne savent quoi dire) Il est temps pour vous de rejoindre les vôtres.

Et il/elle disparut dans une lumière aveuglante pour réapparaître devant leurs amis.

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe suit les couloirs du château.

-C'est vraiment étrange… On a encore droit à un chemin linéaire, mais il diffère de celui de la première fois. dit Semnia

Ils arrivent alors dans une pièce vide, sans autre entrée que celle qu'ils viennent d'emprunter.

-… Malgré un chemin linéaire, on se retrouve dans un cul-de-sac.

"Bienvenue à vous." entendent-ils tous

Certains reconnaissent la voix de Baki.

-C'est Baki ? demande la moitié Staël

"Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous n'avez plus aucun moyen d'avancer."

En réponse, "StaAngèle" détruit un des murs par un rayon d'énergie, laissant apparaître le vide.

"… J'ai bloqué l'accès des pièces suivantes par magie. Si vous voulez continuer, il faudra vous diviser en cinq groupes. La route continuera si les cinq chemins sont empruntés."

Et la voix disparaît en même temps qu'apparaissent cinq marquages magiques au sol.

-… Il y a cinq groupes à former et nous sommes six. Je pense que…

-Attends, tu veux réellement qu'on suive les directives de Baki ?! réagit Gaëlla, coupant Semnia

-C'est le seul moyen de l'attendre ! Et si nous nous divisons, cela veut dire qu'eux aussi vont se disperser. Ils n'auront pas eu le temps de nous préparer une grande embuche en si peu de temps. répond Semnia, en allant se placer sur un des marquages

-… Elle a raison. dit la moitié Staël

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. enchaîne la moitié Angèle

Et "StaAngèle" vient se placer sur un autre marquage.

-…Très bien. finit par concéder Gaëlla

Elle s'approche de "StaAngèle".

-Soit prudent. adresse-t-elle à Staël

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. lui sourit-il avant qu'elle ne prenne place elle aussi sur un marquage

-… Allons y ensemble, Océane. dit ensuite "Rocann"

-Je conteste cette décision. réagit rapidement Lorniell

-De quel droit vous vous en mêlez ?! Rocann et moi formons un duo très efficace ! Et je le vois mal se débrouiller seul… sans vouloir te vexer, Rocann. réagit à son tour Océane

Lorniell ne sait quoi répondre et laisse Océane suivre celui qu'elle prend pour le guérisseur.

-… Océane ! (Océane se retourne suite à cette interpellation musclée)… Soit sur tes gardes. trouve-t-il à dire, visiblement inquiet

Océane ne répond pas et se place à côté de "Rocann", sur un des deux marquages restants. Lorniell, après un moment d'hésitation, finit par se mettre sur le dernier. Les cinq "groupes" se voient alors transportés à différents endroits.

Gaëlla apparaît dans une pièce, entourée de cadavres. Deux d'entre eux se jettent sur elle et l'attaquent à coup d'épées, qu'elle évite de justesse.

-… Vous avez de bons réflexes. dit Plorias, apparaissant derrière la pile de corps

Lorniell apparaît dans un couloir. Il entend de la musique, arpente le couloir et se retrouve dans une grande pièce où sont entreposés divers instruments de musique. Il voit au fond de cette pièce Molina qui joue de la harpe et qui l'observe d'un sourire presque hystérique.

Océane et "Rocann" arrivent dans une pièce où sont entreposées de nombreuses armes.

-Eh bien… Non seulement la personne qui occupe cette pièce doit être un peu dérangée, mais en plus elle n'aime pas faire le ménage, vu l'humidité du coin… remarque Océane

Pendant qu'Océane inspecte le coin, "Rocann" prend discrètement un couteau sur le mur et s'approche lentement derrière elle.

Semnia arrive dans le coin d'une pièce et aperçoit Lek à l'autre bout.

-… Bonjour, Semnia. dit-il, peu enthousiaste

Dans une grande pièce dallée cubique, "StaAngèle" tombe sur Veblen, le/la prenant de haut comme à son habitude.

-Ca faisait longtemps… dit-il, un brin narquois

-Veblen… commence à s'énerver Angèle, prenant le contrôle total du corps

Baki est installé sur son trône, buvant un verre d'alcool.

-Que le spectacle commence ! sourit-il


	16. Chapter 16

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 16**** : Molina et Plorias**

Entourée de cadavres, Gaëlla lutte d'épée à épées contre deux guerriers que les fils de Plorias contrôlent. Elle se baisse rapidement et coupe les jambes d'un des épéistes, laissant une ouverture vers le démon. Elle se précipite alors vers lui, mais Plorias fait un mouvement de la main et le cadavre d'un pectoral combattant à mains nues s'"éveille" et bloque son arme des deux bras.

-Habile stratégie… Mais il en faudra plus que ça pour m'atteindre. sourit Plorias

-Pourquoi voulez-vous tuer tous les humains d'Eperdia ? lache Gaëlla en plein tour de force avec l'homme musclé

Elle aperçoit alors le deuxième guerrier à l'épée l'attaquer par derrière. Elle parvient à s'extorquer des bras de son autre adversaire et évite de justesse le coup, s'éloignant en même temps du démon qui envoie les deux hommes s'approcher d'elle à pas légers.

-… Et pourquoi devrais-je répondre à cette question ? lance Plorias à son tour

-J'ai bien vu à la base des maisons que vous sembliez être une vraie pipelette, sinon vous ne seriez pas apparu pour faire étalage de la nature de vos pouvoirs. En plus, comme vous devez être certain de me tuer, me dire ce qui vous motive, vous les démons, ne devrait vous causer aucun tort. sourit-elle, l'air sûre d'elle

Plorias et elle se fixent un instant, à distance éloignée. Le démon finit par lancer un rire retentissant.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah !… Vous m'avez assez bien cerné, je dois l'avouer… Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle vous vous méprenez. sourit-il à nouveau

Il lance alors ses deux pantins sur Gaëlla qui bloque leurs assauts avec difficulté.

-Les humains n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux ! Pas même celle de confident. poursuit-il, plus sérieux, le ton méprisant

Lorniell observe Molina et son instrument et s'empresse de lui envoyer une boule électrique, qu'il voit alors traverser son corps comme si de rien n'était. Le sorcier est surpris et la démone lance un petit rire sarcastique.

-… Alors ? Le sorcier éternel ne sait plus viser ?! lance-t-elle, le prenant de haut

Elle saisit alors une des dagues à ses pieds et semble l'envoyer à plusieurs mètres du sorcier qui, à son grand dam, se voit subir une coupure à l'épaule droite. Molina continue de jouer

-… La musique trouble ma vision des choses… constate-t-il

-Bonne observation… Quoiqu'il ne fallait pas être une flèche pour s'en apercevoir. raille légèrement Molina

Elle envoie ensuite très rapidement de nombreux autres couteaux dans diverses directions. Lorniell fait rapidement quelques pas sur le côté, semblant agir à l'aveugle, et se fait légèrement entailler le côté droit du pantalon. Il produit alors un bruit strident avec ses deux mains, comme il l'a fait à la grotte de Séploka, mais le résultat n'est pas le même : Molina continue à jouer de la harpe sans broncher.

-Tu pensais sincèrement que le même coup marcherait une deuxième fois ?! Tu me déçois, Lorniell. dit-elle

-… Tu as demandé à Baki de créer une barrière qui te protège des sons trop aigus…

-Voilà le grand esprit déductif, et surtout tactique, qui m'a ridiculisée par deux fois. Mais cette fois-ci, les rôles vont s'inverser. dit la démone, le ton vengeur

-Qui sait ? On dit bien « Jamais deux sans trois ».

Molina prend assez mal ce trait d'humour et envoie cette fois-ci une nuée de petites lames dans toutes les directions.

-Il y a deux choses que j'ai notées. dit le sorcier

En faisant un bond hors du commun en maîtrisant l'air de ses mains, il évite tous les projectiles, à la surprise de Molina.

-La première, c'est que ta musique n'altère ma vision que de deux dimensions de l'espace : si je n'ai plus aucun repère en largeur et en profondeur, ma notion de hauteur reste la même. Je m'en suis aperçu lorsque les couteaux qui m'ont touché se situaient à la même hauteur que les couteaux que j'ai vus à plusieurs mètres de moi… La deuxième …

L'illusion semble se dissiper et Molina lui apparaît au bon endroit. A la surprise de celle-ci, il lui envoie une boule d'éclair qu'elle parvient à esquiver, et déplace sa harpe en vitesse, prévoyant le deuxième coup électrique du sorcier. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'approcher d'elle, elle se met à rejouer de l'instrument, brouillant de nouveau la vue du sorcier.

-… L'effet de la harpe se dissipe très vite dès que j'arrête d'y jouer… Tu as compris ça en me voyant alterner rapidement les notes et les lancers de couteau, puis tu m'as délibérément cherchée pour que je ne me concentre que sur les attaques… Tu es vraiment très surprenant, Lorniell… poursuit Molina, un peu plus calme

-… C'est toi qui es surprenante… Prévoir mon attaque sur ton instrument et réagir aussi rapidement… Tu es douée lorsque tu sais rester calme.

-Je viens de comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus que je te considère comme un simple humain que le rapport de force pourrait vaincre, mais comme un tacticien. Et sur ce terrain-là, je suis loin d'être la moins forte… Tu vas comprendre pourquoi Prince Baki m'a désignée comme sa conseillère.

(flash-back)

Plorias découvrait la pièce, précédé des frères Blade.

-Comme je m'y attendais, c'est loin de valoir la maison, question confort… fit-il, l'air un peu contrarié

-C'est notre nouvelle maison, maintenant ! Riu ne se sentiras pas dépaysé par la vétusté de l'endroit. lança Enri

Pendant que les trois frères discutaient, Plorias se dirigea vers Molina et Baki.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, seigneur Baki, quel est l'intérêt de se cacher dans un tel endroit alors qu'aucun indigène ne représente une menace pour nous ?

-C'est de moi que vient l'idée. répond Molina, toujours dans son stoïcisme

-Outre le fait d'avoir une histoire fort intéressante, ce château, grâce à sa composition, favorisera ma magie et me donnera l'avantage au cas où tu-sais-qui entrerais en scène. Dit Baki, le sourire assuré

-Il permettra également d'être en position défensive avantageuse si des adversaires de puissance considérable venaient à se battre contre nous directement. ajoute Molina

-… Bien, seigneur… Mais je vois mal comment ces déchets humains pourraient nous poser le moindre problème, château ou pas. termine Plorias

(fin flash-back)

Après de nombreuses esquives et parades, Gaëlla parvient à trancher le pantin combattant à mains nues. Elle se remet aux prises avec l'épéiste quand elle se fait toucher l'épaule gauche par une boule de feu. Dans la pile de cadavres, un magicien s'est levé, remplaçant le précédent combattant.

-Je dois admettre que vous valez un peu mieux que ces résidus de vie… Mais je sens que vous commencez déjà à faiblir alors que la plupart de mes jouets sont encore intacts. sourit Plorias

-Est-ce donc tout ce que la mort de ces gens représente pour vous ?!… Des accessoires tout juste bons à manipuler ? réagit Gaëlla, se tenant l'épaule

-Humains ou démons, les cadavres ne sont que des morceaux de viande. Je leur offre la possibilité de vivre après leur mort, il est normal que je les manipule à ma guise.

-… Vous avez également tué des vôtres pour enrichir votre "collection"… Les démons sont vraiment des êtres abjects.

-Vous ne nous connaissez pas ! (Gaëlla est légèrement surprise suite à cette montée d'adrénaline) … Qui êtes-vous pour nous juger ? Pendant vingt-trois ans que j'ai vécu ici, un... imprévu m'a obligé d'aller à la rencontre des vôtres, et ce que j'ai vu n'a guère amélioré mon opinion à votre sujet : vous possédez une terre fertile, des conditions de vie que personne à Sérinel ne pourrait imaginer ; et malgré ça, nombre d'entre vous s'échinent à détériorer ce monde pour des raisons bassement primaires, si raison il y a. Lorsqu'un danger au niveau de votre monde entier est apparu, vos "semblables" ont bêtement augmenté ce penchant pour le chaos. lance Plorias, méprisant

-La plupart d'entre nous ne sont pas comme ça ! rétorque Gaëlla

-Il en va de même pour nous. Certains écrasent les autres, d'autres se font écraser, quelques-uns tentent d'aider les autres. Mais cette configuration peut s'expliquer par l'environnement peu enviable de notre monde.  
-… C'est donc pour ça que vous vous en prenez à nous ? Pour utiliser nos terres. dit Gaëlla, qui jette discrètement des coups d'œil un peu partout depuis un instant

-… En partie… Mais ce n'est pas la première raison… sourit le démon

Gaëlla donne alors avec rapidité un coup d'épée circulaire au sol à quelques mètres devant elle et touche les fils des marionnettes. A son grand étonnement, le fils résiste à sa lame. Plorias, d'abord surpris, finit par afficher un autre rictus et envoie rapidement son pantin guerrier attaquer Gaëlla. Cette dernière, en évitant plusieurs épines de feu lancées par le sorcier pantin, ne peut esquiver l'arme aiguisée du guerrier qu'elle se prend en pleine côte droite. Elle s'effondre alors, perdant son épée des mains.

-… Bien tenté. Mais vous auriez pu vous que mes fils dépassaient la résistance de la simple corde en laine. (Il ramasse l'épée de Gaëlla) Cette arme n'est pas d'une grande qualité. Pourquoi l'avoir prise alors que vous avez du avoir des choix bien meilleurs ?

-Cette épée… était celle qui ressemblait le plus à celle de mon père ! répond-elle, à terre, tentant de contenir la perte de sang avec sa main

-… C'était donc ça la signification de ce nom sur le bas de l'épée détruite lors du combat contre Baki…

-Pourquoi… détestez-vous autant les humains ?

-C'est à cause d'Eperdia que j'ai tout perdu !… d'Eperdia et de Baki. répond-il, les dents serrées

Lorniell court dans tous les sens, sautant lors des lancers de projectiles bas et se baissant lors des lancers un peu plus hauts, tous en lançant quelques boules d'éclairs "à l'aveugle" de temps en temps.

-… Ca risque de durer longtemps comme ça : moi qui n'arrive pas à te toucher et toi dont je peux éviter tous les projectiles, malgré ta musique d'illusion… dit Lorniell

-Que tu crois. sourit Molina, les mains sur sa harpe

Elle envoie alors un projectile bas ; Lorniell fais alors un saut et aperçoit alors qu'elle lance un projectile à sa hauteur.

-Ce genre de coup est prévisible. commente-t-il

Il se projette alors vers le sol en lançant de l'air par ses mains. Il remarque de justesse un troisième projectile lancée à sa hauteur qu'il parvient à stopper in extremis en créant un bloc de glace devant lui. Il se fait ensuite avoir par un projectile qu'il n'a pas vu venir, atteignant son bras gauche.

-Je sais combien de temps durent les effets de ma harpe. J'ai la possibilité de t'envoyer trois lancers directs et un courbé. explique la démone

-… Un projectile lancé de façon courbé est plus lent donc laisse plus de temps pour s'éloigner dans une direction, ce qui le rendrait totalement hasardeux dans une telle configuration, mais en parvenant à capter toute mon intention avec les trois premiers lancés, tu permettais une ouverture pour ce quatrième lancer qui est passé par-dessus mon mur glacé. poursuit le sorcier, retirant la lame du couteau de son bras, non sans une grimace de douleur

-Avec ton bras en moins, l'avantage est pour moi.

Lorniell lance de nouveau une boule d'éclair avec son bras en état.

-… Inutile. Tu crois qu'en lançant au hasard tes boules électriques chéries, tu m'atteindrais à force, mais le pouvoir de mon instrument, bien que n'agissant que sur deux dimensions, est plus complexe que tu ne semble le croire. Tes chances de me toucher demeurent donc les mêmes à chaque coup, c'est-à dire presque nulles. sourit Molina

Lorniell affiche un rictus.

-Sais-tu pourquoi la balle d'éclair est mon sort préféré ? dit-il avec assurance

Il en lance une autre et tout-à coup, à la grande surprise de Molina, le sol semble s'effondrer autour d'elle et de sa harpe.  
-Bien concentrée, elle peut entamer n'importe quel matériau. poursuit-il

Il se précipite alors vers un endroit de la pièce et parvient à saisir quelque chose qui s'avère être la main de Molina après quelques secondes permettant à l'illusion de se dissiper. D'un jet de flamme, il lui brûle le bras, la faisant tomber au sol pendant que la harpe tombe à l'étage au-dessous.

-J'avais cerné le type d'illusion que tu employais lors du lancer de tes premiers couteaux. Tu pouvais, en me laissant croire que rien n'avait changé de place, modifier ma perception à tout moment pour que les possibles repères que je pouvais me faire changent. J'ai donc cumulé les balles électriques : la première pour me prendre de nouveaux repères suite à tes changements, et les suivantes pour détruire la pierre qui t'entoure un trou circulaire, t'attaquer directement n'était pas garanti et t'aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. L'effondrement qui a fini par arriver t'a perturbée et m'a laissé le temps de t'approcher sans que tu ne change ma perception à nouveau.

-… Tu es vraiment très fort… Mais je n'ai pas fini ! s'énerve Molina

Elle sort rapidement de son habit un triangle avec sa main non calcinée. En le frappant légèrement contre le sol, elle parvient à le faire retentir, figeant Lorniell avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

(flash-back)

Plorias revenait de l'extérieur grâce à son cristal noir. Lui et Molina étaient seuls dans la pièce.

-Tu viens encore de partir à ta "chasse aux corps" sans demander la permission à Prince Baki. constate-t-elle, toujours aussi peu expressive qu'à l'accoutumée à cette époque

-Il ne me punit jamais pour ça. Les humains sont tellement faibles qu'il suffit de ces stupides monstres pour leur tenir tête, il n'a pas besoin de moi… Tu n'accompagnes pas notre "maître" aujourd'hui ? répondit-il, sarcastique

-Il s'occupe souvent d'entraîner l'humain Lek depuis quelques temps. Ma présence ne lui est pas nécessaire, selon ses dires…

-Qu'a-t-il en tête pour vouloir s'occuper d'un déchet pareil ?… Il y a pas mal de ses décisions que j'aimerais comprendre…

-… Dis, quelle impression générale je te donne ?

-Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?

-Tout-à l'heure, Enri a surnommé Lek "Molina 2", après que celui-ci l'ait ignoré… Est-ce que j'ai un comportement particulier, comme il semblait le suggérer ?

-… Tu te rends compte que tu ne laisse jamais paraître une seule émotion ?

-Ah ?

-Et ce genre de comportement à Sérinel… et même à Eperdia… est peu courant.

-… Ah…

(fin flash-back)

-Vous ne considérez pas Baki comme votre seigneur ? demande Gaëlla, gisant à terre, tentant de gagner du temps avant que Plorias ne se décide à l'achever

-Mon seigneur ?! Ne me comparez pas à Molina ou à ces larbins de frères Blade. Ce n'est pas à lui que je dois allégeance, il a décidé de me rajouter dans ses "capitaines". Si les circonstances étaient plus simples, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais laissé avec ces démons soumis et les humains qu'il a décidé de prendre sous son aile !

-Ca me surprend un peu de poser cette question, mais… Pourquoi détestez-vous tant Baki et Eperdia ? pose-t-elle ensuite, cherchant discrètement et désespérément un moyen de renverser la situation

-Le passage de Sérinel à Eperdia ne se fait pas sans conséquence. Passé un certain temps, revenir dans mon monde est devenu quelque chose qui ne se fera pas avant … une durée que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer… J'ai dit adieu à beaucoup de choses là-bas…

-Et pour passer le temps, vous tuez tous les guerriers et magiciens que vous avez pu rencontrer afin de vous créer cette… collection.

Elle semble alors atteindre quelque chose de la main. Après manipulation, elle semble reprendre un peu espoir.

-Tout juste… Mais même ce plaisir m'a été gâché quand j'ai bêtement décidé de présenter cet humain à Baki. Xénakis… Il m'a volé nombre de mes plus belles proies.

-Xénakis ? s'intrigue Gaëlla

-Oh, vous le connaissez déjà. sourit Plorias

-Comment ça ?

-Il a un pouvoir un peu spécial : il arrive à mimer l'apparence et les capacités des personnes qu'il tue. Je me suis rendu compte que ne je pouvais pas utiliser leurs corps à ce moment-là.

-Ca… ça veut dire… blémit Gaëlla

-Le guérisseur qui vous accompagnait… n'est plus depuis votre visite au cimetière. (Il observe la face déconfite de Gaëlla avec délectation) Tu auras au moins connu la vérité avant de mourir !

Plorias lance alors l'épéiste pantin sur elle. Se reprenant, elle tire alors sur les fils de Plorias, qui étaient effectivement ce qu'elle avait trouvé à l'instant, et parvient à dévier la trajectoire de l'épée vers le démon. Celui-ci l'esquive de justesse, faisant tomber l'épée de Gaëlla qu'il a tenu jusqu'alors. Dans un effort surhumain, elle se redresse en récupérant son épée et attaque Plorias de front. Ce dernier, encore perturbé par le changement de direction de sa marionnette, ne parvient pas à éviter cette attaque et Gaëlla plante son épée en plein torse.

-… Im… impossible… Moi, me faire battre par cette…

Gaëlla retire alors son épée. Plorias regarde le sang de son corps couler.

-… Oziri… J'aurais tant aimé te revoir… une dernière fois. dit-il, larmes aux yeux, avant de s'effondrer au sol

Molina s'apprête à se relever pour en finir avec un Lorniell figé. Mais dans son empressement, elle n'a pas vu que celui-ci avait eu le temps de lâcher un couteau dans sa direction et se le prend en plein cœur. Elle s'effondre alors de nouveau au sol, alors que Lorniell retrouve ses mouvements.

-… Un triangle… Je m'attendais à un autre instrument. dit le sorcier

-… Toi… Comment as-tu…

-Je me doutais que tu avais préparé un plan de secours au cas où je déjouerais ta harpe. J'ai donc délibérément attendu que tu me touche, de façon à ce que tu ne te doute pas que je pouvais complètement me repérer dans tes illusions. J'ai alors récupéré ton couteau pour m'en servir au cas où ma magie serait trop évidente à assimiler.

-… Alors, tout le combat a été à ton avantage… Hu, Hu… J'ai perdu sur toute la ligne. rit-elle nerveusement, fortement diminuée par ce coup au cœur

-Jusque là, aucun adversaire ne m'a autant retranché à des extrémités telles celle de sacrifier mon bras pour m'assurer la victoire.

-Mais j'ai quand même perdu… Sais-tu pourquoi je te déteste autant ?… Avant que je ne te rencontre, je ne montrais jamais ce que je ressentais. Mais depuis ce jour, devant cette grotte, j'ai quitté cet état d'esprit pour en retrouver un pire : les seuls sentiments que je suis parvenue à ressentir pendant ces quelques jours étaient la colère, la haine, la frustration, le désir de vengeance… Pendant ces quelques jours, je n'ai pas arrêté de souffrir intérieurement, par ta faute ! (Lorniell ne sait quoi dire)… Tout comme les humains, nous les démons ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe après la mort, mais j'espère de tout cœur que là où je vais, je te retrouverai un jour pour te faire payer tout ce que tu m'as fais subir… lance-t-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon

(flash-back)

Plorias et les frères Blade étaient devant le trône de Baki, assisté de Molina.

-Nous lancerons donc notre conquête du continent dans quelques jours. dit Baki

Les frères Blade se retirèrent. Au lieu d'en faire autant, Plorias décida de rester.

-Prince Baki…

-Qu'y a-t-il, Plorias ?

-Il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi, parmi les cinq, alors que je n'étais pas le meilleur et que vous deviez vous douter que les cadavres de démons que j'ai cumulés à Sérinel ne seraient plus accessible ici ?

-… Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse dans la vie ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Moi, j'éprouve toujours un malin plaisir à voir comment une expérience peut tourner. Je pourrais directement m'en prendre aux humains, mais je préfère voir comment ils vont s'en sortir face à mes monstres. De même, j'aurais pu simplement faire le système d'isolation du château à l'intérieur de celui-ci plutôt que de le disperser aux cinq coins du continent, mais j'ai envie de voir si quelqu'un peut le trouver et le neutraliser. J'avoue que j suis assez gamin. plaisanta le prince démon à l'allure enfantine

-… Alors, vous m'avez choisi pour voir ce qui se passerait, si j'aurais pu utiliser mes marionnettes démons et ce que j'aurais fait sinon ? (Baki acquiesca de la tête)… De la même façon que vous vous êtes occupé des frères Blade… les mettre en conflit avec leur mère vous amusait…

-Tu as tout compris. Autre chose à rajouter ?

-… Non, seigneur… dit Plorias avant de se retirer, masquant au mieux sa rage

-… Et toi, Molina, tu n'as pas de question à me poser sur la raison pour laquelle je t'ai choisie ? s'adressa Baki à sa conseillère

-… Non, Prince Baki.

-… Je m'en doutais. sourit-il

(fin flash-back)

La blessure de Gaëlla à la côte la fait grandement souffrir. Elle déchire le bas de sa tunique pour faire un garrot.

-Océane… s'inquiète-t-elle

Elle avance alors. Tout-à coup une main lui agrippe le mollet, celle de Plorias qui dans un dernier élan de vie la "met en garde".

-Que pensez-vous accomplir, bande d'imbéciles ! Votre monde ne représente qu'une simple compétition pour Baki. Même si vous arriviez à le battre, quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux fera son apparition ! lance-t-il, presque hystérique, avant de mourir pour de bon

Cette intervention fatigue encore plus la jeune femme blessée, qui en plus de souffrir est désormais en proie au doute.


	17. Chapter 17

Eperdia

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 17**** : Souvenirs**

"Rocann" s'approche doucement, couteau à la main, d'Océane qui lui tourne le dos. Celle-ci regarde dans une des nombreuses flaques du mur causées par l'humidité de la pièce et aperçoit le reflet de son guérisseur, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer avec un couteau. Elle parvient à éviter le coup de justesse, mais n'en revient pas. "Rocann" l'attaque ensuite avec ce même couteau à plusieurs reprises. La jeune femme parvient à esquiver ses coups, le visage marqué par la peur et l'incompréhension.

-Rocann… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! réagit-elle, éberluée

-… J'y étais presque.

-Il y a quelque chose dans cette pièce qui te contrôle, c'est ça ?! se persuade Océane

"Rocann" pouffe suite à ces dires.

-Humpf… Tu es encore plus naïve que je ne le pensais. sourit-il

-Rocann, tu…

-Ce corps n'est vraiment pas fait pour le combat. Il est temps de redevenir moi-même.

Et Xénakis reprend alors ses traits sous les yeux d'Océane, qui assiste éberluée à cette scène. Elle reste un temps sans voix.

-Qu… Qu… Que…

-Kekekeke ! (Il l'imite exagérément, se moquant ouvertement) Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu supporter une telle cruche pendant tout ce temps !… Comment Rocann réussissais à faire ça ?! Je l'aurais au moins débarrassé de ce fardeau. sourit Xénakis

-Vous… avez tué… Rocann ? comprend-elle, s'effondrant sur les genoux, des larmes lui coulant des yeux

-A ton avis ? ironise-t-il

-… Et c'est toi qui as tué Nova.

-Quelle grande déduction… dit Xénakis avant de foncer sur elle, couteau à la main

-… Alors il avait raison. affiche-t-elle alors un sourire nerveux sous ses larmes

Elle évite le coup de couteau en bougeant avec dextérité.

-Il est temps que j'apprenne à me débrouiller toute seule ! poursuit-elle, l'air assuré

Lek et Semnia se fixent sans rien dire. Semnia semble contenir sa rage, les mains sur ses dagues. Lek, le regard faussement calme, finit par prendre la parle.

-… J'espérais vraiment que Baki me donne un autre adversaire… Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me battre contre toi… Il y a quelque chose que je…

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? le coupe sèchement Semnia

-Semnia…

-Moi, par contre, j'espérais de tout cœur t'avoir comme adversaire. Prépare-toi ! crie-t-elle, sortant ses dagues

-Laisse-moi te dire…

-J'ai arrêté de t'écouter au moment où tu as transpercé le corps de Nova !

Elle se jette alors sur lui, enchaînant dans une rage folle de nombreux coups de couteaux. Lek les esquive, tentant désespérément de discuter.

-Ecoute-moi… Je… Ce n'est pas… Arrête… parvient-il seulement à dire entre chaque taillade

Il profite d'une faille dans ses mouvements pour lui agripper le bras et la plaquer contre le sol.  
-Tu vas m'écouter !?

Il remarque que ses griffes de métal font saigner le bras de Semnia. Il ôte alors sa main et reprend un ton plus calme.

-… Je suis désolé !

Semnia répond par un coup de dague. Lek n'arrive pas à l'esquiver complètement et subit une entaille au niveau du torse.

-… Je crois que le moment n'est plus à la parlote. se résigne-t-il, prenant une pose de combat

(flash-back)

Nova et Semnia quittaient un champ où s'amoncelaient cadavres de monstres.

-Et une nouvelle vague de contenue, une ! dit Semnia

-Quand est-ce que ces combats s'arrêteront… soupira Nova d'inquiétude

-… En tout cas, tant que le tandem de choc Semnia/Nova sera là, aucu groupe de monstres ne pourra survivre très longtemps ! lança Semnia, améliorant l'humeur de son partenaire

-… On va fêter cette victoire à la taverne ? sourit-il

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Au même moment, Océane et Rocann entrèrent dans leur maison.

-Pourquoi tu nous rabâches à chaque fois les oreilles avec ton histoire de concentration ?… Il n'y a pas que moi qui trouve ça lourd en cours. dit Océane, en pleine discussion avec le guérisseur

-C'est peut-être lourd, mais c'est vrai. La meilleure maîtrise de magie ne s'obtient qu'à force de contrôle de l'esprit, et tout ce qui… J'ai l'air ringard avec mes propos sur la concentration ? s'inquièta-t-il alors

-Pas plus que chaque année où tu dis exactement le même discours.

-Ah… réagit-il, un peu gêné

-Je vais me concentrer sur la cuisine pour l'instant. C'est à mon tour de préparer à manger cette semaine… Par contre, c'est à toi d'aller faire les courses demain !

(fin flash-back)

-… Tu es plus vivace que ce à quoi je m'attendais. remarque Xénakis, légèrement contrarié devant Océane

-Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser tuer sans rien faire ?

Xénakis plonge vers elle, couteau à la main. Elle esquive son attaque et profite de son élan pour le mettre à terre à coup de bâton. Elle s'apprête à enchaîner une nouvelle attaque quand Xénakis reprend la forme de Rocann.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas porter la main sur ton deuxième père. dit-il, exagérément sentimental

Après une petite seconde d'hésitation, elle se décide à porter un nouveau coup, que "Rocann" évite de justesse. Il reprend alors sa véritable apparence.

-… Le coup du guérisseur ne marche plus. Je vais essayer une forme que j'ai acquise récemment.

Il prend alors les traits de Nova, sous l'œil surpris d'Océane qui montre encore plus de colère envers son adversaire.

-On y va, ma "co-équipière" ? plaisante-t-il avant de prendre une lance sur le mur

Il assène alors différents coups bien plus nets et rapides que ceux d'avant. Océane ne peut qu'esquiver difficilement, tentant de s'écarter de "Nova", sans succès.

-Tu as sans doute remarqué que je ne faisais pas que prendre l'apparence de mes victimes. J'acquiers également leurs capacités. De même que j'ai moi-même remarqué ce que tu voulais faire : t'éloigner le plus possible de moi pour tenter la seule chose que tu fais bien, une invocation… Je suis désolé, mais avec la dextérité de Nova, je ne pense pas que tu arrives à grand-chose.

-… Tu pousses le vice jusqu'à imiter leurs voix. Au final, tu n'es qu'un parasite qui a besoin des autres pour faire la moindre chose. Ca se voit à ton faible niveau lorsque tu te bats sous ta vraie forme.

-Oh… En quelques soirées d'entraînements, Lorniell t'a transmis non seulement sa technique, mais aussi son art de mépriser.

Il fait alors un coup droit avec sa lance qu'Océane évite d'un bond en arrière. "Nova" s'avance alors et fait un rapide coup circulaire qui effleure cette fois le mollet de la jeune femme. Elle pose alors un genou à terre. "Nova", se sentant victorieux, se prépare à l'achever d'un coup ample quand Océane lui fait un balayage avec son bâton, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Le temps qu'il s'en remette, non sans une certaine colère, il aperçoit la jeune femme dans un coin de la pièce, s'apprêtant à invoquer. Il se précipite alors vers elle.

-_Ô magnifique Ondine, permet moi de couler mes adversaires._

"Nova" est sur le point de la toucher, mais le bras d'Ondine lui en empêche en attrapant son arme. Il se dépêche alors de reculer par anticipation après avoir lâché sa lance, que l'invocation fraîchement apparue ne tarde pas à détruire.

Semnia attaque Lek de façon effrénée. Lek enchaîne les esquives de ses coups de dagues et les parades avec ses mains. Semnia vise sa tête avec son bras gauche ; il évite le coup en se penchant tandis que l'autre bras de Semnia vise son torse. Il bloque son arme avec sa main alors qu'elle enchaîne un nouveau coup au niveau de la nuque avec son bras gauche, que Lek parvient également à bloquer de justesse avec son autre main. Ils restent tous les deux dans cette position, à se fixer, rivalisant de leurs armes. Au bout d'un moment, Lek parvient à se dégager en faisant un saut sur le côté.

-… Tu l'aimais beaucoup, Nova, vu la façon dont tu te bats maintenant… semble-t-il penser tout haut

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !?

Elle attaque de nouveau. Elle enchaîne tout d'abord de nombreux petits coups vifs qui Lek esquive avec difficulté. Elle poursuit ensuite rapidement par un coup vertical de bas en haut, surprenant son adversaire qui recule subitement et perd l'équilibre. Elle en profite alors pour faire un coup droit qu'il ne peut éviter. Il parvient au dernier moment à se stabiliser et à saisir le bras de Semnia avant que la dague ne l'atteigne. Ne pouvant faire bouger son bras bloqué, elle l'attaque avec son autre dague, visant une nouvelle fois la tête. Anticipant ce coup, Lek la lance à terre avant qu'elle ne le touche. Semnia, au sol, est un peu surprise de voir son adversaire ne pas profiter de cette position défavorable pour l'attaquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? Je ne représente pas un challenge suffisant pour toi au point de te battre à fond ?! s'énerve-t-elle

Lek ne répond pas, agaçant sans le vouloir davantage la jeune femme. Elle redouble alors d'acharnement dans ses coups, malheureusement trop répétitifs pour que Lek ne puisse les esquiver ou les parer. Elle le surprend alors en lançant une de ses dagues qui parvient à couper le genou de Lek. Bizarrement, celui-ci réagit vraiment très mal à cette blessure et se jette, comme enragé sur Semnia, dont c'est le tour d'esquiver et de parer les coups tranchants de l'adversaire.

-Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage ! C'est celui que tu avais quand tu as tué Nova ?! finit-elle par dire, entre le mépris et la colère avant de sortir une troisième dague d'une de ses poches en remplacement de la deuxième

Et c'est désormais lutte acharnée entre couteaux et mains griffées. Malgré sa ténacité, Semnia est la première à montrer des signes de fatigue, montrant alors un léger désavantage face à Lek qui la fait reculer petit à petit. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se retrouver dos à un des murs de la pièce alors que Lek continue de l'attaquer avec férocité. Il tente de lui asséner deux coups de griffes qu'elle parvient à bloquer avec difficulté. En pleine rixe, il lui fait alors un coup de coude puissant lui faisant perdre une de ses dagues et la retournant, posant un genou au sol. Lek a devant lui le dos de Semnia à couvert et s'apprête à lui faire un coup fatal.

(flash-back)

Semnia et Océane étaient en pleine discussion dans la chambre de cette dernière.

-Ce n'est pas Rocann, ton père ?

-Non… Mon père est mort. dit Océane un peu sèchement

-… Je suis désolée… Mais Rocann a l'air très paternel avec toi.

-Mouais… C'est bête à dire, mais il est comme mon deuxième père… Ou ma mère de substitution, mais il n'apprécie pas trop que je dise ça. plaisanta-t-elle

-Ta mère aussi est morte ?… réagit Semnia, un peu peinée

-… Pas envie d'en parler… Et dis-moi, le type qui semble diriger votre groupe, Nova.

-Oui ?

-Vous aviez l'air assez proches lors du dîner. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre vous ? demanda-t-elle, un peu espiègle

-Oh non, on est juste amis… Des amis proches. la reprit Semnia

-Ah ? Dommage… réagit Océane, un peu déçue

(fin flash-back)

-… J'avoue que je suis soufflé… Non seulement tu parviens à me mettre à l'écart assez longtemps pour faire une invocation, mais en plus tu invoques Ondine alors que tu n'es pas sûre qu'elle se manifeste… Je dois avouer que c'est gonflé. dit "Nova" devant Ondine contrôlée par Océane.

Xénakis reprend sa vraie forme.

-… Mais ne crois pas que la victoire t'est acquise. Je ne suis pas aussi nul que les frères Blade. sourit-il avant de reprendre une autre forme, cette fois celle d'un guerrier musclé ayant visiblement beaucoup de forces dans les bras

Il lance alors les armes tranchantes accrochées au mur, hache, épées et couteaux, en direction d'Ondine. Celle-ci, peu inquiétée, laisse passer les armes à travers son corps liquide sans problème quand elle aperçoit Xénakis avoir un rictus. Elle se rend alors compte que ces armes se dirigent également vers le corps en transe d'Océane. Elle se dépêche alors d'envoyer des disques d'eau pour intercepter ces projectiles, retenant d'un fouet d'eau la hache qui avait été lancée en dernier. Toutes les armes se voient déviées sauf un couteau qu'Ondine manque. Elle se sert alors en dernier recours la hache qu'elle a récupérée et qu'elle envoie avec force pour l'arrêter, empêchant in extrémis le corps de sa manipulatrice de se faire toucher. A peine est-elle rassurée qu'un fort faisceau électrique l'atteint, semblant avoir beaucoup d'effet sur elle. Elle voit alors Xénakis qui a cette fois pris l'apparence d'un magicien.

-Tu penses être le premier invocateur talentueux qu'on ait affronté ? Chacune des invocations importantes que j'ai vues jusqu'à présent avait une grosse faiblesse de par sa nature. Ton Ondine ne vaut rien contre les attaques électriques, Lorniell ne te l'a pas dit ?… Dommage que tu n'ais pas invoqué Salamander, je mourais d'envie de te montrer ma plus belle proie, une légende en magie de glace. se vante-t-il avant d'attaquer à nouveau

Ondine tente d'éviter au mieux son déluge d'attaques électriques, mais par conductivité, elle reçoit des dégâts à chaque coup. Elle tente d'attaquer son adversaire, mais sa précision pâtie de sa douleur et Xénakis évite facilement ses disques d'eau. Au bout d'un moment, elle vise alors le plafond au dessus de son adversaire. Celui-ci évite sans difficulté le tas de pierre qui tombe.

-… C'est ça, ton ultime stratégie ? Tu me déçois.

Il redouble ses décharges électriques. En esquivant du mieux possible, Ondine se réfugie dans le tas de pierres qu'elle vient de "créer".

-Pfff… Si tu crois que ça te sauveras…

Il produit alors un faisceau concentré, électrisant avec ampleur chaque goutte présente de cette "cachette". Il se stoppe au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes.

-Tu dois être bien grillée, maintenant.

Il examine le tas de pierres et finit par remarquer que seules quelques petites flaques d'eau, liée à l'humidité du lieu, sont présentes. Au moment où il se rend compte qu'en fait Ondine n'était plus là, Océane le surprend en lui frappant la tête de toutes ses forces avec son bâton. Xénakis tombe au sol et perd connaissance, reprenant du même coup sa vraie forme. Océane le frappe alors de nouveau, de plus en plus vite, déchargeant sa colère sur le corps de celui qui a tué son tuteur. Au bout d'une minute intense, elle finit par lâcher son bâton suite à la puissance croissante de ses coups. Elle se pose alors contre un mur pour retrouver son équilibre, ramasse son bâton et quitte la pièce.

Lek est sur le point de frapper Semnia dans le dos mais, semblant se calmer de sa rage d'il y a quelques minutes. Semnia, quant-à elle moins hésitante, donne un coup de pied au genou blessé de Lek qui crie de douleur. Elle en profite pour lui attraper rapidement le col, le plaquer contre le mur et lui coller sa dague restante contre le cou.

-Est-ce qu'il a vu venir sa fin quand tu lui as transpercé le corps !? lui crie-t-elle dessus, le visage rapproché, la main prête à en finir

Elle aperçoit alors un morceau de papier tombé de la poche de Lek suite au plaquage. Il touche le sol et ce qu'elle voit la surprend au départ : il s'agit du dessin qu'elle avait fait dans le "château sombre", lorsqu'ils étaient amnésique, dont les morceaux semblent avoir été recollés plusieurs fois. Le fait de se voir au premier plan, entourée de Nova et Lek, lui fait verser des larmes.

-… Tue-moi. dit Lek, résigné

-… Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que cette image faisait dans ta poche ? dit Semnia, larmes aux yeux, ne tenant pas compte des propos qu'il vient de dire

-… Tue-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que cette image faisait dans ta poche ?! reprend-elle, hurlant, les larmes coulant toujours

-Tue-moi ! dit-il du même ton

Les deux se fixent un instant. Lek approche un peu plus son cou de la lame de Semnia. Celle-ci, bien que manifestant le désir de répondre à ses attentes, reste à le fixer avec fermeté, attendant elle aussi quelque chose de lui. Lek est le premier à craquer.

-… Je… J'ai souvent voulu la jeter, mais à chaque fois que je la regardais, je me sentais… apaisé. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais être heureux pour une fois dans ma vie.

Semnia a l'air légèrement touchée par cette réplique, mais se force à ne pas le montrer. Lek a un petit rictus nerveux.

-Fff… Mais comment un assassin comme moi pourrait-il aspirer au bonheur maintenant ? Durant ces quinze dernière années, j'ai du faire souffrir bien plus que je n'ai souffert. Pourquoi je mériterais une meilleure vie maintenant ?… Aujourd'hui, ce qui m'attend n'est que ce que je mérite… Tue-moi.

Il ferme les yeux, prêt à subir sa sentence. Semnia s'apprête à l'achever, mais malgré sa colère apparente, elle ne parvient pas à avancer la lame de sa dague. Elle tente de se forcer à plusieurs reprises, mais cela ne fait que renouveler les larmes qu'elle a versé. Au bout de trente secondes intenses, elle se résigne et retire sa dague du cou de Lek, visiblement surpris.

-… Je suis la pire des amies qui existe… Je tiens celui qui a tué Nova et je n'arrive pas à le tuer… dit-elle, en sanglots, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres

-… Semnia… tente-t-il de la réconforter

-Ne me touche pas !

-… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Nova. finit-il par "avouer", attirant son attention

(flash-back)

Nova, Gaëlla, Océane, Staël et Angèle parcouraient le labyrinthe de ronces

-Vous allez voir : il y a une tourelle gardée d'ici environ deux cents mètres. dit Océane

-On aura une piste avant même d'avoir fini la mission de rassemblement de héros ! s'excita Staël, s'appuyant à Gaëlla suite aux blessures causées par Enri

-"On" ? réagit Nova

-En parlant de ça, je suis très curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblera le fameux Lorniell… Il paraît que personne n'égalait ce sorcier en son temps. pensa Océane tout haut

-Il ressemblera à un vieillard après vingt-trois ans… S'il n'est pas mort…

-Tu es vraiment du genre ronchon, Nova… Je comprends pourquoi Semnia ne veut pas aller plus loin avec toi. railla légèrement Océane

-… D'où tu sors ça ?

-Quand on était dans la même chambre, elle m'a bien dit qu'elle te considérait juste comme un ami. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller plus loin…

-Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur tes relations amoureuses ?! se vexa-t-il assez, tandis qu'Angèle tente de le calmer

-… Y aurait pas grand-chose à raconter… Les seuls hommes que j'aurais connus sont mon père et Rocann… répondit-elle, un peu amère

Semnia montait la garde pendant que Rocann soignait les chevaux.

-… Ca fait un moment que Rocann et les autres sont partis chercher les enfants. s'inquiète Semnia

-C'est vrai…

-On devrait peut-être…

-Laissons-leur encore un peu de temps avant de vouloir les rejoindre.

-… Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de votre part…

-Disons que vu l'état de nerf de Nova, j'aurais peur de sa réaction s'il apprenait que je n'avais pas soigné les chevaux (Il décoche un sourire à Semnia)… Et puis, je ne me fais pas de soucis : Océane les accompagne et elle a quelque chose derrière la tête pour le labyrinthe.

-… Vous semblez fier d'elle.

-Je le suis beaucoup. N'importe qui serait fier d'avoir élevé une enfant aussi intelligente. dit-il, fier

-… Ce n'est pas toujours le cas… remarque Semnia, bas

(fin flash-back)

Le corps de Xénakis, couvert de bosses, de plaies et de bleus, semble gésir à côté du tas de pierre. Tout-à coup, une de ses mains remue légèrement.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 18**** : Responsabilités**

Veblen maintient un petit sourire narquois, cachant une de ses mains légèrement tremblante, devant Angèle qui désormais contrôle tout le corps commun à elle seule. La voix de Staël résonne à ses oreilles.

"Angèle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Mais elle l'ignore, envahie par sa colère.

-Tu me montres ton joli minois en entier ? Merci beaucoup, ça me déstabilisait d'avoir à affronter deux moitiés de corps. plaisante Veblen

A ces mots, Angèle se jette sur lui. Conservant son sourire, Veblen évite la vague d'énergie qu'elle lui envoie d'un bond en arrière. Elle enchaîne en lançant successivement et avec rage des boules de lumière que Veblen esquive par de petits sauts de côté. Il conserve sa distance par rapport à elle, semblant la narguer. Enervée de plus belle, elle fait apparaître la nouvelle arme du couple et tente de se rapprocher de lui. Il baisse la distance entre eux lentement en la fixant toujours du même sourire, comme pour la provoquer. Presque excédée, elle augmente sa vitesse et fonce vers lui pour faire un coup ample. Veblen esquive son coup une demi-seconde avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et se place très vite à nouveau à distance appréciable d'elle, tandis que le sol craque sous l'effet du coup de lame.

-… Puissant… Mais tu as quelques problèmes de visée, j'ai l'impression… raille-t-il, toujours sourire aux lèvres, ce qui enrage de plus en plus Angèle qui ne remarque pas la main encore plus tremblante de son adversaire

Elle enchaîne alors plusieurs coups puissants portés par sa colère, que Veblen évite toujours au dernier moment, le sourire narquois persistant.

"Arrête ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'avoir. " tente vainement de la raisonner Staël

Après un grand nombre de coups, Angèle fait une pause. Veblen en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce dévastée.

-… De toute façon, Baki comptait rénover cette salle. plaisante-t-il de nouveau

"… Je n'en reviens pas que c'est moi qui ait à te dire ça, mais essaye un peu de réfléchir. Tu as bien vu qu'il ne s'est pas encore servi d'une seule de ses armes ; il veut t'épuiser le plus possible en utilisant ta colère envers lui."

-Je me fiche complètement de ton analyse psychologique ! rétorque-t-elle rapidement

-… C'est-à moi que tu parles ?… Ah non, tu dois parler à l'esprit de ton petit copain.

-La ferme ! hurle-t-elle à Veblen avant de repartir à l'assaut

Elle enchaîne de nouveau des coups amples dans le vide que Veblen évite encore, la narguant de quelques centimètres. De plus en plus agacée, elle porte un puissant coup droit, esquivé toujours aussi facilement, puis elle trébuche sous la puissance de cette attaque manquée.

-Espèce de…

Sa colère fait alors place à l'étonnement ; en effet, elle remarque enfin le bras tremblant de Veblen.

-Tu… Tu trembles ?

(flash-back)

Guidé par Enri, Veblen entrait dans la base du cimetière, qu'il semblait découvrir pour la première fois.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda-t-il, peu emballé

-L'endroit où Prince Baki veut que tu fasses tes preuves.

Veblen commença à tousser fortement. Enri lui envoya un pot en terre contenant une pâte bizarre.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'appliquer cet onguent sur le visage si tu ne veux pas mourir dans les minutes qui viennent. Nous, les démons, sommes immunisés contre cette fumée ; ce n'est pas votre cas à vous, les humains. poursuivit Enri, le ton presque insultant

-… Pourquoi je dois me coltiner la défense de ce coin perdu ? Mes compétences peuvent être nettement plus utiles ! se plaignit Veblen, après s'être étalé l'onguent

Enri le saisit alors violemment par le col.

-Ecoute… Veblen, c'est ça ?… C'est pas parce que t'as réussi à piéger mon idiot de frère que tu peux t'estimer à un pied d'égalité avec moi, c'est clair ?!

-… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Les deux se fixèrent un instant, le regard froid. Enri finit par le lâcher.

-… Prince Baki aime bien faire des tests. Si tu veux réellement combattre pour lui, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de te plier à ce test-là. répondit-il ensuite, s'éloignant, laissant seul Veblen dans ce cimetière que seuls quelques monstres de Baki habitent

(fin flash-back)

Veblen met un peu de temps à répondre.

-… C'est l'excitation de pouvoir faire souffrir la fille après avoir tué le père ! finit-il par dire, le sourire malsain

-… Sale… ! réagit-elle, de nouveau énervée, en fonçant encore vers lui

Elle est comme stoppé dans son élan. En effet, Staël essaye de prendre le contrôle du bras tenant l'arme, avec un demi-succès.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Staël ?!

"Puisque tu ne veux pas te calmer, je vais essayer de t'y contraindre !"

-Laisse-moi ! Il faut que je…

Au même moment, le bras à moitié contrôlé par Staël, fait pivoter l'arme de manière à bloquer un tir de flèche qui allait atteindre le visage de la jeune fille.

-Zut ! J'y étais presque… Mais continuez votre scène de ménage, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. dit Veblen, de loin, arc à la main

-Attends un peu ! réagit Angèle, reprenant le contrôle total du corps

Elle lance alors une puissante vague d'énergie, bien plus grosse que celle que StaAngèle avait fait contre Lorniell. Veblen parvient à en réchapper un faisant un puissant bond en hauteur et en s'agrippant au manche de son épée qu'il plante au mur. Il revient alors à terre, face à Angèle, le dos au mur détruit, laissant entrer des courants d'air de l'extérieur.

-Brrrr… Il fait un peu frais, tu ne trouves pas ? continue-t-il sur son ton nonchalant

Angèle se rue à nouveau sur lui, arme au poing, mais elle est de nouveau stoppée, cette fois par deux voix qui lui sont familières.

"N'entre pas dans son jeu, Angèle."

"Je ne t'ai pas appris à céder à tes impulsions dans une bataille."

Elle reste figée après avoir entendu les voix de Nova et de Bélion. Staël profite de son relâchement pour reprendre le contrôle d'une moitié de corps. Veblen tente également d'en profiter pour l'attaquer à distance, mais mi-Staël l'en empêche en détruisant ses flèches à coups de petits rayons d'énergie.

-Angèle !… Je vois que tu t'es calmée, et c'est très bien, mais tu pourrais quand même être un peu plus réactive… remarque mi-Staël en pleine destruction des flèches que leur adversaire lance à toute vitesse

De nouveau, les deux voix résonnent dans la tête de la jeune fille.

"Tu n'es pas seule dans ce combat." entend-elle son père

"Staël est un gaffeur un peu vantard, mais tu peux compter sur lui."entend-elle ensuite plaisanter Nova

Elle a alors un petit rire, à l'étonnement de mi-Staël et de Veblen.

-… Ca va, Angèle ? s'inquiète un peu mi-Staël

-Ca va, Staël… Désolée, j'étais aveuglée par ma colère et je me suis mal comportée avec toi. sourit mi-Angèle

-… Ca doit être la première fois qu'on me demande pardon. C'est assez grisant… réagit mi-Staël d'un ton léger

-On continue ensemble ? demande mi-Angèle, un peu timidement

-Je ne demande que ça ! répond mi-Staël, enthousiaste

StaAngèle se tourne alors vers Veblen, l'air déterminé, prêt à combattre. Ce dernier a un sourire nerveux.

-Hum… Alors finalement, mon plan n'aura pas marché… dit-il, comme résigné

(flash-back)

Veblen était assis, à l'entrée du cimetière, à deux pas de la fumée qui y stagnait. Un ombregi arriva avec un plateau constitué de mets peu ragoûtants.

-Votre déjeuner, seigneur Veblen. dit-il

-Pose-le par terre. (L'ombregi posa le plateau au sol et resta planté près de lui) … Quoi ? réagit-il sèchement

-Cela fait presque un an que je vous apporte vos repas et une question me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.  
-… Laquelle ?

-Vous ne semblez pas heureux d'être ici et vous n'avez aucune obligation. Avec vos capacités, rien ne vous empêche de vous en aller, et je ne pense pas que Prince Baki vous pourchassera pour ça… Alors pourquoi restez-vous ?

-… Je ne m'attendais pas à de tels propos de la part d'une sous-créature créée par magie…

-Je fais partie des rares monstres de Prince Baki qui ont survécu plus de cinq ans… Je crois que vous autres appelez ça « évoluer ».

-… Tu sais, c'est une situation temporaire. Bientôt, ton "prince" va venir me sortir de ce trou à rats. (L'ombregi commence à s'éloigner suite à cette réponse) … En fait, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais seize ans, me laissant tout juste de quoi parachever ma double formation… Si je m'en vais maintenant, je n'aurai aucun foyer, aucun proche à qui me rattacher. se confessa-t-il alors sur un coup de tête

Veblen et l'ombregi restèrent dans leurs positions. Un silence se produisit…

-… Dis-moi, il est vrai que tu es connecté à Baki, comme tous ses monstres ? finit par enchaîner Veblen

-Oui. Il voir ce que je vois et savoir ce que je sais à n'importe quel moment. Mais les chances qu'il le fasse à court, même à long terme, sont minces.

-Moins minces que celle qu'il le fasse en ce moment.

L'ombregi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Veblen sortit sa lame et le tranche en deux.

-… Il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour m'apporter à manger.

(fin flash-back)

-Tu voulais jouer sur l'aversion qu'a Angèle pour toi…

-… Et me faire combattre n'importe comment en m'épuisant. Tu es un être abject ! disent mi-Staël et mi-Angèle l'un après l'autre

-… Quel autre choix avais-je ? Me battre à la loyale et mourir à coup sûr ? (mi-Staël et mi-Angèle ne savent pas quoi répondre à ça)… Pfff… J'étais condamné à l'instant même où je suis entré dans cette pièce. En plus, c'est l'endroit où les frères Blade se sont fait anéantir… Quelle ironie.

-… Ca veut dire que les ennemis de chacun étaient déjà attitrés ? réagit mi-Angèle

-Bien deviné. Et Baki m'a envoyé me faire tuer par les élus de Reiya… moi qui ai obéi à ses ordres pendant quinze ans.

-Ils sont au courant de tout, à ce que je vois… Nous, on ne sait presque rien sur eux, mais c'est tout juste s'ils ne savent pas que j'ai un grain de beauté dans le bas du dos… dit mi-Staël

-Tu n'as plus aucune échappatoire, maintenant, s'adresse mi-Angèle à Veblen

StaAngèle se met alors en position de combat.

-Attendez !… On est peut-être pas obligé d'en arriver jusque là. réagit Veblen, leur faisant signe de stopper

-Tu veux qu'on te laisse t'en aller comme si de rien n'était ? répond mi-Staël, railleur

-Non, je propose de me joindre à vous.

-… A qui tu penses faire croire ça ?! répond mi-Angèle, après un moment de surprise

-Je pourrai vous aider à combattre Baki ! Après tout ce temps, j'ai pu en apprendre pas mal sur lui. argumente Veblen en se rapprochant

-Tu pourrais surtout nous trahir à n'importe quel moment ! enchaîne mi-Staël

-Pour qui je vous trahirais ?! Baki vient de m'abandonner ! (Il se met alors face à face avec la moitié de corps contrôlée par Angèle) Ecoute, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Mais laisse-moi une chance de me racheter pour le meurtre de ton père et de tous les autres. Mourir ici ne me permettra de laver mes erreurs… Mais je peux y aspirer en empêchant vous aidant à supprimer Baki.

Mi-Angèle le fixe un instant et finit par avoir un petit temps d'hésitation. Tout-à coup, Veblen dégaine sa lame très rapidement pour trancher StaAngèle. Mais grâce à ses réflexes, il/elle parvient par un bond en arrière à éviter le gros du coup, la joue d'Angèle n'échappant pas à une coupure. Elle reprend alors l'air irrité qu'elle a eu auparavant, cette fois sans prendre le contrôle total du corps. Mi-Staël est lui aussi remonté.

-Veblen… dit-elle, d'un ton énervé

-…Tu croyais sérieusement que j'aurais rejoint un groupe de votre envergure !?… un groupe dans lequel je n'obtiendrai jamais le statut qui me revient !?… Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que servir de sous-fifre à deux gamins de bas régime !

-C'est un peu vexant, là… se dit mi-Staël

-… Ton souhait va être exaucé. Tu va mourir ici et maintenant. poursuit mi-Angèle

-… J'aurais du vous tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. lance Veblen

StaAngèle se jette alors sur lui. Veblen tente de l'arrêter à coups de flèches, mais StaAngèle les bloque avec son arme. Il/Elle arrive alors en face de lui, il l'attaque alors avec son épée qui est bloquée par l'arme en question. StaAngèle détruit alors l'épée d'un rayon d'énergie. Veblen essaie de l'éloigner, mais il est suivi de très près. Il prend alors une flèche de sa main et la lance à bout portant vers son adversaire qui se stoppe pour l'attraper. Veblen se poste alors en face d'un mur et envoie à nouveau une nuée de flèches vers StaAngèle. Il/Elle envoie alors un puissant rayon d'énergie vers Veblen, détruisant tous ces projectiles. Veblen saute sur le côté pour éviter les rayons, seulement il n'a pas vu que l'autre bras de StaAngèle a envoyé la flèche qu'il/elle a attrapé plus tôt ; cette flèche atteint le bas du torse de Veblen qui s'effondre par terre, blessé, tandis que le mur derrière, touché par le rayon d'énergie, s'effondre et qu'une partie des pierres tombées lui écrase les jambes. Il pousse un cri de douleur ; StaAngèle s'approche lentement de lui.

-… J'ai remarqué que tu sautais bien plus souvent à droite quand je t'ai envoyé des boules lumineuses… constate mi-Angèle

Mi-Angèle et mi-Staël le fixent avec mépris.

-Je souffre… J'ai froid… dit Veblen faiblement

-… Si on ne l'achève pas, il devrait mettre un moment à mourir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Angèle ? demande mi-Staël

-… Allons-y. répond-elle froidement

Et StaAngèle quitte la pièce, laissant seul un Veblen à l'agonie.

(flash-back)

Lek, Molina, Plorias et Veblen étaient en pleine réunion avec Baki.

-Disons simplement que je m'apprête à assister à la fin de votre petite…compétition. sourit ce dernier

-Que voulez-vous dire, Seigneur ? demanda Molina

-Chacun de vous devra combattre un de nos visiteurs. Ceux qui gagneront leurs duels m'auront prouvé leur valeur. Quant-aux autres… Bien entendu, c'est moi qui vais choisir vos adversaires. Molina, tu combattras Lorniell.

Le visage de la démone s'irradia.

-Merci, Prince Baki ! Je vais me préparer de ce pas. répond-elle, sourire vengeur aux lèvres, avant de quitter la salle

-Lek, j'aimerais que tu te charges de la femme qui était proche de leur ancien leader.

-Semnia ? Mais…

-Essaierais-tu de contester mes ordres !? ne tarda pas à réagir Baki autoritairement

-… Non, maître…

Il s'en alla lui aussi, ne voyant pas le petit sourire au coin de Baki.

-Le guérisseur et l'invocatrice étant très proche, Xénakis s'occupera d'elle. La dernière femme te revient, Plorias.

-Une simple guerrière… Elle aura au moins sa place dans ma collection, vu le niveau qu'elle m'a montré aujourd'hui. dit-il, un peu blasé, quittant la pièce à son tour

-… Bon… Il ne reste plus rien pour moi. sembla constater Veblen

-Au contraire. Il te reste le plus gros morceau. Tu va combattre les enfants qui ont reçu le pouvoir des anges.

Veblen eut alors une mine déconfite.

-Vous plaisantez, Seigneur ? Vous nous avez dit vous même que le pouvoir qu'ils ont acquis les mettait à votre niveau. Comment je pourrais les vaincre ?

-Considère ça comme ta punition.

-Ma punition ?

-Je me souviens bien des derniers rapports que tu m'as rendus. A la ville de Prémora et dans la forêt au Sud-Est, tu as eu l'occasion de te débarrasser d'eux, mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! A cause de ton arrogance, il y a maintenant une personne dans ce monde qui peut me poser réellement problème !… A moins que ce ne soit ta nature humaine qui t'ait empêché de les tuer. lui hurle Baki dessus, visiblement très en colère

Un silence… Veblen ne sait quoi dire.

-Combat-les ! Si par miracle, tu parvenais à gagner, alors tu seras racheté à mes yeux ; sinon… il vaudra mieux pour toi que je ne te revoie plus.

(flash-back)

Dans un couloir, Lorniell se dépêche d'avancer. Il se tient le bras blessé, un brin d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Gaëlla arpente un autre couloir, titubante. Elle se force à avancer, malgré sa grave blessure à la côte, souffrant visiblement le martyr, en silence.

Océane marche de son côté d'un pas ferme. Elle s'arrête brusquement, se pose à un mur et se met alors pleurer abondamment.

-… Rocann… dit-elle dans ses sanglots

Semnia parcourt quant-à elle un couloir accoudée à Lek. Elle aide celui-ci à marcher, sa jambe étant complètement démise suite à leur combat.

-… Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? questionne-t-il, légèrement décontenancé

-Les autres doivent entendre ce que tu m'as raconté. répond-elle

Près d'un tas de pierre, Xénakis, revêtant l'apparence de Rocann, soigne lentement les blessures infligées par Océane.

StaAngèle, pour finir, court le long de son couloir, pressé d'arriver au bout.

-… L'endroit où les frères Blade ont combattu… C'est bien là que Baki a appliqué sa magie pour que les morts puissent intéragir un bref instant ici ? demande mi-Angèle

-C'est bien ce que les autres nous ont expliqué. Pourquoi ?

-Ca peut sembler idiot, mais… Quand j'étais déchaînée contre Veblen, il m'a semblé entendre mon père, et Rocann…

-… Ca n'est pas idiot. Quoi que réserve la mort, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient de mieux à faire que s'occuper de toi ? sourit mi-Staël

-… Merci, Staël. sourit-elle à son tour

Il/Elle aperçoit alors la fin du couloir. Il mène à un sol circulaire suspendu à ciel ouvert, plus grand que celui où le groupe a combattu Baki pour la première fois. StaAngèle remarque quatre autres entrées pour y parvenir en plus de la sienne, mais il voit surtout que Baki est devant lui, lui tournant le dos.

-Tu es le premier arrivé. Bienvenue ! dit-il, se retournant vers lui


	19. Chapter 19

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 19**** : Le décor est posé**

Baki et StaAngèle s'observent, sans dire un mot. La tension se fait clairement ressentir chez les deux adolescents qui partagent le même corps. StaAngèle se met en position d'attaque lorsque Lorniell arrive à son tour par une autre entrée.

-Lorniell ! réagit mi-Staël, content de cette apparition

-Votre bras… s'inquiète ensuite mi-Angèle après avoir remarqué le membre ensanglanté du sorcier

-Rien de très grave. réplique celui-ci

-Il faut quand même vous soigner.

-Il y a quelque chose de bien plus important dont il faut vous occuper. enchaîne-t-il en jetant un regard vers le prince des ténèbres

-… En effet, il semblerait que j'ai un nouvel ennemi attitré… Mais pour l'instant, je préfère observer vos petites retrouvailles. sourit Baki

C'est au tour d'Océane d'arriver. StaAngèle la regarde avec soulagement tout d'abord, puis avec interrogation.

-Océane ! se réjouit mi-Angèle

-Rocann n'est pas avec toi ? demande mi-Staël

Elle ne répond pas, se dirigeant lentement vers Lorniell, la suivant d'un regard compatissant.

-Océane…

Elle se jette alors contre lui, puis commence à lui frapper le torse à coups de poing avec rage et tristesse.

-Tu peux le dire maintenant ! Tu peux le dire que tu avais raison !… Le grand sorcier Lorniell ne se trompe jamais ! hurle-t-elle entre chaque coup, les larmes commençant à surgir à nouveau

-Océane… (Il la serre dans ses bras) Je suis désolé. J'aurais vraiment préféré avoir tort. dit-il sans la regarder, sa tête effleurant celle de la jeune femme qui pleure désormais sur son épaule

Mi-Angèle comprend que Rocann est mort et compatit tandis que mi-Staël semble un peu à la traine… C'est alors qu'entre à son tour Semnia. StaAngèle est content de la revoir également, mais sa joie est vite réfrénée quand il/elle voit Lek adossé contre elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?! commence à s'énerver mi-Angèle

-Attend une seconde ! tente de la raisonner Semnia

-… Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Nova. dit Océane, la voix un peu faible

StaAngèle, étonné(e) par cette déclaration, se calme alors et se tourne vers Océane.

-Le vrai assassin est… "Rocann". Enfin l'homme qui a pris son apparence pour infiltrer le groupe. Nous nous sommes battus tout-à l'heure… poursuit-elle, ayant visiblement de la peine à raconter cette histoire

-Ca voudrait dire que le vrai Rocann est… est… balbutie mi-Staël

Semnia et StaAngèle regarde la jeune femme avec compassion. Lorniell n'ose pas la regarder et Lek semble montrer un peu d'amertume.

-Il est mort à ta place, si tu veux le savoir. S'il n'était pas allé chercher ton bâton dans le cimetière que j'ai créé, ce serait toi que Xénakis aurait tuée et remplacée… intervient Baki, le ton railleur

-La ferme. réagit Semnia

-Déjà que par ta faute il a quitté son village… Tu lui auras causé des problèmes jusqu'au bout… continue-t-il du même ton

-La ferme ! redit Semnia de plus belle

-… Je dois avouer que parmi vous tous, tu étais celle à qui j'aurais donné le moins de chances de remporter son combat. Or, tu n'as aucune blessure, je dois avouer que je me suis fourvoyé sur ce coup… Il y a un autre duel dont je ne donnais pas cher non plus de la participante… poursuit-il, portant son regard vers la seule entrée à ne pas avoir été empruntée

Le groupe ne tarde pas à comprendre l'allusion.

-Gaëlla ! s'empresse de s'inquiéter mi-Staël

StaAngèle se dirige alors vers l'entrée en question et voit arriver Gaëlla, péniblement, se tenant au mur. Il/elle se précipite alors vers elle, suivie de Océane et Semnia, transportant toujours Lek. Lorniell garde un œil sur Baki.

-Gaëlla ! dit à nouveau Staël, affolé, attrapant sa sœur

-Elle a une très grave blessure à la côte ! remarque Semnia

-Gaëlla, tu nous entends ?! s'inquiète Océane

-Océane… Tu vas bien ? dit Gaëlla d'un ton très faible

-Oui. Et tout le monde s'en est sorti. la rassure-t-elle

-Tant mieux… Je suis contente… sourit-elle faiblement avant de commencer à perdre conscience

-Gaëlla ! crie de nouveau Staël

-Avec tous les pouvoirs dont on dispose, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! lance mi-Angèle

-Non !… Je m'occupe d'elle. Vous, vous vous chargez du nain blond. la reprend Océane d'un ton assez autoritaire

-… Oui. répondent mi-Staël et mi-Angèle en chœur

-_Ô magnifique Ondine, permet moi de couler mes adversaires._

Ondine s'applique alors à guérir la blessure de Semnia tandis que les autres font désormais face à Baki.

-Hum… Alors vous comptez me battre en me mesurant à un adversaire à ma taille ? plaisante ce dernier

-Tu vas moins fanfaronner quand on va te mettre ta raclée ! répond mi-Staël

Lek se dirige péniblement vers StaAngèle avec sa jambe démise.

-Si vous avez vraiment la force de le battre, ne faites pas trainer les choses, sinon vous le regretterez. leur dit-il, bas

Il n'a pas vu que Baki s'est rapproché en un très court laps de temps. Celui-ci fixe Lek avec un petit sourire de réprimande. Lek détourne son regard, apeuré.

-Lek, Lek, Lek… Tu sais que tu me déçois ?… Tu te souviens du jour je t'ai trouvé ?

(flash-back)

Baki et Molina marchaient aux alentours du cratère central d'Eperdia.

-Seigneur, je comprends très bien que vous vous souciez de ce qui peux se passer à proximité de votre château, mais pourquoi n'envoyez vous pas vos créatures faire ce travail ? demanda la démone, l'air impassible

-Je ne vais pas risquer de les faire découvrir un mois avant le grand assaut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'effet de surprise lorsque les humains verront leur monde submergé par une vague de monstres ?… Et puis ce tas de pierres commence à me déprimer… J'ai envie de me déplacer à l'air libre, comme c'était le cas à Sérinel… A propos, vos recherches n'ont toujours pas abouti ?

-Malgré une certaine assiduité des frères Blade à la tâche, nous n'avons pour le moment trouvé aucune trace. Il n'est pas étonnant de la part d'une personne comme elle de pouvoir se fondre dans la nature…

-… Que peut-elle bien mijoter… (Après un moment de réflexion, il s'éloigna de Molina) Laisse-moi seul un moment ! ordonna-t-il

-Bien, maître. répondit-elle avant de s'exécuter

Baki marcha alors, pensif, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive des traces de pas au sol. En suivant ces traces il tomba sur un petit garçon ; c'était Lek enfant. Il était assis, seul, les bras entourant ses genoux, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le démon à son tour.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? se demanda Baki

(fin flash-back)

-… Tu m'as dit que personne ne méritait de vivre à Eperdia, et lorsque j'ai dit que c'était mon but, tu ne t'es pas débattu pour que je ne t'emmène pas. (Lek n'ose toujours pas le regarder ; Baki reprend après un temps) … Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore tiré un trait sur toi. Il suffit que tu me le demande et j'accepterai de t'accorder une autre chance. Je t'ai formé depuis que tu as neuf ans, tu as plus d'importance pour moi que Veblen ou Xénakis… (Il tend alors la main vers lui) Il te suffit de me dire un mot… sourit-il

Lek reste figé, comme pris entre peur et fatalité. Semnia intervient en lui tirant le bras et en blottissant sa tête contre son épaule. Lek est alors troublé tandis que Semnia fixe le prince des ténèbres d'un regard froid. Celui-ci s'apprête à les approcher quand l'arme de StaAngèle vient lui bloquer le chemin.

-… Mon opinion a changé…

Lek sort enfin de sa torpeur, prenant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

-… J'ai finalement compris qu'il existait des gens sur Eperdia qui méritaient d'exister ! lance-t-il alors, surprenant légèrement son désormais ancien maître

-… Alors, c'est comme ça ?… Finalement, je n'ai plus un seul général pour pouvoir me distraire… sourit Baki

-Tu vas vite rejoindre la plupart d'entre eux ! réplique mi-Angèle

-L'heure de la parlotte est terminée ! enchaîne mi-Staël

-… Vous avez raison. Il est temps de passer aux actes.

Il fait alors un bond en arrière et lance un rayon noir qui passe à quelques centimètres de la tête des deux adolescents. Ils se retournent et découvrent avec affolement que ce rayon est en fait destiné au corps en transe d'Océane. Heureusement, Lorniell intervient et concentrant toute sa magie dans son bras valide, parvient à dévier le coup avec difficulté.

-Quelle éternelle attention… dit Baki, d'un ton léger

-… Tu vas voir ! lance mi-Staël, avant que StaAngèle, remonté(e), ne prenne l'assaut

S'ensuit alors de nombreux coups de bâton-glaive en partie évités, en partie bloqués par des bras imprégnés d'aura noire. Baki profite d'un petit ralentissement de son adversaire pour l'attaquer à son tour, mais StaAngèle parvient à l'éviter in extremis, perdant au passage une petite partie de sa toge. Il envoie alors une rafale de boules lumineuses vers le prince démon, que celui-ci intercepte de ses bras. Mais la proximité de StaAngèle et l'abondance de projectiles commence à faire légèrement flancher Baki, qui finit par perdre l'équilibre. StaAngèle en profite pour envoyer une puissante vague d'énergie dans sa direction. Son adversaire se redresse et parvient à l'esquiver de justesse. StaAngèle apparaît alors derrière lui pour de nouveau l'attaquer avec son arme. Surpris, il bloque le coup avec ses bras entourés d'aura noire, provoquant une rixe entre les deux adversaires, qui se termine par un bond en arrière de chacun d'eux. StaAngèle lance alors un rayon lumineux tandis que Baki lance un rayon noir. Les deux rayons s'entrechoquent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le corps partagé des deux adolescents prenne l'avantage, sonnant légèrement Baki sous l'onde de choc. Il/Elle s'apprête de nouveau à l'attaquer avec son bâton-glaive, mais le prince des ténèbres, un peu excédé, fait alors apparaître sa grande hache noire pour le contrer. En plus de bloquer le coup, il enchaîne rapidement avec un coup vertical partant du bas. StaAngèle l'évite en faisant un bon de côté, mais l'air brassé par ce coup lui fait légèrement perdre l'équilibre.

-… L'échauffement est terminé, maintenant. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! lance Baki, hache à la main, l'air justement plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude

StaAngèle relance un rayon d'énergie, que Baki disperse ce coup-ci avec sa hache. Il enchaîne alors plusieurs coups rapides avec cette arme, que StaAngèle évite avec difficulté. La terre se fissure à chaque fois que le tranchant de la hache touche le sol. StaAngèle essaye tant bien que mal de porter des coups en plus d'esquiver, mais les rares atteignant son ennemi sont bloqués par son bras qu'il imprègne d'aura noire.

-… Je sais faire deux choses à la fois ! Tu veux une autre preuve ? lance Baki

Il pose le tranchant de son arme par terre et d'un bras lance un rayon noir vers StaAngèle. Il/Elle l'évite d'un bond de côté, mais se fait surprendre par la rapidité avec laquelle Baki se jette sur lui/elle, sa hache au poing. En plein saut, une esquive totale est impossible. StaAngèle lance alors une vague d'énergie vers Baki, l'obligeant à se protéger de son arme et à ralentir un peu, et projetant le corps partagé en arrière malgré sa position de "pré-réception". Cela n'empêche pas StaAngèle de se faire entailler la jambe droite suite au coup mi-réussi du prince des ténèbres.

-… Bel effort, mais vos n'avez fait que retarder l'inévitable. sourit Baki

(flash-back)

Baki, assis sur son trône, toujours assisté de Molina, écoutait le rapport des frères Blade.

-… Onze nouveaux villages ont été anéantis par vos armées. Trois autres ont su résister. Au niveau des villes, nous envisageons de lancer une attaque de masse sur Veltori…

-Ce genre de rapport commence à m'ennuyer… Mais il y en a un que vous ne m'avez pas encore donné : qu'en est-il de vos recherches à propos de… "vous savez qui" ? interrompit-il Pavel

-C'est que… Cela fait cinq ans que nous cherchons des traces d'elle, mais la seule chose que nous ayons trouvé jusqu'à présent est son probable lien avec les femmes qui ont été enlevées peu de temps avant votre insurrection. répondit humblement Pavel  
-Et pendant cette semaine rien n'a changé… Comme d'habitude… railla Enri

-… Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Les frères Blade quittèrent alors la pièce.

-Je comprends votre vif intérêt à son égard, mais ne devriez-vous pas vous réjouir de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles ? Vous savez très bien qu'elle et son équipe ne peuvent pas s'attaquer à nous. dit alors Molina

-Oui, mais mieux vaut être prévoyant. Qui sait ce qu'elle prévoit de faire pour retourner la situation… (Après une courte réflexion, il sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose) Va chercher Lek, j'ai envie de l'entraîner ici.

-Oui, prince Baki. dit-elle avant de sortir à son tour

Une ombre était faufilée derrière le prince des ténèbres.

-Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Dolfus ? sourit celui-ci, peu étonné par cette présence

(fin flash-back)

Baki réattaque de plus belle. StaAngèle évite désormais ses coups de haches avec nettement plus de difficultés à cause de sa blessure. Une de ces frappes atteint le sol à un centimètre de lui et le projette au sol. Baki s'apprête à lui asséner un puissant coup quand une vague de boules d'éclair arrive de sa gauche et le force à se stopper pour les parer.

-… Lorniell… Tu veux mourir en premier ? (Il est alors étonné de voir que le sorcier a pleinement l'usage de ses bras) Mais… comment…

Il distingue ensuite Gaëlla qui elle aussi se porte bien. Comprenant ce qu'il se se passe, il se tourne vers StaAngèle, qu'Ondine est en train de guérir. Enervé, il se jette sur l'invocation qu'il disperse d'un coup de hache. Océane sort alors de sa transe.

-Ca va, Océane ? s'inquiète Semnia

-Ca ira… Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir réinvoquer Ondine pendant un petit moment…

-On a eu le temps de se soigner, merci. disent mi-Angèle et mi-Staël en se levant

-… Vous commencez légèrement à m'exaspérer. dit Baki

Avant que StaAngèle ne réagisse, il laisse tomber sa hache par terre et se précipite vers le groupe. Il s'approche presque instantanément de Lorniell qui tente de l'attaquer d'un jet de flammes que le démon esquive, attrapant les bras du sorcier et les brisant net, le faisant crier de douleur.

-Lorniell ! s'écrie Océane

Il s'empare ensuite rapidement du bâton d'Océane et le réduit en miettes. Aussitôt après, il produit une puissante onde de choc à partir de son corps que le groupe parvient de justesse à éviter en reculant. Semnia empêche in extremis Lek de se faire toucher par l'onde en le tirant par le bras. StaAngèle, n'ayant pas pu atteindre Baki à temps, reste un instant stupéfait devant la crevasse de plusieurs mètres de longueur générée par l'explosion. Le prince des ténèbres en profite pour retourner vers son arme.

-Bien !… Maintenant plus personne ne va nous gêner… à moins que certains d'entre vous m'aient caché leurs talents de saut en longueur. plaisante-t-il en ramassant son arme

Semnia tente lui envoie une de ses dagues qu'il attrape et réduit en poussière en renfermant la paume de sa main.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à gaspiller ton stock… enchaine-t-il

Le groupe, coincé de l'autre côté du lieu de combat, se sentent impuissant.

-Il savait que seul Océane ou moi pouvions le gêner à distance. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a "enlevé" nos magies avant de séparer tout le monde du champ de bataille. constate Lorniell pendant qu'Océane examine ses bras

-Zut !… Maintenant, Staël et Angèle sont obligés de se débrouiller seuls ! rajoute Gaëlla, frustrée, tapant du poing contre le sol

De leur côté, mi-Angèle et mi-Staël se concertent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ? Il est nettement plus fort avec cette arme. s'inquiète mi-Angèle

-… j'y ai réfléchi et je crois savoir comment faire : pour l'instant, on a attaqué de manière synchrone, comme si on était une seule et même personne finalement.

-Mais si chaque moitié fait ce qu'elle veut sans consulter l'autre, on risque de s'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose….

-Au contraire, il faut qu'on fasse des choses différentes, mais de manière coordonnée. Comme ça, on sera vraiment deux contre lui. Je pense que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il faut être deux à se partager ces pouvoirs.

-Ca risque d'être difficile…

-Si sauver le monde était simple, ça se saurait ! finit-il en plaisantant

Mi-Angèle a un petit rire. Baki les surprend alors en attaquant. StaAngèle parvient à éviter son coup de hache.

-… Ondine a eu le temps de vous soigner complètement à ce que je vois… Dommage que vous n'ayez pas longtemps à en profiter. dit le démon

-… Prête, Angèle ?

-Prête !

StaAngèle se jette sur Baki. Le bras d'Angèle l'attaque avec le bâton-glaive, qui est bloqué par la hache, le bras de Staël envoie alors des boules lumineuses à bout portant du prince des démons. Ce dernier, surpris, se projette en arrière, ne pouvant éviter tous les tirs. Certains font donc mouche et brûlent légèrement Baki. A peine a-t-il le temps de s'en remettre que StaAngèle lui envoie alors une puissante vague d'énergie, évitée de justesse par un saut en hauteur. Le corps partagé saute à son tour ; Baki envoie un coup de hache qu'il/elle évite en se baissant. Le bras d'Angèle lui assène un coup de bâton-glaive qu'il parvient à bloquer d'un bras entouré d'aura noire, tandis que Staël lui lance un rayon lumineux, qu'il dévie du tranchant de sa hache. Il ne voit cependant pas voir la jambe d'Angèle qui l'atteint, le projetant au sol. Il n'a pas le temps de se relever que le bras de Staël envoie un autre rayon d'énergie à distance, qui effleure son épaule. La moitié Angèle s'apprête utiliser de nouveau son arme quand Baki envoie un rayon noir pour la stopper. En concentrant de l'énergie lumineuse dans sa main, Staël parvient à bloquer ce rayon, permettant à Angèle de ne pas ralentir et de porter son coup. Baki se fait alors légèrement tailler la peau. A la vue de son sang, il perd complètement son calme et se met à attaquer frénétiquement StaAngèle. Celui-ci/Celle-ci évite ces coups pendant un instant, puis la moitié Staël finit par lancer à nouveau des boules lumineuses à n'en plus finir. La hache de Baki encaisse tous ces projectiles et ralentit petit à petit suite à ces chocs, finissant par se stopper. C'est là qu'intervient très rapidement le bras de Staël qui d'un coup sec coupe le manche de cette arme. Baki, suite à cet exploit, reste sans bouger l'espace d'une petite seconde. Ce temps est suffisant aux deux adolescents pour lui porter un autre coup : Staël le touche de plein fouet avec un rayon lumineux tandis qu'Angèle parvient à lui planter une lame de son bâton-glaive dans le ventre. Baki s'écroule alors à terre, son visage presque inexpressif contrastant avec les gros yeux qu'il fait.

-… Ces deux gamins m'ont battu… fait-il, sous le coup de la surprise

StaAngèle, légèrement essoufflé(e), regarde de haut le démon en mauvais état. Celui-ci a alors un rire nerveux.

-Fu, fu… En arriver là à cause de simples humains… Si ma sœur me voyait, elle se moquerait à coup sûr. sourit-il en posant la main sur le coté droit de son torse

Lek ne tarde pas à réagir suite à ce geste.

-Tuez-le ! Vite ! s'affole-t-il

(flash-back)

Baki, encore sur son trône, était entouré des frères Blade.

-Etes-vous sûr de vouloir leur révéler votre secret, prince Baki ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ? dit Enri

-Contesterais-tu ma décision ?! le reprit Baki avec autorité

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire… C'est juste que les raisons de votre décision nous échappent et que si dans votre magnanimité, vous pouviez nous les révéler… intervint Pavel

-… Plorias semble émettre une certaine réticence à m'obéir ces derniers temps. Cette révélation a pour but de le remettre en place. Quant-à Lek… Cela fait dix ans que je le forme. J'ai bien plus confiance en lui qu'en Veblen ou Xénakis. Il a beau n'être qu'un humain, je l'ai façonné pour lui faire ressembler à un démon. Son importance vaut presque la votre à mes yeux. sourit le prince démon

Les frères Blade semblèrent assez mal prendre cette dernière phrase, surtout Enri. C'est alors qu'entra Molina.

-Ils sont ici. dit-elle

-Bien, fais les entrer. ordonna Baki

Elle ouvre alors la porte de la salle, laissant entrer Plorias et un Lek de dix-huit ans.

-Si je vous ai fait venir tous les deux, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous apprendre me concernant. attaqua-t-il directement

(fin flash-back)

-Dépêchez-vous, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre ! s'affole Lek de plus belle

-C'est bon, il est déjà très mal en point. répond mi-Staël

-Vous ne comprenez pas, il faut le tuer tout de suite !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lek ? s'inquiète Semnia

-Il y a dix ans, Baki nous a annoncé à moi et à Plorias qu'il possédait un deuxième cœur, contrairement aux autres démons. S'il parvient à le réveiller en plus de l'autre, il se transformera et deviendra non seulement plus puissant, mais également incontrôlable !

A peine a-t-il/elle assimilé cette information que StaAngèle se tourne vers Baki. Son deuxième cœur commençait à briller d'une lueur blanche.

-Lek… Combien de fois je t'ai dit le précéder de prince ou de maître lorsque tu prononces mon nom !?… crie-t-il, sourire aux lèvres, semblant légèrement perdre conscience

StaAngèle frappe d'un coup de bâton-glaive, mais à sa surprise, c'est un prégol qu'il voit au bout de son arme.

-Il a créé un prégol en vitesse pour se substituer ! s'exclame mi-Staël

StaAngèle observe le démon accroupi à plusieurs mètres et se ruent vers lui pour l'achever, mais les coups de bâton-glaive et de rayons d'énergie ricochent désormais sur le corps du démon luisant d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Finalement, cette lumière éclate, éblouissant tout le monde. Le groupe, ayant récupéré la vue, voit son grand ennemi changé : ses cheveux ont viré au blanc, ses yeux sont plus clairs, ses blessures ont disparues et son visage inexpressif semble imperturbable. Chacun est glacé de voir ce nouveau Baki, même Staël et Angèle qui tentent de se reprendre. Ils restent tendus face à ce nouvel adversaire qui ne daigne pas leur jeter un regard, l'expression non changeante. Vite agacés, les deux adolescents décident de frapper les premiers. Le bras d'Angèle lui assène un violent coup du tranchant de son arme, atteignant sa nuque, mais n'ébranlant pas le moins du monde Baki. Le bras de Staël enchaîne en lançant un puissant rayon d'énergie pendant que StaAngèle recule, provoquant une forte déflagration. La fumée dissipée, Baki ne montre à nouveau aucun signe d'affectation. Il tourne alors lentement la tête vers StaAngèle, comme écrasé€ par son simple regard, et en l'espace d'un clin d'œil, lance à son tour un rayon d'énergie beaucoup plus rapide qui touche la côte du corps partagé. Les deux adolescents semblent souffrir le martyr.

-Staël ! Angèle ! Venez vers nous ! les interpelle alors Semnia

StaAngèle se dirige alors vers la crevasse, main sur sa blessure, tandis que Baki le suit à allure lente.

-Sautez, vite ! leur dit Gaëlla

Le cops partagé saute le plus loin posible, mais ses blessures ne lui permettent pas d'atteindre l'autre côté. Heureusement, Staël rattrape le coup en créant un nouveau rayon d'énergie en direction de la terre qui les projette sur une distance suffisante pour rejoindre les autres. Semnia se met alors au bord de la crevasse, attendant que Baki se rapproche, légèrement tremblante.

-… Fermez les yeux. dit-elle

Arrivé près du bord à son tour, elle sort alors un orbe de sa poche et le lance aux pieds du démon éthéré, créant un très puissant rayonnement l'éblouissant sur le coup. Le groupe se précipite alors à l'entrée par laquelle était arrivé(e) StaAngèle. Ils arpentent désormais le couloir à toute vitesse, espérant échapper à ce monstre.

-L'orbe que nous a donné Féron aura été utile finalement. remarque Gaëlla

Semnia parvient à suivre tant bien que mal le groupe en transportant Lek, visiblement gêné de cette position, mais que sa blessure à la jambe empêche de courir.

Le groupe arrive dans la salle dallée dans laquelle Veblen et StaAngèle se sont affrontés, la même que celle où ils ont combattu les frères Blade. Semnia commence sérieusement à fatiguer et ralentit l'allure.

-Pourquoi tu t'encombre avec moi ? Laisse-moi ici. Sauve ta vie ! finit par dire Lek, ne comprenant pas celle qui le transporte

-Excuse-moi, mais tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres. réplique-t-elle

StaAngèle apparaît alors derrière eux, les surprenant légèrement.

-… Tu ne veux pas le lâcher, n'est-ce pas ? dit mi-Angèle

Elle attrape alors Lek de son bras tandis que celui de Staël couvre toujours leur blessure à la côte.

-Quel effet ça fait de se faire transporter par deux filles à la suite ? le taquine Staël

Lek ne répond pas, un peu honteux. Cette ambiance presque légère est vite cassée lorsque surgit Baki derrière eux. Affolés, les deux couples tentent de s'échapper, en vain. E démon éthéré les fait tomber en envoyant un puissant rayon au sol. Il s'apprête alors à leur porter un deuxième coup ; ils ferment les yeux, sentant venir leur fin. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils ne semblent rien avoir subi et finissent par les rouvrir. Quelle n'est pas leur étonnement de voir Rocann leur appliquer son meilleur soin au lieu de Baki les achever. En fait, Nova et Bélon sont également présents et combinent leurs armes pour contenir.

-Nova… réagit Semnia, larmes aux yeux

-P… Papa… réagit mi-Angèle, de même

-Rocann… C'est bien toi ? finit par dire à son tour Océane

-Dépêchez-vous ! On ne pourra pas le retenir longtemps ! avertit l'ex-chef du groupe, en plein blocage

Rocann regarde Lek d'un air sévère avant de lui soigner la jambe. Il se dépêche alors de rejoindre les autres pour s'enfuir.

-Prenez soin d'Angèle… disent Bélion et Nova de concert

Rocann affiche un dernier sourire à Océane avant que celle-ci ne quitte la pièce pour suivre les autres, Lorniell restant à côté d'elle. Le sorcier et le guérisseur s'échangent un bref regard.

Autre part dans le château, Xénakis se lève. Il s'est finalement guéri des coups d'Océane et remarque que les murs du bâtiment commencent à trembler. Après réflexion, il décide de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Il ne reste plus que le fantôme de Rocann face à Baki. Celui-ci le disperse en un rien de temps et jette un regard vers la sortie que le groupe a emprunté.

-… Prince… Baki…

Il se retourne suite à cette interpellation et voit le corps de Veblen à moitié enseveli sous des décombres, au bord de la mort.

-Aidez… moi… gémit-il en tendant faiblement sa main

Baki le regarde sans bouger, sans afficher la moindre expression.

-Pi… Pitié…

Le démon éthéré lui saisit alors le poignet. Une lumière blanche serpente alors tout le corps de Veblen, le faisant hurler. En l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes, il se retrouve transformé : ses cheveux se sont bleutés, ses yeux se sont éclaircis, et sa volonté semble avoir disparue. Il détruit l'amas de pierres qui l'a piégé sans le moindre effort.

Le groupe, sorti enfin du château, s'arrête trente seconde pour souffler.

-… Angèle… Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. dit doucement mi-Staël à une mi-Angèle maussade, lui redonnant le sourire

-… La magie qui a permis de faire revenir les frères Blade pour nous combattre imprégnait encore cette pièce. explique Lorniell

-Nos amis en ont profité nous aider une dernière fois… dit Semnia, maussade également

-… Vous avez pu sortir d'ici grâce à vos amis, c'est bien joli. Mais vous comptez faire quoi maintenant pour Baki ? intervient

-Staël… Il faut leur dire. s'adresse mi-Angèle à sa "moitié"

-… Oui, tu as raison.

-De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? interroge Gaëlla

-Il y a encore une chance de le vaincre. Il faut qu'on se rende à nouveau à l'autel Reiya ! annonce mi-Staël


	20. Chapter 20

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 20**** : Nature humaine**

Un Baki éthéré, assisté d'un Veblen dans le même état, se dresse tout en haut de la tour centrale du château qui se trouvait autrefois enseveli sous le cratère d'Eperdia. Il fait un geste de la main et crée alors des légions d'ekross qui se ruent vers l'endroit où ceux qui l'ont affronté se sont échappés.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, le groupe, suivi de Lek, entre dans une maison dévastée.

-… C'est le seul coin où on peut se poser sur le chemin de Béronas. Là-bas, Lorniell pourra se faire soigner et Océane se trouvera un autre bâton, mais pour l'instant, ce qu'il reste de ce village nous permettra de nous reposer une petite heure avant de reprendre la route. Dit Semnia

Chacun s'assoit, personne n'osant rien dire. Gaëlla est la première à prendre la parole.

-Vous pensiez nous cacher ça pendant combien de temps ?! s'énerve-t-elle, s'adressant à StaAngèle

-Je suis le seul à avoir pris cette décision. J'estimais que ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire de vous révéler ça avant d'être obligé d'avoir recours à cette extrémité ! répond mi-Staël

Un petit silence résonne. Gaëlla et la plupart des autres sont un peu mal à l'aise, comprenant ce qui a incité Staël à ne pas envisager cette possibilité.

-Si vous aviez directement pris le pouvoir maximum sans vous soucier de votre intimité, Baki serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! les réprimande fortement Lorniell

Océane le frappe alors sur le dos de la tête.

-… Euh… Excusez-moi.

Une jeune femme sort d'un coin de la maison, attirant évidemment l'attention de tous.

-… A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des soldats de Baki. sourit-elle timidement

-Qui êtes-vous ? demande Semnia

-Je m'appelle Thétis. Depuis qu'une armée de monstres a rasé ce village, je suis la seule à vivre dans le coin.

-Eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un ici. C'est une chance que vous ayez survécu. remarque Semnia

-Le mot "chance" est très relatif dans une telle situation… continue Gaëlla

Un petit silence pèse. Thétis le rompt.

-… Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Il me reste un peu de viande cuite, ce n'est pas extraordinaire, mais…

-Ne vous sentez pas obligée. réagit Semnia

-Au contraire, ça me fera plaisir. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de manger avec quelqu'un.

Elle sort alors. A nouveau le silence règne. C'est cette fois Gaëlla qui le brise.

-… Il y a un autre point à voir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui ?! dit-elle, assez cinglante, désignant Lek du bras

-Quelle question… Il vient avec nous ! réplique Semnia

-Pourquoi on l'emmènerait ?! Je te signale qu'il obéissait aux ordres de Baki il n'y a pas si longtemps !

-Je sais, j'étais là. Tu auras sans doute également remarqué qu'il lui a désobéit pour nous venir en aide !

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser… Il a quand même été au service de Baki pendant un moment…

-Qui sait combien de personnes il a tué pendant cette période… disent tour à tour mi-Staël et mi-Angèle

-Mais…

Lorniell se lève alors avec autorité pendant que Semnia cherche sa phrase, voulant visiblement prendre la parole.

-Il serait peut-être plus judicieux de débattre de ceci autre part. dit-il

-… Tu as raison. acquiesce Gaëlla

Les autres acquiescent également. Lek, assis dans son coin, n'a rien dit depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'a pas réagi aux propos de la discussion qui vient de se faire. Semnia, la dernière à quitter la pièce, vient s'adresser à lui avant de sortir.

-… Reste ici un moment. Je te jure qu'on ne va pas t'abandonner. lui dit-elle doucement, d'un ton attentionné, avant de le laisser

Lek se retrouve désormais seul dans la pièce délabrée. Instinctivement, il se met lentement à plier les jambes et à les entourer de ses bras.

(flash-back)

Un garçon de cinq ans transportait une pile de buches, suivant un homme au corps massif, bien que très peu sportif, qui se dirigeait vers une maison. Il neigeait, et l'enfant, en glissant sur une couche de glace, fit tomber le tas de buches par terre en même temps que lui. L'homme réagit avec colère et ne tarda pas à donner une forte gifle au garçon.

-Tu es fier de toi ! Maintenant il faudra attendre qu'elles sèchent !

Il s'apprêta à donner un coup de poing à l'enfant quand une femme à l'entrée de la maison, visiblement sa femme, le stoppa.

-Pas au visage ! Les responsables de l'orphelinat risquent de mettre leur grain de sel si ils voient qu'il a des marques sur la figure.

-… J'ai une meilleure punition pour toi.

Il le saisit par l'oreille et le tira à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Personne ne voulait de toi à l'orphelinat. Tu te souviens : on t'a adopté, nourri, logé et tu n'es pas capable de faire correctement les tâches qu'on te demande !?

Il le jeta alors à l'intérieur d'un placard.

-Réfléchis bien à tes bêtises là dedans, Favart. dit-il avant de fermer les portes et de mettre le loquet

Le jeune garçon, seul dans ce coin exigu où la lumière pénétrait à peine, s'assit commença à plier les jambes, puis les serra avec ses bras à cause du froid qui se faisait ressentir.

(fin flash-back)

Thétis rentre alors dans la pièce avec un plateau en piteux état, contenant des restes de viande froide.

-Vos amis ne sont pas là ? (Lek fait un petit « non » de la tête)… Tant mieux, ça nous laisse un moment pour discuter, Lek.

Surpris d'entendre son nom, il se tourne vers la jeune femme dont les traits changent subitement. "Elle" montre son vrai visage : Thétis est en fait Xénakis.

-Je fais finir par prendre goût à te surprendre… Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas crier que je suis ici à tes "nouveaux amis" ? (Lek, sa surprise passée, hésite un court instant et décide de ne rien dire, l'air inintéressé) … Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai une proposition à te faire : il va y avoir d'ici peu une guerre bien plus sanglante que ce qu'on a connu jusqu'à présent, et on ne sait pas quel camp va gagner ; cependant, j'ai eu vent d'un troisième parti que je compte rejoindre et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Un silence pèse. Lek finit par rejeter la proposition de Xénakis d'un geste de la tête.

-… Tu crois qu'ils vont t'accepter dans leur petit groupe ?! Ils ne se doutent pas de la moitié des horreurs que je t'ai vu commettre, mais ça suffit largement pour qu'ils te considèrent comme le monstre que tu es !

-… Parmi tous les généraux de Baki, tu es celui que j'ai le plus méprisé. Tu profitais de chaque moment d'inattention des gens pour les tuer en traître et ton seul désir était d'amasser le plus de pouvoirs pour ton propre profit… Quelque soit l'endroit où tu ailles, je préfèrerais manger des vers plutôt que de te suivre. J'espère juste que je ne reverrai plus jamais ton visage. finit enfin par dire Lek

Xénakis ne répond pas. Il reprend la forme de Thétis et se dirige vers la sortie.

-… Adieu, l'isolé. dit-"elle" avant de partir

(flash-back)

Le jeune Favart, trois ans plus tard, sortait d'une classe, vêtu de frusques usées.

-Les cours reprendront demain à la même heure. annonça un professeur avant de laisser les enfants seuls

Un enfant entouré d'une demi-douzaine d'enfants de son âge interpela Favart.

-Eh, Favart ! (Il essayait de les ignorer, mais ils le rattrapèrent facilement) Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler aujourd'hui ?

-T'es trop timide ? se moqua un de la bande

-Trop timide pour demander des vêtements propres à tes parents ?… Oups, j'oubliais que tu n'en avais pas. Ils ont préféré te laisser traîner au pied d'un arbre plutôt que s'occuper d'un minus comme toi. rajouta le chef du groupe

Pris de colère, Favart se jeta sur lui, mais fut vite stoppé par deux de ses "camarades", qui l'attrapèrent de chaque côté pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-… Tu as encore cherché ce que je vais te faire. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça.

Le chef du groupe lui asséna alors plusieurs coups de poings dans les côtes, qu'il ne pouvait qu'encaisser sans bouger.

(fin flash-back)

Après un temps de réflexion, Lek se lève et s'apprête à sortir à son tour de la pièce. Il est stoppé dans son élan par l'entrée de Semnia.

-… Tu partais ? questionne-t-elle

-… J'avais envie de faire une promenade…

Semnia n'est pas dupe. Elle affiche une petite déception.

-… Bien sûr… Une promenade… Nous avons pas mal discuté et le groupe t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup à faire pour gagner leur confiance, mais tu peux rester avec nous.

Lek semble ne pas prendre en compte ces paroles et va pour sortir sous les yeux de Semnia.

-… Dans le "château sombre", dès que mes souvenirs sont revenus, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est « Pourvu que Lek ne retrouve pas la mémoire » !…Tu étais si gentil, si fragile, que je ne voulais pas revoir l'homme aux mains de métal tranchant qui avait voulu nous tuer… Je n'ose pas imaginer les souvenirs atroces qu'il doit y avoir dans ta tête. Je ne te promets pas de les faire disparaître, mais si tu reste avec nous, ils pourront s'atténuer avec le temps… Tout le monde a le choix, tout le monde peut changer, c'est un des principes de la nature humaine ! Tu as du connaître son pire côté, mais le meilleur est encore à ta portée. lâche-t-elle alors pour le retenir, larmes aux yeux

-… Je suis désolé, Semnia. répond-il après un temps, juste avant de sortir, la laissant seule

Semnia ne retient plus ses larmes. Sans faire de bruit, elle pleure jusqu'au moment où StaAngèle rentre dans la pièce.

-… Lek n'est pas ici ? demande mi-Staël

-Il est parti. répond Semnia en se séchant les yeux

Mi-Angèle la regarde avec compassion. Mi-Staël n'a quant-à lui pas bien saisi.

-Euh… Parti où ?

Le bras de mi-Angèle frappe le côté Staël, se faisant mal en même temps que son compagnon de corps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! réagit mi-Staël

-… On reprend la route dans cinq minutes. dit Semnia, voulant passer à autre chose

-On n'attend pas que la femme de tout-a l'heure nous apporte à manger ? se dit mi-Staël, légèrement déçu

A l'extérieur, Lorniell s'est assis près des débris d'une ancienne maison. Océane s'approche de lui timidement.

-… Ca peut aller, tes bras ? finit-elle par dire

-La douleur est assimilée, mais à moins qu'on me soigne, je ne peux plus rien faire avec… Tu finis enfin par parler par inquiet pour moi, je suis flatté. sourit-il

-Je voulais te dire… Désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru. J'avais bien vu que "Rocann" avait changé récemment mais je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il puisse faire les choses horribles dont tu l'as accusé.

-Pourquoi ?

Océane lui donne une frappe en réponse.

-Hé ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ! Déjà que tu m'as frappé quand j'ai parlé à Staël et Angèle…

-Tu ne comprends rien aux liens qui unissent les gens ! Rocann et moi, on se connaissait depuis que je suis née, Nova et Semnia aussi avaient une relation forte !… Tu n'as même pas remarqué le rapprochement qu'il y a eu entre Staël et Angèle, ou celui entre Angèle et Nova, entre toi et m…

Elle n'ose pas terminer sa phrase, un peu mélancolique. Lorniell, un peu gêné, tente de changer de sujet.

-… J'ai vu que tu pouvais à nouveau invoquer Ondine.

-Ca m'est venu lors du combat contre Xénakis.

-Xénakis ?

-Le salaud qui a pris la place de Rocann.

-J'avais fait le rapprochement, mais d'où tu connais son nom ?

-Gaëlla me l'a dit… En fait, Lek l'a dit à Semnia qui l'a dit à Gaëlla qui me l'a dit… De toute façon, son nom importe peu. Il est mort maintenant. achève-t-elle, un peu sèche

Un ange passe de nouveau. Le sorcier se sent un peu mal à l'aise.

-… J'ai été assez surprise de t'entendre défendre l'accusé Lek ! poursuit Océane, sur un ton plus léger

-L'expérience personnelle et la logique m'ont appris qu'il était préférable de se racheter plutôt que de seulement payer pour ses crimes… Ca ne m'empêchera pas de le tenir à l'œil.

-Je me demande s'il pense à ses crimes en ce moment.

-S'il a bon fond comme Semnia l'a argumenté, crois-moi, il n'a pas fini d'y penser…

Une heure plus tard, Lek marche en pleine forêt, sans savoir où aller. Il ne semble même pas prévoir dans quelle direction orienter le pas qui va suivre celui qu'il est en train de faire… Il se pose alors contre un arbre, perdu dans les deux sens du terme. Il finit par se cogner la tête contre le tronc.

(flash-back)

Favart, neuf ans, s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui après une journée d'école où il avait visiblement subi un autre passage à tabac. Il mit la main sur la poignée quand il entendit une conversation à travers la porte entre ses parents adoptifs.

-Comment ça, l'orphelinat ne nous donne plus d'aide financière pour qu'on s'occupe du chiard !? criait son "père", enragé

-Ces idiots estiment qu'il ne mérite plus d'être aidé à cause de son comportement marginal à l'école…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va prendre quand il sera rentré !

Favart eut comme un déclic. Sa main lâcha la poignée de la porte et il courut, loin vers l'horizon, quittant cette maison, ce village.

Quelques heures plus tard, ses pas le conduisirent à un endroit rocailleux et désertique. Essoufflé, il s'assit par terre, prenant machinalement la pose qu'il prenait quand il était enfermé dans le placard. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence. Il leva la tête et vit Baki qui lui faisait face.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? se demanda le démon, légèrement étonné

Favart fut d'abord surpris de voir un enfant d'à peu près son âge, au regard particulier, dans cet endroit.

-… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-il, sec

-Ce n'est pas courant de voir un enfant seul ans un endroit pareil.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien plus âgé que moi…

-Oh, tu n'as pas idée… Il n'y a personne que ça inquièterait de te savoir ici ?

-Qui s'inquièterait de moi …? Chaque personne sur ce continent ne s'intéresse qu'à sa propre personne. Ils prennent même du plaisir à se faire souffrir entre eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne mérite de vivre ! lâche le jeune garçon, plein de rancœur

Après un petit temps, Baki se mit soudain à rire presque exagérément, à la grande incompréhension de son interlocuteur.

-… Alors, ça ne te dérangerait pas que tout le monde à Eperdia meure ? (Favart ne dit rien, son comportement semblant répondre à l'affirmative) Et si je te disais que c'est exactement ce que je recherche ? lui dit-il doucement, sourire au coin des lèvres

-… Mais bien sûr… réagit la garçon, croyant avoir affaire à un fou

Baki créa alors un filet d'aura noire qui attrapa Favart. Il le traina alors à terre pour l'emmener vers son château. Favart tenta tout d'abord de se débattre.

-Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il

-Maintenant, tu vas travailler pour moi ! Tu vas m'aider à exterminer tous les humains qui peuplent ce monde.

-… Exterminer tous les humains ?

-Oublie le nom qu'ils t'ont donné. Dorénavant, tu vas t'appeler Lek !… Ah, autre chose : à chaque fois que tu t'adresseras à moi, tu devras m'appeler maître.

(fin flash-back)

Tout-à coup, un bruit interpelle Lek ; Il va discrètement voir ce qu'il en est et aperçoit alors stupéfait toute une armée d'ekross qui semble n'en plus finir, marchant tous dans la même direction.

Encore plus tard, le groupe arrive vers l'autel Reiya. Lorniell a de nouveau l'usage de ses bras et Océane possède un bâton tout neuf.

-Je m'attendais à ce que le maire de Béronas soit un peu plus récalcitrant après l'histoire avec Aravis, mais ils nous ont aidé assez facilement. remarque Océane

-Il faut dire qu'on a bien insisté sur le côté urgent de l'affaire… ajoute Gaëlla

-Bon… Il ne reste plus qu'à prier… à nouveau… dit mi-Staël

-… Avant, est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls, moi et les enfants ? demande Semnia à l'insistance après une petite hésitation

-Tu peux peut-être attendre qu'on ait fini la chose importante qu'on a à faire… (Océane frappe de nouveau Lorniell) Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui ?! se plaint-il

-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit sur les liens entre les gens ? rétorque l'invocatrice

Tout le monde s'éloigne alors, laissant Semnia en compagnie de StaAngèle.

-… Staël, tu pourrais me laisser discuter seule à seule avec Angèle, s'il te plait ?

-… D'accord. répond mi-Staël avant de laisser le contrôle total du corps à Angèle

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Semnia ? demande alors la jeune fille

A sa surprise, Semnia la serre fortement dans ses bras. Après un petit moment, Angèle comprend ce geste et lui rend alors cette embrassade.

-Je suis désolée… J'aurais du faire ça la nuit dernière. dit Semnia, émue

-Il me manque tellement, à moi aussi !… dit Angèle, émue à son tour

-Le fait de l'avoir revu une dernière fois m'en a fait prendre conscience. Je ne vais plus me renfermer sur moi-même.

Elles desserrent alors leur étreinte, séchant les quelques larmes qui ont coulé.

-… Nous auront tout le temps de faire une discussion quand tu seras revenue, mais je voulais que tu saches que dorénavant, tu pourras venir me voir pour parler de lui à n'importe quel moment ! sourit Semnia

Angèle lui rend son sourire. Semnia se dirige alors vers les autres

-… Tu as tout entendu, Staël ? s'adresse Angèle comme à elle-même

Staël reprend le contrôle d'une moitié de corps.

-Non, non. répond-il d'un air innocent

-Mais bien sûr… sourit mi-Angèle

Tout le monde est réuni autour de l'autel et s'apprête à se mettre à genou quand tout-à coup…

-Euh… Je crois qu'on a un problème. remarque Océane

En effet, ils voient se ruer vers eux le nombre plus qu'affolant d'ekross. Tout le monde se met alors en position d'attaque.

-Angèle, Staël ! Allez-y, nous on s'occupe d'eux. leur adresse Semnia

StaAngèle se met alors en position de prière. De son côté, le reste du groupe se démène. Lorniell enchaîne les boules d'éclair et fait des jets de flamme aux ennemis qui s'approchent de trop près. Océane, ne pouvant lancer d'invocation sans risquer gros, se contente de frapper ses adversaires à coups de bâtons. Semnia tranche à tout va avec ses deux dagues, de même que Gaëlla avec son épée. Mais cette dernière se fait surprendre par un ekross qui s'est caché derrière un qu'elle vient de tuer. StaAngèle, alerte intervient in extremis et détruit le monstre d'un coup de rayon d'énergie, ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'autres sur le même coup.

-Il faut vous dépêcher d'aller voir l'esprit gardien ! réagit Gaëlla

-Mais vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour les contenir. Vous risquez de vous faire tuer ! rétorque mi-Staël

Soudain, une silhouette se fait entendre dans l'armée d'ekross. Elle passe à travers le flux de monstres, en en tuant sur son passage, pour finalement faire un bond et se montrer au groupe. C'est Lek, qui atterrit près d'Océane, déchiquetant deux ekross de sa main griffée, les empêchant d'atteindre l'invocatrice.

-Lek ! crie Semnia, entre la joie et la surprise

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller !? s'adresse-t-il alors au corps partagé avec une certaine autorité

StaAngèle, d'abord surpris, capitule et obéit à cet ordre en se remettant à genoux. Lek et Océane s'échange un court regard.

-… Pff ! Attends la fin du combat pour un remerciement. finit par dire la jeune femme

Le groupe, avec son nouveau renfort, se remet à défendre l'autel où StaAngèle prie désormais avec le plus de concentration possible. Il finit alors par disparaître par la même lumière aveuglante que la première fois.

Staël et Angèle apparaissent sur une sorte de falaise sous-terraine. Ils sont moins surpris de remarquer le surplus d'espace par rapport au premier transfert que de se voir face à face. Ils possèdent de nouveau leurs deux corps respectifs.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 21**** : Protéger**

L'armée d'ekross submerge Semnia, Lek, Océane, Gaëlla et Lorniell, qui ont reculé jusqu'à quelques mètres devant la colline à laquelle est adossé l'autel.

-Il faut les empêcher d'atteindre l'autel ! Qui sait ce qui va se passer pour Staël et Angèle s'il est détruit… dit Semnia

-Aucun problème ! acquiesce Océane en portant de fracassants coups de bâton aux monstres qui s'approchent vers elle

Chacun campe alors sa position, Lorniell ratissant à coups de jets de flammes, Gaëlla et Semnia tranchant de leurs armes coupantes, de même que Lek avec ses griffes de métal.

-Staël… ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Gaëlla, en plein combat

Dans une salle de pierre, les deux jeunes adolescents se regardent, légèrement hébétés. Ils se fixent pendant plusieurs secondes, puis prenant conscience qu'ils peuvent de nouveau se toucher, ils se jettent dans les bas l'un de l'autre et commencent à s'embrasser.

(flash-back)

Staël se trouvait dans une classe qu'il semble découvrir, entouré d'autres enfants de son âge.

-A ton tour de te présenter. lui adressa alors un homme mûr ayant tout l'air d'un professeur

-Heu… Bonjour, je m'appelle Staël. J'ai douze ans… comme beaucoup d'entre vous. J'ai déjà un peu pratiqué aux côtés de ma sœur et j'aimerais me spécialiser dans les épées en suivant une formation aux lames. se présenta-t-il alors, assez enthousiaste

-Hum… Et pourquoi veux-tu pratiquer une formation aux armes ?

-Je veux protéger tous ceux qui me sont chers ! répondit-il avec conviction, sans gêne

Une partie de la classe se met alors à rire.

-… Le gentil petit héros ! se moqua l'un d'eux

-Ca suffit, Rovel ! On peut se passer de tes commentaires ! réagit le professeur

Stael s'assit alors à sa place, plutôt vexé de cette remarque et de ces moqueries.

(fin flash-back)

Leur baiser terminé, Staël et Angèle ont l'air assez troublés.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais faire ça… dit Angèle

-Moi aussi… Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un bref répit…

Angèle acquiesce et, toujours dans les bras de Staël, se met à inspecter les lieux du regard.

-… Où sommes-nous ? s'interroge-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas… C'est beaucoup plus vaste que la dernière fois.

-Vous vous trouvez dans un monde transitoire.

-C'est vous, esprit gardien de l'autel Reiya ?… Heu… Vous n'auriez pas un nom, ce serait plus simple, je trouve. réagit Staël au son de cette voix.

-… Mon nom est Célante.

-… Dites-moi, Célante, vous nous avez dit qu'on pourrait devenir plus forts en unissant nos âmes à jamais, et que pour cela, il fallait qu'on revienne vous voir… Nous sommes revenus, et au lieu d'être unifiés à jamais, nous nous sommes séparés. Comment ça se fait ? intervient Angèle

-C'est pas qu'on s'en plaigne ! rajoute Staël

-Avant d'accéder au véritable pouvoir suprême de Reiya, il vous faut avant tout passer une épreuve ensembles, avec vos pouvoirs normaux. Après, vous pourrez unifier vos deux esprits à jamais et devenir un chevalier ultime.

-Quelle est cette épreuve ? demande Angèle

-Vous devez traverser le chemin qui vous est dévoilé. (A ces mots, une paroi s'ouvre dans la roche) Déjouer les embuches du terrain est votre épreuve.

-C'est tout ? Ca n'a pas l'air très compliqué. se dit Staël

-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qu'on doit savoir ?… (Un silence) Célante ?!

-Je crois qu'on va devoir faire cette petite randonnée pour qu'il nous reparle…

-… Allons-y !

-Et si on profitait d'un peu de temps comme ça ?… Qu'on puisse enfin être réellement ensembles, se regarder et se toucher pour de vrai. suggère alors Staël, d'un ton sentimental

-Staël… Moi aussi j'aimerais tellement… Si tu savais à quel point… Mais il faut penser aux autres ! Ils se battent contre un nombre incommensurable d'ennemis et ils ont besoin de nous le plus vite possible.

Staël acquiesce timidement. Ils dirigent alors vers l'entrée de la paroi.

-… Tu as raison. Dépêchons-nous de franchir ce petit chemin de…

Il est coupé dans ses paroles en voyant devant lui une grande pente de rochers verticale, haute visiblement de quelques dizaines de mètres. Angèle et lui sont bouche-bée

-… Ca ne va pas être si simple que ça, finalement.

Devant l'autel, le groupe contient avec ardeur les légions d'ekross. Océane est la moins "productive" par ses coups de bâtons moins rapides et efficaces. Lorniell, tout en maintenant des vagues de feu sur les ennemis, s'approche d'elle. Ils discutent tout en combattant.

-Tu m'as l'air frustrée de ne pas pouvoir invoquer…

-Si j'essaie, mon corps sera exposé et vue la configuration du champ de bataille, il ne fera pas long feu… Avant, il y avait Rocann pour me protéger dans des cas comme ça ; maintenant…

-… Je vais le faire.

-Sérieusement ? Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup utiliser ta magie pour la défense jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je suis plein de ressources. Et puis tes invocations seront plus efficaces que mes sorts pour un combat de ce genre. Après, c'est à toi de voir…

Océane lui adresse un sourire et se met en position.

-_Ondins venant des mers, inondez mes ennemis de votre puissance._

Pendant qu'elle se concentre, Lorniell abat trois ekross qui s'approchent d'elle à coup de boules d'éclairs, tout en conservant une zone sous feu avec son autre bras, permettant à la jeune invocatrice de faire apparaître pas moins de huit ondins.

(flash-back)

Staël rejoignait sa chambre dans l'orphelinat, accompagné de sa sœur.

-Eh, Staël ! Tu viens ? On va s'amuser dans le jardin. l'interpela un enfant

-Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes ! répondit-il, avant d'entrer dans la pièce

-… Et bien… Toujours aussi populaire ici, à ce que je vois. remarqua Gaëlla, la voix un peu fatiguée

-Ils sont plus insouciants parce qu'ils n'ont pas de grande sœur qui leur paye l'école. plaisanta-t-il

Gaëlla sourit en s'asseyant sur le lit. Staël redevint plus sérieux.

-C'est dommage que tu ne puisses plus vivre ici…dit-il

-… Comment s'est passée ta première journée de formation ?

-Bien. A part un élève assez lourd… Dis-moi, c'est idiot de vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aime ? demanda-t-il ensuite, pensif par rapport à ce qu'il a vécu dans la journée

-Staël… Bien sûr que non. Mais il faut savoir être un peu lus pique par rapport à ça et surtout ne pas se tenter l'impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible ! Moi aussi, je deviendrai un grand combattant, comme toi, et tu n'auras pas fait tous ces petits travails pour rien !

-Staël…

-Je sais que si je me donne à fond, je peux tout faire !

-… Il y a des jours où je me demande si c'est bien toi que j'ai vu grandir à côté de moi. pouffa-t-elle gentiment

(fin flash-back)

Angèle et Staël sont en pleine escalade, s'accrochant aux rochers qui dépassent la paroi. Le garçon est celui qui semble éprouver le plus de difficulté.

-… Je regrette qu'on ne soit plus… "StaAngèle". Ca aurait été pratique d'utiliser la super habileté qu'on avait. remarque Staël

-… Je n'ai pas trop aimé ce nom.

-Moi non plus. Mais c'est plus simple à dire que "un corps à deux esprits"… Et puis tu imagines si on écrit des récits sur nos exploits dans le futur ? Ca ne serait pas super joli si on lisait « Le corps partagé entre Angèle et Staël se débarrassa de la horde d'ekross. »

-… C'est pas faux… Et si on se trouvait nous-mêmes un nom ? C'est Océane qui nous a donné celui de "StaAngèle", mais c'est un peu à nous de décider ! Comme ça, on est sûr que ça nous plaira.

-Pas bête ! Voyons voir… Le chevalier duo ?

-Bof…

-Le double guerrier !

-Mmmm… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de As ?

-As ? C'est quoi le rapport avec nous ?

-C'est juste que c'est formé des initiales de nos noms.

-Ah ouiii… Mais je ne suis pas très emballé, désolé…… Le bi-élu ?

-… Tu as réfléchi pour sortir ça ? rit la jeune fille

-… Oui, ce n'est pas fameux… Visiblement, je ne suis pas très doué pour trouver des noms.

Il lâche malencontreusement la paroi et tombe. Heureusement, Angèle le rattrape au dernier moment.

-… On a de la chance d'être près du sommet. dit-elle avant de le jeter un mètre au dessus, lui faisant atteindre le sommet en question avant de le rejoindre

-… Merci. lui adresse-t-il, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il vient d'expérimenter

-Pas fâchée d'être enfin arrivée en haut.

-Pareil… Mais comment tu fais pour escalader une falaise verticale sans difficulté ?!

-Mon père m'a entraînée depuis que j'ai huit ans, ça aide. sourit-elle

Le reste du chemin mène à une nouvelle paroi.

-… Tu crois que c'est le bout du chemin ? s'interroge Staël

-Je ne pense pas, ce serait trop simple.

-Trop simple… répète-t-il dans un rictus nerveux

En passant cette paroi, ils entrent alors dans une nouvelle salle rocheuse, dont le chemin est entrecoupé de plusieurs grandes crevasses.

-Ca me rappelle des souvenirs… marmonne Staël

-Seulement, cette fois, on a une puissance de saut un peu plus restreinte…

-Mais ces vides-là m'ont l'air moins grand que celui qu'on a déjà eu à franchir. Je crois qu'on peut y arriver en prenant un bon élan.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je commence !

Il prend alors son élan pour sauter, mais arrivé près du bord, il se prend le pied sur un morceau de rocher proéminant et trébuche la tête la première vers le vide. Angèle parvient à le rattraper in extremis en le prenant par les mollets. Elle le remonte ensuite difficilement.

-… On a de la chance que le sol soit très stable… dit-elle

-…

-Est-ce que tu boudes ?

-Non.

-Ca en a pourtant l'air.

-… Tu m'as sauvé deux fois en l'espace de cinq minutes…

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel problème d'égo…

-Ca n'a rien à voir !… Je t'ai promis de te protéger au labyrinthe de ronces et depuis le début c'est l'inverse ! S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de couple élu, je n'aurais servi à rien.

-C'est faux ! Tu m'as protégée dans le labyrinthe en question.

-Tu t'es très bien défendue toute seule ; alors que moi…

-Staël… Dans le village d'Océane et Rocann, qui m'a empêchée de me faire tuer ? Et à Béronas, qui a aidé à sauver les villageois quand Aravis a perdu la tête ? (Staël n'ose pas répondre) Qui ?

-… C'est moi.

-Plusieurs personnes te doivent d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Et l'une d'elle est en face de toi. lui sourit-elle avec tendresse en passant sa main sur sa joue

-Angèle… Merci. lui sourit-il à son tour

-Bon… Il faut un moyen de passer ces crevasses et je pense avoir trouvé.

-Ah bon ?

-En redevenant "deux", on a récupéré nos armes d'avant. En calant mon bâton d'un côté et en plantant ton glaive de l'autre, il suffirait de faire une assez grande attache entre les deux pour faire une sorte de pont entre chaque bord.

-Le glaive attaché, on pourra faire plusieurs essais pour le planter à distance. Très bonne idée !… Mais qu'est-ce qui va servir d'attache ?

-… Dans le coin… Je ne vois que nos vêtements…

-Nos vêtements ?!

-Mais ça devrait aller. Vues les longueurs des crevasses, on devrait pouvoir garder une certaine pudeur.

-… Oui. Tant mieux.

Devant l'autel, chacun commence à faiblir. Trois ondins sur huit ont déjà été éliminés alors que les ekross continuent d'arriver en masse. Lorniell maintient un écran de flamme devant lui tout en entretenant un mur de glace autour du corps d'Océane. Mais il ne remarque pas un ekross habile qui parvient par de nombreuses ondulations à passer son barrage de feu et à l'attaquer par surprise. Il recule pour amoindrir les dégâts mais se fait tout de même couper et tombe par terre, perdant sa concentration et ne générant plus ni feu ni glace. Deux ondins viennent le protéger des ekross qui l'attaquent, mais la glace autour du corps d'Océane se fait vite briser par d'autres monstres qui s'apprêtent à lui porter un coup fatal.

-Océane ! crie Lorniell

Lek intervient de justesse et déchiquète ces ekross. Le sorcier se ressaisit vite et recrée une salve de feu ainsi qu'un mur de glace aux mêmes endroits. Lui et Lek se jette un rapide regard.

-… On ne va plus tenir très longtemps comme ça ! Il faut qu'Angèle et Staël se dépêchent ! se dit Semnia

(flash-back)

Pendant une pause entre deux cours, Staël discutait avec quelques élèves de sa classe.

- Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien à l'épée, Staël… C'est dur à croire que tu suis ta formation depuis seulement un an. le complimentait l'un d'entre eux

-J'ai la chance d'avoir un but à atteindre, ça me motive ! répondit-il, enthousiaste

-Laisse-moi deviner : « protéger tout ceux qui te sont chers » !

Rovel apparut derrière lui, intervenant d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu peux me lâcher, Rovel ?!

-Tes pitoyables cours d'escrime ne te serviront pas à aller loin. L'épée ne vaut rien face à des armes comme la lance. Tu es juste bon à devenir un futur garde. La seule chose que tu protègeras, ça sera une pièce de château.

-… La ferme… commence-t-il à s'énerver

-La seule chose significative que tu feras dans ta vie sera de laisser plus d'oxygène aux autres en mourant jeune, comme tous ces idiots de combattants indépendants. poursuivit-il, méprisant

A ces mots, Staël se jeta sur lui. S'ensuivit un combat entre les deux enfants.

(fin flash-back)

Staël et Angèle courent sur un chemin à géométrie variable tout en évitant un grand nombre de rochers roulants venant de toutes parts. Ils parviennent à se mettre à l'abri derrière un roc sortant de terre.

-… Je commence à fatiguer légèrement, là… dit Staël

-Je distingue la prochaine sortie. Elle se trouve à une trentaine de mètres à peu près, mais il n'y aura pas d'autre coin comme ça pour se reposer.

-Super… Attend que je reprenne mon souffle.

-… Prêt ?

-… C'est parti.

Ils se mettent alors à courir rapidement. Angèle se fait malheureusement une blessure à la jambe en se cognant par inadvertance le mollet contre un morceau de roche. Staël, alors en pleine course, la remarque derrière lui, un genou au sol, sur le point de se faire écraser à tout moment. Il rebrousse rapidement chemin jusqu'à elle et la tire par le bras, empêchant in extremis un des rochers roulants de l'atteindre. Il avance alors le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la paroi en la soutenant, manquant à plusieurs reprises d'autres de ces dangers en mouvement. Ils finissent tout de même par arriver à la sortie.

-… Tu as risqué ta vie pour me sauver… adresse Angèle à Staël,

-Ca t'étonne ? répond-il avec assurance

La jeune adolescente n'a d'autre réponse que de l'embrasser. D'abord surpris, il se laisse vite faire pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de sourire béatement.

-… Hem !… Il est temps de voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette paroi. Tu peux marcher ? se reprend-il

-Ca ira. C'est juste une foulure.

Ils passent alors et découvrent alors une petite salle au centre de laquelle se trouve un puits grossier vraisemblablement très profond.

-Vous avez pu traverser le chemin. Vous êtes dignes d'avoir accès au pouvoir suprême de Reiya.

-Ah, Célante, ça faisait longtemps… glisse Staël

-Vous allez nous réunir comme avant et on sera plus forts, si j'ai bien compris.

-C'est plus compliqué que cela.

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut deux consciences déjà assez liées pour créer un corps au potentiel puissant, mais dès que ce corps est créé, la présence et l'interaction de ces deux consciences l'empêche d'utiliser ce potentiel à son maximum.

-Comment vous comptez arranger ça ?

-Il faut qu'une des consciences s'efface définitivement au profit de l'autre.

Un silence résonne.

-Quoi ?! Mais vous aviez dit que nos consciences seraient liées ! réagit Staël vivement

-L'âme dominée se fondera dans celle dominante. Elle sera bien liée à elle, mais perdra toute chance d'agir, elle sera juste imprégnée à l'autre. Ce procédé est bien plus intime et donc irréversible.

Les deux adolescents restent sans parler l'espace d'un moment, encaissant le choc de la nouvelle. Staël rompt ce silence.

-… Je n'aime pas du tout cette interprétation !

-Pour que l'ultime unification se fasse, il faut que celui dont l'âme va s'effacer saute dans le puits de Reiya. (Ils jettent un coup d'œil sur le puits central) Sinon, vous pouvez quitter cette pièce tous les deux et redevenir tels que vous l'avez été lors de votre première venue.

Un nouveau silence. Staël, d'un air agacé, prend fermement la parole.

-… On s'en va, Angèle.

-Mais…

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?! Il faudrait que l'un de nous ne fasse que subsister sans rien pouvoir faire ni penser. C'est pire que la mort !… Je ne veux pas qu'on soit incapables de faire quoi que ce soit ensembles. J'aurais pu supporter qu'on vive à jamais dans le même corps, mais ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter !

-Et Baki ?

-On trouvera un moyen de le battre avec les pouvoirs qu'on a déjà !…Viens !

-… D'accord.

Ils s'apprêtent alors à sortir en se tenant le bras.

-… Je t'aime, Staël.

Il lui lâche le bras et se précipite vers le puits à toute vitesse, forçant sur sa jambe blessée. Staël, surpris, réagit trop tard et ne parvient pas à la rattraper au moment où elle saute dans ce trou. Il assiste alors impuissant au spectacle de son corps tombant dans l'abysse et disparaissant petit à petit, comme se désagrégeant. Il entend sa voix pendant qu'elle lui sourit, des larmes coulant des yeux du jeune garçon.

"Je suis désolé, Staël… Maman, Papa, Nova… Je ne veux plus voir mourir des gens qui me sont chers… Il fallait que l'un de nous se sacrifie pour sauver Eperdia et nos amis. Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen… Merci de m'avoir protégée jusqu'à maintenant. Adieu… Staël."

Le corps de l'adolescente finit de disparaître à ses dernières paroles.

-Angèle !! hurle-t-il, juste avant qu'une lumière intense ne surgisse du puits.

Staël réapparait devant l'autel. Les autres, encore en plein combats et épuisés, se stoppent à cette apparition, de même que les ekross, comme instinctivement. Staël regarde le sol, les paupières encore humides. Il n'a pas l'air de prêter attention aux autres.

-Staël ! crie Gaëlla de soulagement

Il jette alors lentement son regard en direction des monstres.

-… Vous tous… Disparaissez !

D'un geste du bras, il crée alors une puissante vague d'énergie qui, en s'étendant, détruit tous les ekross présents et au loin.

-… Waouh… réagit Gaëlla

Océane quitte alors le contrôle des deux ondins restants.

-… J'le crois pas ! Je me suis fait sauver par Lek deux fois de suite dans la même heure… gémit-elle légèrement

-C'est incroyable… Vous avez réussi !… Tu peux te montrer, Angèle ? parle alors Semnia

Sans répondre, Staël se dirige lentement vers la mer, passant à côté d'eux en les ignorant.

-… Staël ? dit Gaëlla, d'un air inquiet et interrogatif

-… J'envisageais avec peu de certitude cette possibilité, mais unir leurs esprits pouvait vouloir dire contenir, ou plutôt imprégner l'esprit de l'un dans celui de l'autre… intervient Lorniell

-Alors, ça veut dire… dit Gaëlla, sans oser continuer sa phrase

-Non… enchaîne Semnia, désemparée

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, Lorniell ?! s'énerve Océane

-… Je voulais croire que c'était une option impossible… répond-il, tremblant un peu

Staël regarde dans l'eau stagnante de la mer, n'y voyant que son reflet. Pris d'un geste de rage, il lance un rayon d'énergie sur cette image, faisant voleter une importante quantité d'eau, et ramenant l'attention des autres lui.

-… Allons tuer Baki ! dit-il, le visage plein de colère, sous la courte pluie qu'il vient de créer


	22. Chapter 22

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 22**** : Prélude avant la tempête (1/2)**

Gaëlla, Océane et Lorniell observent ce qui reste de Béronas, désormais en ruines.

-… Les ekross ont tout dévasté sur leur passage… dit Gaëlla

-C'est horrible… poursuit Océane

-Il n'y a plus aucune vie alentours, nous mis à part. annonce Lorniell

Gaëlla remarque alors que son frère est à plusieurs mètres en retrait, détournant son regard de ces décombres. Elle s'approche alors de lui.

-… Est-ce que tu as envie de parler, Staël ? lui adresse-t-elle, avenante

-… Quand on était là-bas, elle m'a réconforté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et des gens de Béronas vivaient encore grâce à moi… Ca n'aura finalement été qu'un court sursis… dit-il, le ton morose

-… Quand tu auras vaincu Baki, tu permettras de vivre à beaucoup d'autres gens ! (Staël ne réagit pas ; elle s'approche alors de son dos) … Dis, quand tout sera fini, je crois que je vais te faire sortir de l'orphelinat et te laisser emménager chez moi. lui sourit-elle

-… Serment fraternel ? finit-il par réagir, affichant un petit sourire dans sa peine

-Serment fraternel. l'enlace-t-elle alors de dos, assumant son rôle de grande sœur

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Semnia soigne avec attention les plaies de Lek, assis sur un rocher.

-… Pourquoi tu t'occupes autant de moi ? dit-il, montrant une légère incompréhension

-Parce que tu es important pour le groupe. répond-elle vivement, le plus sérieusement du monde

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Nous n'avons pas arrêté de tomber de haut : Baki qui devient de plus en plus effroyable, la mort de Rocann… Nova… et maintenant Angèle… Tu représente la seule bonne chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis l'arrivée de Lorniell. poursuit-elle sans le regarder

-Semnia…

-Et puis il faut que je fasse tout mon possible pour que tu restes avec nous. C'était le souhait de Nova… et c'est le mien aussi.

Lorniell s'approche alors de ces deux-là, regardant fixement Lek un instant.

-… Aujourd'hui, Océane te dois la vie. Elle est un peu trop fière pour te l'adresser directement. Merci pour elle. lui adresse-t-il, s'inclinant un peu, en signe de reconnaissance

Lek, surpris, ne sais comment réagir. Semnia lui envoie un petit sourire complice qui le gène un peu. C'est alors qu'une très faible secousse se fait ressentir l'espace de quelques secondes, n'intriguant pas trop le groupe, à l'exception de l'ex-commandant de Baki qui se mit à gamberger, pendant que tous les autres se regroupent autour de Semnia.

-Il est temps d'y aller ! s'impatiente Staël

-Il est peut-être préférable de réfléchir à un plan avant de nous relancer dans le château de Baki… devise Semnia

-Nous re-relancer, pour être exact… intervient Océane

-On y va et je le tue, c'est très simple comme plan ! Je suis suffisamment fort pour le vaincre. s'entête Staël

-Nous n'en sommes pas certain… le contredit Lorniell

-… Il faut nous y rendre au plus vite. finit par intervenir Lek

-Quoi ?!… Pourquoi ? réagit Semnia, surprise

-Je n'en ai pas la certitude, mais un mauvais pressentiment me dit qu'il faut que Baki meure le plus tôt possible pour éviter la catastrophe. poursuit-il

-D'autant plus que mine de rien, vu qu'il est devenue encore plus surpuissant et incontrôlable par-dessus le marché, qui sait les dégâts qu'il peut faire en très peu de temps… enchaîne Océane

-Et si je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour le battre, qui en a alors ?! continue Staël

-… C'est à Semnia d'en décider (Tous se tournent vers la concernée) Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? lui demande Gaëlla avec respect, comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir contredite il y a quelques temps

Semnia réfléchit face aux yeux des autres. Devant les regards insistants, notamment celui de Lek très convaincant, elle finit par prendre sa décision.

-… Allons-y. Ce soir, le prince des ténèbres va y retourner !… aux ténèbres.

(flash-back)

Dans sa tente, Semnia s'apprêtait à s'endormir.

-Tu es vraiment fidèle à toi-même. Il est seulement 21h15.

Nova venait d'entrer, se moquant gentiment de sa partenaire.

-… C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas très sérieux de la part de celle qui va te remplacer comme chef de groupe ! plaisanta-t-elle à son tour

-Je ne suis pas encore mort. enchaina-t-il du même ton

-Tu vas l'être si tu m'empêches de dormir une minute de plus !

-D'accord, d'accord !… Bonne nuit. On aura besoin de toutes tes forces demain pour attaquer la dernière base.

-Bonne nuit, Nova. finit-elle en bayant pendant qu'il quittait sa "chambre"

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe se dirige alors en direction du château de Baki. La tension est palpable, au point que personne n'ose parler. Océane rompt ce silence.

-Et voilà… Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit. Je n'aurais jamais autant marché que durant ces neuf derniers jours. tente-t-elle vainement de détendre l'atmosphère

-… C'est la dernière fois qu'on se rend là-bas. Cette fois-ci, je vais tuer Baki ! lance Staël, déterminé par la colère

Lorniell a un instant de réflexion en regardant le jeune garçon. Soudain, un petit fou-rire le prend.

-Lorniell rit !… Ca va, Lorniell ? Tu es malade ? sursaute Océane, surprise

-On peut savoir ce qui vous rend si hilare ?… demande Semnia

-… Ffff… Rien… Je viens juste de me rendre compte que le sort d'Eperdia reposait sur les épaules d'un garçon de treize ans… Ffff…

Les autres le regardent interloqués, surtout Staël qui parait vexé.

-… Pendant plus de vingt ans, j'ai cherché à augmenter ma puissance pour affirmer ma valeur. Même après les évènements qui m'ont changé, j'ai continué à m'entrainer pendant plus de cent ans, dans une autre optique mais la méthode est finalement restée la même… En fait, même si j'avais peur de me l'avouer, ma quête de pouvoir n'était pas complètement stoppée en mon fort intérieur… Ffff… Et malgré les ennemis qu'on a rencontrés, je me suis toujours dit qu'à force de pratique, il m'était possible de les battre, Baki compris… Je viens enfin de comprendre qu'il y a une limite que je ne pourrai jamais dépasser et c'est un enfant plus de dix fois moins âgé que moi qui me l'a montrée. C'est assez ironique, non ? sourit le sorcier

-Lorniell… réagit Océane

-Quand tu auras vaincu le mal qui ronge Eperdia, Staël, ne cherche pas le pouvoir comme je l'ai fait. Profite de la vie qu'Angèle t'as laissée… Il se pourrait que je me décide enfin à profiter de la mienne quand tout sera fini.

-Lorniell… réagit à son tour Staël

Le groupe continue ensuite sa marche, un peu plus pensif qu'auparavant.

-… Ca ne veut pas dire que l'entrainement de cette nuit est annulé. ajoute Lorniell, parlant à l'oreille d'Océane, sur un ton faussement sadique

(flash-back)

Dans la nuit, Lorniell méditait. Sa concentration fit vite place à la contrariété, à tel point qu'il se leva pour faire les cent pas. Il attendait quelque chose, légèrement anxieux, son impatience grandissant progressivement. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas dans les fourrés et ne tarda pas à se remettre en position de méditation, comme si de rien n'était. Océane fit alors son apparition.

-Désolée, je suis en retard… Rocann peut se montrer un peu collant par moments…

-Hum…

-Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, Lorniell ?

-Sache que ta présence ne m'est pas indispensable au point de m'inquiéter d'un retard insignifiant… Commençons l'entrainement.

(fin flash-back)

Le groupe se trouve à nouveau devant le château du prince des ténèbres.

-Il faudra que je pense à me louer une chambre dans le coin. On gagnerait du temps… lance Océane

-… Allons-y ! dit Semnia

Ils se dirigent tous alors vers l'entrée et quelle n'est pas leur stupeur de voir un Veblen aux traits changés la garder.

-… Vous ne l'aviez pas vaincu ? demande Gaëlla à Staël

-… Nous l'avions laissé pour mort. Baki a du lui transférer des pouvoirs similaires au sien pour le soigner et en faire… ça. lui répond son frère

Veblen n'a plus ni arc, ni épée. Fixant le groupe d'un regard plus clair que celui d'autrefois, d'une expression sérieuse impassible, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, si ce n'est le bruit à peine audible d'un très faible râle. La tension est palpable dans le groupe.

-… Je vais corriger cette erreur tout de suite ! continue Staël

Il lance un puissant rayon d'énergie que Veblen esquive avec une agilité étonnante. Il ne tarde pas à riposter en envoyant de violents éclairs noirs de par ses bras. Chacun parvient à les esquiver par réflexes, Gaëlla manquant un des coups de peu. Des marques de brulé sont visibles sur les zones du sol touchées et sur le vêtement de la jeune femme.

-… Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, le sauvetage de Baki n'a pas seulement affecté son état physique et mental. Il est plus rapide qu'avant et possède des pouvoirs insoupçonnés. constate Lorniell

Un nouveau tremblement de terre se fait alors ressentir, inquiétant Lek un peu plus qu'avant. Staël, n'en prenant pas compte, lance alors une forte vague d'énergie similaire à celle qui avait détruit les ekross.

-Essaye d'éviter ça ! lance le jeune garçon

Veblen crée alors une bulle électrique autour de lui, formant un écran électrique. La vague d'énergie ne passe pas au travers ; Veblen s'en sort donc indemne.

-… Tu ne pers rien pour attendre ! dit Staël, énervé, faisant apparaître le bâton-glaive

-Non ! intervient Lek

-Quoi ? réagit une partie du groupe, dont Staël

-C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais il est préférable que tu anéantisses Baki le plus vite possible. poursuit Lek, l'air plus grave que d'habitude

-Mais… et pour Veblen ? rétorque le jeune garçon, légèrement intimidé par son regard

-… Il a beau s'être amélioré, nous devrions pouvoir nous en charger à nous cinq. Dépêche-toi d'aller finir ce qu'Angèle et toi aviez commencé ! répond Lorniell, se rangeant à l'opinion de l'ex-ennemi

-Attendez… Il vaut peut-être mieux rester groupés ! Qui nous dit que Staël n'aura pas besoin de nous ? dit Gaëlla

-… Je fais confiance à Lek. De toute façon, nous risquerions plus de gêner qu'autre chose dans votre combat… Mais je sais bien que je ne peux pas t'y obliger, Staël ; c'est à toi de choisir : rester avec nous et perdre du temps ou aller affronter Baki maintenant ? intervient à son tour Semnia

Staël réfléchit un instant. Malgré un coup d'œil inquiet de la part de sa sœur, il finit par prendre sa décision.

-… Promettez-moi de lui faire payer pour la mort de Bélion !

Il se rue alors vers l'entrée du château. Veblen tente de s'interposer, mais à coup de boules d'éclairs, Lorniell parvient à le faire bouger. L'ancien archer tente ensuite d'attaquer le jeune garçon avec des éclairs, qui se font bloquer par les armes de Semnia et Gaëlla ainsi que les griffes de Lek. Ces actes permettent à Staël d'atteindre l'entrée tant désirée. Avant de l'emprunter, il jette un regard sur ses cinq camarades, s'arrêtant une seconde sur Gaëlla à qui il lance un sourire d'assurance avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur du château.

-… A plus tard, Staël. sourit-elle, bas

(flash-back)

Staël s'approchait assez guilleret d'une tente, mais fut surpris de voir Nova en sortir.

-… Ah, c'est toi, Staël. Angèle dort. Après tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette tour et ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière, c'est compréhensible qu'elle soit fatiguée.

-Vous avez fait quoi la nuit dernière ?! s'emballa Staël

-Eh bien… C'est un secret ! se moqua Nova

Le jeune garçon pâlit, s'imaginant sans doute les plus improbables choses possibles. Nova, devant son expression, ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

-Ah, ah, ah !… Rassures-toi, on n'a rien fait qui vaille la peine de réagir comme ça. Et je peux te dire que tu es son amoureux attitré. finit-il en chuchotant

-… Euh… Je vais voir si je ne trouve pas Gaëlla. rougit Staël, s'apprêtant à partir

-Staël ! (Le jeune garçon se stoppa)… Angèle n'a plus que nous en ce moment… Occupe-toi bien d'elle dans les moments où je ne pourrai pas le faire.

Ils se fixèrent alors, Staël répondant à l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête.

(fin flash-back)

Le combat est endiablé. Semnia et Gaëlla s'efforcent d'approcher Veblen qui les tient à distance par des éclairs. Lorniell multiplie les attaques à distance, qui se font toutes bloquer par une bulle électrique que Veblen semble pouvoir faire apparaître à tout moment sans le moindre problème. Lek tente d'attaquer à son tour ; il tente d'approcher par derrière, mais Veblen s'en rend vie compte et se met à lui lancer des éclairs à son tour. Ses essais de blocage par les mains n'ont pas l'effet escompté : très vite, ses mains le brûlent à tel point qu'il ne peut continuer à rester aussi près de cet adversaire.

-Lek ! s'inquiète Semnia

Tout le monde se replie alors à une bonne distance de Veblen.

-… On voit bien qu'il n'est plus lui-même. Il se contente de rester devant l'entrée et d'attaquer tous ceux qui passent devant lui… remarque Gaëlla

-Baki n'est plus très lucide. Comme Veblen est en son pouvoir, il doit obéir à un ordre très simple sans voir plus loin ; « garder l'entrée » en l'occurrence… explique Lorniell

-Comme il utilise une magie démoniaque, mes "mains" ne peuvent l'absorber… intervient Lek

-Ondine ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre ses éclairs. Et je n'ose pas invoquer autre chose, ses coups sont si hasardeux que mon corps risquerait à tout moment d'être touché… malgré toute la protection que vous pourriez me faire. rajoute Océane

-Ces éclairs sont également très rapides, pour ne rien arranger… Il faut quand même qu'on l'élimine. Si Staël arrivait à tuer Baki, il pourrait devenir nettement moins sédentaire et représenter un danger important. continue Semnia

-… J'ai un plan, mais pour ça il faudra que chacun de vous participe. finit par dire Lek

-Quel plan ? lui demande Semnia

-On va encore faire ce qu'il propose !? réagit vivement Gaëlla

-Tu as quelque chose à proposer, toi ?! Si non, ça ne nous coûte rien d'écouter se qu'il a à dire. répond Semnia, vivement également

-… Tu as raison, Semnia. s'efface la jeune femme

Lek commence alors à leur expliquer son plan…

Deux minutes plus tard.

-… Je n'aime pas ce plan. dit sèchement Gaëlla

-Tu plaisantes, il est génial ! la contredit Océane, enthousiaste

-Bien pensé… Même si le début ne me plait pas trop… rajoute Lorniell

-Nous sommes trois contre un, donc la décision est prise : on passe à l'attaque ! termine Semnia

-… Très bien. se résout Gaëlla

Un nouveau tremblement de terre se produit alors, légèrement plus fort que le précédent, inquiétant Lek encore un peu plus. Les autres commencent à noter la fréquence de ce phénomène.

-C'est étrange… Trois tremblements de terre en l'espace de deux heures… remarque Semnia

Ils s'approchent ensuite lentement de Veblen, Lek et Océane un peu en retrait.

-Dis-moi, Lek. C'était pour me faire risquer ma vie dans ce plan que tu m'as sauvée à l'autel Reiya ? sourit l'invocatrice

Lek ne répond pas et tourne légèrement la tête. Océane se met alors en position.

-_Gnomes de pierre, enterrez ceux qui dressent face à moi._

Trois petits êtres rocheux de quatre-vingts centimètres apparaissent alors, comme surgissant du sol. Ils se joignent à Lorniell et Semnia qui foncent vers l'ex-archer. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à envoyer des éclairs, encaissés en grande partie par les gnomes qui se mettent en avant. Lorniell intercepte l'essentiel du reste des attaques en concentrant des petits boucliers électriques dans ses mains alors que Semnia se sert de ses dagues comme paratonnerres pour les quelques éclairs restants. Pendant ce temps, Gaëlla défriche la terre avec son épée, s'approchant lentement de la zone de combat. Le combat s'intensifie sans que personne ne s'approche de l'ennemi ; un gnome finit par tomber face à l'accumulation d'électricité supportée, laissant plus d'éclairs non filtrés. De son côté, Gaëlla a approché l'entrée du château en conservant une bonne distance entre elle et Veblen, elle avertit les autres d'un signe du pouce. Semnia lance alors une de ses lames vers l'adversaire, qui l'évite d'un bond en arrière ; elle lance son deuxième couteau pour lui faire exécuter un autre saut, puis sort des dagues une à une de son haut, répétant l'opération quatre ou cinq fois. C'est alors qu'un deuxième gnome succombe, permettant à une grande quantité d'éclairs d'aller où bon leur semble. L'un eux effleure l'épaule de Semnia qui reprend ses esprits, enlevant du champ de bataille le dernier gnome qui reste. Lorniell réagit vivement et se rapproche le plus possible face à Veblen ; il crée alors lui aussi des décharges électriques de ses mains pour le contrer, rivalisant presque avec son adversaire et limitant le nombre d'éclairs volages.

-Tu crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ça !? lance le sorcier

Le duel ne semble pas vouloir s'éterniser, Lorniell commençant déjà à fléchir face à un Veblen survolté. Il ne remarque pas Lek qui surgit subitement du sol juste derrière lui. A peine s'en rend-il compte et se retourne que des griffes de métal lui transpercent la poitrine. Lui et Lek restent debout, les corps l'un en face de l'autre, les visages l'un à côté de l'autre.

(flash-back)

En pleine nuit, Lek entrait dans la base du cimetière. Il fut "accueilli" par Veblen.

-… Prince Baki m'envoie te donner le gadget pour l'opération de ce soir. dit Lek, en tendant un petit dispositif

-Je le donnerai à l'ombregi. (Lek commence à partir) … J'aimerais te dire un petit mot avant que tu nous quitte. se décide à dire Veblen avec une certaine moue

Lek se retourne et lui fait signe de parler, gardant une expression stoïque.

-Depuis peu, tu m'as l'air plus maussade que d'habitude. Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu… et même complètement, en fait. Mais d'un point de vue objectif, tu es la personne la plus proche de moi. Tous les autres sont des démons et me snobent, quant-à Xénakis… je le supporte encore moins que toi. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas vraiment de proches, donc tu aurais peut-être envie de te confier… lâcha-t-il nonchalamment

-… Tu viendrais me confier tes problèmes si tu en avais ? rétorqua Lek

-… Touché… Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé d'être gentil. sourit Veblen

(fin flash-back)

Le corps de Veblen disparaît en éclats lumineux sous les yeux étonnés du groupe.

-… La magie de Baki a changé son corps à ce point… dit Océane

-Tout va bien Océane ?! s'inquiète Lorniell en se rapprochant d'elle

-Oh, rien, c'est juste une égratignure. le rassure-t-elle en se frottant l'épaule

-Le plan de Lek a marché sans encombre finalement. dit Semnia

-C'est clair. Préparer une galerie sous-terraine, faire s'approcher Veblen et surgir de terre pour le surprendre, c'était pas mal pensé ! loue Océane

-… Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'un tunnelus pour creuser, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu que Gaëlla défriche la terre d'abord. rajoute Lek

Semnia le regarde et remarque avec stupeur qu'il n'en est pas sorti indemne : une grosse marque de brûlure apparaît sur sa côte. Elle se précipite pour le soutenir.

-Il s'est pris un éclair à bout portant ! s'exclame-t-elle

-Oh, il est très endurant ! Il va vite s'en remettre. raille Gaëlla

Semnia le fait asseoir contre le mur du château.

-… Le plus dur reste à faire. Staël va-t-il s'en sortir face à Baki ? s'inquiète-t-elle

-Il faut qu'il fasse vite… murmure Lek

Dans le château, Staël arpente couloir sur couloir.

-… Cette organisation changeante des pièces commence à m'agacer !… Et casser les murs ne me sert à rien…

Soudain, un tremblement attire son attention et le stoppe un instant.

A l'extérieur, ce tremblement de terre se fait également ressentir. Le groupe subit des secousses encore plus fortes et plus longues que celles d'avant. Elles finissent par s'arrêter.

-… On l'a senti passer celui-là. dit Gaëlla

-… Ca va trop vite. Staël ne pourra pas vaincre Baki à temps. s'inquiète Lek

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Lek ? s'inquiète à son tour Semnia

-Dans très peu de temps, ce château va exploser, une explosion si forte qu'elle rasera entièrement le continent d'Eperdia. répond-il, d'un ton grave


	23. Chapter 23

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 23**** : Prélude avant la tempête (2/2)**

Chacun est surpris de l'affirmation que vient de faire Lek. Semnia est la première à parler.

-Ce château va exploser ? Pourquoi, Lek ? l'interroge-t-elle

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?! enchaîne Gaëlla, d'un ton sec

-Quelques temps après que Baki ait fini de me "former", j'ai découvert que deux étranges machines étaient conservées aux confins du château. Quand j'ai voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait, Baki a voulu me faire une « petite présentation ». On est allé près de l'une d'elle, c'est là qu'il m'a dit que ces appareils s'appelaient Taciverps et qu'ils venaient de Sérinel.

-Le monde des démons… dit Océane

-… Ces machines peuvent stocker le pouvoir de ceux qui les possèdent, et utiliser l'énergie accumulée de diverses manières.

-Comme la destruction massive. intervient Lorniell

-Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi, alors qu'il peut vivre beaucoup plus longtemps que quiconque ici, il n'a pas attendu un certain moment pour avoir le pouvoir d'exterminer directement tous les humains.

-Très pertinente question… raille Gaëlla

-… Il m'a répondu que ça l'amusait de tuer Eperdia à petit feu… et qu'un Taciverp ne pouvait contenir qu'une quantité limité d'énergie. Il a alors concentré la sienne pour la lui transmettre, c'est alors qu'une secousse s'est produite.

-Une secousse… réfléchit Semnia

-Il a terminé en disant qu'une accumulation trop importante d'énergie agissait sur la croûte terrestre et que passé un certain seuil, le Taciverp exploserait, provoquant une déflagration inimaginable.

-… Tout s'explique : le nouveau Baki produit bien plus d'énergie que l'ancien… raisonne Lorniell

-… Quand il a arrêté sa production d'ekross en chaîne, cette énergie a rempli exagérément les Tacitrucs… continue Océane

-… C'est pour ça que les secousses n'ont pas commencé juste après qu'il ait activé son deuxième cœur. termine Semnia

-… Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on détruisait les deux Taciverps ? demande Gaëlla

-Je ne sais pas… répond Lek

-Ca libèrerait certainement l'énergie accumulée, mais il pourrait quand même y avoir une explosion… dit Lorniell

-Qui serait moins puissante que celle qui doit arriver si le seuil est dépassé. rajoute la jeune épéiste

-… Donc tu proposes une presque mission suicide, si j'ai bien compris… déduit Océane, peu enthousiaste

-C'est la meilleure option qui s'offre à nous. Ces machines se remplissent à chaque minute qu'on perd, et je doute que Staël se débarrasse rapidement du prince des ténèbres, malgré ses nouveaux pouvoirs… Mais je ne vais pas prendre cette décision toute seule ; vous êtes avec moi ? annonce Semnia

Chacun acquiesce de la tête, déterminé. Lek se lève avec difficulté.

-Je viens… aussi. lance-t-il, cachant de son mieux sa douleur à l'abdomen

-Non, Lek. Tu es sérieusement blessé. Désolé de te le dire, mais tu risques d'être un poids dans ton état… l'arrête Semnia en le faisant s'asseoir

-Je pourrais demander à Ondine de te soigner, mais l'invoquer me coûte beaucoup de forces… dit Océane

-Bah, laissez-le venir… Il pourra toujours servir de bouclier. raille Gaëlla de plus belle

-… Houlà, c'est vache, ça… commente l'invocatrice, bas, après un temps

-Gaëlla… Je sais que personne ici n'est forcé de suivre mes ordres, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes cette attitude irascible ! réagit Semnia, autoritaire

-… Bien, chef. répond-elle

-… Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre si on veut détruire les Taciverps. intervient Lorniell

-C'est juste… Où sont-ils, Lek ? demande la "chef"

-Chacun au bout d'un des couloirs aériens situés tout en haut du château. (Il montre les couloirs en question, à environ cent mètres d'altitude) C'est parce qu'ils se démarquaient du reste des sales qu'ils ont attiré mon attention.

-Je prends le couloir est avec Océane.

-Non, Lorniell. Océane vient avec moi. S'il y a explosion et qu'elle est contenable, il est préférable d'avoir un magicien dans chaque groupe. le reprend Semnia

-… Exact. acquiesce le sorcier

-Je vais nous faire voler jusque là-haut. _Drakôn né des cieux, balaye mes ennemis de ton souffle. _scande Océane

Un drâkon apparait donc. Lorniell se met sur son dos, suivi de Semnia transportant le corps en transe de l'invocatrice.

-… Je peux dire une chose avant qu'on y aille ? demande Gaëlla

-Dépêche-toi, alors. On est un peu pressés… répond Semnia

L'épéiste se tourne alors vers Lek, le regard froid.

-… Les autres t'acceptent sans grand mal apparemment, mais moi, je n'ai pas oublié la personne que tu étais avant : un monstre qui a tué des milliers de gens. Et rien de ce qui a pu t'arriver ne peut justifier de tels actes… Comme tu es maintenant un allié précieux, je veux bien me résoudre à combattre avec toi, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te respecte. lui adresse-t-elle sèchement avant de monter rejoindre les autres

(flash-back)

Gaëlla était en pleine discussion avec Rocann tandis que Lorniell entrainait Océane juste à côté.

-… Je suis sûre qu'elle vous remarquera si vous vous donnez à fond demain. le consolait-t-elle

-… Vous croyez que c'est possible ? demanda le guérisseur, peu sûr de lui

-Ou peut-être un autre jour. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez mourir dans la journée qui vient. répondit-elle d'un ton léger pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient de Lorniell et Océane

-… Vous avez sans doute raison ! J'aurai tout le temps de lui prouver ma valeur ! acquiesça-t-il, comme ragaillardi par ces paroles

Il se dirigea alors vers sa tente, croisant Nova à qui il souhaita bonne nuit d'un signe de la tête. Lui et Gaëlla étaient maintenant seuls.

-… Je fais une ronde de nuit… Pour être sûr… dit-il

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée aujourd'hui… Au fait, je pense avoir compris ce que vous vouliez dire par « Semnia ne devine pas tout ». lui adressa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Nova, rougissant, lui tourné le dos et partit rejoindre sa tente à son tour.

-… Vous avez pas mal de points communs, toutes les deux. balbutia-t-il

(fin flash-back)

Une léger mal-à-l'aise de quelques secondes se fait ressentir suite au discours de Gaëlla. Le drakôn lui-même reste sur place sans réagir.

-… Bon… Allons-y. finit par dire Semnia, un peu gênée

Le drakôn vole alors jusqu'au couloir de droite, y déposant Lorniell et Gaëlla, puis se dirige vers celui de droite, s'y pose et Océane reprend le contrôle de son corps. Chaque petit groupe entame alors son couloir, tandis que Lek, assis contre le mur du château, se croit seul.

-… J'attendais impatiemment qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. entend-il alors en provenance de l'entrée

Lorniell et Gaëlla parcourent "leur" couloir.

-… Vous n'allez pas me faire un sermon sur mon attitude de tout-à l'heure ? dit la jeune femme, timide, après un temps d'hésitation

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Comme quoi ce genre d'attitude n'est pas bien pour l'esprit de groupe, que j'ai fait perdre du temps inutilement, etc…

-Tu as dit ce que tu pensais, je n'ai pas à te blâmer pour ça. Et puis, Lek a besoin qu'on lui reproche ses actes pour qu'il puisse sentir un jour qu'il s'en est racheté. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance…

-Lorniell… (Un temps) On se tutoie, maintenant ? termine-t-elle en plaisantant

Tout-à coup, un mal de tête leur prend à tous deux. Un petit sifflement se fait entendre, attirant l'attention du sorcier qui semble plus que surpris.

De leur côté, Semnia et Océane marchent pendant que cette deuxième monopolise la conversation, l'autre restant pensive.

-… Elle a mal choisi son moment, quand même ! On était tous soudés pour risquer héroïquement nos vies, dans une ambiance très forte, et elle lance un blanc !… Non pas que je trouve qu'elle ait totalement tort, mais…

-Océane ! réagit brusquement Semnia

-Quoi ?

En calmant le mouvement de son regard, elle aperçoit alors avec stupeur une "vieille connaissance" assise sur le bord du couloir : Plorias.

-… Aravis !

Lek est stupéfait de revoir le magicien sacré devant lui, arborant un sourire vengeur.

-Surpris, j'imagine… Moi-même, je suis étonné de me retrouver ici. Mon esprit qui rêvait de vengeance a permis à mon corps de se retrouver ici sans que j'en sache comment. dit Aravis, le regard excité

-… Le pouvoir grandissant de Baki a…

-… étendu l'effet magique qu'il avait imprégné à la salle où on a combattu les frères Blade… constate Semnia

-Alors dans tous les coins du château, les morts peuvent revenir ! réagit Océane

-Sauf s'ils sont déjà revenus à la vie une fois. intervient Plorias

Les deux jeunes femmes restent perplexes devant cet ancien ennemi assis calmement face à eux. Semnia prend alors la parole.

-Il faut que quelqu'un pense à vous pour…

-… revenir un moment dans le monde des vivants, si j'ai bien compris ce que Riu nous a dit… Comment Molina serait alors responsable de la douleur qu'on ressent en ce moment, comme tu viens de l'affirmer ? demande Gaëlla, se tenant la tête

-… Quand tu as fait ton petit discours à Lek, tu as du te remémorer la mort de Nova, n'est-ce pas ? répond le sorcier

-… Oui.

-Tu as du penser également au combat qui précédait. Et contre qui on se battait ?

-… Molina…

-… Juste avant que je ne tue Veblen, j'ai repensé à tous ceux que j'avais tués juste parce que je croyais que tout le monde ne valait rien… Après, je me suis souvenu vous avoir dit que vous étiez pathétique juste avant que je ne vous tue… alors que c'est en fait moi qui suis pathétique d'avoir eu l'esprit étroit à ce point… se rabaisse Lek

-… Donc si j'ai bien compris, je suis revenu à la vie parce que celui qui m'a tué a eu une pensée pour moi… C'est assez ironique. sourit Aravis

Le sol commence alors à trembler fortement.

Les secousses s'en ressentent également sur le couloir ouest.

-Un nouveau tremblement de terre… assez puissant, cette fois. remarque Océane, gardant son équilibre avec difficulté

-… Qui a bien pu penser à vous ici ? Veblen et Baki ne pensent plus à personne. Ce qui veut dire… réfléchit Semnia, fixant Plorias, impassible face au séisme

L'invocatrice lève timidement la main, s'accrochant à son bâton.

-Océane ?! réagit la jeune femme

-Désolée… Ca m'est venu après la mort de Veblen… (Elle s'adresse à Plorias) Qui est Oziri ? demande-t-elle, curieuse

-Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ?! réagit-il violemment

-Gaëlla nous a dit que vous avez dit ce nom juste après qu'elle vous ait transpercé.

-… Ce nom ne vous concerne pas. Dépêchez-vous, le Taciverp est dans une petite salle deux cents mètres plus loin.

-… Vous ne tentez pas de nous arrêter ?? dit Semnia, surprise

-Dans cet état, je repars de zéro… Donc plus aucun jouet à manipuler… En plus, si votre désir est de tuer Baki, je ne peux que l'encourager. répond-il sèchement

Les deux jeunes femmes continuent alors, gardant un œil perplexe sur le fantôme du démon.

-… Les effets se sont amoindris au début du tremblement de terre, mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps ; et j'ai beau scruter partout, je ne vois pas une trace de Molina. dit Gaëlla

Pendant les secousses, Lorniell inspecte le sol. La jeune épéiste finit par le remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Chhhhut… la coupe-t-il

Il finit par remarquer une partie du sol semblant plus récente que ce qu'il y a autour. En concentrant de l'électricité dans ses mains, il crée alors une grande boule d'éclair qui détruit cette partie du sol, qui recouvrait en fait une petite cache de laquelle sort le fantôme de Molina, enragée. Lorniell et Gaëlla sont assez surpris de voir son bras ensanglanté.

Pendant le séisme, Aravis fixe Lek avec hargne sans bouger. Les secousses finissent par s'arrêter.

-Enfin ! On va pouvoir commencer. s'exalte l'ancien héros

-Attendez, Aravis ! Il y a dans ce château quelqu'un qui s'apprête à causer la perte d'Eperdia ! Rappelez-vous pourquoi vous vous êtes sacrifié il y a plus d'un siècle. Rappelez-vous qui vous étiez ! tente Lek de le raisonner, se levant avec difficulté à cause de sa blessure

-J'ai tout oublié de la personne que j'étais avant. J'ai tout oublié des plaisirs de la vie ! En m'empêchant de détruire ceux qui furent responsables de ma décrépitude, tu as réussi l'exploit de renvoyer ma colère sur quelqu'un d'autre ! _Lesora !_

Il fait alors sortir de ses mains plusieurs lasers de lumières à la suite. Lek parvient à les intercepter un par un avec ses mains griffées, restant sur place à cause de sa blessure. Aravis a un petit sourire sadique.

-… J'avais oublié ces mains qui m'ont tué la dernière fois. Mais est-ce qu'elles pourront tout bloquer ? _Sphera Lumna !_

Il crée cette fois un grand nombre de petites boules lumineuses qui foncent vers Lek.

Océane et Semnia courent vers une petite salle.

-C'est dommage… Je lui aurais bien demandé ce qu'il a voulu dire par « compétition » et « quelqu'un de plus dangereux » juste avant qu'il ne meure… se dit Océane

-J'aurais bien aimé savoir aussi pourquoi il a décidé de rejoindre le monde un court instant s'il n'avait pas l'intention de nous arrêter… Mais nous sommes pressés par le temps.

Elles arrivent alors en face de la salle et y voit l'appareil cherché : un grand cylindre en métal foncé posé sur un long socle, orné de deux antennes en forme de cornes.

-C'est ça un Taviverp ? réagit l'invocatrice

-… Attention !

Par réflexe, Semnia plaque Océane au sol, l'empêchant de recevoir une épée fine qui voltigeait dans sa direction. Cette épée revient alors dans la main de celui qui vient de la lancer, Riu.

Staël apparaît à l'embranchement d'un couloir.

-… RAAAH !! Ca fait quatre fois de suite qu'on me renvoie au même endroit ! Même comme il est maintenant, Baki est toujours aussi tordu … Je ne comprends pas : il n'y a qu'un seul chemin à partir d'ici et aucun passage secret !! s'énerve-t-il, frappant contre le mur qui se détruit

Se cognant la tête contre les restes de ce même mur, une idée lui vient alors.

-… A moins que… Si je rebrousse chemin, rien ne me dit que je retournerai exactement là d'où je viens !… Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… J'arrive, Baki !

Il repart alors.

-… J'espère que Gaëlla et les autres vont bien… s'inquiète-t-il, bas

-… C'est moi ou elle a le bras couvert de sang ? réagit Gaëlla

Lorniell ne tarde pas à envoyer des boules d'éclair en direction de Molina. Cette dernière l'évite d'un bond sur le côté et se met alors à souffler contre son l'os de son bras tailladé, produisant un sifflement aigu qui provoque à nouveau un mal de tête chez le sorcier et l'épéiste.

-… C'est donc comme ça que tes instruments fonctionnaient… Ce n'est pas eux qui avaient ces pouvoirs mais les parties de ton corps ; et tu t'en es servie pour les fabriquer. comprend Lorniell, se tenant le visage pris par la douleur

-Elle est allée jusqu'à s'entailler la peau et l'os pour reproduire du son !? s'exclame Gaëlla, faisant de même

-… Comme toujours, tu es très perspicace ! répond Molina en écrasant rageusement le dos du sorcier

-… Donc là, le fait d'avoir reparlé de la salle magique où on l'a affronté nous l'a remis en tête et lui a permis de venir nous embêter… Super… soupire Océane à la vue de Riu

-Tu va payer pour nous avoir tués, mes frères et moi ! s'enrage-t-il

-Et en plus, il m'en veut personnellement… soupire-t-elle de plus belle

Semnia bondit alors vers le démon. Ses lames sont contrées par l'épée fine lancée à nouveau, faisant de plus reculer la jeune femme.

-Attend, Semnia, on va utiliser la même méthode que la dernière fois. _Ô magnifique Ondine, permet moi de…_

Elle se fait stopper par un coup de tranchant de main à la nuque, la faisant tomber à terre, visiblement inconsciente. Semnia, surprise, découvre l'identité de l'agresseur.

-Plorias ! s'écrie-t-elle, en colère

-Finalement, je préfère que toute votre misérable espèce soit détruite en même temps que Baki. dit ce dernier, sourire aux lèvres

Molina maintient Lorniell au sol tout en continuant de jouer sa "mélodie". Gaëlla se dresse malgré la douleur et tente de l'attaquer ; Molina esquive son épée sans mal et l'envoie à terre d'un coup de pied. Lorniell, alors plus libre de ses mouvements, lui fait un balayage, qu'elle évite en faisant un petit saut. Mais elle n'a pas tout de suite remarqué que le sorcier a lancé un fouet d'air concentré au même moment. Ce fouet atteint le bras charcuté de la démone et l'arrache, le faisant disparaître sur le coup. Molina s'énerve alors encore plus : en l'espace d'un instant, elle bondit sur le corps du sorcier, encore à terre, et serre sa main restante de toutes ses forces contre son cou. Malgré ses efforts, le sorcier n'arrive pas à dégager cette main.

-Meurs !! crie-t-elle, presque hystérique, en l'étranglant

Elle est stoppée dans son geste par une lame qui s'enfonce en plein cœur, faisant cette fois disparaître pour de bon l'ancienne conseillère de Baki. C'est bien sûr la lame de Gaëlla.

-… Eh bien… On peut dire que vous l'aurez marquée, celle-là ! ironise-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever

Semnia se retrouve coincée entre deux feux. Elle garde un œil sur chacun de ses deux adversaires sans savoir quoi faire. Elle finit par se décider et s'attaque à Plorias, mais elle se fait vite suivre par l'épée de Riu qu'elle évite de justesse en s'agenouillant. C'est alors qu'Océane, à terre, rouvre les yeux.

-… Décidément, personne ne me laisse invoquer tranquillement.

Elle saisit alors Plorias, juste à côté d'elle, par les jambes et le fait basculer dans le vide. A peine commence-t-il sa chute mortelle qui va le faire disparaître que l'invocatrice attrape son bâton et le jette vers Riu. Au même moment où il récupère son épée fine, le bout du bâton lui cogne la main, lui faisant alors lâcher son arme. Semnia en profite pour foncer vers lui et lui assène un coup de couteau au cœur.

-… Mère… dit-il dans un dernier râle avant de s'évanouir dans l'air à son tour

-J'ai raté ma vocation de lanceuse… plaisante Océane, fière de ce qu'elle vient de faire

(flash-back)

Océane rentrait épuisée dans sa tente. Rocann, couché à quelques mètres d'elle, ne dormait pas.

-… Tu te couches tard. finit-il par dire

-Tu as autre chose à faire que me surveiller ? répondit-elle en se mettant sous son drap

-… Tu comptes continuer à t'entrainer à ce régime ?

-Je sais où sont mes limites et je suis trop crevée pour parler, tout de suite.

-J'aimerais seulement qu'on en discute, au moins en tant qu'ancien professeur… J'ai bien compris que ton problème de magie « vient surtout de moi », mais je pense juste que…

Il se stoppe en la voyant baisser lentement les yeux de fatigue. Avant qu'ils ne soient totalement clos, il se lève pour aller tirer sa couverture jusqu'à son cou et l'embrasser sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

(fin flash-back)

Le sol se met de nouveau à trembler, cette fois de manière plus qu'inquiétante.

-… Je suis encore sonnée. Dépêche-toi de détruire cette machine ! crie Océane, sur les genoux, s'accrochant au sol

Semnia s'approche alors rapidement du Taciverp, résistant aux pertes d'équilibre dues aux séismes. Arrivée près de l'engin, elle a un moment d'hésitation, mais se décide à le tailler de ses dagues. Une puissante vague d'énergie déferle alors de la salle, projetant Semnia cinq mètres plus loin.

Du côté Est, Gaëlla et Lorniell arrivent à leur tour devant la salle où se dresse le deuxième Taciverp. Ils semblent pressés par le séisme qui vient de commencer.

-… Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant. réagit l'épéiste

Ils voient alors la forte énergie déferler du côté Ouest.

-… Ils ont réussi ! Et pas d'explosion en plus ! se réjouit Gaëlla

Elle remarque alors Lorniell s'effondrant, se tenant le crâne.

-N… Non ! Je ne veux pas. ! hurle-t-il, comme voulant résister à quelque chose

-… Cette sensation dans tes yeux avant de détruire Exaro… Tu la ressens à nouveau ! comprend-elle avec un peu d'effroi

-Toute cette énergie démoniaque libérée d'un coup… me martèle le crâne…

-Tu dois t'éloigner au plus vite d'ici avant que je ne détruise l'autre !

-Non ! On n'a pas le temps. Toute l'énergie de Baki s'accumule désormais dans ce seul Taciverp.

Sans crier gare, il envoie alors une boule d'éclair qui détruit le second Taciverp, libérant ainsi toute l'énergie qu'il contenait. Alors que les tremblements cessent, le sorcier se maintient fortement la tête pour ne pas céder.

-Lorniell… s'inquiête Gaëlla

-Toi… Eloigne-toi de moi le plus loin possible !! crie-t-il, d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, alors que les iris de ses yeux sont presque baignés de noir

Les jeunes femmes sont soulagées de voir que les tremblements de terre ont cessé.

-Lorniell et Gaëlla ont réussi. dit Semnia en se relevant, soulagée

-Au final, c'était plus impressionnant qu'autre chose… continue Océane d'un ton critique, se tenant enfin debout

-C'est vrai que sans Riu et Plorias, ça aurait été une partie de plaisir. plaisante Semnia

-C'est pas un château où j'aimerais vivre… Il suffit de penser à un mort qui te déteste et tu l'as sur le dos…

Semnia réagit à ces paroles, commençant à s'inquiéter.

-« Il suffit de penser à quelqu'un qui te déteste »… Lek ! s'exclame-t-elle avant de rebrousser chemin à toute vitesse

-… Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de me poser deux minutes pour reprendre des forces. Mais c'est gentil de demander.

Gaëlla, d'abord effrayée, décide de s'approcher du sorcier.

-Tu es sourde !? Pars le plus loin possible ! Je risque de m'en prendre à toi à tout moment ! crie-t-il de plus belle alors que ses yeux ont presque atteint la noirceur totale

A sa grande surprise, Gaëlla se met à l'embrasser avec intensité. Ce baiser parvient, au bout d'un moment, à le calmer et à faire revenir ses yeux à la normale. Un silence retentit alors, tandis que le dernier nuage d'énergie a fini de se mêler à l'air. Lorniell reste interloqué.

-… Que les choses soient claires : je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments envers toi ! Ca m'a juste paru la solution la plus efficace pour te calmer, d'accord ?!

-…… D'accord. répond-il, l'air presque benêt

-Bien ! Retournons voir les autres.

Ils reviennent alors sur leurs pas, Lorniell restant coi à quelques mètres derrière elle.

-… J'ai eu mon premier baiser avec un homme qui a plus de huit fois mon âge… s'exaspère-t-elle, bas

Lek parvient à parer une grande partie des projectiles lumineux avec ses mains, mais le reste parvient à l'atteindre une fois de plus en différentes parties du corps. Après avoir essuyé un grand nombre d'attaques de la part d'Aravis, il finit par tomber à terre sous le coup des multiples brûlures qui lui ont été infligées.

-_Lesora ! _

Deux lasers lumineux atteignent les épaules de Lek, qui ne peut plus lever les bras.

-Tu fatigues enfin… Je vais abréger tes souffrances. lui dit Aravis, sadiquement, en s'approchant

Tout-à coup, une dague vient se planter en pleine tête du magicien, disparaissant juste après coup, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

-Lek ! s'écrie Semnia en courant vers lui

Elle examine ses blessures tandis que Gaëlla et Lorniell reviennent, ayant assisté à cette scène.

-J'ai du mal à croire que c'était un héros autrefois… commente la jeune épéiste

-Il l'était… Il a consacré sa vie à aider les autres. C'était le seul magicien de mon époque que j'ai vraiment respecté… reprend Lorniell, avec un soupçon de nostalgie

-Rocann le vénérait… C'était son modèle… continue Océane, qui vient d'arriver

Un silence se fait ressentir…

(flash-back)

Lek revenait voir Baki pour son rapport.

-J'ai donné le dispositif à Veblen comme vous me l'avez demandé. s'inclina-t-il

-Bien, Lek. Encore un peu de patience : bientôt, vous serez les seuls Êtres humains qui vivront dans ce monde… Maintenant, laisse-moi !

Lek quitta la salle, pensif. D'un mur qui débouchait légèrement sur l'extérieur se fit entrevoir les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Nova respirait l'air frais du matin. Semnia le rejoignit.

-… Je me couche plus tôt que tout le monde et il faut toujours que tu te lèves avant moi… souriait-elle

Nova lui rendait son sourire tandis que Gaëlla et Staël sortait de leur tente. Le jeune garçon avait une mine épuisée et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Dans leur tente, Rocann tentait de faire se lever Océane.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, Océane. lui adressa-t-il en tirant sa couverture

-Hmmmm… Encore cinq minutes… gémit-elle

Lorniell arrivait de la clairière, impassible, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

-Je vais réveiller Angèle ! ne tarda pas à dire Staël

-Avec la tête que tu as, elle va vite sortir de sa tente…plaisanta sa sœur, bas

Nova regarda vers l'horizon et planta sa lance à terre.

-Il est temps d'attaquer la dernière base de Baki ! lança-t-il

-Même le matin, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te la jouer… le taquina Semnia

(fin flash-back)

Océane, en transe, contrôle Ondine. Cette dernière, après avoir soigné les blessures de Lek, se met à soigner les blessures plus faibles du reste de ses compagnons. Elle disparaît après et l'invocatrice reprend alors le contrôle de son corps.

-Bien… Il est temps d'aller aider Staël ! dit Semnia, fixant l'entrée du château

Staël, au détour des couloirs, finit par voir une sortie par où la lumière sort. Il la prend et se retrouve dans une salle parfaitement circulaire, à ciel ouvert, entourée e remparts de vingt mètres de haut. Au centre de cette se tient Baki, toujours sublimé. Staël s'avance lentement vers lui en le fixant.

-… Ca faisait longtemps ! lui adresse-t-il, sèchement, haussant la voix

Le prince des ténèbres, qui est resté stoïque jusqu'alors, porte alors attention au jeune garçon.

-Aujourd'hui est le jour de notre dernière rencontre.

Ils se mettent alors tous les deux en position de combat.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Eperdia**_

_Première histoire_

Saison 2

**Episode 24**** : La fin du problème ?**

Staël est le premier à attaquer en envoyant un puissant rayon d'énergie vers Baki. Celui-ci s'appuie à son bras droit et bondit rapidement sur le côté. De sa main libre, il envoie à son tour un rayon d'énergie au garçon ; que celui-ci évite en sautant en l'air. De son bras d'appuie, le prince des ténèbres se projette alors rapidement vers son adversaire par son bras d'appui et s'apprête à lui asséner un coup de poing. Staël l'esquive en effectuant une pirouette et se retrouve alors dos-à-dos avec l'ennemi, en plein ciel. Le jeune garçon est le premier à toucher terre. Il se retourne très vite et envoie un nouveau rayon d'énergie à Baki, sur le point d'atterrir. Ce dernier concentre une importante aura grise dans ses mains qui lui permettent, dès qu'il touche terre, de bloquer le rayon sans peine. Staël enchaîne juste après en lui envoyant une multitude de boules lumineuses. Baki réagit en créant une énorme boule d'énergie grise, qu'il envoie et qu'il suit vingt centimètres en arrière. Les boules de lumières sur la trajectoire de celle-ci se font donc absorber tandis que Baki, juste derrière, n'est pas touché. Staël, voyant arriver l'imposante boule d'énergie, fait un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. Baki le surprend alors en surgissant du projectile et l'attaque de sa main entourée d'aura. Le garçon évite un premier coup de justesse, se faisant entailler l'habit, et un deuxième coup arrive verticalement, qu'il n'a plus le temps d'esquiver. Il fait alors apparaître le bâton-glaive par la pensée et parvient à bloquer la main de son adversaire. Baki fait ensuite un bond en arrière.

-… Notre arme… dit Staël, emprunt de nostalgie, en jetant un œil au bâton-glaive

Baki ne tarde pas à lui envoyer un autre rayon d'énergie, qu'il évite en glissant sur le côté. Le prince des ténèbres le charge juste après, s'ensuit une assez longue rixe dans laquelle les bras entourés d'aura de Baki et l'arme de Staël se mêlent et s'entrechoquent. Le jeune garçon attaque d'un coup droit, mais le prince démon tourne sur la gauche et se retrouve dans l'angle mort de son adversaire. Il vise alors son cou du tranchant de la main ; Staël recule le plus possible sa tête et manque de peu de se la faire trancher. Il se ressaisit vite et donne un coup circulaire, obligeant Baki à bondir en arrière. Les deux se regardent, la sueur visible, la fatigue commençant à se faire voir dans les halètements du garçon.

Le reste du groupe suit les couloirs du château. Semnia remarque le visage pensif de Lek.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? lui demande-t-elle, à part

-… Semnia… Quand Baki sera éliminé, je vais me rendre aux autorités.

-Quoi ?! réagit-elle vivement

Elle s'arrête alors de marcher, son éclat de voix a attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

-… Gaëlla a raison : même si je vous ai aidés sur la fin, j'ai participé à l'hécatombe de ces vingt dernières années. Ma collaboration tardive n'st pas suffisante pour racheter ça. Si je veux être du coté de ce qui est juste, il faut que j'applique la justice à moi-même et payer pour mes crimes…

-Mais… Nova voulait que tu combattes à nos côtés, c'est toi qui l'as dit !

-Après cette bataille, vous n'aurez plus besoin de combattre… en tout rien qui ne nécessite mon aide… Je ne veux pas vivre libre alors que je ne le mérite pas.

Un silence se fait ressentir. Océane regarde Semnia avec compassion tandis que Gaëlla soupire à l'écoute de la décision de Lek.

-… Je crois que je peux comprendre… finit par acquiescer Semnia, un peu abattue

-… Nous devons nous dépêcher ! intervient Lorniell avec impatience

Océane lui frappe le haut de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?! demande-t-il en frottant de la main son crâne

-Tu es vraiment nul pour comprendre les sentiments des autres… critique-t-elle

La salle est désormais en piteux état, les murs et le sol ravagés de toutes parts par les attaques des deux adversaires. Sautant simultanément l'un vers l'autre, Staël est le premier à vouloir asséner un coup de bâton-aigle. Baki l'évite en se penchant et saisit son opposant par le mollet, l'envoyant violemment face contre terre. Il tente alors de le transpercer avec sa main entourée d'aura grise, mais le garçon récupère vite et roule sur le dos, évitant ce coup qui ajoute alors à la destruction du sol. Le visage un peu amoché, Staël se relève en quatrième vitesse et profite du temps que prend son ennemi pour dégager son bras pour lui envoyer un rayon d'énergie qui, malgré sa vivacité, effleure le coude gauche du prince des ténèbres, lui laissant une marque de brûlure.

-Un partout ! lance Staël, hargneux

Baki le regarde alors quelques secondes, comme pour l'analyser. Il lance ensuite un rayon d'énergie au sol, à la surprise de son adversaire, qui fait sauter de nombreux morceaux de roches et qu'il envoie d'un geste du bras droit vers Staël. Ce dernier en réceptionne une partie avec son arme et évite les autres, quittant des yeux un court instant son ennemi. Il aperçoit après que cet ennemi ne se trouve plus là où il était. En regardant rapidement tout autour de lui, il remarque que Baki a en fait totalement disparu de la pièce. Un peu désemparé au début, il finit par comprendre en voyant le trou causé par le rayon lancé juste avant. Il évite alors de justesse un nouveau rayon provenant du sol, suivi de très près par Baki qui s'attaque à nouveau au corps à corps avec ses bras entourés d'aura. Staël, au départ pris de cours, évite de très peu les premières attaques qui entaillent ses vêtements. Il riposte après avec son bâton-glaive, dont tous les coups sont esquivés, jusqu'à ce que le garçon lui fasse perdre l'équilibre en lui frappant le genou du pied. Le prince des ténèbres, déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant, ne peut alors plus bouger comme il le voudrait tandis que Staël s'apprête à l'embrocher de son arme. L'embrochement a bien lieu, mais le garçon est surpris de voir un prégol plutôt que Baki en guise de brochette. Son véritable ennemi surgit derrière son dos ; Staël lui lance le corps du monstre pour le freiner, puis recule lentement face à lui. Ils se fixent de nouveau pendant un court instant, le vent étant la seule source de bruit après cette déferlante de violence… Baki lance alors une forte vague d'aura noire vers le garçon, qui réplique en lançant une vague d'énergie à son tour. Les deux flots en se croisant provoquent une forte explosion qui projette les deux adversaires à une trentaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Baki se réceptionne sur le genou alors que Staël se réceptionne sur la tête, son arme allant s'échouer quelques mètres plus loin… Il se relève tout de même directement après, se frottant la tête avant de foncer à nouveau vers son ennemi sans se soucier de son bâton-glaive. Baki fait de même et un vif combat à mains nues s'engage, les bras tranchants du prince des ténèbres lui conférant un avantage. De nombreuses esquives de coups s'enchainent, puis Staël parvient enfin à placer un coup de genou au ventre, suivi d'un direct du poing gauche. Baki, affecté par ces coups, riposte vivement par un coup droit du bras droit qui entaille la joue de son adversaire. Le temps d'un souffle, il continue en plaçant sa main au niveau du ventre de Staël. Ce dernier a tôt fait de réagir en reculant le plus vite possible, évitant de justesse le rayon d'énergie gris que le prince des ténèbres envoie brusquement. Le vêtement du garçon est désormais à moitié réduit en cendres, laissant entrevoir son torse. Il contre-attaque en envoyant plusieurs lasers lumineux de sa main gauche en direction de son ennemi. Celui-ci les évite toutes par d'habiles pirouettes tout en se rapprochant peu à peu de Staël, qui, le voyant arriver, prépare sa main droite. Baki tout juste parvenu à un mètre de lui se reçoit alors de plein fouet un puissant rayon d'énergie qu'il n'a pas vu venir, concentré sur les lasers. La poussière résultant de cette dernière attaque masquant le résultat de l'explosion, le garçon, bien que fier de son exploit, reste sur ses gardes. A son grand dam, le prince des ténèbres n'a que quelques égratignures, ayant eu le temps de se créer in extremis une puissante barrière d'aura grise qui a nettement amoindri le choc. Staël, légèrement désappointé de son échec, relâche son attention une demi-seconde, ce qui laisse le temps à Baki de foncer vers lui afin de lui transpercer le cœur. Le garçon parvient à réagir avant le coup, mais pas assez vite pour éviter de se faire fortement blesser l'épaule gauche. La douleur ajoutée à son esquive maladroite lui fait perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol sur les fesses. Baki s'apprête alors à l'achever quand il sent alors un projectile foncer sur lui ; d'un geste de la main, il l'envoie se cogner au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'agit d'une des dagues de Semnia ; elle et le reste du groupe se trouvent en effet devant l'entrée de la salle, à une exception près. Staël ne remarque pas l'absence d'Océane sur le coup.

-… Vous êtes tous là !! se réjouit-il

-On est venus apporter un petit coup de main ! lance Semnia

-Tu n'es plus seul, Staël ! continue Gaëlla

A peine cette phrase dite que Baki envoie avec flegme un rayon d'énergie dans leur direction. Une seconde plus tard, l'explosion se fait ressentir sous les yeux médusés du jeune garçon. Trois secondes après, la poussière fait place à un énorme trou, sans la moindre trace de vie alentours… Staël court en direction de ce trou.

-… Ga… Gaëlla !… Semnia !… Tout le monde !! crie-t-il, désemparé

Aucune réponse ne lui vient… Du long des yeux de Staël se mettent à couler des larmes… Il se retourne lentement vers le prince des ténèbres qui le regarde avec encore et toujours le même regard impassible.

-… Toi… Tu as tué tous ceux que j'aimais… C'est ton tour !! s'enrage-t-il

A peine a-t-il fini ces mots qu'il se jette sur son ennemi et lui assène un coup de poing si puissant qu'il l'étale à terre. Il enchaîne très vite en lui envoyant de puissantes boules d'énergie de sa main droite, que Baki évite de peu en roulant sur le dos. Tout en commençant à se relever, il riposte en envoyant un nouveau rayon gris vers Staël, qui recule pour l'éviter. Il remarque alors la dague de Semnia à terre, puis jette un coup d'œil vers son arme, plantée environ quinze mètres sur sa gauche. Il ramasse discrètement le couteau, puis se dirige vers le bâton-glaive, mais le prince des ténèbres ne reste pas sans réagir et fonce vers lui, s'apprêtant encore une fois à se battre à coup de bras entourés d'aura grise. Le garçon le tient à distance en envoyant des lasers, puis une fois qu'il a mis une bonne distance entre eux, il lui renvoie une salve de petites boules lumineuses. Baki réagit de la même manière que la première fois en créant une énorme boule d'énergie grise et se cachant derrière. Seulement au lieu de se déplacer sur le côté, Staël reste face à cette boule sans broncher ; dès qu'elle arrive à moins d'un mètre devant lui, il se laisse tomber sur le dos, se réceptionne avec les mains, évitant cette attaque de quelques millimètres, puis, prenant appuie sur ses bras et supportant la forte douleur à l'épaule gauche, il parvient à frapper par surprise le ventre de son ennemi de ses deux jambes, l'envoyant se réceptionner loin dans un coin de la salle. Le garçon en profite pour aller récupérer son arme à toute vitesse. A peine Baki se relève-t-il au milieu des décombres dus à sa "collision" qu'il voit alors tournoyer dans sa direction le bâton-glaive. Il parvient à réagir à temps en déviant la trajectoire, puis aperçoit avec surprise que cette arme est suivie de près de la dague de Semnia. De justesse, il l'évite en se faisant une coupure au front. Mais à sa surprise vient s'ajouter un puissant rayon d'énergie ; il contient in extremis cette troisième attaque en faisant un autre rayon. Staël concentre toute sa puissance dans ce coup, allant jusqu'à forcer le plus possible sur son bras bien blessé, cependant le prince des ténèbres peut utiliser ses bras à pleine puissance de son côté, si bien que son rayon commence à prendre l'avantage… C'est alors qu'une boule d'éclair vient toucher le coude que Staël avait au préalable brûlé ; Baki ressent alors une terrible douleur au bras concerné, relâchant de ce fait sa puissance. Il a à peine le temps d'apercevoir le puissant rayon de son adversaire qui le touche de plein fouet, provoquant une explosion si gigantesque que les remparts s'effondrent en grande partie, formant un énorme amas de pierres. Staël entend alors une voix familière.

-Bien visé, Lorniell…

Il se retourne et voit alors tout le groupe, sur le dos d'un drakôn.

-… Et tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé non plus, Staël ! continue Semnia, lui souriant

Le drakôn disparaît et Océane sort de sa transe.

-Je commence un peu à fatiguer, là… titube-t-elle légèrement

-Vous êtes tous en vie !? s'écrie Staël, entre surprise et joie

-Staël !!

Gaëlla se précipite vers lui et lui blottit la tête contre son épaule.

-… Gaëlla… sourit-il

-Tu as réussi. J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi !

-C'était réciproque… Euh… Gaëlla.

-Oui ?

-Tout le monde nous regarde, là…

Dans son épanchement, elle finit par s'apercevoir des regards de toute l'assemblée portés sur son frère et elle, les expressions majoritairement souriantes. Confuse, elle le lâche et se relève.

-… Désolée. se confond-t-elle rapidement devant tous

-Comment vous avez survécu au coup de Baki ? demande Staël

-C'est toute une histoire, mais je crois que c'est au cerveau de l'opération de raconter ça. répond Semnia en désignant Lorniell

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris… sourit Staël

-… J'imagine que personne ne va l'expliquer pour moi… (Le sorcier soupire)… Après avoir détruit les Taciverps…

-Les quoi ?

-Je te raconterai ça plus tard. intervient Gaëlla

-… Nous sommes vite parvenus à passer les couloirs du château. Les stratagèmes pour nous retarder étaient assez évidents à déjouer. poursuit Lorniell

-Evidents… répète Staël, un brin vexé

-A notre arrivée, nous vous avons vu combattre, toi et Baki, et malgré l'insistance de certains, nous avons jugé inapproprié d'intervenir comme ça. La puissance de Baki était telle qu'on n'aurait pas tenu longtemps face à ses coups… C'est alors qu'en le voyant surgir du sol pour t'attaquer, j'ai eu une idée : la seule façon pour nous de l'atteindre, c'est en attaquant par surprise, et pour doubler cette chance, il faudrait lui laisser croire qu'il nous a eus une fois, pour mieux le surprendre après. En creusant discrètement un trou près de l'entrée et en se mettant devant, on a pu sauter juste avant que l'explosion ne nous atteigne.

-J'ai invoqué un drakôn pour servir de réception en dessous. précise Océane

-On a alors attendu un autre moment propice pour surprendre Baki.

-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas répondu à mes appels…

-Désolée, Staël, c'était la seule façon de pouvoir t'aider. lui adresse Semnia

-J'avais remarqué la brûlure au coude que tu avais du lui faire avant, j'ai donc directement su où viser lors de votre duel de rayons. achève Lorniell

-… Vous êtes le meilleur. réagit Staël, un peu abasourdi

-Arrête de le complimenter ! Il a déjà les chevilles qui enflent. raille gentiment Océane

Staël tombe sur les genoux ; Gaëlla ne tarde pas à s'inquiéter.

-Ca va, Staël ?… Je suis stupide ; comment pourrais-tu aller bien avec toutes ces blessures. s'affole-t-elle

-… C'est moi qui suis idiote, j'aurais du faire ça avant : _Ô magnifique Ondine, permet moi de couler mes adversaires._

Ondine apparaît donc et commence alors à soigner les plaies du jeune garçon.

-… Quand je pense que je m'inquiétais chaque fois que tu revenais d'un combat contre Rovel avec seulement quelques bleus… Là, ça n'a rien à voir. sourit Gaëlla

-Ouaip. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai gagné ! plaisante-t-il

Son visage prend alors une expression plus sérieuse.

-… J'ai gagné… Le sacrifice d'Angèle n'aura pas été inutile. dit-il

Un petit silence résonne. Ondine a terminé de guérir Staël

-… Voilà… Eperdia n'a plus rien à craindre… Le prince des ténèbres n'est plus… sourit-il, calme, un rayon de soleil venant toucher son visage

Une main sort alors brusquement de la montagne de décombres, à la surprise du groupe qui se met sur ses gardes. Ils voient avec peur sortir Baki, mais cette peur est vite dissipe lorsqu'ils se rendent compte qu'il a récupéré ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Couvert de blessures, sortir de cet amas de pierres semble avoir épuisé le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Il finit par s'effondrer genoux à terre tandis que les autres le regardent avec mépris.

-… Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, Baki. dit Lek

-Tu es perdu. enchaîne Lorniell

-Et nous sommes tous d'accord sur le sort à te réserver. termine Semnia

L'expression du concerné reste figée sur l'incrédulité, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à parler.

-… Alors, je suis fini… Non… Noooooooooon !! hurle-t-il

Il frappe le sol de colère pendant un instant, puis se stoppe. Juste après, il se met alors à rire si fort que toute la salle en résonne.

-… Ha Ha Ha… Vous avez réussi l'impossible. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite !… Bientôt, vous la croiserez. Et elle se débarrassera de vous et de votre pitoyable monde ! déclame-t-il, le sourire presque fou

-« Elle » ? Qui est-ce ?! interroge Océane

-Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. répond Baki, gardant son sourire

-Qui que ce soit, elle ne pourra jamais me vaincre. rétorque Staël

-Oh, croyez-moi… Elle trouvera un moyen… Elle…

Il est stoppé dans ces paroles par une flèche qui lui transperce le crâne. Le groupe, plus que surpris, reste, pour une partie, sans voix.

-Une flèche glacée ! s'exclame Semnia en regardant la pointe gelée

-Par ici ! les interpelle Lorniell en montrant des yeux le rebord d'un des remparts encore debout

Sur ce rempart, ils voient l'archer qui vient d'achever Baki. Un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux blancs neige, aux yeux bleus très clairs, dans la quarantaine. A peine termine-t-il sa besogne qu'il saute de l'autre coté du mur, quittant l'assistance. Staël tente de le poursuivre en passant le plus vite possible par les coins, mais arrivé là-bas…

-… Il n'y a plus rien. constate-t-il avec stupéfaction

-Comment ça ? réagit Océane

-L'extérieur des remparts donne sur le ciel, et personne ne peut se retrouver hors de portée de vue en si peu de temps. C'est comme s'il avait… disparu.

-… Je sais qui est cet homme. dit Semnia

-Ah bon ? réagit de nouveau Océane

Tous se tournent vers Semnia, à l'exception de Lek.

- Il ressemble trait pour trait à Monor…

-Monor… C'est le héros dont Nova a parlé avant qu'on aille dans le labyrinthe de ronces ? intervient Staël

-Oui, c'est ça… Mais c'est impossible, il est mort il y a vingt ans ! poursuit Semnia

-Il aurait pu revenir grâce à la magie qui imprègne le château, mais… réfléchit Océane

-… personne ici n'a pensé à lui. Et il n'était pas en transparence. complète Lorniell

-… Ce n'était pas Monor. (Tous regardent Lek)… C'était Xénakis.

-Quoi !? réagissent Océane, Gaëlla et Staël

-C'est faux ! J'ai tué Xénakis ! se presse de contredire l'invocatrice

-Non… répond Lek d'un ton désolé

Océane reste incrédule face à lui.

-… Je l'ai rencontré après qu'on se soit enfuis du château. continue-t-il, honteusement

Il se prend alors un coup de poing au visage, de la part de Gaëlla.

-Espèce d'ordure ! l'injurie-t-elle

Elle le plaque contre le mur de la main gauche, lui assénant d'autres coups de poing de la droite, sans que Lek ne se défende.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit plus tôt !? crie-t-elle de colère en le frappant

-Ca suffit, Gaëlla ! intervient Semnia en stoppant son bras

Le bâton d'Océane tombe à terre. Semnia et Gaëlla se tournent alors dans sa direction. Le visage pris entre la honte et le dégoût, elle tombe genoux à terre.

-Océane… s'inquiète Lorniell

-… Je l'ai frappé… frappé et encore frappé… de toutes mes forces… Il ne bougeait plus. Il était moche à voir, Lorniell. dit-elle, un sourire nerveux, pendant que des larmes coulent de ses yeux

-Océane…

-J'étais persuadée qu'il était mort… J'étais persuadée d'avoir vengé Rocann et Nova.

Ses larmes deviennent de plus en plus abondantes. Lorniell tente de poser sa main contre son épaule. Elle l'évite et se lève.

-… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. finit-elle par dire en s'éloignant

Après un silence, Semnia s'adresse à Lek, soucieuse.

-Lek… Après ce qui s'est passé, tu comptes toujours faire ce que tu nous as dit dans les couloirs du château ?

-Xénakis ne pourra pas éveiller le deuxième cœur de Baki. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il lui a fallu plusieurs siècles pour savoir le faire. Staël ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés face à lui. répond-il en s'éloignant à son tour

-Lek ! tente-t-elle vainement de changer sa décision en le suivant

-… Pfff. soupire Gaëlla suite à cette scène, avant de s'éloigner elle aussi

Staël et Lorniell sont désormais tous les deux.

-… Lorniell… Je croyais qu'après la mort de Baki, tout le monde serait content, comme l'auraient voulu Angèle, Nova et Rocann… Mais ce n'est pas le cas… De toutes les personnes autour de moi, je ne vois aucun visage heureux ! (Le sorcier ne sait quoi répondre) … Je vais tout faire pour changer ça. J'éliminerai Xénakis, et j'anéantirai la menace dont Baki a parlé, quelle qu'elle soit !

Xénakis longe un sombre couloir, pour arriver à une porte. Deux jeunes adolescents aux yeux gris, comme les siens, lui ouvrent. Il pénètre alors ans une salle au centre de laquelle une silhouette se dresse. S'inclinant, il s'adresse à cette silhouette.

-J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé… princesse Célée.

La silhouette se tourne face à lui. Il s'agit d'une fille à la longue chevelure blonde, dont l'âge apparent semble très proche de celui que paraissait Baki… Ce n'est pas le seul point commun : elle arbore, comme feu le prince des ténèbres, une paire d'yeux bleu dénués de pupilles.

-… Ainsi, mon frère est mort… Voilà qui ne peut qu'arranger mes affaires. Il est maintenant temps pour moi d'entrer en scène !


	25. Chapter 25

_**Eperdia**_

_Deuxième histoire_

Saison 3

**Episode 01**** : Flambeau**

Un jeune homme, courts cheveux rouges et yeux de la même couleur, entre dans un village qui vient de subir les aléas d'une bataille intense. Pendant qu'il inspecte les traces de combat, deux villageois sont en train de discuter.

-… Ca fait trois mois que Baki est mort et on subit encore ces attaques de monstres. Je commence légèrement à désespérer et je ne suis pas le seul… dit le premier

-Le groupe qui l'avait tué s'est dispersé pour aider les chevaliers à gérer ça, mais à cette allure-là, c'est mal parti… Toutes les créatures viennent maintenant de la mer et sont beaucoup moins prévisibles qu'avant. acquiesce le second

-… Excusez-moi. s'immisce le jeune homme

-Oui ?

-Ceux qui ont protégé ce village…ils ne feraient pas partie du groupe que vous avez mentionné ? demande-t-il

-Il me semble… C'était une fille aux cheveux longs qui portait une épée et une rousse qui utilisait des couteaux.

-Et vous savez par où ils sont partis après le combat ?

-Vers le Sud-Est, je crois… La rousse a dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'important à voir.

-Merci.

Et le jeune homme quitte alors la ville sans plus attendre suite à ce dernier mot.

-…C'était qui, ce type ?

Dans un petit village déjà connu de Férinia, Océane se tient face à la demeure qu'elle partageait autrefois avec l'homme qui l'a élevée.

-… Rocann… Ca fait trois mois qu'on essaye de s'en sortir sans vous trois, et… je n'arrive pas à vous enlever de mon esprit… surtout toi. Si tu savais le nombre de choses que je regrette : je regrette de t'avoir impliqué là dedans… je regrette toutes les choses que je t'ai dites et pour lesquelles je ne pourrai plus m'excuser… je regrette de t'avoir confondu avec un enfoiré de polymorphe alors qu'on se connaît depuis ma naissance… (Elle commence à pleurer sous le coup de l'émotion) Lorniell et moi, on doit rejoindre les autres pour continuer à se battre, mais je tenais à m'adresser à toi avant d'y aller ; j'ai le pressentiment que je n'aurai plus jamais cette occasion… Et cette maison est bien plus appropriée qu'une crypte au fond d'un cimetière pour ça.

Lorniell, un peu plus loin, attend la jeune femme qu'il observe d'un œil compatissant.

-… Tu te rends compte ? Il a fallu que tu meures pour que je sache invoquer Ondine. Je ne sais pas si c'est un signe, mais à chaque fois que je la ferai venir, j'aurai une pensée pour toi, où que tu puisses être. Adieu… deuxième homme de ma vie.

Elle se relève, essuie son visage et se dirige vers Lorniell.

-… Ca va ? demande-t-il, le ton grave

Océane lui frappe alors le front avec le plat de la main.

-Vous êtes trop sérieux, professeur ! enchaine-t-elle légèrement

-Euh… Tu me re-vouvoies ?

-Mais non, c'est juste pour te taquiner. Allez, en route !

Deux gardes font sortir d'une cellule de prison sous leur surveillance un homme aux mains de fer griffées. C'est Lek, qui est amené sèchement dans une salle où une tête familière l'attend.

-… Semnia ? réagit-il

-Lek ! lui saute-t-elle dans les bras

-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses alors qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis plus de deux mois ?

-… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-… J'ai convaincu Prémor de te libérer.

-Comment il a pu accepter après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

-Semnia n'était pas la seule à plaider ta cause.

Il remarque alors Gaëlla qui s'est postée dans un coin et vient de prendre la parole.

-… Mais je lui ai promis ma surveillance comme garantie : au moindre faux pas de ta part, j'ai le droit de te tuer. Et crois-moi, je ne m'en priverai pas !

-… Merci, Gaëlla. lui adresse Semnia, sarcastique

-… Pourquoi avez-vous autant besoin de moi ? poursuit Lek

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais de nouvelles vagues de monstres affluent depuis la mort de ton ancien maître. lui répond Gaëlla

-Staël ne peut pas s'en charger ?

-Staël n'est pas tout puissant !… Il se charge de plus gros flux, à Séploka, mais ce n'est pas suffisant… Ton aide serait plus que bienvenue. Tu pense que c'est mieux de payer pour tes crimes en croupissant derrière les barreaux ou de racheter un tant soit peu tes fautes en aidant à arrêter le sang de couler ? lance Semnia

Elle et Lek se fixent alors un instant.

-… Tu as gagné. Je vais chercher mes affaires. dit-il en se rendant vers les gardiens

-Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix ! réagit Semnia avec satisfaction

-Youpi. enchaine sèchement Gaëlla

A l'entrée d'un village de l'ouest de Prémora, Océane et Lorniell font leurs retrouvailles avec leurs trois compagnons.

-… A ce que je vois, il est enfin libéré... Je n'aimais pas trop te savoir dans une cage. remarque l'invocatrice en jetant un coup d'œil sur Lek

-Merci de nous aider. lui adresse à son tour Lorniell

Lek rougit un peu suite à ces témoignages ; il tente de le dissimuler en tournant le dos.

-Ooooh… Lek rougissant, une image que je ne croyais pouvoir apercevoir qu'en rêve. le taquine Océane

Gaëlla soupire tandis que Semnia a un petit sourire face à ce tableau.

-… Bon ! Puisqu'on est presque tous là, il faudrait mettre en commun nos réflexions sur la source du problème. On ne peut pas continuer à enrayer ces attaques de monstres indéfiniment. finit-elle par dire

-Malgré nos recherches, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur le continent qui puisse être la cause des attaques de ces derniers mois. La solution est assez évidente… poursuit Lorniell

-La source n'est pas à Eperdia, mais le reste de la planète est plus que vaste et très inconnu. Les meilleurs cartographes n'ont pas réussi à en dessiner plus de soixante pour cent. continue Semnia

-A cette allure, on aura des cheveux blancs avant de trouver ce qu'on cherche… intervient Océane

Lek s'apprête à intervenir.

-… Il y a peut-être…

-Des monstres sont apparus à Hiliam !! entendent-ils alors crier

Ils ne tardent pas à réagir.

-… Hiliam n'est qu'à deux kilomètres d'ici. remarque Gaëlla

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? lance Océane

Trois minutes plus tard, le groupe arrive en courant, prêt à se battre. A leur grande surprise, une partie des monstres est déjà exterminée. Ces monstres sont différents de ceux qu'ils ont eu l'habitude d'affronter il y a trois mois : ce sont des êtres gris foncés d'un mètre quarante aux bras élastiques. Ces nouveaux monstres ont été appelés hatrens. Une douzaine d'entre eux se ruent sur le groupe, mais avant qu'ils ne les atteignent, une salve de boules terrasse la moitié d'entre eux. Le groupe tourne son regard et voit l'homme qui est intervenu ; c'est en fait celui qui les cherchait tantôt. Il fait un bond vers le reste des créatures et les brûle en faisant jaillir des flammes de ses paumes. Le groupe reste sans bouger quand le jeune homme se tourne vers eux, sourire aux lèvres.

-… Ainsi, c'est vous le groupe qui a vaincu Baki. Voyons… (Il les regarde un par un) La jeune invocatrice… Le fameux sorcier éternel… L'épéiste, très à mon goût (Gaëlla est prise entre vexe et gêne après cette remarque)… L'ancien général du prince des ténèbres, tu as été relâché ?… Et l'aventurière aux couteaux, Semnia, c'est ça ?

-Tu es… Nevis ? réagit cette dernière

-Tu le connais, Semnia ? demande Océane

-… C'est le frère de Nova. répond-elle

(flash-back)

Deux parents regardaient leur enfant avec fierté tandis qu'il manipulait la magie du feu supporté par un tuteur.

-Tu te rends compte, chéri. A cinq ans, Nevis sait déjà créer des flammes. Il va représenter notre famille avec honneur. se réjouit la mère

-Oui. Après la naissance de Nova, j'ai longtemps cru que la honte pèserait sur nous durant toute une génération, mais l'arrivée de son petit frère a plus qu'agréablement changé la donne. enchaine le père

Pendant son entrainement, Nevis écoutait avec fierté et contentement ces louanges, puis vit d'un coup d'œil son grand frère, une dizaine de mètres derrière leurs parents, que ces derniers n'avaient pas remarqué. Il s'entrainait au bâton, faisant mine de ne pas avoir été touché par les propos de leur père. La joie de Nevis se fit alors plus calme…

(fin flash-back)

-Nova avait un frère ?! s'exclame Océane

-Il a mis plus d'un an pour m'en parler… Il n'a pratiquement jamais mentionné la partie de sa vie avant qu'il ne quitte sa famille depuis qu'on s'est connu. poursuit Semnia

-Il faut dire qu'on ne s'est pas quitté dans les meilleurs termes… continue Nevis

-Cela explique cette couleur de cheveux et cette magie… réfléchit Gaëlla

-Ha bon ? Je sais que les cheveux rouges ne sont pas très courants à Eperdia, mais en quoi ça montre qu'ils sont frères… en plus, Nova ne savait pas faire de magie. réagit Océane

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vécu dans une grande ville ou connu un professeur de magie professionnel, donc tu ne dois pas être au courant… Certaines familles peuvent avoir un enfant spécial : il naît les yeux et les cheveux d'une couleur spéciale liée à un élément. Ces enfants ont un don inné pour la magie élémentaire concernée. Ils sont considérés comme des "élus" et font l'honneur de leur famille. Cependant, certains ne naissent qu'avec des cheveux ou des yeux particuliers et n'ont pas ce don ; ceux-là sont souvent considérés comme une honte pour la famille, car "incomplets"… commence à expliquer le sorcier

-… Souvent les parents tentent d'y remédier en ayant un autre enfant ; bien souvent ce phénomène touche, que ce soit entièrement ou parcellement, tous les enfants issus des même parents. continue Gaëlla

-Donc Nova était un "élu incomplet"… Et concernant sa lance ? demande l'invocatrice

-Une offrande que les mages font à la famille dès la naissance d'un "élu"… Nova l'a prise après avoir quitté sa famille. répond Semnia

-… D'accord… C'est un peu vexant d'être la seule ignorante du groupe… conclue Océane

-Moi non plus, je ne le savais pas… rétorque calmement Lek

-Oui, mais toi, tu as dit « au revoir » à la civilisation à la moitié de mon âge, donc ça ne compte pas…… Alors comme ça, Nova a un petit frère…

-Hum, hum… Je suis là… fait remarquer Nevis, un peu vexé du peu de considération qu'on lui porte

-Oui, Nevis… Pourquoi tu as quitté Gorgera ?

Lorniell ne laisse pas à Nevis le temps de répondre.

-Pour nous suivre (Nevis jette un regard un peu grincheux vers lui)… Le fait qu'on le croise à un tel endroit a peu de chances d'être une coïncidence.

Nevis soupire.

-… Et moi qui voulais faire un effet de surprise après mon entrée en scène… Merci Lorniell… C'est bien ça, je voulais vous trouver ; ce village a eu de la chance : si vous n'aviez pas été dans le coin, je n'aurais pas pris sur mon temps de les aider.

-Donc s'il n'y avait eu aucune chance qu'on te voit à l'œuvre, tu les aurais laissés se faire tuer ?! réagit Gaëlla

-Oui… Non ! Bien sûr que non. Vous ne m'avez pas compris… Je voulais dire que comme vous n'étiez pas loin et que je vous suivais, j'ai eu l'opportunité d'être là et de les aider. Si avant, j'étais passé devant un village qui se faisait attaquer, j'aurais bien entendu… bafouille Nevis, perdant son assurance

-C'est bon, on a compris ce que tu veux dire… Et pourquoi tu tenais à nous voir ? le coupe Semnia

-Euh… En fait, j'aimerais me joindre à votre petite équipe.

Le groupe reste un moment silencieux.

-… Au fait, le garçon surpuissant n'est pas là ? enchaine Nevis

-… Pour quelle raison tu voudrais faire équipe avec nous ? finit par demander Semnia

-Pour quelle raison, je ne le voudrais pas ? Vous êtes considérés comme des héros !… même si votre exploit est fortement nuancé à cause de ces nouvelles vagues de monstres… Combattre à vos côtés et participer à sauver Eperdia pour la deuxième fois ne peut être qu'enrichissant et exaltant !

-Si c'est seulement le frisson du combat que tu recherches, on ne va pas t'accepter parmi nous. répond-elle sèchement

-… En fait, il y a une autre raison à ça… Mais j'imagine que tu l'as devinée puisque tu dois l'avoir toi aussi… poursuit Nevis plus sérieusement, en fixant Semnia

Ils croisent leurs regards un instant, puis Semnia fait signe aux autres. Ils se concertent alors quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

-… Ce choix ne dépend pas que de moi. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? s'adresse Semnia au reste du groupe

-… On n'a pas besoin de ce prétentieux. dit sèchement Gaëlla

-… J'ai également saisi ce qu'il voulait dire, et je ne peux pas dire non alors que moi aussi, j'ai la même raison. enchaine Océane

-Il se débrouille bien en magie de feu et malgré son caractère, il peut faire un bon allié. continue Lorniell

-… C'est non pour moi (Le reste du groupe est surpris)… J'ai moi aussi compris pourquoi il voulait nous rejoindre, et si c'est sa seule vraie raison, il risque de ne pas être complètement fiable. Je sais de quoi je parle… poursuit Lek

-… Lek et Gaëlla du même avis… ça fait peur… réagit Océane d'un ton léger

-… Donc la décision finale m'appartient, si j'ai bien compris… sourit Semnia nerveusement

Ils reviennent alors vers Nevis et Semnia lui fait part de sa décision.

-… Tu peux venir.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise… maugrée Gaëlla, bas

-Merci ! Je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas ! se réjouit Nevis

-Mais que les choses soient claires : si tu ne suis pas mes directives, tu quitteras l'équipe sur le champ !

-… Bien reçu… Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où se trouvait le garçon aux superpouvoirs qui a combattu Baki.

-Staël contient les monstres à Séploka. répond Gaëlla

-Tu m'as répondu. Est-ce signe que je ne te désintéresse pas complètement ? s'approche-t-il d'elle, les intentions transparentes

-Là, tu rêves… réplique-t-elle

-Allons… Je suis sûr que tu fais partie de ceux qui ont plaidé en ma faveur.

-J'ai voté contre toi. s'éloigne l'épéiste, légèrement agacée

-… La nuit va tomber dans peu de temps. Nous allons établir un campement près d'ici pour réfléchir loin du village tout en gardant un œil sur lui. intervient à nouveau Semnia

Le groupe, avec son nouveau membre, se dirige alors vers la sortie du village.

-… Vous avez évoqué la lance de mon frère tout-à l'heure. En fait, elle est censée m'appartenir à la base et donc… J'aimerais savoir où elle est pour pouvoir la récupérer. s'exprime de nouveau Nevis

-… Nous l'avons laissée plantée à l'endroit où Nova est mort ; le fermier qu'on a rencontré là-bas nous a promis de garder un œil sur elle. Seul Nova savait s'en servir, l'emporter avec nous n'aurait aidé en rien. répond Semnia, un peu nouée

-Très bien, j'irai la chercher dès qu'on aura l'occasion de passer par là. répond nonchalamment le jeune magicien

-… Monor aussi était un "élu" ! Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont d'une couleur neige et il avait un arc qui tirait des flèches glacées ! constate Océane suite à une illumination soudaine

-Ca, par contre, je l'ai saisi avant toi… remarque Lek

-Oh, ça va… s'irrite l'invocatrice

Un peu plus tard, le groupe finit d'installer le bivouac.

-Bien… Juste avant l'attaque de Hiliam, tu t'apprêtais à nous dire quelque chose, Lek. s'adresse Semnia à l'homme aux mains griffées

-Oui, je disais qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de localiser la source en se servant du métal de mes mains.

-Comment ? demande Océane

-Nous connaissions une seule personne capable de créer des monstres et elle est morte. Seulement celui qui l'a tuée a la possibilité de copier ses pouvoirs et donc de créer des monstres, tout comme lui. Il est donc fort probable que ce soit lui qui soit la cause des problèmes de ces derniers mois.

-C'est effectivement ce qu'on a conclue. acquiesce Lorniell

-Donc là, vous parler de… Baki et Xénakis (Les autres jettent un regard sur le magicien)… Juste pour être sûr que je suis bien. s'immisce Nevis

-… En répliquant son corps pour copier ses pouvoirs, Xénakis devient physiquement la réplique exacte de Baki. Or j'ai toujours pu sentir sa présence grâce aux mains qu'il m'a si charitablement données… En suivant la piste des monstres et en me concentrant sur mes mains, je pourrais retrouver l'endroit où Xénakis crée ses créatures.

-… C'est génial ! s'exclame l'invocatrice

-Finalement, t'auras été utile… reconnaît Gaëlla avec une certaine moue

-Bien pensé, notre nouveau "pisteur métallique" ! intervient Nevis, enthousiaste, en tapant l'épaule de Lek, provoquant un petit silence

-… A l'avenir, évite de faire ça, s'il-te plait. finit par dire Lek

-C'est clairement la meilleure piste qu'on a à suivre… Seulement il faudra faire attention : plus on s'approchera de Xénakis, plus les monstres risquent de se faire nombreux. poursuit Semnia

-Laissez-les-moi… Je pourrai me les faire avec une seule main. se vante Nevis

-Ne te la joue pas trop… De très nombreux soldats ont perdu la vie sous le poids du nombre. le contredit Semnia

-Ces soldats étaient nuls… Je peux battre tout le monde. A la limite, moi et Lek suffiraient pour régler le problème à l'heure qu'il est.

Il envoie un clin d'œil complice à ce dernier, qui se sent visiblement vexé d'avoir été impliqué dans ce discours et pris à part. Un bloc de glace se crée alors sous les pieds du jeune magicien, qui évite de justesse de le recevoir dans la figure. Ce bloc est venu de Lorniell.

-… Alors comme ça, tu te crois plus fort que tout le monde ? lance le sorcier, sec

(flash-back)

Dans une salle de leur maison, le jeune adolescent Nevis se battait à coup de sorts de feu contre son grand frère, équipé d'une lance en bois. Nova arrive à prendre l'avantage en esquivant une boule de feu et en plaquant son frère contre le sol.

-… Alors comme ça, tu te crois plus fort que tout le monde ? lui adresse-t-il, avant de l'aider à se relever

-Tout le monde sauf toi… Tu es la seule personne que je n'arrive pas à battre. Mais il faut dire qu'on a six ans d'écart…

-C'est pour ça que tu me défies un jour sur deux… Même si tu arrivais à me battre un jour, dis-toi que tu es loin d'avoir affronté tout Eperdia…

-Et alors ? S'il y a quelques rares exceptions plus fortes que moi, je dépasse de loin 99% de la population.

-… Et puis j'en ai marre ! Fini les duels quand ça te chante, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à te servir de compagnon d'entrainement ! éclate Nova en s'apprêtant à sortir

-Si tu fais ça, non seulement je ne te laisserai plus utiliser la lance qu'on m'a donnée, mais je dirai aussi aux parents que tu m'as forcé à te le prêter !

-… Comme tu voudras, môssieur le grand "élu" !

(fin flash-back)

-Tout le monde, tout le monde… A quelques exceptions près. Je n'aurai pas la prétention d'égaler Baki, mais par rapport à moi, la grosse majorité est insignifiante au niveau de la puissance. rétorque Nevis

Un silence se fait tandis que le magicien et le sorcier se regardent fixement.

-… Faisons un duel. lance Lorniell

-Quoi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de…

-Je suis pour. dit Gaëlla, coupant Semnia

-Moi aussi, ça fait déjà trois voix sur cinq, la décision est prise. Ridiculise-le, Lorniell ! enchaine rapidement Océane

La "chef" jette un regard vers Lek, qui essaye de se détacher de ça, puis se résout à accepter ce combat. Nevis semble quant-à lui peu emballé.

-Attendez… Dans ma liste des exceptions, vous faites partie du top trois… Je ne veux pas faire comme si c'était de la triche, mais vous avez quand même passé plus de cent ans à vous perfectionner dans les quatre éléments de la magie noire…

-Je n'utiliserai que la magie de feu.

-… Vous êtes sérieux ? Je suis né avec le pouvoir du feu ; c'est un don qui m'a permis de maitriser cette magie avec perfection. Vous avez beau avoir pratiqué toutes les magies avec assiduité, je suis clairement au-dessus de vous à ce niveau-là. sourit Nevis, surpris par cette condition

-Tu acceptes, oui ou non ?

-Humpf… D'accord, mais ne vous vexez pas si vous perdez trop vite.

Le sorcier et le magicien se mettent alors en position de combat tandis que les autres s'éloignent. Tous deux se fixant du regard, Nevis est le premier à attaquer en lançant une salve de boules de feu vers le sorcier. Celui-ci l'esquive en faisant un bond de côté, puis voit arriver le jeune magicien devant lui, prêt à faire jaillir des flammes de ses mains, mais Lorniell le stoppe en lui serrant les bras.

-… Lâchez-moi !

Nevis forme alors une aura enflammée autour de ses bras ; le sorcier évite de justesse e se brûler en rendant sa liberté au magicien. Ce dernier lance alors un puissant jet de flammes vers Lorniell, qu'il esquive en reculant.

-… Vous avez perdu ! sourit Nevis

D'un geste de la main, il crée une colonne de flammes sous les pieds du sorcier, qui en réchappe de justesse d'un bond. A peine a-t-il le temps de poser pied au sol qu'une autre colonne enflammée s'apprête à l'atteindre. Il évite alors une succession d'attaques venant du sol et ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Au même moment, plusieurs boules de feu se dirigent vers lui, l'empêchant de s'approcher de Nevis. Il se retrouve alors coincé à une certaine distance du magicien, obligé de subir une suite ininterrompue de colonne de flammes.

-Aucun guerrier que j'ai affronté n'a réussi à trouver la parade à cette situation. Sans magie d'eau, vous n'avez aucune chance… Autant déclarer forfait tout de suite avant de vous blesser. sourit Nevis de plus belle, lançant ses boules de feu du bras gauche et ses colonnes enflammées de l'autre bras

-Et zut ! s'exclame Océane, plus loin

-C'est bizarre… Lorniell n'a pas utilisé une seule fois sa magie… remarque Semnia

Lorniell prend alors appui à terre et bondit en direction de Nevis, n'évitant pas complètement la colonne de flammes qui brûle une partie de son habit. En créant des flammes à ses poignets, il parvient à intercepter la plupart des boules de feu qui se dirigent vers en en encaissant une, ce qui ne diminue que très peu son élan. Le jeune magicien, surpris, tarde à lancer un jet de flammes de ses mains que le sorcier parvient à dévier d'un coup de tranchant de main au bras. Il en crée alors un à son tour à bout portant, ce qui force Nevis à tomber à terre pour l'éviter.

-… J'ai perd…

Il n'a pas le temps d'admettre sa défaite qu'une salve de boules de feu tombe vers lui. Il parvient à les éviter in extremis alors que Lorniell s'acharne à lui en envoyer d'autres. Soudainement pris par la peur, le jeune magicien rampe au sol pour éviter de se faire toucher. Finalement bloqué par une pierre, Lorniell s'apprête à le frapper au visage après avoir enflammé sa main. Nevis ferme les yeux de frayeur, puis les rouvre aussitôt, s'apercevant que le sorcier s'est stoppé à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

-… Dans un vrai combat, on ennemi ne se serait pas arrêté là. dit-il en se relevant

Nevis reste allongé sur le sol, pétrifié.

-… Si j'ai bien compris, tu nous suis pour affronter Xénakis et venger ton frère… Je ne sais pas si tu lui rends vraiment hommage à agir de la sorte… Je pense toujours que tu pourrais être un allié puissant, mais si tu te considères supérieur aux autres, tu n'as rien à faire avec nous. lui adresse-t-il sèchement avant de lui tourner le dos

Il titube légèrement à cause de ses blessures. Océane intervient rapidement.

-Attends, Lorniell, je vais te soigner ! s'inquiète-t-elle en le soutenant

Nevis regarde le sorcier s'éloigner, encore sous le coup de sa mise en scène de la fin du combat et des paroles qu'il a dites après.

-… Et on s'est embrassés ! rajoute Gaëlla, passant à côté du magicien, pour le blesser davantage dans son orgueil

Tout le monde s'est éloigné et Nevis reste seul, allongé près de son rocher, pensif…

(flash-back)

Nova, jeune homme, partait d'un pas décidé, lance à la main. Nevis, quinze ans alors, le suivait à toute vitesse.

-Nova, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama-t-il

-Je pars. Ca ne se voit pas ? répliqua son grand frère

-Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je t'ai finalement battu !?

-Plus ou moins…

-Reconnaître ta défaite t'embête au point que tu préfères t'enfuir ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot et un lâche ! lança Nevis, énervé

-Oui ! J'ai été idiot d'avoir perdu plusieurs années de ma vie dans une famille où je suis traité de pariât dans le seul but de calmer la prétention d'un frère qui se croit au dessus des autres. Maintenant, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi ! (Nevis ne sut quoi répondre)… Tu permets que je prenne la lance dont tu ne te sers jamais ? A moins bien sûr que tu veuille m'empêcher de l'emmener, dans ce cas…

Les deux frères se fixèrent avec ressentiment. Nova finit par tourner le dos et s'éloigna de Nevis, qui le vit disparaître petit à petit.

-… Parfait ! Tout le monde sera mieux sans toi ! J'espère qu'on ne se reverra jamais ! hurle-t-il sous l'effet de la colère

(fin flash-back)

Le lendemain, le groupe, privé de Nevis, s'approvisionne à Hiliam. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, le jeune magicien les interpelle.

-Attendez !

-… Tu décides de nous suivre finalement ? lui adresse Semnia

Nevis se tourne vers Lorniell.

-Vous aviez raison ; je ne vaux pas mieux que n'importe qui… J'ai toujours eu cette vision hautaine de moi-même malgré les efforts de mon frère, mais je sens que si je viens avec vous, je pourrai m'améliorer à ce niveau… Je crois que ça me donne une deuxième raison valable. sourit-il timidement

Les membres du groupe se regardent.

-… C'est la première fois que tu montes dans mon estime… J'espère que tu es prêt parce qu'on part tout de suite. parle Gaëlla

-… Merci. réagit Nevis, d'une joie timide

-Il est temps de nous rendre à Séploka et de rejoindre Staël. conclue Semnia

Et ils commencent à s'en aller.

-… Juste une chose. Nova et moi avons un point en commun : je ne veux pas être dans l'ombre de mon frère… C'est pour la même raison que Nova a quitté sa famille, et c'est pour ça que je ne me joins pas à vous en tant que petit frère de votre ancien chef, mais seulement en tant que moi-même. ajoute Nevis

-Nous n'avions pas l'intention de le voir autrement. lui répond Semnia

Ils quittent alors le village, sans se douter que, tapis derrière une maison, des yeux gris les observent.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Eperdia**_

_Deuxième histoire_

Saison 3

**Episode 2**** : Le nouvel ennemi**

Le groupe, toujours privé de Staël, arrive à l'entrée d'une ville.

-… Dernaud ; la dernière ville de Séploka qui s'est faite attaquer en date. commente Gaëlla

-Tu sens quelque chose, Lek ? demande Semnia

-Les attaques ont beau être récentes, je ne pourrai pas pister la trace de l'énergie de Baki avant d'avoir un monstre bien vivant sous la main… Si on avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, on en aurait capturé un parmi ceux qui ont attaqué Hiliam. répond-il

-Désolé… réagit Nevis, comprenant l'allusion

Un peu plus loin, une adolescente suit discrètement le groupe, se faufilant derrière les maisons environnantes. Elle cache son regard derrière ses longs cheveux blonds, et ne semble pas être une experte en matière d'espionnage, vues les hésitations dans ses mouvements et son allure timide. Cependant, le groupe ne s'attendant pas une seconde à être épié, elle ne se fait pour l'instant pas repérer. Lorniell semble tout de même pensif.

-… Lorniell, quelque chose te tracasse ? remarque Océane

-Rien de grave… Disons que d'habitude, je ressens un peu d'"oppression" au niveau des yeux même lorsqu'il n'y a pas de démon ou de créature démoniaque dans les parages. Cependant depuis deux jours, j'éprouve cette sensation plus fortement que d'habitude, mais moins fortement que s'il y avait vraiment un démon dans les parages… Tous ces contacts démoniaques récents et cette histoire avec les Taciverps ont du me détraquer…

-… C'est vrai que tu luttes constamment contre une pulsion destructrice… Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place ! réagit-elle légèrement

-Je ne souhaite ça à personne. dit-il, un peu sèchement

(flash-back)

Une famille se faisait agresser par deux hommes baraqués armés d'épées lourdes.

-Je vous en prie… J'ai donné tout l'argent que j'avais, ne nous faites pas de mal ! suppliait le père

-Oh non ! Les frères Hofa laissent toujours leur marque de visite. lui répondit le moins grand des deux en empoignant sa fille par le col

Il s'apprêta alors à lui taillader le ventre ; la mère tenta d'intervenir, mais le deuxième bandit la stoppa de son allure plus qu'imposante. Les quelques spectateurs de la scène, apeurés, n'osaient pas intervenir.

-C'est toujours le H qui fait le plus mal ; le reste passe mieux. ricana-t-il

Le premier fût stoppé in extrémis dans son geste par une boule de feu qui fit valdinguer son arme. Il se retourna et vit Lorniell, le regard sévère ; ce dernier lui gela alors les jambes d'un jet glacial, lui ôtant tout mouvement. Le deuxième frère Hofa se rua alors sur le sorcier, qui l'envoya à terre d'un fouet d'air, puis le boucla au sol en lui créant une ceinture de terre forcée. La famille et les passants restèrent sans voix face à cet exploit.

-… Des soldats s'occuperont d'eux. dit-il sèchement, en partant

-… Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ? courut la jeune fille vers lui, admirative

-… Un sorcier qui recherchait le pouvoir… et qui l'a trouvé. répondit-il, maussade

-Vous m'avez sauvée. Vous êtes un vrai héros ! s'extasiait-elle

-C'est faux ! la reprit-il avec colère

La jeune fille, surprise et effrayée, restait sans bouger, observant le sorcier qui s'éloignait du village.

(fin flash-back)

La jeune adolescente blonde, accaparée par le groupe, ne remarque pas un groupe d'hommes louches s'approchant derrière son dos. Celui qui semble être le chef de cette bande lui tape alors sur l'épaule.

-Eh, ma belle ! lance-t-il, peu rassurant

-… Qui êtes-vous ? réagit-elle, surprise et intimidée

-Juste des hommes qui ont besoin de se distraire. Tu sais que c'est imprudent de se promener seule avec tout ce qui se passe ? répond-il d'un sourire malsain en lui tirant le bras

-… S'il-vous plait, arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous ! se débat-elle

-Se battre contre nous ? C'est qu'elle s'y croirait. ricane un des hommes

-Je me demande quels objets elle a sur elle… rajoute un autre

C'est alors qu'un bâton vient frapper le visage du "chef", l'assommant sur le coup. C'est l'arme d'Océane que cette dernière vient d'envoyer.

-… Malheureusement, on a aussi des démons bien de chez nous. fait-elle

Le reste du groupe arrive alors. En l'espace d'une minute, la bande se fait rapidement maitriser sous les coups de Semnia, Gaëlla et Lek et les sorts de Lorniell et Nevis. Ils terminent tous attachés, inconscients pour la plupart.

-Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait des profiteurs après l'attaque récente des hatrens… déplore Semnia

La jeune adolescente, genoux à terre, passe discrètement la main près de sa poche et la fait remonter vers ses yeux. Océane s'approche d'elle.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiète-t-elle

-Euh… Oui. répond timidement la jeune blonde, découvrant ses yeux verts sous ses cheveux d'un geste de la main

-Heureusement qu'on était là. Je ne sais pas ce que ces bandits t'auraient fait sinon… dit Nevis

-… Merci !… se courbe-t-elle un peu maladroitement, en signe de reconnaissance

-Des gardes devraient venir s'occuper d'eux dans quelques minutes. ajoute Lorniell

-Tu vas pouvoir rejoindre tes parents sans problème ? demande Semnia

-… Heu… Oui, ça ira. répond-elle après un temps d'hésitation, d'un ton encore timide

Elle commence à s'éloigner quand Océane se met sur son chemin, le regard sérieux.

-… Non, ça n'ira pas. lance-t-elle, l'expression presque grave

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Océane ? intervient Semnia

-Tu ne peux pas me tromper. Je sais que tu mens ! continue l'invocatrice sur sa lancée

La jeune blonde blêmit légèrement.

-Quoi ? Mais non, je…

-Ton hésitation en a dit long : tu n'a pas de parent à rejoindre, c'est ça ?

Un silence retentit. La jeune adolescente, en même temps soulagée et démasquée d'une certaine façon, finit par se confier.

-… C'est exact… Ma mère est morte, et mon père n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à moi… parle-t-elle en baissant le regard

Lorniell tique à l'énoncé de cette situation qui lui semble familière. Océane, quant-à elle, fait un interrogatoire aux allures strictes à la jeune blonde.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Heu… Diane.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-… 16 ans.

-C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

-Ma couleur préférée ? Heu… le vert. répond-elle, un peu déconcertée

Océane se tourne alors vers Semnia, tirant Diane par le bras.

-Ecoute. J'ai besoin de prendre un après-midi de liberté, ça te va ?

-Un après-midi de liberté ? Mais on a un problème à régler ! répond la "chef"

-S'il-te plaiiiit… Ca fait plusieurs mois que j'ai personne d'à peu près mon âge avec qui m'amuser. lui fait-elle les yeux doux

-Mais je…

-Toi, tu restes ici ! empêche-t-elle Diane de partir

-Je te signale que je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi… intervient Gaëlla

-Je voulais dire psychologiquement… Depuis quelques temps, tu as la maturité d'une femme qui a eu sa crise de la trentaine. rétorque Océane

-Merci… réagit l'épéiste, un peu vexée

-Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait prévoir où et quand aura lieu la prochaine attaque de monstres… En plus, Lorniell nous servira de chaperon ! rajoute l'invocatrice en tirant le sorcier vers elle

-Pourquoi elle me mêle à ça… se plaint-il, bas

-… Bon, d'accord. J'imagine qu'on n'est pas à un après-midi près… finit par accepter Semnia

-Super ! Merci beaucoup. termine Océane, ne tardant pas à s'éloigner, tirant Diane et suivie par Lorniell

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps pour ça. dit la jeune blonde, toujours timide

-Je t'interdis de te défiler ! A moins que tu ais quelque chose de capital à faire, tu vas devoir passer du temps avec moi ! rétorque l'invocatrice, déterminée

-Là, je reconnais la fille butée qui tenais à ce que je l'entraine… commente Loniell

-D'a…D'accord. sourit timidement Diane

Ainsi, durant plusieurs heures, Océane entraine la jeune adolescente dans des "petites aventures". Des petites blagues anodines faites aux passants aux jeux partagés avec des enfants du coin, Lorniell assiste au relâchement de son élève d'abord un peu perplexe, puis finalement apaisé par cette humeur insouciante. Diane, au départ victime timorée des excentricités de l'invocatrice, finit par se décoincer légèrement et à prendre du plaisir à ces moments qui lui semblent inédits… En fin d'après-midi, les trois se retrouvent en train de discuter à une table en plein air.

-… Et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux en lui disant : « Ca fait trois mois qu'on étudie la magie ensembles, alors si tu es vraiment intéressé par moi, embrasse-moi maintenant ! ». raconte Océane

-Et… Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demande Diane, en même temps curieuse et gênée par ces propos

-Rien du tout ! Pendant tout le reste de l'année, il a arrêté de me faire des remarques.

-Waouh… J'aimerais pouvoir m'exprimer avec autant d'assurance que toi… ajoute-t-elle timidement, admirative

-Je pourrais peut-être t'initier… dit l'invocatrice, d'un ton faussement machiavélique

-Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose d'en avoir deux comme toi… plaisante Lorniell

Tout-à coup, une sensation lui vient. Océane ne tarde pas à le remarquer.

-Lorniell ?

-… Un démon est apparu à proximité. redevient-il sérieux

La jeune blonde semble blêmir à cette affirmation.

-… Désolée, Diane. On va devoir te laisser. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir un jour. lui sourit Océane avant de partir aux cotés de Lorniell

-On ne sait pas à qui on va avoir affaire, donc le mieux serait d'aller chercher les autres au plus vite. dit-il en s'éloignant

Diane est désormais seule, assise, bizarrement très inquiète. Elle n'a pas le temps de se remettre de cette émotion que quelqu'un surgit derrière elle.

-Je vois que tu t'es bien amusée…

Elle se retourne et voit un homme d'une taille plus qu'imposante, barbe brune et cheveux dégarnie. Ses yeux particuliers ne laissent aucun doute sur sa nature démoniaque.

-Père… réagit Diane, intimidée

-Combien de fois il faut te le répéter ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des gênes en commun que tu peux m'appeler comme ça. Nous sommes des soldats de Célée, pas une famille. lui jette-t-il nonchalamment

-… Oui… Maître Tobor… s'efface-t-elle

-Enfin bref… Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de faire causette avec deux ennemis ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas la mission qui t'a été confiée.

-Je… Pourquoi doit-on les combattre ?! Et pour quelle raison il faudrait qu'on s'en prenne à Eperdia alors que ses habitants n'ont rien fait contre nous ?!

Tobor n'en revient de cet élan de courage si peu commun à Diane, qui s'étonne elle-même. Elle redevient apeurée en voyant le sourire inquiétant que prend son père. D'un geste, il renverse la table avec fracas et prend alors un ton plus menaçant.

-Parce que Célée l'a décidé !… Parce que la seule raison de votre existence, à toi et tes semblables, est d'obéir à ses ordres !… Parce que… (Il se stoppe dans sa phrase, comme interpelé par quelque chose)… Tu m'excuses une seconde ? Il y a un spectateur que j'aimerais saluer. finit-il, reprenant son sourire

Il tend le bras dans le vide, qui disparaît alors ; ce bras réapparait derrière une maison à proximité, serrant le cou de Gaëlla.

-… Elle a eu raison de se méfier de toi, celle-là. Malheureusement pour elle, la curiosité est souvent punie.

Pendant que Gaëlla tente sans succès de desserrer la main de Tobor de son cou, un pilier de flamme apparaît juste sous les pieds du démon, qu'il évite de justesse, lâchant alors sa prise et se retrouvant avec le corps à un seul endroit. C'est Nevis qui surgit d'une cachette plus éloignée.

-Elle a de la chance que je sois curieux, moi aussi. lance-t-il

-… Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer avec vous personnellement…

Gaëlla remarque alors quelque chose derrière son sauveur du moment.

-Nevis ! l'interpelle-t-elle

-Je sais… Tu pourras me remercier plus tard.

-Non, crétin, derrière toi !

Il se retourne et voit alors un énorme monstre avoisinant les trois mètres de haut, tout en muscles ; il vite de justesse son coup de poing qui fait trembler le sol.

-Quel effet ça fait de voir un monstre inédit ? commente Tobor

Gaëlla bondit derrière Nevis et envoie un coup d'épée en direction du monstre qui se cogne sur la peau, l'égratignant à peine. Elle évite alors un autre coup de poing qui crée un appel d'air projetant Nevis qui est stoppé dans une tentative d'attaque.

-… Finalement, je sens que ça risque de s'éterniser si je n'interviens pas…

Tobor fait de nouveau apparaître son bras plusieurs mètres plus loin dans le but d'attaquer l'épéiste par derrière.

-Non ! réagit Diane en voyant la scène

Sans le toucher, elle parvient à faire vaciller le démon qui, surpris par cette attaque, arrête celle qu'il a entrepris et fixe méchamment sa fille… Un peu plus loin, la terre se courbe aux pieds du monstre qui tombe à la renverse et se voit piéger au sol par une prison de pierre ne lui laissant que la tête à découvert, à l'étonnement de ses deux adversaires. En voyant Lorniell et le reste du groupe apparaître, ils comprennent le comment du pourquoi.

-… Parfait ! sourit Nevis

Il s'apprête à achever la créature d'un sort quand une main griffée le stoppe.

-… Lek, pourquoi tu m'empêches de… (Lek le fixe avec insistance)… Ah oui, le pistage… finit-il par comprendre

Tous sont alors tournés vers Diane et Tobor.

-… Eh bien… Je crois que je suis un peu dépassé maintenant… A la prochaine ! (Il s'adresse à Diane) Quant-à toi, tu n'es plus la bienvenue parmi nous. termine-t-il, sec, avant de s'évaporer dans les airs après avoir brandi un cristal noir

-… Pas de doute, ce cristal est le même que ceux qu'avait fabriqués Baki… avec un design un peu différent. remarque Semnia

-… Ca ne vient pas de Baki. s'étonne Lek en se concentrant sur le monstre

-Quoi ? s'étonne Semnia

-Je ne ressens rien… Si les hatrens ont été conçus par la même énergie qui a créé ce monstre, elle ne provient pas de Baki… donc…

-… Ce n'est pas Xénakis le responsable…

Tous se tournent alors vers Diane.

-Je crois que tu as quelques explications à nous donner. lance Gaëlla

-… Je vais tout vous dire.

En tendant sa main vers son visage, elle fait alors flotter en l'air deux lentilles vertes qui couvraient jusqu'alors ses yeux, qui se découvrent sous leur vraie couleur : grise.

-Je… ne suis pas complètement humaine.

-… Tu es… issue d'un démon et d'un humain. comprend Lorniell, ébahi

-… Oui. répond-elle timidement

-Cela explique le cas Xénakis ! Un pouvoir et des yeux si particuliers… Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… songe Océane

-Xénakis avait les yeux gris ? réagit Lorniell

-Oui, je… je n'ai pas pensé à le dire parce que ça ne me semblait pas important…

-Pas important ?? Ferg… l'homme dont j'ai voulu prendre les pouvoirs… il avait lui aussi les yeux gris…

Tous sont sans-voix… Lorniell reste abasourdi de la découverte qu'il vient de faire.

-Heu… Il a voulu prendre les pouvoirs de quelqu'un ?… Il faudra que je pense à vous demander vos petits secrets pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être à la traine. intervient Nevis

-… Continue, Diane. enchaine Semnia

-… Moi et d'autres demi-démons travaillons pour une démone très puissante, Célée. Enfin… je devrais plutôt dire "travaillais" en ce qui me concerne…

-Célée ? s'interroge Semnia

-Ce nom ne me dit rien… Il faut dire que Baki ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de ses congénères. réfléchit Lek

-Célée… est la sœur de Baki.

-Quoi ?? réagit le groupe

-Génial, on a droit à la version féminine, maintenant… commente Océane

-Célée serait ta mère, alors ? questionne Gaëlla

-Non… Tous ceux qui nous ont engendrés, mes semblables et moi, sont deux démons qui lui obéissent… Celui que vous venez de voir est mon père.

-Et… Et vos mères ? demande Océane

-… Avez-vous entendu parler des femmes qui se sont fait enlever quelques temps avant les premières attaques ?

Ce fait semble parler à Semnia.

-Oui, je me souviens… Des femmes sans attache qui ont été victimes de disparitions inexpliquées. On en a beaucoup parlé sur le moment, mais l'attaque des monstres a vite balayé cette histoire des discussions… Attend, ça veut dire que… !

-Célée les avait faites kidnapper pour se créer une colonie d'enfants "spéciaux" ; puis elle les a tuées quand elle a jugé qu'elles n'étaient plus utiles… Dès notre plus jeune âge, elle nous a entrainés pour qu'on obéisse aveuglément à ses ordres. Grâce à ma sœur, j'ai pu échapper à ces conditionnements…

Tout le monde reste sous le coup de toutes ces révélations…

-… Je… Je suis désolée… On m'a donné l'ordre de vous surveiller, mais j'ai agi à l'encontre de mon père… Mon cristal noir a disparu, je ne suis plus la bienvenue là-bas… Je n'ai nulle part où aller… commence-t-elle à se larmoyer

-… Tu saurais où se trouve Célée en ce moment ? questionne Semnia

-… Oui. (Elle sèche les quelques larmes qu'elle a versées) Sur l'île où j'ai grandi avec tous les autres demi-démons.

-Tu saurais nous y conduire ?

-Je crois… Elle est au Nord-Ouest d'ici.

-… Très bien. Je vais demander à ce qu'on affrète un bateau au port de Séploka, et j'envoie un messager à Staël pour qu'il vienne nous rejoindre. Nous partons demain à midi.

-… Attends, Semnia ! Tu comptes laisser cette fille nous guider alors qu'on ne sait d'elle que ce qu'elle a voulu nous dire ?! C'est une manie, chez toi, de faire aveuglément confiance à d'anciens ennemis ! réagit vivement Gaëlla

-Son regard m'a vraiment paru sincère !… Nous n'avons que cette piste, et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne resterai pas sur mes gardes. D'ailleurs, on la surveillera à tour de rôle cette nuit, juste au cas où. lui rétorque la concernée

-… Parfait, chef… grommelle Gaëlla

Semnia s'éloigne, suivie Lek, tandis que Gaëlla part dans son coin.

-… Je vais aller essayer de la calmer. dit Nevis en s'éloignant à son tour

Diane reste seule, genoux à terre, face à Océane et Lorniell.

-… Il va encore se prendre un râteau. raille l'invocatrice

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir menti, Océane ! Tu dois sûrement me détester maintenant. pleure à nouveau la jeune blonde

L'invocatrice s'avance vers elle et lui sourit en séchant ses larmes de la main.

-Hé… Si je devais détester tout ceux qui ont déjà menti dans leur vie, je n'aimerais pas grand monde… (Elles se regardent sans dire un mot pendant quelques secondes) J'ai parfaitement compris ta situation, et Semnia aussi, j'ai l'impression… et si ce que tu nous as dit est vrai, tu es bien plus à plaindre qu'à blâmer.

-Océane…

-… Bon ! Apparemment, c'est moi qui dois te surveiller pour l'instant. Si on continuait ce qu'on était en train de faire avant que ton père nous dérange ? reprend Océane d'un ton léger

-Un instant !… J'ai d'autres questions à te poser. intervient Lorniell, des plus sérieux

(flash-back)

Lorniell arrivait en trombes devant la porte d'une maison familière, gardée par un médecin.

-… Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? s'inquiéta le sorcier

-… C'est une question de minutes… Elle aurait du nous quitter depuis déjà un moment ; c'est son désir de vous voir qui l'a faite tenir jusque là. répondit-il avant de lui ouvrir la porte

Lorniell entra, à pas hésitants.

-… Maman ? dit-il faiblement

-Lorniell !

Dans le lit de la maison, sa mère était allongée. Sa voix faible se faisait difficilement entendre du pas de la porte ; c'était désormais une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs, qui n'arrivait même pas à sortir de son lit… Lorniell se mit à son chevet.

-Maman…

-Ce que tu es beau… Tu n'as pas changé. sourit-elle en caressant faiblement sa joue

-… Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi radieuse. répond-il, les larmes aux yeux

-Je sais… que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps… Mais je peux partir comblée : le garçon que j'ai élevé est devenu un grand héros. Je tenais à ce que tu saches que je suis fière de toi.

Lorniell ne se sentit pas digne de cet éloge.

-Maman, je… je ne mérite pas… (Elle referma alors les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir ; sa main retomba de la joue de son fils) Maman ?… Maman !! s'effondra-t-il en larmes

(fin flash-back)

La nuit tombée, Océane entraine Diane à espionner Semnia et Lek, cachées derrière des fourrés.

-Euh… Tu es sûre que c'est bien de faire ça ? dit la jeune blonde, d'un ton hésitant

-Allez ! Ce serait dommage de louper le moment de leur déclaration. rétorque l'invocatrice, taquine

Juste à côté, Nevis et Lorniell sont de la combine, assez honteux.

-… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait emmené là-dedans. se dit le magicien

Un peu plus loin, Semnia s'approche timidement de Lek, qui réfléchit, assit sur un tronc d'arbre. Après quelques hésitations, elle se décide à se lancer.

-… Euh, Lek, ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire, mais…

-Je vous dérange, peut-être. arrive alors Gaëlla

-Et zut… réagit Océane, plus loin

-Gaëlla, ce n'est pas la peine que tu le surveilles 24 heures sur 24… déplore Semnia

-Je ne faisais que passer dans le coin… Mais au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas couchée à cette heure tardive ? répond l'épéiste

-… Je vais me reposer dans ma tente. dit Lek, le ton neutre, avant de s'éloigner

Les deux femmes restent un moment sans parler.

-… Gaëlla, crois-moi, je comprends que tout ce qui nous est arrivé te mette sur les nerfs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable en permanence ! se plaint la "chef"

-Désolée. Je n'arrive pas à supporter ton comportement !

-Quel comportement !?

-Nova t'aimait !! explose Gaëlla

Semnia reste pantoise devant cette révélation, au même titre que Nevis et Océane.

-… Pendant tout ce temps, il a gardé ses sentiments pour lui, et toi… tu lui as préféré un assassin ! Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te respecter en sachant ça ! poursuit-elle

Elle s'éloigne alors en laissant Semnia sous le choc de la nouvelle. Dans son enjambée, elle tombe alors sur le petit groupe caché dans les fourrés.

-… C'est comme ça que tu la surveilles, Nevis !? réagit-elle plutôt mal

-Euh… Je… bafouille-t-il

-Laisse tomber ! C'est mon tour de garde maintenant. finit-elle en tirant Diane assez violemment par le bras

-Gaëlla, attends ! tente vainement de se rattraper Nevis en la suivant

Océane, d'abord compatissante pour Diane, finit par se retourner vers Semnia d'un air inquiet. Cette dernière semble vouloir éviter tout regard.

-Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir… dit-elle, encore sous le choc, en allant vers sa tente

-…… Bonjour l'ambiance… Lorniell, ça fait un moment que tu n'as rien dit. Tu penses encore à ce que t'as dit Diane ?

-Ses dires concordent avec ce que je pensais : Baki et sa sœur sont logiquement arrivés ici il y a vingt-trois ans. Mais avec Xénakis qui est clairement plus âgé que ça et le demi-démon d'Exaro, il y a un élément important dont je n'ai pas connaissance… Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus réfléchir en ce moment.

-Ha bon ?

-Je pensais à certains comportements… Malgré ce qu'on peut penser, celui de Gaëlla est légitime, et d'un point de vue strict, je partage son appréhension concernant Diane.

-Je me doutais bien que tu ne nous as pas suivies cette nuit juste pour passer le temps… Pourtant, tu n'as pas la même réaction qu'avec Xénakis quand il usurpait l'identité de Rocann. Pourquoi ?

-… Je m'identifie un peu à ce qu'elle a vécu. Mon père nous a abandonnés avant ma naissance et j'ai vécu la mort de ma mère…

-Lorniell…

-Et toi ? Avec ce qui est arrivé, tu devrais être la première à te méfier d'elle.

-J'ai tellement envie qu'elle soit sincère que même si elle ne l'est pas, je ferai pour qu'elle change de camp, comme Lek… Je veux vraiment avoir une nouvelle amie.

-Voilà où je voulais en venir : malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu arrives à garder un comportement positif et une telle joie émanant de toi… Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle.

-Je sais !… (Elle stoppe alors sa fausse vantardise et redevient plus sérieuse) En fait, ce n'est qu'une façade… J'essaie de faire croire à tout le monde que je ne suis pas triste pour me persuader que je ne le suis pas…

-Océane, je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Elle le frappe alors le front du plat de la main.

-Vous êtes trop sérieux, professeur ! reprend-elle son ton léger

-… C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais ça. C'est censé devenir une habitude ?

-Peut-être. répond-elle, espiègle

(flash-back)

Un villageois discutait avec le sorcier éternel.

-Merci beaucoup, sorcier Lorniell ! Sans votre aide, notre village n'aurait pas supporté cette tempête. lui adresse-t-il ses remerciements

-Ce n'est rien. Je…

Tout-à coup, une sensation lui envahit le crâne. Ses yeux semblaient s'obscurcir.

-Cette sensation… Non, je… je ne veux pas revivre ça ! cria-t-il de douleur

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta le villageois

D'un long cri de résistance qui attira l'attention autour de lui, il parvint à se défaire de cette sensation qui essayait de l'envahir. Encore sur le coup de cet "évènement" inattendu, il resta coi l'espace d'un moment, puis se mit à quitter le village à pas rapides, à la grande incompréhension de ses habitants.

-Plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça ! se dit-il, résolu dans sa peur

Sa destination allait être une grotte au Nord-Ouest, éloignée de tout.

(fin flash-back)

Dans un port improvisé, l'équipe commence à charger des provisions dans un navire affrété pour eux. Océane discute avec Diane tout en donnant un coup de main, chaperonnées par Lorniell, Nevis et Lek s'occupent des plus gros chargements. Semnia, encore troublée suite à sa "conversation" d'hier soir, se charge de gérer les allers-et-venues en évitant le plus possible Lek, à la surprise de ce dernier. Gaëlla, quant-à elle, surveille les environs en gardant un œil sur Diane et sur Lek.

-… Je n'arrive pas trop tard, à ce que je vois.

A l'écoute de cette voix, chacun se stoppe dans ce qu'il fait.

-… Staël ! est la première à réagir Gaëlla


End file.
